


One More Night

by Kris675



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Aftercare, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Ass Play, BDSM, Bird Puns, Bisexuality, Biting, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breath of the Wild Spoilers, Death, Dom/sub, Don't You Dare Close Your Eyes, Double Penetration, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Friends to Lovers, Furry, Healthy Relationships, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I can show you the world, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oh My God, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Breath of the Wild, Pre-Calamity Ganon, Rating May Change, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sarcasm, Secret Relationship, Self-Doubt, Sex, Slow To Update, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Spanking, Subspace, Unhappy Ending, Violence, What is the opposite of slow burn?, really now I tag that?, the smut is here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 64
Words: 147,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris675/pseuds/Kris675
Summary: On your adventures, you decided to live among the Rito for a while to learn how to use a bow. Although what happens when your sarcastic ass meets a narcissistic egomaniac? You guessed it, the most awkward romance happens. Pre-Calamity, and no, I don't plan on there being a happy ending. If you've played BotW you know how this ends for Revali. This was supposed to be mainly porn, but then it took a life of its own.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. All I wanted to do was write smut about Revali and live with my sin. Then I just kinda kept going. Whelp, this is my life now. This is kind of reader insert, it's an OC where I give her a name and a description, but it's in second person. Anyway, I encourage you to comment on what you like or what you don't about it, I'm trying to learn to do better, so your help is appreciated. Anyway, lemme know what you think. Smut starts chapter 8.

If there was one mistake you had made coming to see the Rito it was that you had underestimated just how _cold_ it was here. Your normal tunic didn't keep you as comfortable as you would have liked in this cold and you ended up spending more money than you intended on cloths made by the Rito to withstand their weather. You sighed, looking through your belongings seeing nothing else left to sell. You're going to have to go out and try to find ore deposits or something to trade to get more rupees. At this point you weren't able to buy a bow, which was your main reason for coming to visit the Rito. You'd heard their skills in archery were unmatched so you came here to learn from them. Currently you only knew how to use a sword, which had just barely protected you along your travels. You had to better yourself if you wanted to survive, and you were trying, but it's a longer road than you had originally thought.

You let your head fall into your gloved hands and rubbed your eyes. Your eyes were a dark, ashy grey, your skin reddish brown, and your hair black, tied back, but strands flew around your face just enough to bother you but not so much to warrant you pulling all your hair out of frustration. Sighing, you rested your face into your hand and looked at the rest of your belongings on the floor of the inn where you stayed, your guitar resting against your backpack. For a brief moment you considered selling it but quickly pushed the thought away, as having that around had kept you from going insane from loneliness some nights.

The sound of running caught your attention as you looked up and saw some of the Rito children running along the bridges, laughing, and jumping up into the air to fly over to the flight range just outside of town. You saw other Rito follow them and it seemed like a crowd was beginning to form. Curiosity took over at that point and you made your way to follow them. You'd head something of one famous Rito who effortlessly beat every record set out of every archery competition he's taken part of. Maybe it wasn't a bad idea to visit him if you wanted to learn. Of course, you realized too late that trying to make your way there on foot was a bad idea, because by the time you finally arrived at the flight range, some of the Rito began dispersing. There were still some Rito crowded around by the cliffs so you made your way over to the back of the crowd to try to see what was going on. It didn't help that you were much shorter than most of the Rito so you were reduced to trying to stand on your toes or jump to see what was going on.

And then as if on queue you saw a Rito fly up from the bottom of the ravine and spin in the air, the draft flew over the crowd and hit you in the face, causing you to cover your eyes from the bitter cold wind for a moment. Rubbing your eyes you looked back and saw him land on the pillar in the middle of the ravine and give a bow as the other Rito around him cheered.

"Thank you!" He called, lifting his wings into the air. "As you all know, these are dangerous times we live in. The flight range is open for any one to use as they please, so feel free to utilize your time to better yourself. I will be here to help! And maybe some day some of you might come close to my level of skill." If birds could manage a shit eating grin you would swear that's what he was doing. The Rito cheered for him again and some of the children began to fly around the flight rage, chasing each other and laughing loudly. More Rito began to leave, others explored the flight range as well. You figured you would take the time to look around while you had the chance.

You noticed the Rito who spoke before had landed near the group of others and began chatting with them. You could see him making big sweeping gestures with his arms as he spoke, and how the others looked at him as if the sun shone out his ass. Well, that explains where that ego seemed to come from. You took a step to the side and decided to wait until the crowd left him alone, you wanted to take the chance to speak with him and see that maybe even though you're Hylian he would be willing to train you in archery as well. 

You took the time to look around the range while you waited, you noticed that most of the targets on the range were down in the ravine. How did you plan on training here? You hadn't realized that this range was made _only_ for Rito to use. You began second guessing yourself, should you even bother being here? Had you made a mistake?

"It looks like word of my talent has flown as far to even the Hylians." The voice behind you made you jump and you whirled around to see the Rito you've been waiting for had apparently sneaked up behind you. He laughed at your surprise, folded his arms behind his back, and then bent down to talk to you as if you were a child. "Tell me young Hylian, did you come to marvel at the great Revali's talent as well?" He held his wings out and you could see his feathers ruffle at his own praise. "It's not every day a prodigy arises and redefines what is is to have true skill. So, do tell, have I lived up to your high expectations?" Once again he leaned down so his face would be closer to yours. You were speechless for a moment. Was he serious?

"You're... Shorter... than I thought you'd be." You managed to say flatly to him, crossing your arms and looking directly into his eyes.

"Tch-" And lets just say, if looks could kill his would have pierced your very soul. He righted himself and puffed his chest out and you could tell he tried to stand a little bit taller. "Maybe if you Hylians learn a little respect you'd be welcomed here more." With that he whipped himself around and took off with a burst of air around him that pushed you back a bit. You watched as he flew himself above you and then landed on the platform of the nearby building. You just watched him for a moment while he stood there trying to look big with his ruffled feathers.

You hadn't realized at first just how much you hurt his pride. Well, shit, you thought. You bit your lip and decided to come back tomorrow to apologize, hopefully in the morning he'd have calmed down a bit and you can say you're sorry and move on. You didn't realize how wrong you were about that, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, friends and enemies. I have a tumblr.  
> https://river675.tumblr.com/


	2. You Can't Shoot

Early in the morning, you made your way over to the flight range with the intention of just getting your apology over with and hopefully beginning your training with the bow. Seeing the range in the light of the morning gave you a better understanding of just how large this place was. You almost dizzied yourself looking around at everything, and then you noticed that Revali had already been up in the air, practicing. You watched him for a moment as he hit every target with exact precision without hesitation. You watch him fly around and then dip down below past where you could see. You stepped towards the edge to try to get another look at him, then suddenly he came flying straight up in the air in front of you and caused you to jump back. Ever gracefully, he landed in front of you and his bow still in his hand and the other resting on his hip.

"I would say it's a pleasure to see you again, Hylian, but I'm not one for lying." He looked down his beak at you, keeping his back straight and shoulders square. Apparently, he's still salty. _Wonder why._

"Listen, I wanted to say sorry." You just came right out with it, not bothering to beat around the bush. "That was real rude of me, I know. So, sorry. I actually really did come to learn from you, I've never even fired a bow before in my life but I figured that-"

"Tisk." He interrupted you and then walked right past you towards the building. He raised his arms again and flew himself up to the platform and looked down at you once again. "As you should know, this flight range was made for Rito use and _only_ the Rito. Unless you sprout wings, little one, you'll find yourself to be quite useless on this range."

You were stunned into silence for a moment. He wasn't even going to _try_ to help you? "W-wait, you're saying- you're not even gonna try?" You were beginning to get angry at him. Did you come all this way for nothing?

Revali then leaned forward into the wind and glided down and landed right in front of you once again. It was as if he was going out of his way to intimidate you, but there was no way you would be putting up with that from him. "Are you listening to me or is your hearing faulty? I already told you, without wings, you would be quite useless here. And to come here and tell me you've never even fired a bow, that's just a-"

"Then let me try." You interrupted him, already tired of his sass he was giving you. You stared him down for what felt like ages until he finally cocked his head at you.

"Fine." He spread his wings and again returned to the platform where he stood with his hands behind his back and waiting for you. You paused for a moment, not quite sure, but eventually, you told your feet to get moving and you made your way up the ladder to the lodge on the flight range. You looked around for a moment before you heard his voice from just outside. "Take the bow there, and come here." He didn't even bother to look back at you, but you noticed the small bow at the other side of the room with a small quiver of arrows next to it. You grabbed both and met him outside on the platform. He just stood there facing away from you with his hands behind his back. "See that target there? Even an amateur can hit that. Show me." You looked across the ravine at the large pillar in the middle with a target pointed right at you. Okay, you could do this.

You placed the quiver on the floor and grabbed an arrow out of it. You paused for a moment when you remembered, that's right, you've never actually done this before. You glanced up at him and noted that he was still looking away from you, but you could tell that he was enjoying this, letting you struggle. You took a deep breath and refused to let him get to you. You lifted the arrow to the bow and you weren't quite sure what to put where. You've seen people do this before, it can't be that hard, can it? You held the bow straight out and turned it to the side a little to rest the arrow on it as you tried to line up the feathered end with the string. You saw that people use two fingers on each side of the arrow. That was how it worked, right? Why did this arrow have a line cut at the end? You fiddled with it, trying to hold the arrow so the feathers at the end weren't in your way and when eventually you got an okay hold on it you lifted the bow a bit to try and draw the string back but as soon as you did the arrow came loose from your fingers and you dropped it to the floor. Shit. You quickly reached for it and glanced up at Revali hoping he wasn't watching.

Your worst fear was realized, though, as you saw that he was staring right at you with the most sickeningly concerned look on his face. He looked like he wanted to just pull everything out of your hands but in the strongest show of restraint you'd ever seen he looked you dead in the eye and just said, "No." At that point your face was hot and you just wanted to go ahead and give up and walk away from this, but suddenly you noticed his wings were on your body trying to move you. You resisted slightly, not realizing what was going on and Revali just looked at you again. "Stop. Turn." He ordered and this time you let him move you. He moved your arms to have you properly hold the bow and notch the arrow, then he placed a hand on your shoulders and straightened your back and manually moved your arms so you pulled the arrow back. "Keep both eyes open or so help me, and for the love of Hylia put your elbow down." He moved you exactly where you needed to go and once he was done he took a step back to look you once over again. You paused, feeling incredibly awkward not just to have just had his hands all over you, but also he had you hold the arrows with your left hand. You weren't left-handed.

"Go on, what are you waiting for?" He beckoned to you, sounding incredibly award as well. With a deep breath, you concentrated as best as you could and loosed your arrow. It soared nowhere near the target. Your face burned again and you looked back just to see him with his face buried in his feathered hand.

"Wait, lemme try again." Quickly you grabbed another arrow out of the quiver and then moved the bow to your other hand. He watched you curiously for a moment as you tried to match the stance he had you in just moments before. You tried again and pulled the arrow back and you could feel him behind you put his hand on your elbow and lower it. You concentrated and fired again, but once again you missed the target. "I was closer!" You exclaimed, getting frustrated with yourself now. Again you grabbed at another arrow.

Revali had just taken a step back and watched you get angrier and angrier with every arrow you missed. Once the arrows had bounced off the rock the target was sitting on and came flying right back at you. In your focused anger, you caught it mid-air and went to fire it again, having it go in a completely different direction now since it was bent on the first impact. You felt the need to yell at that arrow. Eventually, one of your arrows did end up hitting the corner of the target, nowhere near the bulls-eye, but the arrow stuck in the wood and you took it as a victory.

You turned on your heel back to him and looked far smugger than you probably should. He looked back and forth between you and the target, wanting to say so many things but instead gave you the shittiest smiles and a thumbs up. You felt like a total wreck at this point so you shoved the bow into his chest and left. You were done embarrassing yourself in front of him. You slid down the ladder and went to leave when Revali again flew up and landed next to you.

"Come back tomorrow." He sounded as if he was giving you an order. You gave him a flat look and in return, he shoved your bow back into your arms. "Hit the target properly and we'll go from there." And with that, he flew away and left you again. You were still angry and embarrassed so you just turned and kept walking, but you had to admit, that made you feel at least a little bit better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know if you like, and leave me a message on tumblr too.  
> https://river675.tumblr.com/


	3. You Have No Chill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, hope that's cool

That next day you were back, and when you stepped on the flight range you were a little surprised that you didn't see Revali anywhere. At first, you thought that maybe if he wasn't here you should leave and come back when he was, but you thought against that. You figured it would actually be better if he weren't here yet because you didn't like being watched. You made your way back up to the platform and tied the quiver of arrows to your waist to make it easier on your back. You took a few moments to settle yourself, trying to remember how Revali had positioned your body the day before so you can do this properly. You forgot to notch the arrow and ended up dropping it on the floor. You tried to grab it but it rolled off the edge of the platform and fell right into the abyss. 

"Yeah, well, fuck you too." You yelled after the arrow that fell and stood back up. 

"You have a very distinguished vocabulary." You jumped at Revali's voice behind you. Of course, he had sneaked up on you again, he was good at that for some reason. 

"Don't." You didn't wanna start with him today. You turned back and readied another arrow, but before you loosed you could feel Revali push down your elbow again. You turned around to him and glared, to which he just rolled his eyes at you. You turned back to the target and shot, completely missing it by a mile. You growled and immediately grabbed for another arrow. Again you missed, and again you tried. The next stuck in the board in the very bottom corner. You smiled and grabbed another arrow to try again.

"Hold." Revali stopped you and came around to your side. He took your arm and lifted it so you were shooting above the target. "Try now." He said, looking at the target and not at you. You looked at him skeptically but turned back and fired the arrow. When it hit the target it was much closer to the center than anything else you tried. You looked at him in surprise and he just looked back at you with a smile that made you feel like an idiot. You huffed and turned back to the target and tried again. You aimed high and missed again, but tried again, taking your time. This time, you hit the target dead center and the entire thing shattered.

"Hah!" You stepped back in surprise. Now you looked up at him with a shit-eating grin of your own. He just looked down at you with a hand on his hip.

"Good. You just took two days to hit the easiest target at the range." He turned his nose up and shrugged. He really did know how to bring you down, didn't he? "Now, see that target there?" He pointed to a farther target on the opposite wall to you. "Now hit that." You looked at the target and swallowed. Great. How long was this one going to take you? 

"Give me your bow." Revali then held his hand out to you, snapping you out of your thoughts. Unsure, you handed the bow to him and he pulled out another and gave you that. "A swallow bow is much better for beginners, you'll thank me later." You huffed at him and then spend the next hour trying to even hit the target.

Eventually, you did hit the target dead-on, but by then it was already midday and you were starving. You dropped your bow and quiver against the wall of the lodge and made your way down the ladder.

"Giving up already?" You heard Revali call to you from the sky. You looked up at him, flipped him off and continued walking. You'd be back, but you were hungry. You made your way back into the village and bought yourself something to cook with. While there you thought to yourself, he had been helping you these last few days after you had been nothing but rude to one another. He didn't even ask you for payment in exchange for these lessons. You lingered in the shop for a moment, thinking of what you should do.

When you got back to the flight range you caught Revali filling the quiver you left there. You stopped, wanting to say something, but you didn't trust yourself to say anything smart, so you decided to just sit down and began throwing in the pot on the fire the food you bought.

"And what have you there?" Revali asked when he turned and watched you. You didn't say anything but just glanced in his direction as you cooked. He just stayed and watched you, and eventually, you filled a bowl of food and wordlessly handed it to him. He looked between you and the food and decided that he wasn't going to say anything either. Smart choice. You both silently ate together and that was honestly the most peaceful things had been between the two of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions? Comments? Snarky remarks? Either comment or find me on tumblr.  
> https://river675.tumblr.com/


	4. You Can't Fly

"What the fuck do you mean I have to fly?" To be honest, that came out sounding harsher than you meant.

"Do you literally have any other vocabulary or are you just a catacomb of curses and insults?" Revali tapped his finger on his hip and glowered at you as you looked down feeling actually bad about what you said this time. It was once again early in the morning. The previous day you just spent practicing your shot and honestly, you're beginning to improve. You never thought you would, but you're actually getting okay with archery. The two of you stood on the cliffs near the ravine, the wind whipping up around you making a complete mess of your hair.

"I don't know what you mean. You want me to fly?" You looked back up at him.

"You heard what I said. As great of a teacher that I am I simply cannot teach you any more if you are to remain tied to the ground." He shrugged, turning away and smirking.

"Is this your way of telling me you're done with me?" You crossed your arms and tried to look hurt, but your hair kept flying into your face and making you look ridiculous. 

"Of course not." Revali laughs and holds his hands up. "I would have absolutely no reservations telling you to remove yourself from my range. But at this point, as long as your feet remain on the ground, you are doomed to a life of mediocrity with archery," He shrugs and takes flight, leaving you on your own. You stood there for a moment, thinking and watching him fly. You pulled your scarf tighter around your neck and thought. Was this it? He was just going to blow you off like this? Fine. You sighed and left the range, feeling pretty defeated after that.

Slowly you made your way back up to the inn you were staying at and you began taking inventory of your things. Well, this had been an absolute bust. You barely made any money from what you had to trade, and what you did make you spend on this stupid outfit to keep you from the cold. You just wanted a moment to relax so you leaned back in bed and began absentmindedly strumming your guitar. You watched the Rito around you come and go for a while, then you noticed a child running and laughing. They then took a running leap off the platform above you and gently lowered themselves to the next platform down. You had stopped playing to watch the child float down onto the platform, watching the wind pick up underneath their wings.

You almost threw your guitar out of your arms and then searched through your pack to find the blank book you keep with you to draw landmarks or pictures when you were bored. You then ran out to catch the child before they left.

"Hey, wait!" They stopped and looked up to you. Quickly you leaned down to speak with the child. "Can you do me a favor?" You then spent some time having the child recreate what they did with their wings and quickly sketch what their wings looked like. You thanked the child for their help and then you began to make your way down to the flight range. Once back you saw Revali in the air again but you didn't call out to him. You made your way back to the platform on the lodge to get a better look and just watched the way his wings moved. Eventually, he noticed you looking up at him and he landed by you.

"Are you in need of my assistance?" He asked, placing a hand on his chest and leaning down to you. In response, you stood up and shut your book with a loud thud.

"Nope. I'm good. You can go be pretty somewhere else." You casually stated and then left the flight range. You turned around for just a moment to see Revali giving you a strange look at your comment.

You sat back in your bed at the inn again just sketching for the longest time. There were lots of scribbled drawings on many of the pages, some crossed out. You raked your brain for ideas, you had something rattling around in there but you couldn't quite put your finger on what. You pulled your scarf tighter as the cold air blew in and made you shiver. You stopped your movements, and then took your scarf off and held it out in front of you. It was a thick fabric with the Rito emblem on it, you had bought it shortly after arriving at the village. Suddenly ideas washed over your brain like waves as you began sketching again.

It had taken you all day, but you made your way back to the flight range with your new creation in hand. You had built yourself your own paraglider. It was already dark out so you only had the light of the moon, but you were determined to take it on its first test run. The pockets of air at the flight range should make it at least a decently safe spot to try it out. Your heart raced as you stood at the edge of the cliffs with the paraglider in your hands. You gulped and began to raise it up and let the current of wind begin to pick it up.

"What, pray tell, are you doing?" Revali's voice behind you made you jump out of your skin. Accidentally, you let your grip go and the paraglider in your hands broke loose and got caught in the wind. You yelled as you jumped to grab at it, but missed, and instead stumbled dangerously close to the edge of the cliff. You felt Revali's arms around you grab you from the edge and pull you back. You slipped out of his arms and fell on your back as you watched the paraglider get carried off by the air current and fly away beyond the mountain. You sat there, mouth agape for a few moments before Revali spoke up again. "What was that?" He yelled, his voice harsh as he then tried to help you to your feet. You paused for a moment, then glowered at him.

"What was that? What about _you_? What was _that_ about? It's gone now! I spend all day on that, my scarf-" You placed a hand on your bare neck and shivered. "Now my paraglider is gone, thanks to you." You pressed your finger into his chest and stood on your toes to get closer into his face and yell at him. 

"Excuse me?" Revali looked angrier than you'd ever seen him now. He swatted your hand away and instead got in your face. "I just witnessed you trying to jump to your death. You should thank the person who saved your life unless you had rather I just let you fall?"

"At this point, if you want me gone so bad you should have." You seethed and turned on your heel back up to the village. You heard Revali yell something back at you but you couldn't quite hear it and you didn't bother to even listen. He seemed like the one to need to have the last word, so you might as well just let him have it and leave. Once back at the inn you began to pack. You'd decided to head out in the morning, you spent too much time with the Rito anyway and if Revali insisted he was done teaching you there was no pushing it any farther. It was hard to get to sleep when you were so mad, but eventually, you were out.

The light of the morning shone directly into your eyes and you _hated_ it. Rubbing your eyes you sat up and just sulked for a few moments, trying to decide if you wanted to go back to sleep for another hour, maybe. But eventually you convinced yourself to throw off your warm blankets and grab for your boots, but your hand hit something else. There was your paraglider, sitting on the floor beside your bed next to your things. You rubbed your eyes again in confusion. How?

When you got back to the flight range Revali was standing on the platform of the lodge watching you approach holding the paraglider in your hands. "Here comes my most determined student. Are you ready for your next lesson with the great Master Revali?" He threw his arms up in his own grandeur. And, honestly, you couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Sure, but don't expect me to _ever_ call you that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gots tumblr.  
> https://river675.tumblr.com/


	5. You Don't Have A Name

"Shit."

"Maybe I should keep a swear jar." Revali casually mentioned as he was sitting on the platform of the lodge, attempting to restring the bow that you broke.

"No use." You said back as you dug through your bag. "I'm almost out of money. I got enough for one more night stay at the inn, and the rest of my money goes to food and supplies. After that, I'm out." You then tossed your bag off to the side and sat back against the wall and huffed. "Well, I knew I couldn't stay here forever. I actually stayed way past what I was originally intending. My plan was to stay here just for maybe three or four days and then head on down to visit the Gerudo Desert. I've been here for, what now, seven days? Eight? Now I'm all out of money and I feel bad 'cause I haven't been able to pay you for _anything_ you've done for me. I feel bad." You looked over at Revali who had been uncharacteristically silent and noticed that he was still looking down at your broken bow but he wasn't doing anything with it, just still. "Revali?" You called his name which caused him to flinch and look over to you. You saw something in his eyes you couldn't quite place but it was gone before you were able to get a good enough look.

"That's a shame, really." He stated and stood, walking over to where you sat by the fire. He placed the broken bow on the dresser and turned to address you head-on. "To let your training end this abruptly, I mean. Since you created that paraglider of yours your skills have stagnated. You have yet to hit a single target while mid-air." You gave him a sharp look that just made him smirk. "It would be a shame to let you leave here now. Gather your things, you can stay here. It would be a flagrant misuse of my status among the Rito if I let someone with such poor archery skills ever admit to anyone they were trained by the great Revali." With that he stepped out of the flight range and took off, leaving you speechless. He really did have a way of doing nice things in the most dickish ways imaginable. 

When you got back to the flight range with your things there was another hammock hanging from the ceiling in addition to the one that had been there before. You rested your bag and guitar against the dresser and looked up. How were you supposed to get up there? You didn't have wings as he did.

Revali landed back on the deck just in time to watch you struggle to get into your hammock while standing on your toes on top of the dresser. Leaning his back against the door frame he silently watched as you had your top half leaning into the hammock and attempt to swing your leg up with it. Suddenly the hammock swings upside down and you fall flat on your back with a loud thud. You lied there groaning and only looked up when you heard Revali lose his shit laughing at you. 

"You- fucking bitch." You snapped, grabbing a pillow that had fallen onto the floor next to you and you chucked it across the room at him.

Eventually you had your things unpacked onto the floor with you. He couldn't get you back into that hammock if he made you. You leaned against your pillows with one leg resting atop the other and your guitar in your lap strumming along. Revali had been the one cooking, making an off-handed comment that he would throw you out if you tried to cook for him again. He really was laying on the rude as he did these nice things for you. You rationalized that his pride wouldn't allow it if someone actually liked him, and you no longer wondered why you were the only one who regularly visited him on the flight range. By now the silence between you had grown comfortable to the point where you began to quietly sing along with your own music. You caught him looking at you out of the corner of your eye several times but you made no mention of it, not wanting him to get defensive and end up insulting you again. You had honestly had your fill of it for that day. 

Revali had placed a bowl of food on the floor next to you. He watched you as you took your first bite and paused. This was good. You met his gaze and slowly began chewing. "This is shit." You said with a full mouth and then shovel more of it into your mouth. You roused another shit-eating grin out of him but he didn't say anything this time, thank the goddesses.

"Here. You broke the last one beyond repair, this is yours. Do be more careful, will you?" Revali then pulled out a new bow for you and slid it along the floor in your direction. You looked up at him again with wide eyes and a mouth so full you couldn't even thank him. You thought that maybe he planned it that way. "Don't get the impression that you're special now, there are lots of these falcon bows around Rito village. In fact, why don't you write your name on this one so don't go losing it now, will you?" He raised an eyebrow at you and you gulped too much food down your throat and it hurt.

"I don't need to." You mumbled as you then shoved more food into your mouth.

"I insist." He said, pushing the bow closer to you now and looking very stern. You look at the bow, then him, then back at the bow, then at him and flinched, then looked a the floor. "What?" He asked, cocking his head to the side and watching you play with your fingers. It took him a moment but he eventually put two and two together. "You can't write?" You dropped your head and shook it back and fourth, letting your hair fall in front of your eyes so you didn't have to look at him. A small noise escaped his throat before he asked, "And you also can't read?" You shook your head again and dropped it even lower. Great. If there was one thing you wanted him to ridicule you over this was the last thing you would have been willing to put up with. You sat through his incessant laughter thinking about how much you would like to punch him right now. Then you gritted your teeth and the pulled your pencil out of your bag and threw it right at his head.

"Fine! If it's so gods fucking important to you just write it yourself you giant feathered prick." You spat at him and grabbed your food again and shoved more in your mouth. You were mad but you were also hungry gods damn it.

"Fine," He said, his laughter dying down. "You can at least spell your name for me, correct?" He looked at you with a smirk and grabbed the pencil.

"Huh? Fucker, you don't know how to spell River?" The moment you said your own name you saw him flinch this time. Then you were hit by your own realization. "You didn't know my name?" You could see him shrink back a bit into himself, all his laughter was gone now. This could have been your turn to laugh but instead, you took this as an opportunity to get even angrier. "I've been coming to visit you every day for a week and you didn't even bother to learn my name?"

"You think it's my fault that you didn't properly introduce yourself?" He spat back at you in wary defensiveness.

"Yes I do!" You yelled at him, thinking back to his condescending nature and how you could barely get a sentence out in front of him in the beginning. Suddenly your anger was washed away by the laughter bubbling up inside you. Revali's defensiveness was replaced by confusion. "Of course that's just like you." You stated between bouts of laughter. "Everything is always about you, right? You say your own name more often than any other word you know, and you know a lot of words. Of course, it would be like you to help people and pat yourself on your own back for it and not even bother to get to know the person, just using them for your own huge ego. Yeah, just like you. Don't know why I expected anything less." Eventually, you leaned back against the wall and continued eating. You stared at your own bowl with empty eyes, shit, that hurt.

Revali was silent while watching you eat, not being used to called out on his bullshit. After a few moments, he placed the pencil on the floor and leaned back against the wall himself, watching the fire for a moment. "Well, alright then? Who are you, River? The person that I have taken under my wing to teach and house." He wanted to bite you with his words, but at this point, he had seemed kind of worn out. You gritted your teeth together and waited a moment before responding.

"I'm nobody." You said quietly, and then you saw what you could only describe as understanding in Revali's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fight me on tumblr  
> https://river675.tumblr.com/


	6. You Don't Have A Home

You stood at the edge of the cliff looking straight ahead. It took everything in you not to look down anymore. You glanced back and saw Revali standing close to you with his hands on his hips. In the time you have been practicing with the paraglider you had fallen a number of times and needed saving from him. At this point, he had stopped counting and just accepted that he was not allowed to leave you alone on the flight range when you're practicing anymore which you don't think he minded that much seeing as how he was rarely anywhere else.

You took a deep breath and then a running start, as soon as your feet left the ground you released the paraglider and let the updraft bring you high into the air. You focused on your target halfway down in the ravine and let go of the paraglider letting it hang from the rope tied to your chest. Time seemed to slow down for you as you grabbed your bow and arrow and readied your aim. You focused on your shot letting your arm raise as you dropped and this time you lifted your arm just above the target to lead your shot and fired.

When your arrow hit the center of the target your eyes went wide and you completely forgot to grab your paraglider again and the next thing you knew you were underneath the freezing water at the bottom of the ravine. You surfaced with a loud gasp, your entire body in shock from the cold. At least you knew how to swim. Revali had flown down and landed on the rocks near the water and you swam over to him, struggling to pull yourself up onto the rocks at his feet as every muscle in your body threatened to lock up on you.

"Well at least you _hit_ the target." Revali said looking down at you, but your teeth were chattering too much to respond. With shaking hands, you packed away your paraglider and grabbed your bow out of the water. All your arrows had fallen out of your quiver and were scattered, floating on top of the water.

Revali told you not to bother trying to get them all and you climbed on his back and let him take you back to the lodge. Once there he left you to go retrieve your arrows and you stripped your wet Rito clothing and changed into something dry. You hung your wet cloths along the lines holding the hammock you refused to use despite living there for three days now. You had a nest of pillows and blankets on the floor near the fire and you crawled into it to try and stifle your chill. You threw a blanket over your head and wrapped another around your body and pulled it up so high only your eyes were poking out. Revali returned with your arrows and saw you cocooned into your blankets and rolled his eyes at you.

"I don't understand how you Hylians have survived for so long when you are all just so _fragile_." He took a seat opposite of you and just watched you glare at him. He took some time to look at you in your pile of blankets and eventually decided to test the waters. "So finally you were able to hit a target mid-air. Although you could have done that with at least a fraction of more grace." You leaned your head up enough to stick your tongue out at him and reburied your face.

"I still did it." You said muffled through the blankets. "Tomorrow when I try again I'll do better. But at least I know I can do it, now." There was something about the way Revali was looking at you that you couldn't quite place but suddenly you began to feel self-conscious. "Hey, listen, I know you probably want me gone at this point but I promise I won't be in your h- uh, feathers for much longer. Let me just get at least a bit better. Then I'm gone, promise." You stared at him for a little longer and he didn't say anything. Suddenly you were warm and beginning to sweat under all your blankets. You threw the one off your head and let the one you held up to your face fall to your lap. You had forgotten that what you changed into was just your underwear and only remembered when you caught him staring. 

"Keep wearing that and you can stay here as long as you like." Revali smirked at you and didn't flinch when you threw a pillow at him. You weren't one to be embarrassed about your body but the comments were unnecessary. He did though place his hand to his chest and pretend to be offended. "And here I thought you would appreciate me complimenting someone other than myself for once." 

"No, it's too out of character for you." You finally smiled back at him and then go to grab your guitar. Now that you could finally feel your fingers again you wanted to play.

"Tell me, though. You can play an instrument but you can't read?" Revali asked as he began gathering things to make food for that night. 

"My mother." You casually mentioned. "She could play better than anyone I had ever seen. She taught me how to play, raise animals, sew cloths, keep a farm, everything we needed to survive. We didn't need to read or write so we never learned. She always told me to find a husband who could so I didn't have to worry about it but look how well that turned out for me." You said flatly and glanced up at him.

"What, are you running away in defiance because you don't want to marry?" He sounded like he was mocking you with that and you stuck your tongue out at him again.

"No, I did everything that woman told me to. I did marry, someone who could read and write, in fact. I was very young, 16 I think if I can remember?" You looked up at him again and noticed he had stopped smiling. "We divorced. I didn't take it very well when I found out he got our neighbor pregnant." You had stopped strumming at that point, feeling angry now.

"I'm curious to know, now, how did you end up here?" Revali didn't bother looking up at you when he asked.

"Well, I was sick of living there. I couldn't do it, living in the same town, continue seeing him every day with his new wife and their kid. Seeing that he wad happier with her than he ever was with me. It hurt, you know? So, I packed up and left. I wasn't tied down to anything so there was nothing holding me back."

"No kids?"

"Didn't want any. I'm fine enough just being an aunt. My sister is the one who stayed behind and made mom proud. She got herself a husband and two kids, she's taking care of the farm now. I also promised the kids I'd bring them all back something while I'm gone." You thought for a moment. "How much are bows? They might find those fun. Now I get to go back and teach them!" Revali handed you your food and you ate and talked for a while longer. Of course, as soon as the conversation circled around to him you were silent for almost the rest of the night.

Eventually the conversation had died down and you were running a brush through your hair humming to yourself with Revali lounging in the other hammock above your head.

"Do me a favor, will you?" Revali asked as you struggled with the knots on the side of your head. "Play me one of your songs, I need to relax to fall asleep or the thought of you trying to teach another archery will keep me up all night." Without a word you put your brush down, tied your hair back, grabbed a pillow and stood up. He glanced down at you just staring up at him. "Well? Go on, sing me one of your songs." You then hit him right in the face with your pillow and plop right back down onto the floor.

You took a moment to decide what song to play since most songs you know are very upbeat. Eventually, you settled on something and just played as softly as you could. You hadn't played this one in a while so you did so slowly to make sure you remembered how it went. Once finished you let the last note hang in the air for a bit, just listening to the crackling fire in front of you.

"Are you asleep?" You spoke softly, just in case he was. After not getting an answer you placed your guitar down.

"No." His voice stopped your movements and you glanced up. "Keep playing." Was all he said before falling silent again. You picked up your guitar again and played another song again. You kept playing for him song after song until you yourself were too tired to hold your guitar anymore and you eventually fell asleep with it in your arms. In the morning you would find it set aside next to you but you won't remember how it got there. You didn't think much about it, but you remember being warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://river675.tumblr.com/


	7. You Have A Lot Of Sexual Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops

"I think I might be better than you at this point."

"Absolutely not. I'm appalled you would say such nonsense." Revali took a step back from you with his wing on his chest, the most offended look you had ever seen across his face that eventually melted into a smirk, of course. You punched him in the arm and turned back to your target. You took aim and shot, getting a bulls-eye on the first try. You whirl around to him and grin, your fists on your hips, looking far too proud of yourself. Without breaking eye contact Revali readies his own bow and shoots, his arrow landing right next to yours on the target. You look from the target to him and back and forth and then punch him again. His laugh echoed through the flight range.

Another four days had passed between hitting your first target mid-air and now. You had improved quite a bit but Revali seemed almost reluctant to admit it. Though since that one comment the night you fell into the water he had made others like it, like he was almost flirting. You would sometimes say something similar back in jest but other times you had none of it and just spat back nothing but sarcasm. But you had to admit that sometimes you were the instigator. Okay, most of the time you were.

"Don't use that arrow, the shaft is bent." He said casually as he took the arrow out of your hands.

"Your shaft is bent." You said back giving him a flat look.

"Would you like to confirm that?" He leaned in close when he said that and you jumped back, making him laugh loudly. You swatted at him and continued your practice.

Another time you tried shooting mid-air and fell, causing Revali having to come to rescue you before you splattered yourself along the rocks below.

"Revali I really should thank you for saving my ass so many times. Take off your pants." You tried to jest but he just gave you a confused look.

"I'm not wearing any?" He tilted his head at you and you blushed. That got him even more confused and tried to ask but you just kept waving him off.

You always joked with him but sometimes you couldn't help but think that maybe he had been being serious. One night after pushing yourself a little too hard you were lying down holding some ice wrapped in a towel to your arm. He had been making sure you didn't move it much so he helped with what you needed.

"I know I can't do much to thank you, Revali, but, maybe I'll write a song for you. Well, not write like on paper, but just sing it for you. I know it's stupid but that's the only thing I can think of to thank you with, you know?" Revali had casually thrown your blanket over your shoulders so you wouldn't have to move. He gave you an amused look as he handed you something to eat.

"Please, River. If I were not mistaken, I'd think you were trying to romance me. Please, don't try _too_ hard for my sake." He casually swept past you to take his own seat opposite you to eat.

"Well don't fall too hard, I'll break your heart." You smirked at him and shoveled the food into your mouth.

"What if I want you to?" His voice was a little too low when he said that and you looked up at him, trying to study his face, but he wasn't looking at you anymore. Were you supposed to read into that? You were quiet the rest of the night.

Now, you stood on the deck of the lodge as you watched Revali kneel on the ground and attempt to propel himself up into the air, making his own current of wind. You watched as he flew higher and higher into the air, just to come crashing back down. He narrowly missed his landing but at least he didn't hurt himself too much as he rolled onto his back. He coughed and looked up, seeing your concerned expression, and quickly got to his feet.

"How long have you been standing there?" He became extremely defensive when he realized you just watch him eat shit in his own home.

"Sorry. What was that?" You pointed straight up into the air.

"That, dear River, is something that I have been working on for quite some time. You see, the Rito have achieved the mastery of flight, but unfortunately, are only of flying forward, and must rely on the wind to propel us upward. But!" He lifted his hand so quickly you almost fell from trying to avoid being hit. "With my natural talent and skill, I have almost succeeded in creating my own updraft, able to propel myself into the air with my own personal skill alone. I have yet to master it, but I intend to soon." You leaned back against the railing of the lodge and let your eyes glaze over.

"You know, when you use so many big words like that I just think you're insulting me, so I'm just gonna assume you did." You said flatly, earning a very annoyed look from him in return.

"You will see soon enough, as your feet are unable to leave the ground you will watch me in the sky, longing to reach me, but always just out of reach." He took a step towards you, leaning down close to your face.

"I can reach you now, though." You leaned forward into him, close enough that your nose brushed into his beak and all of a sudden he shot back upright, leaning away from you. You looked confused for a moment and he cleared his throat. He saw that you didn't know what was going on and tried to compose himself. He lifted his hand and placed one feathered finger under your chin and lifted your head to look up at him.

"You could only hope to be on my level. You can certainly try, though." He let his finger brush past your skin and walked away from you, letting you watch him leave.

You had thought on that exchange for a while as you casually played your guitar. In spite of his lukewarm response to you suggesting you write one for him, you had begun trying to think of a song just for him. You weren't planning on staying much longer, you had probably outstayed your welcome days ago, but you didn't know why you didn't just leave already. Deep down you felt like you were bothering him, but even deeper down you really didn't want to leave. You pondered these emotions until he returned to the lodge. You put down your guitar and stood.

"I'm thinking I might leave in the morning. I wanna say sorry for taking so much of your time." You said and noticed how quickly he turned to you. Again he gave you an odd look you couldn't quite place. "I really want to thank you again. You honestly didn't have to do any of this." You gestured to your sleep arrangements and held your hands together. "I'll come back, though, someday. When I'm able to actually repay you for your kindness."

"Wait just a moment." He held up his finger in your face. "Your archery is still abysmal. Yes, I did actually insult you this time. You _do_ need more practice. Give me... One more night."

"One more night?"

"One more night."

"Then I'll be better than you?"

"Absolutely not." He placed his hands on his hips and looked down his beak at you. "And I highly doubt you ever will be."

"Oh, I think I am already." You spat back with a smile and crossed your arms.

"Oh I _very_ much doubt _that_." He gave you a smirk and leaned down towards you again. "Come on, I think we should finally settle this, one on one."

"Oh yeah?" You took a step closer to him. "I agree with you on that." And with one quick movement, you had grabbed his scarf and pulled him close enough that you could press your lips to the underside of his beak. You held him there for a moment before you could feel him pull away from you. You opened your eyes to see him staring back at you, his own open wide. You let him go and took a step back, biting your lip. Revali raised a hand to his face where you had kissed him and if you could see underneath his feathers you're sure he would be just as red as you were. "Fuck. I misread the situation, didn't I?" You spattered out.

"Very much so, yes." He quickly responded and turned around so he didn't have to look at you.

"Wow, okay. Look, I'm sorry. So Sorry. Let me take it back, I thought you- That maybe-"

"No." He said flatly and flew out of the lodge. You stood frozen for a moment as you watched him fly off.

"Shit." You balled your hands into fists and turned around to kick your backpack.

He didn't return to the lodge until after you were asleep, and when you woke up the next morning you looked and saw that he was up and already about to leave.

"Wait." You called out to him and he twitched, refusing to look back at you. You quickly stood up and walked after him. "Hey, listen. I said I'm sorry. I refuse to let things get awkward between us." You grabbed his shoulder and made him turn to look at you, but he looked squarely at the ground and not at you. "Fucking listen. I just misread things, okay? Can we pretend I didn't do that? Go on, make fun of me for revenge. I'm letting you have this, go on." Finally, he looked into your eyes and was silent for a moment. Your stomach churned as you waited for him to say something. "Well?"

"Well?" He finally said. "Well, where do I even begin? Do I start mocking the fact that I knew you were infatuated with me from the moment we met or the fact that your hair is a complete catastrophe? Really, I could go on for hours." When he mentioned that you touched your head and noticed your hair was such a mess it was sticking straight up in places. You quickly went to smooth it down and then smiled, glancing up at him.

"Fine. You get that one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is needed. Please comment here or on tumblr.  
> https://river675.tumblr.com/


	8. You Go Too Far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh shit, friends. We are here, to the smut. Tell me if you like it, please. I NEED feedback. To live. Anyway, enjoy, rating will change now.  
> https://river675.tumblr.com/

The rest of the day was quiet between the two of you as you painstakingly practiced with your bow. You hadn't need to be saved from falling once, and you actually hit every target, even just grazing them, but to you, that still counted. You finally landed once you ran out of arrows and went to go grab more and head out, but it had been beginning to get dark, and as you grabbed more arrows to put into your quiver Revali placed a wing on your arm and stopped you.

"Fine. I must admit now, that your skill has improved greatly. Although that is to be expected when I, the great Revali, am your instructor." You rolled your eyes, of course, he couldn't _just_ say something nice about only you.

"Just admit it, Revali, I'm better than you now." You admittedly liked to ruffle his feathers and adored the little side look you got every time you mentioned that you're better than him. But this time he just narrowed his eyes at you and then motioned towards the closest target to you.

"Hit it." He ordered and you looked up at him and huffed. With one quick movement, you readied your arrow and fired, hitting the target dead center. You gave him a smug look and turned up your nose at him. He nodded at you, then took aim directly into the sky. You were confused as he fired an arrow straight up. You cocked an eyebrow and he locked eyes with you. After a moment he readied another arrow and without looking away fired. You looked and saw that it hit the other arrow midair and launched it into the center of the target, right next to your arrow. Your mouth fell open and the other arrow flew down into the ravine. You were silent and he puffed his chest out. "Do you still-"

"Wait!" You called out suddenly and then fired one more arrow at the target, farther from the center, but still a hit. You turn around so fast that you almost fall over. "You get two shots, I get two shots. Your other arrow missed, I win." You pointed out your technicality to him with the widest grin on his face.

"That is not-"

"I win. Both my arrows hit."

"Don't preen yourself, River, it is obvious that I-"

"I won! What's my prize?" You crossed your arms and stepped closer to him. Revali was actually silent now. You hadn't discussed a prize, but then again you hadn't said aloud that this was a competition, so if you wanted your prize, you were going to get one. Silently Revali darted his eyes between yours, apparently thinking hard about something. You saw his demeanor shift slightly, and suddenly his hands were on you. He pulled you close and pressed his beak into the side of your face, nuzzling his nose into your hair and his hand held the side of your face. He nudged your head so it tilted and he began nuzzling his nose into your neck, drawing small circles with his beak. Your hands reached out and touched his chest but you didn't push him away. A shaky breath escaped your lips and as quickly as it he began he let you go. You stared up at him with wide eyes and he just looked down at you with the most satisfying smirk on his face.

"There. Your prize is my revenge." He almost growled as he said it. You stared back at him with wide eyes and for a moment you thought that maybe this meant more? But you quickly squashed the thought deep into your brain. You swallowed hard and opened your mouth to say something but before you could get it out Revali had literally thrown himself off the cliff and flown himself into the air. You were about to call back after him but you stopped yourself. You balled your hands into fists and quickly made your way over to to the lodge. You flung yourself up the ladder and paced back and forth for a few minutes as your brain ran a million miles a minute.

Eventually you stepped outside onto the deck of the lodge and saw Revali had landed and stood atop the pillar that stood in the center of the flight range. You called out to get his attention. He turned his head up and looked back at you and you motioned for him to come. You watched him stand there for a few moments, wondering if he was actually going to, but he opened his wings and flew towards you. As soon as he landed your hands grabbed his and pulled him into the lodge, and once again your hands were on his chest and you pressed him into the wall. There was a wary look in his eye as he glanced down at you, but you stood on your toes to bring your face close to his, your head only really reaching up to his neck.

"You... _Will_ tell me if I go too far, right?" You say in a soft whisper, and you saw as he slowly nodded. You let out another shaky breath and rest your forehead against his chest. "Let me thank you." You take a moment and then look up at him, his eyes focused right on you, watching your every move. You swallowed again and then took a step back and bent down to your knees.

"Wait." You quickly look up at him and he put his hand on your shoulder. "If this is a Hylian proposal, stop. I'm not marrying you." You swat at him from where you were kneeling.

"No, shut up." You gave a small smile up at him and then put your hands on his hips. He didn't quite understand what you were doing but had a feeling. His grip tightened on your shoulder and you looked up into his eyes and rested your head on his waist. Your hand moved closer to his crotch and this is where you stopped. You now realized, as you were about to do this, that you had no idea how Rito anatomy worked. You bit your lip and looked up at him, silently pleading for his help. He must have known what you meant because his hand that was on your shoulder then moved to your head and gently pushed it against a budge that had been forming. You then watched as a dick, not unlike that of a human's, appear to grow between his legs. It must have been hiding somewhere in his feathers, you assumed. Without a word you took his dick into your hand and pressed your lips to his head, giving it a kiss and pulling a moan out of Revali.

"Hey," He quietly said and you looked up to him. "Whatever you're doing, I _really_ don't want you to stop, but I feel like I have to say... You don't _have_ to do this. I know you want to thank me but-" He gasped as you took him in your mouth and then slowly sucked, letting your tongue move over him back and forth. You could feel him grow even harder while in your mouth, to the point where he got too big for you and you had to slowly pull him out of your mouth. A line of spit had connected your mouth to the tip of his dick, and quickly you took him back into your mouth and bobbed your head up and down. Your heart was racing the entire time you were doing this, it had been years since you had been with something like this and it was exciting. You began to lick up and down the sides of him, savoring every noise that left his throat. Both of your hands had found his dick and your fingers curled around him, running up and down his shaft as you sucked on his head. Then you removed your hands from him and pushed him as far down your throat as you could. He was so big you couldn't fit all of him in your mouth so your hand wrapped around his base and you sucked on him like that for a moment. All too soon you felt both of his hands on your shoulders and could feel his hips buckle into you. You took this moment to bob your head up and down onto him while you worked your hand as well. One of his hands found the back of your head and held you tight, pushing your head onto him. He cursed and moaned and then you felt him finally lose himself, bucking his hips into you and you tried to match his rhythm the best you could. He came with a hard moan, spilling himself down your throat, his body convulsing as he doubled over, holding tightly onto you.

You groaned and slowly pulled him out of your mouth. You swallowed and then looked up, your eyes half-closed from the heat radiating inside you. He looked down at you still panting, and his hand found your cheek and you leaned into it, closing your eyes, taking this moment and enjoying it for as long as you could, hoping you could stay right here, before he leaves, says anything, pushes you away, anything. You felt him pull on your shoulder, beckoning for you to stand. You rose and his arm wrapped around your waist. Revali leaned down to rest his forehead against yours.

"I must admit, no one has ever done that for me before. Is that how Hylians make love?" He asked as his thumb ran across your cheek.

"One of the ways." You say far too quietly. You leaned into him, your head spinning from what you just did. The two of you stood like that for what felt like hours but you were sure was only just a few minutes. By now the sun was down and it was dark and the only light around you was that of the fire in the lodge. Once he began pulling away from you a small noise escaped your throat, almost begging him not to go. Instead, his hand grabbed yours and pulled you with him to sit in your nest on the floor. He pulled his arm around you and you wasted no time snuggling into his side. He held you close, not saying anything but the silence did nothing for your nerves.

"Was that okay?" You ask again very quietly. You had pulled your knees to your chest, beginning to get nervous about what you had done.

"More than that." Revali exclaimed and with his other hand, he lifted your chin to look up at him. "You feel free to do that any time you like, will you?" A small smile spread across your lips and you leaned forward and kissed the tip of his beak. Neither of you moved for the longest time, and eventually, you were both asleep.


	9. You Don't Want To Say Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What, you thought you were just gonna suck a dick and then settle down and marry? You thought I would let them be happy? Nah, let's get some plot going instead. Also, more smut. Gotta love it.

The next morning was quiet between the two of you. Today was the day you were finally leaving and you couldn't help but feel sorrowful. You had packed your things while Revali made food for you and when he handed it to you, you gave a small thank you and stopped to eat. You tried to move slowly to draw out your departure but it came too soon all the same. Revali had insisted on seeing you off and had actually walked with you all the way to the horse stable right outside of the village. You had kept your horse there during your time spent with the Rito and he was not happy to have you be gone so long.

"I'm sorry, friend." You whispered to your horse, taking his nose in your hand and trying to give him a kiss but he pulled his face away form you in defiance. "Aw, Toto, come on..." He was a beautiful, large black horse with a silver mane and a white spot on his nose and socks on his hooves. You threw your pack over your horse's back and tied it on tightly, making sure it's secure for your journey. Once everything was set you turned back to Revali who had been patiently waiting for you. Once again he had been unusually quiet and it was killing you. You had never liked saying goodbye, when you had to for your niece and nephew the children both held you and cried for an hour, refusing to let you go. You had joked about taking them with you and they cheered, but your sister insisted they couldn't and you bet they were angry with their mother for days after that. You had your bow with you, the one Revali had given you. Your name was written on it, in his handwriting, of course. You wanted nothing more than to throw your arms around Revali yourself like your sister's children did to you, to beg him to let you stay, or for him to come with you, but you pushed those silly, childish notions aside and settled with just a smile.

"I think I'll be back eventually." You say, earning an actual, genuine smile from him. "Once I write that song for you, of course."

"Once you do return, I might actually teach you _how_ to write, as well." You stuck your tongue out at him and in response he grabbed your chin, holding you there and giving you a curious look. He lifted your chin slightly and you couldn't help but bite your lip. The tension in the air between the two of you could be cut with a knife, but something inside you told you to pull away. You looked at the ground and Revali let his arm fall to his side. "Do return, though." You looked back up at him. "I'll be waiting." You stood on your toes to reach him and pecked a kiss on his beak. He looked at you for a moment and then tapped the top of your head with his beak.

"Ow!" You yelled, smiling, rubbing the sore spot on his head where he poked you.

"Just returning the favor." He admits, giving you a smirk.

"You can do that when I come back." You said without thinking. He raised his eyebrows at you and you blushed. You then grabbed him and gave him a tight hug. You could feel him freeze before wrapping his own arms around you. You let the moment linger before letting him go and giving him one last smile before hopping on your horse. "Until next time." You said, trying your hardest to keep your voice steady.

"Until then." Was all he said, and you kicked your horse forward. You looked back only once as you crested the hill only to see him still there seeing you off.

The ride to Gerudo town would take you about two days, you summarized. You looked at your map, only able to read it by the landmarks that were detailed on it. Every step forward your horse took your heart broke even more, but you realized that this was for the best. You had hurt yourself before, many times, in fact. Your ex-husband hadn't been the only one to break your heart and you were sick of it. You had to stop letting people in, love was a waste of time...

Love? No, what you had felt was nothing more than an absolute overwhelming lust. But, there was nothing wrong with _that_ , was there? You wondered what it would have been like to do more with him? It had been literal years since you'd been fucked, and you're sure he would have not disappointed you. Would his pride keep him from stopping until you cum? Until you're wiggling underneath him, a sweating, panting, drooling mess. He would have you used and abused, begging for him, keep you just on the edge, on the verge of orgasm until...

"Fuck." You exclaimed. You realized it was beginning to get dark out already. It wouldn't hurt to make camp early.

You found a safe spot at the foot of a mountain and pitched a tent for yourself. In the safety of your tent, you shed your heavy cloths to just your skin and began touching yourself all over. You grasped at your breasts, squeezing and pinching, your breathing heavy and labored. Your body ached to be touched. Your hand found it's way down your belly and between your legs, you were so wet, your fingers slipped between your folds and you let a long groan as you played with yourself. Your fingers lazily circled your clit and you spread your legs wide. You stayed like that for a while, your hand ever so slowly getting faster. Every once in a while your fingers would dip into your hole, re-wetting your fingers continuing to play with yourself. After some time you could feel your stomach begin to tighten and you stopped. Almost frantically you searched through your bag and then pulled out your beautifully polished ivory dildo. This thing was your pride and joy, you had saved up money for years to buy it, and went to get it just days after divorcing your husband. Ever so slowly you ran your tongue along the toy to get it wet, and once ready you began rubbing it against your pussy lips. You teased yourself for a while before you then pushed it inside you. As you did you continued to play with your clit, the multiple sensations driving you up the fucking wall. With each thrust you pushed it deeper into you, your breath hitching in your throat as you felt yourself get closer.

"Oh fuck." You breathed out and suddenly your mind began to wander. You closed your eyes and all you could see was Revali hovering right above you, you could feel his hand wrapped around your leg, the other holding your chin the way he did when you said your goodbyes. You imagined the dick inside you that moment was his, hot and throbbing, fucking you faster and faster. A loud moan erupted from your throat as you felt your orgasm wash over you. It felt like waves hitting you from your head to your curled toes. You pushed the dildo into you deeper and moved your hand faster and a second wave hit you, peaking you once again, causing you to roll over onto your side and hold your legs closed tightly. Your body finally calmed down after a few more moments and you lie there twitching, covered in your own sweat. Slowly you removed your toy from inside you, bringing it up to your lips and licking it clean.

You pulled your blankets up around you and rolled onto your side, gripping your pillow so tight you could rip the fabric. Goddess fuck, you needed to be touched. To feel hands all over your body, the soft warmth of someone's body pressed against you. You needed to feel something, anything. Eventually, sleep overcame you, despite the hollow feeling in your chest.

You would wake the next morning before the sun rose to break down your tent and continue on your way. By the end of the second day, you had made it all the way to Gerudo Town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I got a tumblr. Don't really use it for much, but you can ask questions? Here  
> https://river675.tumblr.com/


	10. You Give A Bad Yelp Review

You'd been in the city for three days and you had already made back all the money you lost at the Rito Village. Once you realized that they pay big money in Gerudo Town for fish you spent almost an entire day back outside of the desert fishing. You brought back your haul and had enough money for a bed, new crimson Gerudo cloths to keep you cool, and even a ruby headpiece that you fell in love with the moment you saw it. You looked at yourself in the mirror at the clothing shop, admiring yourself for the first time in a long time. You had never had the best self-image, but for once you actually were okay with what you saw. You were still overweight, ass still too big, tits too small, stomach too big... You shook the thoughts from your head. You thought for a moment that maybe Revali would like to see you in this? That thought you also shook away. Maybe he'd like to fuck you in this instead. Yeah, cling to that thought.

You wandered around the city, taking it all in. Eventually, you stumbled upon the Gerudo guard, training in an area just off of their castle. You watched the soldiers practice with their spears and you suddenly got the thought to ask them to teach you. You that that maybe you could bum more training off of someone here, you just had to find the loneliest person in the room... But instead, your eyes were then drawn to the tallest, strongest, most beautiful woman you had ever seen. She stood towering above the other Gerudo, adored in jewels that glittered when the sun hit her.

You hadn't realized that you were staring until the woman's eyes had met yours. You immediately felt hot and suddenly wished that you bought the Gerudo face cover instead of the ruby headpiece. As if all your worst fears had been realized, the woman that left you frozen in place began to walk towards you, and of course, you couldn't move.

"And just who are you, little vai?" She stood close to you, a hand on her hip and her head high. You stammered for a moment and suddenly you realized, she was probably royalty, so you quickly dropped your head and bent in a small bow.

"S-sorry, I-I was-"

"Hah!" Her laugh made you jump. "Don't fret, child. I saw the curious look in your eye and became so myself. It's not often we have Hylian vai here, where are you from?" The way she spoke to you was both authoritative and comforting. You began to relax somewhat.

"I'm from Henato village, I've been traveling for a while, I just got in a few days ago, from visiting the Rito. It's wonderful here. You're beautiful... Place! Is beautiful! Palace! Your palace..." You began twisting your fingers together and could feel yourself sweat. The woman who left you speechless couldn't help but laugh again, but you could tell it wasn't aimed at you in disrespect. Still, you couldn't help it as you felt as though you just wanted to disappear. 

"Lady Urbosa?" One of the Gerudo guards came running up to her and whispered something. Wait, wasn't Urbosa the chief. You made a fool of yourself in front of the chief? 

"Please excuse me, I have an important engagement to attend, hopefully, we can meet again." Urbosa gave you a wink before leaving you standing there, mouth hanging slightly open. Your throat felt like it was about to close up. You watched her until she disappeared behind a doorway and then you suddenly turned and walked away. There was a bar not too far away from there, maybe a drink wouldn't hurt at this point...

Later in the night after taking back a few drinks you took a step into the night, feeling the cooling air hit your skin and shivering. You looked up at the moon that had been hanging high up in the sky. You heard laughing and looked towards the town center. You saw Urbosa walk bye while talking and laughing with someone. You squinted for a moment to try and figure out who... Then it hit you. That girl matched the descriptions you have heard of Princess Zelda. You watched them go by and walk out of the city, but not without Urbosa catching your eye and winking at you again. Your heart fluttered.

The next morning you woke up earlier than usual. You were planning on spending another few days in the city, enjoying yourself since you had some extra money on you. Also, since you had spent so much of your time with the Rito, well... With one Rito in particular, you were behind schedule as it was, so at this point, you just stopped caring. You were in the market looking at the arrows that were being sold, you couldn't afford them, but you at least thought about buying some for your friend. He seemed to like to practice with bomb arrows, but when you saw the price of them you immediately backed off. Well, maybe someday you'd buy something nice for him, but not today.

You heard Urbosa's voice from behind you and turned, watching her climb down the stairs with princess Zelda, those two seemed inseparable to you. You couldn't help but listen in to their conversation as they went by.

"We will be departing soon," The young princess said looking at the map in her hands. "We are planning on arriving at the Rito Village in a week's time. We need someone to pilot the divine beast Vah Medoh and I have heard tales about a Rito of exceptional skill."

"Revali?" You heard yourself say out loud, too loud in fact. The two women, as they were walking by, turned around when they heard your voice. You bit your lip, shit, why couldn't you just fucking keep your mouth shut?

"Oh, have you met him?" The princess was actually speaking directly to you.

"You did mention that you just came from the Rito Village." Urbosa spoke up, taking a step towards you with a hand on her hip. "Can you tell us about him?"

Your voice caught in your throat, what do you even say to a princess and the Gerudo chief?

"He..." You gulped, looking back and forth between the two of them. They both looked at you patiently as you got the courage to speak. You took a deep breath and continued. "Master Revali is the self-proclaimed pride of the Rito and that is every bit true." You found yourself talking without thinking, but you couldn't stop yourself now. "The entire village looks to him as their patron, he is more skilled than even their best. I spent two weeks with the Rito watching him and I've never seen anyone with more skill."

"You are an admirer?" Urbosa said, her fingers met her chin as she regarded you.

"In a way..." Your voice faltered again under her piercing gaze.

"Dear Traveler, if you would be so kind." Princess Zelda stepped towards you, her hands together. "I require your assistance. I request that you travel back to the Rito Village and inform Master Revali that we will arrive in one week. I wish to prepare him for our arrival. I request that you leave immediately, so please, ready yourself." You looked at her with wide eyes. The princess of Hyrule was asking you a favor? You gave her a stiff nod. "Do find me again before you leave, I will send you with a letter to bring to him."

"I don't think we ever caught your name." Lady Urbosa spoke again, causing you to flinch slightly.

"River." You stated, looking back and forth between her and the princess.

"Thank you, River." Zelda gave you curt smile and nodded.

You had left the two of them to go back to the inn, you were frantically packing your bag, your eyes still the widest they'd ever been from your encounter. You had opened your stupid mouth and now all of a sudden the _princess_ of _Hyrule_ was asking you a favor. Holy shit, how did you do this? You were an absolute wreck, how did you manage to say two words to a princess and not manage to make a fucking fool of yourself? Once you had your things together you had changed out of your Gerudo clothes and back into your traveling attire, though you kept your ruby circlet on. You threw your pack over your shoulders and made sure you had everything, your stuff, your guitar, your bow... Okay, you were okay.

You made your way to the palace and strode up the stairs warily, the guards saw you approach and nodded you through. You were in the palace now. Okay. You walked in and saw Zelda and Urbosa together again, regarding each other quietly. Once they noticed you had come they both turned to you.

"I thank you again, River." Zelda said as she handed you a letter, sealed with the royal crest, and placed it in a safe spot in your bag. "Please note that the letter is regarded with the utmost importance, the seal is not to be broken." Zelda said to you with harsh eyes.

"It's okay I can't read." You found yourself saying and immediately wanted to take it back. Okay, now your idiot was showing. The princess gave you a confused look and Urbosa had begun to laugh.

You had been cursing at yourself for saying such a stupid thing, and when you stepped out of the city you saw the entire male half of the princess' caravan camped outside the city walls. You looked over and saw a young swordsman standing there looking off into the distance. When you looked at him he turned and his eyes met yours. Without thinking, you gave him a small smile and he nodded back at you. You left and wondered who he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the relationship between Urbosa and River continues I can kinda see it go something like Urbosa looking down at river and thinking 'You're so cute I want to be your mom.' And River saying something like 'I want you to crush my head between your thighs.'  
> https://river675.tumblr.com/


	11. You Don't Want To Leave

The sun had just begun to rise when you finally made it back to the Rito Village. You saw the children flying around and heard them laughing. It seemed odd when on the road back you kept hearing rumors about the Calamity. You boarded your horse and went straight to the flight range. When you entered the area you saw Revali, speaking with a group of Rito men and women, saying something and making grand sweeping gestures with his arms. He wasn't any less extra than you remembered. Though upon approach you saw him grab the hand of one of the women there and give her a look that made her have to fan her face with her own wing.

Well.

Wordlessly you stepped close enough to the point where Revali heard you approach. Once he looked over his eyes went wide and completely forgot about the others around him.

"River? You're back?" He said, and in response, you took the letter out of your bag and just held it out for him. Once his eyes saw the royal crest he stood up straight and took it. He looked back at you for a moment, you remained quiet.

He had been pacing through the lodge re-reading the letter many times over. You could see in his eyes something that you had never seen before, was it worry? Fear? You couldn't quite place it. Eventually, he placed the letter on top of the dresser and took a deep breath, drumming his fingers on the wood.

"Well, I guess the princess has finally stopped wasting time." He said as he straightened himself and turned back to you. "In one weeks time, the princess will be here to beg me to pilot Vah Medoh. It's about time..." He stepped out onto the deck of the lodge with his hands behind his back, looking off into the distance. "It said that she has heard of my feats from all across Hyrule, my reputation precedes me, it seems." You stayed quiet and just watched him as he spoke. "To pilot a Divine Beast and defeat Calamity Gannon... Would finally give me my chance to prove myself to all the world." Suddenly he turned to you and regarded you carefully. You shrunk underneath his gaze, refusing to say anything. "And it mentioned you, as well." He stepped forward, inches away from where you were standing. "The letter told that as soon as the princess mentioned me, even as far away as the Gerudo desert, there was someone to sing my praises. That was the final fragment of proof that she had needed to know that I was the warrior she had been looking for." You looked up at him, looking back and forth between his eyes as they gave you a stern look. He took a step towards you and you took a step back from him and felt your back hit the railing of the lodge. You looked behind you and then quickly back to him and he was suddenly in your face. His hand was on your chin, holding you steady as he lifted your head and then you could feel his warm beak nudging against your cheek. "Really have quite a way of making impressions, don't you? I have not stopped thinking of..." His other hand found your hip and all of a sudden you pushed him off of you. He looked at you confused and you held your own arms.

"I came to deliver the message." You said flatly. "I don't intend to stay..." You then moved to grab your bag from the floor so you could leave. Suddenly his hand was wrapped around your wrist, holding it tightly but not enough to hurt you. You breathed in sharply between your teeth and looked up at Revali, who himself looked confused as to where to go from here. You pulled your hand out of his grasp and stepped back again.

"I apologize." He said. "But, you cannot leave yet."

"Why?" You asked him, and he didn't respond. Apparently, he didn't know what to say to you. But something inside you told you to stay. You took a deep breath and leaned back against the dresser the letter was sitting on. You looked at the fire and thought for a moment. "Rumors of the Calamity have been more persistent of late. I want to go home and see my sister again, I want to be with my family to make sure they're okay." At your words, Revali had nothing to say. It's not like he could honestly tell you _not_ to be with your family. "I'll stay the night but I want to be gone by sunrise." In response, he nodded. There was no arguing with you right now, you were set. With this, you would leave, forget about trying to see the world and try to fall back into the routine of the farm. You sister had told you that your room would always be ready for when you came back. You could go back to it, right?

"Would you like to see it?" Revali's voice brought you out of your thoughts. You looked at him in confusion. "Vah Medoh."

Revali had flown you onto his back to the bottom of the like that Rito village stood above. There slept the Divine beast Vah Medoh, standing on its legs and back against the wall. You hadn't known why you didn't see it before when you were here, probably because it was placed so far out of the way it was supposed to blend into the rock itself. You hopped off Revali's back and took a step towards Vah Medoh. You looked straight up at it, marveling at its massive size.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Revali said, his arms crossed, looking directly up at the beast. "It was uncovered by Shiekah scientists just a few years ago, along with three others. They've been studying it ever since. There is one in each region of Hyrule, and with that, they have been searching for a champion to pilot them. The four champions from the four tribes; the Zora, Goron, Gerudo, and the Rito..." You finally pulled your gaze away from Vah Medoh to look over at Revali who had stepped closer and placed his wing on Medoh. "They say one's soul must contain an incredible sacred power for a Divine Beast to recognize them as master. That's why they asked for me by name." He glanced to you and smirked. You rolled your eyes and turned back to the Divine beast. You yourself then reached out and touched it, feeling the ancient technology under your fingertips.

Back at the lodge you went right back to the same sleeping arrangements you had last time you were there. You had nested your blankets on the floor underneath Revali's own hammock. You were in the middle of changing your clothes when he returned to the lodge with food. You had your back to him, wearing nothing but your underwear, and you could feel his eyes burn holes into you. Again, you had no problems showing skin, but the way he looked at you made you feel like you were on fire. You couldn't help yourself, you had adored the way he looked at you. Slowly you bent over at the waist to grab a pair of pants to pull them on. Your ass up in the air pointed in his direction, you heard him cross the room faster than he'd ever done before. He was standing directly behind you and you paused under his stare.

"Let me touch you." He said in a low voice as if he was giving you an order. Instead, though you continued to pull on your pants all the way and stand up, giving him a side glance for a moment before turning away again. You could almost see him sweating through his ruffled feathers. Okay, you were being mean. You turned around and looked up at him, his eyes half-closed and filled with lust. You took his hand in yours and began playing with his fingers, staring down at them, your movements slow. You then felt Revali's other hand on your hip, he paused giving you a moment to say no, but you gave a small nod, and his hand gripped your hip. His fingers traced over the skin of your back and he leaned forward to touch his beak to your neck, but with one finger you stopped him and pushed his face away. You looked into his questioning eyes and shook your head.

"I'm hungry." You said quietly. You could hear a low growl come from him but he pulled away from you all the same. You had taken your usual seats, his by the fire, yours on your blankets gently strumming your guitar after you slipped your shirt back on. After some time he handed you your food and you stopped to eat. Neither of you had spoken. He was probably mad at you for being such a tease, but you enjoyed making him sweat.

"You didn't finish that song for me, did you?" He eventually asked, needing to break the silence between you.

"I didn't even start it." You answered somewhat honestly. You had some ideas but hadn't really done anything more than play a few notes. His eyes were averted and he looked like he was deep in thought. Time went by and you had finished eating and picked up your guitar again. Revali stood and grabbed your empty bowl, placing it over to the side, and then he came by and got to one knee in front of you. You cocked an eyebrow at him, both confused and concerned.

"Stay." He ordered, looking down his beak at you. You gave a very defiant look back up at him and he continued. "Until the princess arrives. It's too dangerous on the roads on your own." It looked like he was reaching for something, anything to get you to stay. You weren't going to buy it. "One she arrives I will see if she can appoint you a guard to get you home."

"I don't think I'll be doing that." You said back and put your guitar down. "I just want to be home." You looked him right in the eyes when you said that. He leaned forward and put his hand on your face, almost instinctively you leaned into him and closed your eyes. His hand went under your chin, feeling your skin. He then lifted your chin and you looked up to him and bit your lip.

"What's that look for?" He asked, his voice low. He held your chin tight and moved your head back a little to expose your neck. Your eyes rolled back into your head for a moment, and blinked, and looked back up at him. "Keep looking at me like that and I'll have you begging me to let you stay." His voice became dangerous and you loved it.

"Promise?" You asked and licked your lips.

"Master Revali!" A voice broke your stare. A Rito guard from the village had flown towards you and hovered in the air just outside. "There's an attack on the village!"

With speed you'd never seen he stood and grabbed how bow and arrows and was in the air, flying back to the village. You had also jumped to your feet and instinctively grabbed your sword as you felt more comfortable still with than you did your bow. You had run as fast as you could to follow the others to the village. You looked over and saw that a horde of bokoblins had attacked. You watched the Rito in the air firing their bows, some with bomb arrows. Revali was up in the sky but was nothing more than a blur to you as he attacked with his bomb arrows, stopping most where they stood and sending them flying into the air.

You heard one near you and as fast as you could unsheathed your sword and attacked. You defended yourself and ended up kicking the monster right off the cliff. You could hear screaming coming from the horse stables not too far away and you ran to them. The stable hands were being attacked by two bokoblins so you ran and slashed, catching one by surprise and taking him out in one hit. The other heard the first's wails and saw you, it attacked and you swatted it's bat away with your sword. It one movement you took it's head clean off, watching it hit the ground and twitch. A line of bomb arrows hit the ground behind you close enough to cause you to lose your hearing for a bit and have a painful ringing in your head. Scattered on the ground were more bokoblins who had been charging. You ended up taking cover in the stable with the rest of the people there, your sword readied for any attacks. Another monster tried to get it at all of you and tried to take you by surprise. It swung its bat in your direction and you ducked just in time and stabbed it in the chest. Throwing the body out of the stable you again took cover with the others as more bomb arrows hit the ground.

Eventually the enemy had retreated after the attack. The guard took note and made sure there were no casualties, just minor injuries for some. Everyone was on guard now, some of the Rito were up in the air searching for any more stragglers. You had made sure the stable hands were okay before leaving them be, letting the Rito take care of the rest. On your way back to the flight range Revali flew by you and stayed in the air.

"Stay at the range. I'll be back." Was all he said and flew off. You knew better to question him at this point and just went. You didn't rest, though. You had cleaned the blood off your sword and were back and forth, up and down the ladder to see if they needed you, watching the sky to see if he would return. It had been quiet since you got back but the silence didn't mean safety. Eventually, you sat down with your head in your hands and just waited.

It was almost morning by the time he got back. You jumped to your feet and ran out to him. He waved you off so he can set his things down and sit. He looked exhausted but not hurt. You sat next to him on the floor and put your hand on his wing.

"Is everyone alright?" You asked.

"Fine." He said shortly and took a deep breath. "Everyone is fine. The guard responded in time and I was able to fend the enemy back with my barrage of bomb arrows. They were right to call me, it would have been a disaster had I not been here." He placed his hand to his chest and you finally relaxed. If he was boasting about himself again you knew things were fine. "I shouldn't have to worry about you now, should I?" He asked then looking over at you. You were confused at first but then realized that your clothes were covered in blood.

"It's not mine." You said quickly. You began taking your armor off, some of it sticking to your skin because of the dried blood. There was even some on your face and in your hair, so you poured some water on a rag and began washing your face off. 

"Tell me your mother didn't also teach you how to use a sword, did she?" Revali asked.

"That's all dad." Once changed you sat back onto the floor with him and pulled your blankets up around the both of you. He regarded you quietly for a moment and then you placed your head on his shoulder. Revali then pulled his arm around you and pulled you closer, and you were not opposed to this at all. The two of you stayed just like that until you were both asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you guys get to see just how bad I am at writing FIGHT SCENES.  
> https://river675.tumblr.com/


	12. You're Bored

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, sorry. Feel free to complain on tumblr  
> https://river675.tumblr.com/

You had come to terms with the fact that you wouldn't be leaving the village. After the attack two days ago everyone was still on guard. You weren't going anywhere, so you went back to practicing your aim. Revali hadn't been with you at the flight range all the time anymore as he was helping scout to keep the village safe, so you didn't try to practice with your paraglider. The days felt much longer without Revali with you constantly. Being truthful, you were bored without him. You felt useless, living among an entire village of sky-bound peoples and all you could do was look up in awe. In a matter of days, though, the princess would arrive and you would be escorted home. But, did you really want that? You had grown so fond of your feathered asshole friend that it didn't feel quite right saying goodbye. You had done it once before and hated it. Did you _really_ want to do it again?

Today the biting cold was beginning to get to you. As you aimed your bow you noticed your hands were shaking slightly. With a heavy sigh, you ended up putting your bow away and staying inside the lodge. You took off your gloves and kicked off your boots. You'd taken notice to a book on the dresser that you hadn't seen before. It looked like just a journal, something Revali wrote himself. You decided to take a look and flip through the pages. You couldn't read a word of it but you did like the look of his handwriting. It was very neat, all within the lines of the journal. You kept looking through the book and it turns out that you, in fact, did recognize one word, your own name. You studied it for a moment, wondering why it would be in his journal.

"You know, I _was_ about to be very very insulted about your invasion of privacy, but then I remembered you're illiterate." Revali's voice made you jump when he stepped inside. "That means you can't read, by the way."

"Yeah, no, I got that much." You gave him a quick glare and tossed his book shut. You left it alone and grabbed your guitar and plopped yourself down in your blanket nest. "Why's my name in there?" You didn't bother looking at him but you could hear in his voice that you got to him.

"I'm sure you'd very much like to know." He took the book and tapped the top of your head with it.

"Yeah that's why I'm asking." You swatted him away from you. He ignored what you said and went to put it inside one of the drawers. You kept your eye on him as he stepped outside and began practice of his own. You'd seen him fall many times trying to perfect his technique he hadn't named yet. You'd noticed he didn't like it when you watched his failings so you continued to mind your own business, glancing his way to make sure he didn't accidentally fling himself over the mountain.

After time Revali had frustratingly given up for the night. You had started cooking for him and when he walked into the lodge and noticed you could have sworn you saw him grimace. Your food was fine! He was going to put up with it, for now at least.

And once again after some time has passed, he was asleep and you were still awake, leaning over the railing of the lodge looking up at the stars. You breathed in the cold night air and let out a long sigh, watching your breath disperse in front of you. You couldn't stand how restless you were for some reason. You glanced inside and saw Revali sleeping soundly. You had a thought.

You stepped back inside and opened the drawer where he threw his journal. You were curious to see how many times he had written your name, so you flipped through the pages again to see where you found it. There, that's the first mention of your name. Then there was another on the next page. You kept counting up to six, but you noticed the first letter of one of them was small instead of big like the other words, so maybe he was talking about the actual river and not you. So five. Why would he have to write your name five times?

Getting all the information you could out of his book you closed it and placed it back into the drawer. Curious you looked and saw that there were other books there as well. You were still curious so you glanced back to make sure Revali was still asleep and then quietly took another book of his out of the drawer. You began flipping through the pages, seeing nothing but words on each and every one. No pictures or anything. Boring. You put it back and found another. This one had beautiful illustrations of flours and trees, you spent your time looking through this one. Once done looking through it you put it back and noticed it moved a cloth that was in the drawer and uncovered another book. This one you took and when you looked through it you noticed it was very different. Every couple of pages there were pictures illustrating intricate rope work, but not for what you were expecting. This was tying up someone's hands and feet. Curious, you skipped a couple of pages and found more rope work, this time wrapped around a woman's naked body. Your face went hot.

"Hm." Your heart nearly stopped when you heard Revali's voice, you were about to apologize when you noticed he just made a noise in his sleep and rolled over. You let out a shaky sigh and then eventually returned to the book. The woman had the rope wrapped around her torso, her breasts pushed in such a way to make the tie look extremely erotic. You bit your lip as you flipped the next couple of pages. There were more people in different kinds of ties, some men, some women, but you noticed something. They were all Hylian. You could feel yourself become excited the more you looked, seeing the ties on the people. You eventually flipped to a picture of a woman suspended in the air by ropes. It was absolutely beautiful. You kept going and saw illustrations of people having sex while tied in these ropes.

"Shit." You whispered to yourself. You quickly put the book back and closed the drawer before you slipped into your pile of blankets. You tried to keep yourself as quiet as possible as your hands slipped underneath your clothes, your fingers finding your nipples, causing you to let out small moans. One hand found it's way down your pants and you realized just how wet you were. This probably wasn't going to take long. You played with your clit, your entire body wiggling underneath your own hands. The fingers of your other hand had begun to slip inside yourself and you let out a moan that was slightly too loud.

You heard Revali move around above you and you quickly pulled your hands out of your pants and grabbed a blanket and shoved it between your teeth. You berried your head in the pillow just in time for Revali to look down from his spot above you to check if you're okay. You lied absolutely still until he eventually turned around and went back to sleep. After some time you finally let go of the breath you were holding and looked up at him. Shit. You wanted so badly for release but you were too loud, or he was too light of a sleeper, either or it wasn't good for you. You were so aroused you could barely get to sleep, but you did eventually. But what really kept you up that night was the question why that book was full of Hylians.


	13. You Say Yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's with all these short chapters?

After your discovery from the night before you couldn't quite look Revali in the eyes and that caused him to become very confused, but he didn't bother asking. You guessed he was used to you acting weird sometimes. After some time in the morning, he left, and after you made sure he was gone you went right back to that drawer to find that book again. Although when you opened the drawer the book was gone. What? You were sure you put it back. You held your breath. Revali was awake before you this morning, how long had he been awake before you got up?

You heard footsteps behind you.

You sighed and turned around, your eyes fixed to the floor. Revali's hand ever so gently gripped your chin and turned your head up to him. You averted your eyes and bit your lip.

"It's very rude to meddle like that, you know." His voice was low, which did nothing to help your pounding heart. He had the book in his other hand and put it in the drawer and closed it behind you. "Now that I found you poking your nose into my things, what am I to do with you." You could feel his fingers pull your chin up higher and suddenly felt his fingers on your neck.

Fear crept up your spine when you felt his feathers touching more and more of your neck and in a panic, you pulled yourself back with a loud gasp. You hit the dresser so hard when you moved that your back almost gave out on you. Quickly you stepped to the side to pull yourself out of his reach and you held your hands out in front of you for your own protection. Was he going to attack you? You were breathing so hard and your eyes were so wide you thought you would pass out right there.

"Wait, stop." Revali held his own hands up for you to see that he wasn't a threat. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. I was just... Moving too quickly, it seemed." Slowly you began to calm down and you held your arms.

"Yeah, no, don't do that." You said, your heart finally beginning to calm down. Revali walked over to you and you let him put his hand on your arm.

"I heard you last night." Revali said and your face went so hot. You dropped your head and let your hair cover your eyes. All you wanted was for the floor to open up and swallow you whole. You felt him lean close enough that you could feel his breath on your ear. "I like the way you sound. So small and desperate. I want you." When he said that his heart hammered in your chest. "I want to be the one to bring those noises out of you." His hand reached up and touched the side of your face and again you leaned into him. His beak dipped down to your neck and drew small circles on your skin with the tip of his beak. "Just say one word, my little mourning dove. Say the word and I will make you feel things you never imagined."

"Wait." You were panting now, your entire body hot and wanting nothing more than to let him do whatever he wants to you. He slowly moved his head in front of yours to look you in the eye at your level. "I just... I just need to talk, about a few things, first..." With that, he leaned back to give you space. He leaned his elbow on the dresser and then grabbed your hand in his, playing with your fingers as you tried to find your words. "Okay. First off, where'd you get that name?" You looked up at him playfully curious. All he did was give you a sly look back.

"Just... Part of trying new things." He shrugged.

"Alright..." You took a deep breath. "I've been fucked over plenty of times, you know this. I understand you want me for sex, after what I did for you that one time I'm sure that's all you've been wanting me to stay for." You saw the look in his eyes change but he said nothing. "But, I'm not one for sharing. I've tried it before, not for me. I'm selfish and jealous, and I refuse to be someone's second best. So... If you want to do this with me..." She paused and thought of her words carefully. "I like being someone's one and only. So... The moment you want someone else, you tell me. We can call off our arrangement and part, no hurt feelings. Understand? The moment you actually want something serious, someone willing to give you a proper relationship, open or not, you let me know and we call the entire thing we have off. I'm just tired of being hurt."

"You know, River, you say that is if you're-" You stopped him by wrapping your hand around his beak to keep him from talking.

"Don't." You warned him, then let him go. "Just a yes or a no."

"Yes." He looked you right in your eyes when he spoke and you let out a breath you hadn't realized you were holding. "Now." He squeezed your hand. "You give me _your_ answer. Yes or no. Will you let me have you?"

"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beep  
> https://river675.tumblr.com/


	14. You Get Fucked

"Yes."

The moment that word left your mouth Revali's hands were on you again, and he pulled you down on top of him as he sat on your blankets. You straddled his hips and put your hands on his chest. Both of his hands made their way up to your face, his thumbs running over your skin while his fingers caught your hair. He pulled you forward until your foreheads were touching. He was being... Far more intimate than you thought he would. You enjoyed the attention he gave you, though surprising as it was.

"Off." He told you and motioned to your shirt. You began undressing, somewhat with his help and threw your shirt off. He wasted no time removing your undershirt as well, leaving you exposed. When a cold wind blew and touched your back you shivered. Revali then ran his hands up your body, warming your skin with his soft touches. Meanwhile, his beak found your neck, and you gasped when he gently bit you. He didn't bite down hard enough to leave a mark, but just a small pinch to your skin. He did it again on your shoulder, this time harder, leaving a red mark where he bit you and then gently ran over it with his tongue to soothe your inflamed skin. You shivered again but this time not from the cold. He moved to your breasts, taking one in his soft fingers and bringing it to his mouth. There you felt his tongue roll your nipple around and you bit your lip. Suddenly he bit you, as gently as he could, and with his beak closed around it he began playing with it with his tongue again. You let him do that for some time before he moved onto your other breast and gave it the same treatment. You were so wet for him already and could barely compose yourself. 

You gently pushed him away so you could sit up a bit, he looked at you to make sure you were okay with everything he was doing. You knew he probably wouldn't like it that much, but you leaned over and kissed him on the side of his face. You felt like you needed to kiss him, to have your mouth on something. You kissed up to the underside of his beak and he lifted his chin to let you do so a little easier. You then kissed down down his beak and to his neck where you felt it vibrate with a low groan. You took a small pleasure in knowing he enjoyed your touch. With that, your fingers took hold of his scarf and started loosening it from his neck. He looked at you curiously for a moment.

"If I'm naked, you gotta be too." You said, and this just brought out a chuckle from him. He just leaned back and let you undress him, removing his armor one piece at a time until you had to get off of him to remove the rest. You removed the rest of your clothes as well and before you sat back down into his lap he held up a hand to stop you.

"Stay right there for a moment. I just want to look upon your beauty." You blushed at his words and had to look at the floor again. "Turn around." He ordered and you followed it, your back to him, but you could feel his eyes on you. The wind blew again and you shivered, your teeth chattering. "Okay, come back." He beckoned for you and you went to him happily. When you sat back down you felt his prick fully erect, and you ground your hips and felt him slide between your lips but not into you. This earned you a nice loud groan out of Revali as he wasn't expecting that. You smirked at him and he gave you such a sly look you actually felt a bit worried for a second. He grabbed your hips and moved his own so the head of his dick was lined up with you perfectly. He paused and looked at you to check-in and make sure you were still alright, but your mouth was open and you were breathing heavy and trying to move your hips down onto him but he held you steady. Slowly he moved his hips into you and you moaned, wanting to take all of him, but he pulled out, then back in, then out, going deeper and deeper with every thrust and it drove you crazy.

You ached to have him inside you. Since last night you had been dying for something like this and now that it was happening you were lost in it, lost in him. Eventually, he let you sink down all the way onto him and you cherished this feeling, sitting in his lap and looking into his eyes as you sat together, him inside you. You rested your forehead back on his and just wiggled your hips a bit, pulling a moan out of him in the process. He then grabbed your hips tighter and kept you from moving, shaking his head slightly. Eventually, he composed himself enough to be able to move inside you himself, thrusting upwards. You wrapped your arms around his neck and leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around your body and kept slowly moving up into you. You honestly wished this moment would last forever.

Eventually you leaned back and he watched you lick your fingers before bringing them down to play with yourself. As soon as you startled circling around your clit you tightened up around him and he groaned, having to stop moving for a moment. He just sat there and watched you play with yourself while on him, and you hadn't realized just how close you actually were. You wanted to cum so badly and you weren't willing to wait any longer, your fingers moved faster and you began lifting your hips to ride him, causing him to buck back into you in surprise. He tried to grab your hips to stop you but you were too far gone, you wanted this.

He wasn't going to let you be in control for much longer, though, as he then flipped you onto your back. You looked up at him, surprised for a moment, and then suddenly he began moving again, hitting you at the perfect angle that made you bite your lip. You kept furiously working at yourself and could feel yourself getting closer with every movement. Revali bent down and rested his arm against the floor and his head into your shoulder, moaning into your ear, and moved faster, pounding into you harder. You lost yourself in him and could feel yourself being pushed over the edge. You wrapped your legs around him as you felt yourself spasm, your entire body hot as the waves of pleasure rushed over you. You stopped moving your hand and instead wrapped your arms around his neck, trying to calm yourself as he just kept pounding into you, and suddenly, just as you were coming down from your orgasm, you felt another approach. You quickly moved your hand back down and played with yourself until you could feel it threaten to rip you apart. And then, you felt his hips buckle as his movements became jagged and he came, and you with him. You kept moving your hand until it eventually became too much and once again wrapped yourself around him, holding onto him for dear life as you felt him move still and continue to empty himself inside you. 

You both lied there, tangled in one another, panting heavily as you both tried to calm down. Your pussy throbbed and when he twitched inside you it made your entire body jump from how sensitive you were. Eventually, he pulled out of you and nuzzled his beak into your neck. You groaned against his contact. You hadn't really realized just how strong he was until just then when he wrapped his arms around your back and picked you up as you still clung to him, and then he dropped you into your pile of blankets and pulled another around the both of you. It was still early in the morning but from what just happened you were exhausted at that point. He held you close and you berried yourself in the feathers on his chest. You eventually nodded off as he rubbed his hand up and down your back and rested his beak against your head, listening to the soft sound of his heartbeat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was far too emotional for me, and for River too. Get this emotion outta sex! We don't want any!  
> https://river675.tumblr.com/


	15. You Say Yes (remix)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Less plot and more sex? I got'cha, fam.  
> https://river675.tumblr.com/

Okay, you had to admit that you felt pretty good after what happened the day before. It's been years since you'd been with anyone, and after what Revali did to you, you wanted more. You had noticed that you began to touch him more, like with every passing conversation you reached for his hand or touched his arm. He seemed to welcome it and did the same for you. A touch, a grope, and sometimes you would even just straight lean your body into him when you talked. Something just felt comforting about being with him, and the fact that he was warm helped a bit too.

Meanwhile Revali still practiced his... Something. You didn't quite understand it, but you were supportive. All it looked like he was doing to you was just jumping straight up into the air and eating dirt on his way down. He was stubborn, though, you gave him that, you never doubted that he wouldn't let this go until the day that he died, needing to master something that had never been done before. Once you found yourself beginning to actually admire him you made a mental note to never tell him, or else his ego would skyrocket.

You had been watching him from inside the lodge, leaning on the railing and keeping an eye on him to make sure he didn't hurt himself, which you were sure he was prone to do. Eventually, he had given up on beating himself up for the day and joined you inside. Since the two of you had grown so comfortable with physical contact he came over to where you were leaning against the railing and then grabbed you from behind, leaning into you and resting his chin on top of your head. You tried to glance up at him to see how he was doing but all you saw was a beak.

"You okay?" You asked and then took one of his hands in your own, all he did was make a grumbling nose at you. You didn't understand why he was so harsh with himself, you had been watching him all day and you saw how much he had been improving. The more time you spent with Revali the more you began to see right through him. He deflected his own feelings of mediocrity with his boastfulness and harsh words. He was becoming less of an asshole to you and more of a sad asshole. Some of his behavior was still problematic, yes, but you knew the root of the problem now to try and begin fixing it. You didn't know how, of course... But you'd get there. Eventually.

Would you?

You shifted your weight on your feet and arched your back, pressing your ass into him as he stood behind you. You felt a low groan rumble through him as you pressed into him even more.

"Get on your knees." He said, squeezing your hand. You pulled your head out from underneath his so you can turn to look at him.

"You can't tell me what to do like that." When you said that he brought his face down close to yours to see if you were being serious, but you weren't, you had a playful smile on your face that let him know you were okay with this.

"Yes I can. That's what we agreed." 

"No, we specifically did not." You pouted up at him and he then held your chin again, turning you around to face him. Your back was pressed against the railing and he was standing up straight to look down at you.

"How about we get more specific, then? Say yes, and you agree to do anything I tell you to." He gave you a sly grin and you were about to say no when he pressed his thumb to your lips. "Only when you're naked, of course." His made your face hot. 

"What if there's something I'm not comfortable with?" You asked after you moved his thumb from your mouth. 

"Just say so. The moment you say the word no, I'll stop everything and we can take a break." He looked down to you more sincerely this time.

"Fine" You crossed your arms and looked up at him.

"That's not the answer I'm looking for. You either say 'Yes' or 'Yes Master' got it?" His sly look finally returned to him.

"Wow, okay, not gonna do that." But you did eventually look up and stare him in the eyes. "But... Fine. Yes."

"Good." He took a step back from you to give you space. "Now, turn around, get on your knees, and put your hands behind your back."

"Hold on there, I'm not naked, you can't tell me what to do." You pushed your finger against his chest and smirked up at him.

"Well, undress." He motioned towards you to begin.

You pause and blink. Did you _really_ want this? The racing of your heart said yes. You gave him a curt look and turned around to undress. Once done you kick your clothes off to the side and kneel down facing away from him and place your hands behind his back. You weren't sure what he was going to do and you were really curious, but your heart pounded as you waited. You heard shuffling behind you and a drawer open and close. Revali knelt down behind you and his hands touched yours.

"I'm going to restrain you, alright?" He squeezed your hand in his. "Listen, if at any point this makes you uncomfortable, say the word 'Quill'. Because I don't intend to listen to you when you say no anymore, okay?" You turned back and looked a little worried. "It'll be okay. We can go slow. Say the word so I know you know, alright?"

"Quill." You repeat for him and he squeezes your hand again.

"If for whatever reason you can't talk, snap your fingers."

"Why wouldn't I be able to talk?" You turn back and give him a sly look.

"Lots of reasons." Was all he said and then he moved your hands so your fingers laced together. Then, you felt rope touch your wrists. "Your hands aren't supposed to be cold, alright? If you feel cold or like your hands are tingling, say the word or snap your fingers. I'll let you go." You nodded and he continued tying your hands together. He pulled the rope tight and you could feel yourself restrained.

"You're really good with your hands." You admitted to him which earned you a chuckle.

"Of course I am." Was all he said before he tugged at your arms and helped you stand up. He reached around and brushed the dirt off your knees, then turned you around to face him. You straightened yourself as he looked at you, your shoulders back so your chest was puffed out at him. The way he was looking at you made you turn your eyes down to the floor, but his hand was at your chin, forcing you to look at him. "Now that you're aware of what is going on, may I touch your neck?" You nodded at him and his fingers slipped around your throat. He didn't hold you tightly, but you actually enjoyed this. His hand gripped a little tighter and you stiffened, he looked you in the eyes and suddenly you relaxed into him. He wasn't going to hurt you, you knew this. You bit your lip.

"Kneel." He pointed to the blankets you used as your bed and you did as he said, walking over to the other side of the room and kneeling down to face him. You were thankful, the blankets were a lot better on your knees than the hardwood floor. His finger found your chin and pulled your head up to look at him. His cock was already out and ready for you, and you hadn't known just how hungry for him you were until you saw it.

Without prompting you ran your tongue up his length from base to tip and that earned you an exquisite moan from him. He kept a hand on the back of your head while you worked at him, running your tongue along the side of him a few times before he nudged your head to his tip and you swallowed him.

"Fuck." He spat and twitched inside your throat. You glanced up at him and gently moved back, sucking him all the way before he popped out of your mouth and you looked up into his eyes with a playful look up your eyes.

"Language." You pretended to scold him, and all that earned you was another hand on the back of your head to hold you still so he could thrust himself back into you. You squeezed your eyes shut, tears forming at the corners, but you loved this feeling. You pulled your head off of him and gasped, but you were right back to work at him with your mouth, needing to feel him on your tongue. You felt him grab your hair in his fist tightly and that caused you to moan. He glanced down at you to watch your reaction and you sheepishly looked back at him.

He eventually pulled you off of him, his cock twitching as it ached to be back inside you, but he held one fist full of your hair and put his other hand on your chest and pushed you back onto your blankets. He kept holding your hair and then grabbed your knee and pulled it up, spreading your legs for him. He was being very rough with you but you noticed that he kept glancing into your eyes to make sure you were okay. His hand ran down your leg and to your stomach. He watched you carefully and lowered his hand to find your folds. You gasped when he touched you, and you felt his soft finger find your clit and massage it gently. You moaned, closed your eyes, and spread your legs wider for him.

Suddenly he stopped and your eyes shot open when he took both of his hands off of you. You groaned helplessly as you watched him then turn around and grab your bag. You were confused until he pulled out your ivory dildo you had hidden.

"Hey!" You snapped at him, feeling very ashamed all of a sudden.

"What? You went through my things, I went through yours. Now we're even. Besides, you always leave your bag wide open and your things all sprawled around the floor anyway." Though he suddenly stopped when he saw you pull your knees to your chest and curl up.

"Are you mad at me?" You asked in barely a whisper, almost afraid all of a sudden.

"Why would I be?" He reached out and touched your leg to try and soothe you. "Do you want to stop?" He asked you just as quietly and you thought for a moment and then shook your head. "Don't feel ashamed for having one of these, alright, little dove? I have one too." He said and you looked at him almost confused, and then your face got so hot at the implications. "Come back here." He said and the pulled you by your legs closer to him. He gently ran his hands up and down your legs to get you to open up to him again. Slowly he ran his soft hands along your skin and he found your pussy again, dripping wet. He spread your lips with his fingers and you bit your lip, looking away from him. His thumb circled around your clit for a few moments, making you moan. You then gasped slightly when you felt him press your dildo against your lips. He slipped it into your mouth and your tongue circled around it the way you did to his cock. He slowly moved it in and out of your mouth, letting you get it nice and wet before he brought it down between your legs.

He teased you by running the head of your dildo up and down your slit, causing you to twitch, and then painfully slow he dipped it into you. You threw your head back and moaned when he began thrusting in and out of you, his thumb still circling your clit. After some time he had you wriggling underneath him and he began to move faster. You've never had anyone do this to you before, your mind was just white when he fucked you with your own dildo. He picked up the pace and you could feel your breasts bounce as he almost split you.

Your orgasm caught you off guard and your back arched. "Revali-" Your breath caught in your throat and you moaned loudly as you writhed around in pleasure. Sparks went off in your brain as he kept fucking you through your orgasm. He kept going until you had a line of spit dripping from your mouth and your eyes rolled back into your head. Eventually, he slowed down and your entire body twitched as he finally stopped. You were panting heavily, covered in sweat after what he just did to you. You jumped slightly when you felt him pull your dildo out of you and toss it off to the side. He leaned down and ran his hand along your body, massaging your skin with his soft hand. You relaxed under his touch.

Wordlessly he stood up and began removing his own armor, piece by piece, and then he crawled down next to you. He pulled you close and wrapped a wing around your head, letting you rest it on his arm. He lied down next to you and pulled your body close to his so you both were lying on your sides. Revali then grabbed your leg and wrapped it around his waist. You could feel his cock press against you but not enter you yet. His hand found your breast as he absentmindedly played with it, rolling your sensitive nipples in his finger and making you moan again. He nuzzled his beak into your hair and you pressed your face into his neck. He ran his hand down your body and grab your ass to help steady you as he then thrust himself in you with one quick movement.

"Fuck, Revali." You gasped when he entered you, and you heard him almost purr through his moans. Apparently, he liked it when you said his name. You felt him slowly rock into you as his hand massaged your ass. His arm then slipped around your back and he held you tightly as he lazily thrust himself into you, taking his time with you, moving at his own pace and almost ignoring your small cries as you were still so sensitive and having him inside you like this was driving you mad. Your bodies moved together as he rocked into you, picking up the pace a bit every few moments. "Revali..." You moaned into his feathers and you felt the vibration of his moans in his throat against your face. You hooked your leg around his back and held him tight, causing him to rock into you even faster. Soon he was holding you tightly and pounding himself into you with absolute desperation. 

"Please, Revali..." You whispered and you could feel his grip tighten around you. His hips roughly bucked into you and you could suddenly feel his movements stutter and he groaned into your ear. You felt him cum inside you and he stilled, pressing himself into you as his dick jumped. 

Eventually he calmed down and let go of his death grip around you and rubbed your back. Your head was spinning and your skin tingled as he ran his hand over you. He then slipped his fingers into the ropes holding your hands together and tugged, they came loose with one movement and suddenly you were free. He took your one wrist into his hand and gently ran his soft feathers along the marks the rope left on your skin. He finally pulled out of you and let you shift your body so your arms were comfortable and you wrapped him in a weak hug. Revali pulled the covers up around you both so you were warm and held you close, your face nestled in his feathers and his nose in your hair.

"You're a very good girl." You heard him whisper. You had never heard those words spoken to you before but for some reason they made you melt when he said that. You cuddled so close to him you thought he couldn't breathe but you felt his grip around you tighten as well, and only loosened when he fell asleep.


	16. You Punch Revali In The FUCKING FACE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, sorry, back to plot. Please enjoy the inconsistent length of my chapters.

In the coming week you had been touched more than you thought you had during your entire six-year marriage. Since you and Revali agreed that sex wouldn't be the worst idea his hands were on you almost constantly. When you weren't willingly letting yourself be taken advantage by him, he was still practicing. You were there simply to play a supporting role, but it was alright. It wouldn't be forever. Once the princess arrived in the morning you wouldn't have to sit on the sidelines anymore, you'll be escorted across Hyrule back home, where you can slowly fade from everyone's memory and disappear.

You held that thought, embodied it, accepted it and swallowed any other feelings you might have had. You sat back down onto your blankets and wanted nothing more than just crawl underneath and go to sleep early, to just go ahead and get tomorrow over with, but that wouldn't be an option. You'd given up on sleeping the days away a long time ago. With all your effort you tried to do things to bide your time, your stomach in knots. You grabbed your sketchbook and tried to draw a few things, but eventually, you got bored and threw it back into your bag. You grabbed your guitar and decided to keep working on that song. You got a melody down, but you wanted to sing to it too.

You stumbled over your words as you kept playing, starting over about a dozen times to try and get it right. You started to become frustrated with yourself. A couple of times you found some words you really liked and when you went to re-sing it you either forgot the order of your words or the word you liked entirely. You got so frustrated at one point you put your guitar down and started cursing at yourself. After a couple of deep breaths, you finally picked it up and stubbornly began playing it again, refusing to give up. Eventually, you just began playing and singing whatever came to mind. A couple of the verses you liked so you ended up clinging to them.

And again, after some time you put your guitar down, too frustrated with your _own_ failings just to write a goddamn song. You remembered that when you went to visit the Gerudo you had brought back with you something strong to drink. You fished a few bottles out of your bag and put them right outside on the deck so they could get cold. You grabbed your guitar and started playing again to pass the time to wait for them to chill.

When Revali eventually returned for the night he saw you sprawled out with your guitar thrown off to the side, all of the bottles you drank nearby as well, and you, asleep and snoring loudly. In the morning you would have to greet the princess and you go ahead and get yourself drunk? You looked like an absolute mess, your hair everywhere, your mouth open and drooling on the pillow. He wanted to be angry with you, but when he looked again at what a mess you were he felt something.

The same feeling he'd felt for you for quite a while. Just days after meeting you, you'd insisted on coming back, again and again, to be with him and train, but you were the only person that didn't get overwhelmed by him over time. He didn't feel the need to constantly prove himself to you either, but that didn't stop him from trying. He wasn't sure what to think, really, when he realized he felt something for you. He let it sit for a while, but every time you made mention of leaving something in him broke. He didn't want to be alone again. He felt like he was keeping you prisoner for a while whenever he suggested you stayed, but you agreed. He had to admit, the night you got on your knees and made him see stars had turned his world upside down. Rito didn't do that, and that was probably the best thing he'd ever felt. Until, though, you agreed to let him have you. You were small, defenseless, scared, and unaware of just how much he cared for you. But the moment you were in his arms, squirming and moaning underneath him, he realized then that there was no way he was letting you go again.

Revali knelt down and brushed the hair out of your face as you slept. As soon as you felt his touch you made a small noise and nuzzled your face into his hand. You drooled on him too, of course, but he just looked down at you with your face in his hand and again, he knew he couldn't let you leave. He knew he couldn't keep you prisoner with him but maybe he could get you to stay with him just a little while longer...

You woke up when you felt Revali shake your shoulder.

"Come on, get up. You need time to at least attempt to make yourself presentable if you're going to be seen with me." He said and smoothed your wild hair on your head. His hand lingered on your face for a moment before he let you go to get up on your own. Your head hurt. You noticed all your empty bottles on the floor near you and you cursed to yourself. You knew you had a drinking problem in the past but didn't think it'd still be here to haunt you all these years later.

Fuck.

You rubbed your eyes and got up, trying to fix your clothes. You attempted to rake a brush through your hair and get the knots out. You decided to hide them behind a ponytail and settle with that. You looked towards Revali for assurance and he gave you a once over.

"Out of all of the Hylians that I would grace by having them stand with me on this day... I'm sure you'll do." He joked at your expense and you swatted at him.

"Stop." You pouted at him and he wrapped you in his wings and nuzzled his nose in your hair. You tried to fight him but eventually gave up with a smile. This was nice.

"Now, come with me." He said and beckoned you to follow him. You made sure you had everything before you left, putting your sword on your belt and deciding to put the ruby circlet you got from Gerudo town back in your hair. He raised an eyebrow at you curiously but decided to ignore you. He stepped onto the landing and took a knee so you could climb on his back. You climbed onto his back and felt him squeeze your leg before taking off.

You hadn't flown with him like this before, not really. Sure he rescued you from falling a couple of times and gave you a ride to see Vah Medoh, but you had never flown above the whole of Rito village like this. You looked down and saw everything, you saw the tops of mountains from up here. You looked over and saw the caravan transporting the princess approaching. 

Revali landed on a small outcropping of land near the top of the village and then took your hand to lead you up some stairs to a house.

"Stay here while I speak with the princess." He said and squeezed your hand. You looked around curiously.

"Whose house is this?" You asked.

"Mine."

"What?" You turned quickly to look at him. " _This_ is your house? I thought you lived at the flight range?"

"I go back and forth." He shrugged and then departed, leaving you in your thoughts. The entire time you'd known him he'd been staying with you at the flight range. Were you keeping him from his house? Did he not trust you to be there on your own to the point where he didn't feel safe leaving you alone?

Or did he just like your company?

Nah.

You leaned over the railing and watched as Revali landed near the entrance of the village to greet the princess when she approached. You could see from where you were that she was beautiful, wearing a full formal dress you hadn't seen when you met her in the Gerudo town. Revali walked with her into town and they disappeared from view. You leaned back and began pacing. Eventually, you heard their footsteps approach. You tried to almost make yourself smaller as you took a step closer to the back wall. You'd watched Revali walk right by without even looking in your direction, the princess just behind with her eyes forward. The swordsman you had seen back outside Gerudo town was there too, but he caught your eye. Did he look familiar?

The party then entered the house next door where the village elder was. You could hear muffled talking but you couldn't make out any words. You tried to look over to see what was going on but all you saw was the back of the swordsman's head, blocking your view. Great. Time passed and you eventually sat down, leaning your back against the railing, waiting for everyone to finish. Suddenly you heard Princess Zelda speak louder than before, speaking every word with absolute authority.

"We must protect the precious life of this land from the Calamity's grasp at all costs. Hyrule needs you, Revali." You stood again to try to look over to see what had the princess so heated, but again all you saw was messy blonde hair.

Eventually the party had dispersed and Princess Zelda and her party left the building, making their way down the steps. Once they had rounded the corner you saw Revali looking frustrated and the village elder looking worried.

"What happened?" You asked, not caring that the elder was confused as to who you were and why you were there.

"Can you believe what they are asking of me?" Revali had his usual huff in his voice. "They want me to do nothing more than play a supporting role. _Me_. A sidekick! I cannot believe that they feel the need to reduce me to nothing but... Backup." He looked to you to have his back on this and be just offended as he was, but all you did was give him a look as if he was an idiot.

"Are you serious right now?" You said, your fingers on your temples. "At least tell me you accepted her offer."

"I told the princess that I will decide in three days if I am to be their 'support'." Revali crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at you.

"What?" You looked up at him, mouth open. "Revali, the world is at stake, we could all _die_ if you don't help."

"Did you not listen before? They want me to do nothing but sit in Vah Medoh and let that little knight with the sword that seals the darkness do all the work. That child has done nothing to earn his title other than be chosen by that sword of his. I doubt he has put in half the effort that I have trying to _prove_ myself to be someone worthy enough for that title. I never expected praise before I got where I am, I _earned_ it. And apparently, it seems that all of you Hylians are too daft to realize true greatness when it is standing right in front of-"

You cut Revali off with a swift punch to the side of his head.

He stumbled back and the elder had jumped to his feet to try and separate you two, but you were already on your way out. You bolted down the stairs to try to catch up with the princess before she had a chance to leave.

"Wait!" You called out, but before you even got close to the princess her guard drew their swords and stopped you in your tracks. She did hear you though and turned around where she stood. She looked very stern but was willing to let you speak. "I'm sorry." You started. "He will accept you. When you speak to him next he will agree to pilot Vah Medoh. I'm sorry for his bluntness, but he means well, I promise."

"Bluntness, that's what you call it?" She spoke up to you, her hands folded together. But she eventually nodded to you. "I must say, I understand the hesitation. This is an extremely daunting task, and if it comes to it, he will give his life for Hyrule. I did not expect to have an answer right away, but, I do appreciate your dedication. You have proven to be loyal to him, I hope you continue to remain at his side."

You gasped at the princess' words and watched as she turned and walked away. You decided not to mention the fact that you just punched him in the face. The princess left and you made your own way down the stairs. You went right back to the flight range on your own and you were only slightly surprised to see that he wasn't there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and let me know how I'm doing, I adore feedback.  
> https://river675.tumblr.com/


	17. You Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA don't let anyone be mean to you in real relationships ok? It's not good for you. You gotta be kind to each other, ok? ok.  
> https://river675.tumblr.com/

Revali had not returned to the flight range that night, and near noon the next day, you began to worry when you didn't see him. You left the lodge to go looking for him, fully intent on apologizing to him for what you did. You were heated, you should have controlled yourself better. You told yourself you would never do that to him again and try harder to be better. When you ascended the stairs in the village you saw that he wasn't in his house, so you walked over to where the elder sat, your hands together in front of you.

"Can you tell me where Revali is? I wanted to say sorry." You spoke softly as you approached.

"I believe you can find him with Vah Medoh." He said looking down at you. "And you best find him soon. He's talented in many things, and holding a grudge is one of them."

"Yeah I realize." You said, flinching a bit at his words. You made your way back to the base of the village and walked through the trees to the edge of the cliff. You looked down at the nearly dry lake bed and saw the small blue figure you knew as Revali.

You'd planned a more graceful landing, but you took what you got. You had flown down on your paraglider to him and you'd overshot just a bit and ended up landing on top of Vah Medoh instead. You stood up tall and looked down at a very confused Revali who was looking up at you. You took this moment to try to vent the rest of your frustrations before you apologized to him no matter how bad of an idea that was.

"Revali if you don't pilot Vah Medoh then I will!" You called down to him, stubbornly crossing your arms while you stood atop the divine beast.

"River you can't. You are _obviously_ not the Rito champion." He responded sounding overwhelmingly frustrated.

"I can sure fucking try!" You yelled this time and put your foot on Medoh's head.

"Get down from there!" He was sounding angrier with ever word.

"Fucking make me!" You turned to face away from him and in less than a second he'd flown up to you and was standing in front of you.

"Remove yourself from my divine beast or I will force you off." His voice was low and dangerous. You were about to say something equally venomous when all of a sudden the wind picked up around you and he jumped straight into the air. The force of the air from his jump had caught your paraglider and pushed you quite a distance and you fell into one of the small lakes nearby, the icy water nearly freezing you solid. You swam back to the land Medoh sat on and you looked up to see Revali just fly away and leave. He wouldn't actually leave you there, would he?

You got your answer at sunrise the next day. You had Found a small pocket inside Medoh to sit and wait where the wind couldn't touch you, shivering in your wet clothes while you waited for Revali to come back and get you. You saw him approach and emerged from your hiding spot, holding your arms and shaking from head to toe. Your teeth were chattering too much to say anything, but you reached out for him, hoping he would take your hand.

He looked down his beak at you, regarding you carefully. "I hope you learned not to disrespect me like that again." He said slowly, and when he saw you step towards him, still reaching out, he finally reached out and felt that your gloves were covered in a thin layer of ice. He flinched and then brought his other hand up to your face, and as soon as you felt his warmth on you, you began to cry.

Revali had rushed you back to the warmth of the lodge where you stripped your icy cloths and found comfort under your blankets. You were convinced you were going to freeze to death out there when he just left you. The cliff was far too steep to climb, you had tried. Revali apparently felt bad after leaving you down there and when he brought you back to the lodge he did what he could to make sure you were okay and comfortable. He made you tea and knelt down to hand it to you. You had a blanket wrapped around you over your head and when you took the cup he threw another around your shoulders for good measure.

Eventually you felt okay enough for your teeth to stop chattering. You looked up at him and he said nothing, watching you carefully.

"I'm sorry." You said to him first, which surprised him.

"I left you to nearly freeze to death and _you_ say sorry to _me_?"

"I shouldn't have attacked you." You simply say and sip your tea. "I'm sorry for that. But don't think you can't say it back because I admit starting it."

"I'm sorry." He said that far quicker than you thought he would. You stared at him for a long moment, not breaking eye contact, just thinking. "What?" He finally asked after some time of feeling uncomfortable under your gaze.

"You're such an..."

"Idiot?"

"Asshole."

He nodded at you.

You spent a few more minutes in silence until he stood and came over to you and sat down next to you and waited to see if you were okay with this. You didn't wait for him to offer you his arm, you took it, wrapping his wing around you, pulling him under the covers so you could feel his warm feathers on your body. You started sneezing and he handed you a cloth to blow your nose. Revali wrapped his arms around your shoulders and held you from behind, resting his beak on your head. You didn't mind, he was warm and you were still frozen to the core. You held his arms tightly and closed your eyes, leaning back into him and just relaxing. Eventually, your mind began to wander, thinking about what had just happened, and then you laughed. Revali then looked at you curiously and you just kept laughing. Eventually, you looked back at him and through chuckles you just said;

"I guess I needed time to _cool down_."

In response he put his entire wing over your face and you just laughed harder.

"You are insufferable." He said and eventually rested his head on you again.

You took the rest of the day to relax after Revali's stunt. The next morning you were beginning to feel much better, but you still didn't push yourself. You were standing outside watching Revali kneeling down at the edge of the cliff. You'd been watching him most of the morning as he tried and tried and tried again to master his control of the wind. He was getting better, much better. He'd been closer now to mastering it than he'd ever been before and you were glad you were there to see it.

"I'm _so_ close." Revali said as he almost struggled to stand. You went up to him and touched his arm, causing him to flinch a bit. You were about to say something to him to try and make him feel better but instead, you just sneezed. You still weren't feeling perfect. He sighed and then took his scarf and wrapped it around you, fussing with it to make sure the tails at the back lined up and you were properly warm. He paused for a moment and saw you looking up at him with your big eyes and you noticed something you hadn't before. He looked so content.

But before you could think too much about it he turned away from you again and waved you back. You moved and could feel the rush of air coming from him again as he jumped. He went higher this time, you heard him say something but couldn't quite make it out, but eventually, he lost control and came spiraling back down. He just picked himself right back up off the ground though.

"I almost had it." He was overeager, and went right back into the air, rushing himself, and you watched as he lost control again, being whipped around more violently this time. He came down onto the ground hard, landing on his arm and rolling off the side of the cliff. You almost screamed and you threw yourself to the ground to look for him, but he flew right back up past you so fast you jumped back and fell on your ass. Revali landed behind you, again, hard enough that you knew he wasn't okay. You scrambled over to him and tried to look him over, but the moment you touched his arm he winced, pulling away from you.

"Are you okay?" You asked, beckoning for him to tell you exactly where it hurt so you could help better.

"Obviously I'm _not_." He spat at you and took hold of his wing, looking down at himself in disdain.

"Alright, fuck." You said and tried to help him up. It took some time but you eventually got him up the ladder back into the lodge and sat him down on your blankets. You tried to look him over but every time you touched him he pushed you away. "You have any healing potions?"

"No, I didn't think I'd be needing them with my success rate. I didn't expect to be _distracted_." He tossed you a glare. You knew he was in pain, but he didn't have to start blaming you for this, now.

"Stop." Your voice got lower when you spoke, causing him to look you right in the eyes. "You keep your ass right here until I come back." You then nearly jumped down the ladder to try and get away from him. Your walk into town was a long and cold one. You were muttering to yourself the entire way there.

"Who the fuck does he think he is?" You said to yourself as you ascended the stairs of the town. "That asshole can just go ahead and insult me, and leave me to die, and blame me for everything?" As you entered the shop keeper gave you an odd look as you kept grumbling. "I'm not the reason he's failing. He's so full of pride it's weighing him down." You grabbed not one or two healing potions off the shelf, but five, you then took them to the counter and dumped them there. "I mean, can you fucking believe him?" You then turned to look at the shopkeep and she gave you the most confused look you'd ever seen. Then her eyes found their way to your scarf. She then craned her neck to look behind your back, seeing the tails of the scarf hanging there with the Rito emblem on it, and she seemed to recognize it.

"Revali?" She now also had the most annoyed look on her face as you paid her.

" _I know right_?" You wanted to explode with how annoyed you were at that moment.

"Hey, I've seen the two of you together. At least you could say he likes you. Last I talked to him he just told me to get my wings clipped."

"He's just a prick." You then started almost throwing the potions in your bag. You said a muffled goodbye as you buried your chin and mouth in the scarf Revali gave you earlier. It smelled like him. The walk back was just as bitterly cold and the wind stung your eyes. You were really gonna let him hear it when you got back. He's put you through shit, treated you worse. At this point you just wished you'd punched him _harder_.

When you entered the lodge again you saw him sitting right where you left him, holding his arm, leaning his head back against the wall with the most... Empty look in his eyes. Something inside you twisted with guilt when he turned his eyes to you and then looked away. He looked like a wounded animal, ready to accept his fate and just die. Was he really going to be that dramatic right now? You tossed your bag to the floor and rummaged through it, pulling out a healing potion.

"Drink." You ordered, thrusting it at him. He just tilted his head slightly to look at you and didn't say anything. Your skin prickled under his hopeless gaze. "Revali, you drink this right now or I will feed you like a fucking baby bird."

"Promise?" He smirked, and you huffed. At least he was well enough to still be an asshole. You grabbed his good hand and slammed the potion in it and plopped yourself on the ground in front of him. You just crossed your arms and glared at him. He chuckled at your angry mood and then took the cork in his beak and popped it open. He tossed the cork into your lap and then drank the potion.

You had to admit, he looked pretty pathetic sitting there, not being able to move his arm. A bird who couldn't fly had no reason to live in his eyes, he'd told you once. He turned the empty bottle in his fingers, considering something very carefully. You had to tear our eyes from him to get up and start preparing you both something to eat. You caught him making another disgusted look when he realized you were cooking, but quickly hid it when he noticed you looking. Dick.

Eventually after you'd prepared food for the both of you, you'd handed him his own bowl. The potion seemed to be working, though it didn't heal him completely, and he let his fractured wing relax by his side while he held his bowl of food in his talons. You'd found yourself perplexed at how he was able to do that when all you had were stupid feet.

"It's rude to stare, you know." His voice broke you from your focus and you felt yourself blush. You narrowed your eyes at him, but then, you sighed.

"I'm done being mad." You said out of the blue, which caused him to be confused. "I'm exhausted. I don't wanna fight with you anymore. I know you're better than this..." He looked confused at first, but then seemed to realize what you said. He tried to hide the fact that he felt almost ashamed, but you could tell. "Let's call a draw. No more fighting, we go back to being friends. And any fucking snark I get from you better just stay as snark, or I will not be gentle with you."

"Good, because I wasn't planning on being gentle with you either." He then said back, slowly gaining back his confidence after what you said.

"Stop." You gave him a hard look. "Drop you act for a _minute_ , would you? I'm tired of it. Tired of trying to compete with you in _everything_. Just... Lets agree to stop being assholes to each other and just... Go back to being friends, alright?" He regarded you carefully, almost as if to see if your words were a trap or a challenge in some way. But, he relented. With a long sigh he put his food down and looked at the floor, opening his good arm, waiting for you.

You looked at him, confused for a moment before you made your way over to him and nestled yourself underneath his wing. He held you tightly in his good arm for a moment and you let him, enjoying the closeness with him again.

"I'm sorry." He said, short and sweet. "My mind has been on the Calamity, I'm..."

"Nervous?"

"Scared." His bluntness with his emotions surprised you. You weren't used to this from him, but it wasn't unwelcome. "I have spent my whole life striving towards greatness. I have shed more blood, sweat, and tears than any Rito I have ever met trying to accomplish what I have. And now, as the time of the Calamity draws nearer, I worry that my efforts would be in vain. That everything I've worked so hard for would mean nothing, and that I'll be forgotten." You stayed quiet as he talked, trying to drink in everything he said. His hand absentmindedly found it's way under your shirt and began stroking your skin. You didn't know what to say to him, afraid you might make things worse by saying something stupid, so instead, you opted to reach up and leave a trail of kisses along his jaw to the tip of his beak. He seemed to appreciate that, you could tell, by the soft sound he made. You took his face in your hand and nuzzled into his cheek, closing your eyes and just enjoying the closeness between the two of you.

Suddenly you felt his other hand touch your face. You opened your eyes to see him carefully holding his fractured wing under your chin, apparently, the potion had been working. He lifted your chin up so he could touch his beak to your neck, nibbling your skin softly and making you moan.

"River, my little mourning dove." His voice growled in your ear, sending shivers down your spine. "If you were to tell anyone what I just said, you know I'd have to punish you, right?" He gently bit into your ear, causing you to open your mouth and moan again.

"Promise?"


	18. You Catch Some Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOPS

You sat on a rock near the entrance to Rito Village just before the series of bridges. You had your guitar with you, strumming gently as you passed the time waiting for the princess. You'd given back Revali's scarf in the morning, and you kinda wish you'd kept it, but you could only imagine the look on the princess' face when she saw you wearing his clothes. It would look very unprofessional, you assumed. Today would be the day Revali gave his answer on whether or not he would be the champion to control Vah Medoh, and you couldn't help but start to feel your own nerves creeping up on you. This was real, he was going to lay down his life to save Hyrule, to die for a kingdom that didn't even know his name. You finally began to understand his fears.

"That sounds beautiful." The voice of Zelda snapped you out of your thoughts. You quickly moved to stand and bow, but she waved you off, and you just stood to stare at how beautiful she looked in her pristine winter coat.

"If you're looking for Revali, he's at the flight range. He's been waiting." You said while holding your hands behind your back.

"Thank you." Zelda nodded, and then actually gave you a smile. "Before I go, I must say, your dedication to the chosen champion Revali is absolute. Without your words, I would not have regarded him as seriously as I have, and I would have been mistaken. He is every fraction of accomplished as you said he was. Please, tell me, what keeps you by his side?"

You weren't prepared for this question, and you bit your lip trying to think. Zelda could tell you were caught off guard and waited patiently for you to answer. After some thought, you smiled back to her.

"Living among the Rito has taught me that admiration and respect is not given, it is earned. The Rito are a proud race, striving to make something of themselves in a world that is almost entirely against them. Revali is no exception to this rule, but in fact, an extension. What I see in him is what all Rito see in themselves, a proud race of people that have beaten the odds and flourished when all others have failed. I, personally, have seen Revali accomplish great things, and I know he is capable of much more. I only wish to aid him to become the true champion that he is." When you finished speaking you almost couldn't believe that _those_ words came out of _your_ mouth.

"Wonderfully put." You could see Zelda's smile reach all the way to her eyes this time. "I can see that your love for him is strong. I'm sure the two of you together can accomplish many great things." With that, she mounted her horse and was off, and you were standing there frozen, watching her leave.

Everyone, from all of the princess' guard to the entire village above you all crowded around the edge of the cliffs to watch Revali and Zelda attempt to 'resurrect' Vah Medoh. After Revali officially accepted the princess' proposition to become the Rito champion they headed out to the bottom of the almost dried lake bed to the divine beast where it slumbered. You found a spot in the crowd above and watched from afar as the two of them with a few of the Rito guard approach.

Zelda approached Vah Medoh with her Sheikha slate in hand. Revali stepped onto the beast and let Zelda take his hand to board it as well. They walked together to the terminal, drinking in the sight of the Divine Beast. Zelda held out the slate and the terminal began glowing. Suddenly the ground began to shake, Revali wrapped a wing around Zelda's shoulders to help steady her and keep her from falling. Vah Medoh came alive, it's entire form whirring and screaming with noise as it began to pull it'self from the ground it was partially buried under. The cries of Vah Medoh were so loud some of the children had to cover their ears. The propellers started spinning and suddenly it was lifting it'self up off of the ground, picking up speed the higher it got. Medoh flew above your heads, causing a wind so strong you flew bad and had to be caught by another Rito you were standing with.

Up higher and higher Vah Medoh flew, and Revali and Zelda with it. You could almost hear her screams of surprise as she was taken for a ride far up into the sky. Everyone on the ground watched as Vah Medoh eventually began cruising up higher than the mountain that Rito Village was built into. Everyone around you was cheering and clapping but you could only look on with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. As Vah Medoh flew and blocked out the sun above you, all you could think was that this was the most amazing thing you'd ever seen in your life.

After some time Revali had flown down off of Medoh with the princess clinging to him for dear life. As soon as her feet touched the ground her knees buckled and she almost fell. She then righted herself and took a deep breath, her guard coming around to her to make sure she was okay.

"Revali, as amazing as that was, I am _never_ doing that again." The princess spoke to him and he puffed his chest out. He looked as though he was also surging with adrenaline after what had just happened. Suddenly there were other Rito around him, all trying to yell over each other and ask questions about Vah Medoh. Before he was smothered by the crowd, the wind around Revali picked up and he launched himself directly into the air, showing off his talent and gathering more cheers from the crowd.

"Rejoice!" He yelled down to everyone as he flew high above all of you. "Your champion is here! I, the Great Revali, will put an end to this Calamity and bring peace to Hyrule!" More cheers, and with that, he kicked up another wind and flew high, all the way back to Medoh. You watched him until he disappeared onto Medoh's back. Your heart was racing after everything you had seen, but a tap of your shoulder tore you from your thoughts.

"I do not believe I have properly thanked you." Princess Zelda was behind you, approaching _you_ , talking to _you_. You straightened yourself as she regarded you with a small smile. "The Champion Revali is difficult to work with, yes, but you have gone above and beyond to help gain his allegiance to the crown. Take this." She had guard hand you a letter and you took it curiously. "I know you cannot read." She giggled at you and your face grew warm. "But, when Revali returns you can have him read it to you."

"What is this?" You asked, looking back up at her, turning the letter nervously in your fingers.

"This is a formal invitation to the both of you to Hyrule castle. The King of Hyrule will be having a ceremony to inaugurate the new champions. It is in one months time, as I have to journey to both Death Mountain and Zora's Domain to speak to the other two chosen champions. I hope to see you both there." She gave you an honest smile this time and turned to leave.

Your knees were weak. You, go to Hyrule castle? You had only been there just once as a small child but all you could remember from then was looking up and being overwhelmed. Now you were experiencing the same feelings and you weren't even _there_ yet. Where was Revali? That bird brain had his head in the clouds but you needed him there with you right then to help ground yourself. You clung to that letter for dear life.

You made your way back to the flight range where you were very impatiently waiting for Revali to return. You wanted so badly to tell him what the princess told you, that you were invited to the castle! What would he even think? Would he be excited that you're going? Annoyed, because he had to spend time with you? Your head was spinning from everything that was going on, you completely forgot that you wanted to leave just a few days prior.

Eventually Revali landed on the deck of the lodge and strode right up to you. You grabbed the letter and quickly tried to hand it to him, but he pushed your hand away.

"Come with me, now." He ordered, he looked far more excited than you did at the moment. "You have to see the world from up there, it is truly fitting for a Rito champion."

"Wait, the princess gave me this, I need you to read it." You tried to say but he then took the letter from your hand and tossed it onto the dresser.

"Forget that for just one moment, will you? You have to come with me. If there is anyone who could appreciate the true beauty of it all, it would be you."

You looked at him, eyes wide for a moment, and glanced between him and the letter. It could wait. You nodded your head and he took your hand, leading you outside so you could climb on his back and he took off.

You'd never seen his jump from this angle before. He still struggled to get it right but the excitement of the day has made him hyper-focused on his own movements, and he took you far up into the air, farther than you had ever been before.

Once Revali landed on Medoh he took a knee so you could get down, but you clung to him for dear life and didn't move. He was confused at first, and then he realized, you were terrified. You were far too high up, you couldn't properly see the ground anymore, and you were too dizzy to stand on your own. Eventually, Revali pried you off his back, just for you to cling to the front of him instead. He didn't seem to mind, though, as this gave him the change to be the braver of the two of you. He held you close in his arms and felt you shiver, trying to soothe you enough that you could stand on your own.

Eventually you stopped shaking enough to let go of his chest, but you still held onto his arm as if your life depended on it. It was freezing up here, too. The sun was beginning to set and the air getting colder, the altitude only did so much as to make it hard for you to breathe. But there Revali stood, looking as powerful, as regal, as taller than ever. His green eyes sparkled at you, and the setting sun shone down on him, making his feathers look as though they were dipped in gold.

At that moment as you stood so high above the ground that you felt your head spin, you looked up and Revali and got lost in the moment, lost in his eyes, lost in the feeling of how much you loved him...

Oh no...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops in tumblr  
> https://river675.tumblr.com/


	19. You Have Friends and Apparently Cry A Lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O shit fucking finally back to the porn, jeez.  
> https://river675.tumblr.com/

"This letter is addressed to the Hylian known as River. I am unable to say this in person as my emotions are too fragile, but I want to let you know that you are the most beautiful Hylian I have ever seen, and want you in my-" You threw a pillow at Revali as he 'read' the letter you got from the princess.

"Fucking read it right!"

"You have no proof that's not what it says." Revali held the letter out to you to try and read it and you pushed his wing out of your face. You crossed your arms and glared at him.

When he opened the letter there were two pages, one addressed to himself that he read quietly as you waited, the other with your name on it. He'd huffed when he read his own letter, complaining that he'd have to venture all the way to the castle for some stupid ceremony he didn't even care about. You wished you could hit him again for being so disrespectful, you wanted so badly to be at the castle right that second, but you would wait because you were patient _godsdamnit_.

"Revali please." You nearly begged him and he finally relented. His eyes glazed over the page, reading silently to himself before he read to you, but his eyes went wide. "What?" You stepped forward and grabbed his arm, unable to wait any longer from his reaction. The look on his face was... Indignant.

"You are to be the appointed ambassador between the Rito and Hylians." His voice was flat when he spoke, and he threw the letter in your direction.

"What?!" You yelled, grabbing the letter mid-air, holding it in both your hands, your eyes boring holes through the paper as you tried to manifest the words into your brain.

"Yeah, it also says that if you don't learn to read or write by the time we arrive at the castle, you are to forfeit the position."

"Hold the fuck up." You walk over to the dresser and put the letter down and then begin pacing. "So, you're telling me. What you're saying. You said. That the princess. Of Hyrule. Is asking _me_ to do something? And not, like, fucking here deliver this letter. This is big. Huge. I'm important. She thinks I'm important?"

"Well I wouldn't go so far as to say _that_." Revali tried to shrug you off with his own indifference, but your tears caught him in his tracks.

You stopped pacing and dropped your face into your hands and cried. You cried for what felt like hours, and eventually, you felt his hand on your back.

You were wandering outside the village sometime after your little episode to just clear your head. The princess would be leaving in the morning and the soldiers were already packing up. You spotted the swordsman you swore you knew. Something about him stuck out to you that you couldn't put your finger on it.

"What exactly are you looking at?" You jumped out of your skin and swatted at Revali who had come up from behind you.

"You sneak up on me one more time and I will throw you off this cliff." You said through gritted teeth.

"Little dove, that's not a very good threat."

You crossed your arms and glared at him, but whenever he called you that nickname of his you couldn't help but melt into it. Fuck him with his stupid fucking velvety voice calling you nice things.

"Do you see that _insufferable_ knight over there, my dove?" Revali asked, putting a hand on your shoulder and pointing at the blonde knight who was just casually minding his own business. "I was actually _just_ speaking with him." You raised your eyebrow curiously. Isn't that the kid Revali hated? "Once I spoke about you, he had the audacity to laugh. He said that women with swords were daft."

"Oh really?" That piqued your interest and you gripped your own sword. You didn't train most of your life with your father for nothing, now did you?

"He said that if you were to ever fight him, he'd have you on your back in no time at all. He said-" Revali cut himself off when he noticed you were already making your way over to the swordsman.

The kid looked up when he saw you approach, and you couldn't help but smirked at his childlike face, his big blue eyes looking at you across the field.

"Tell me, young swordsman, do you think you can best me just because I'm a woman?" You called out to him, channeling your inner Revali to boast as best as you could. You didn't notice as Revali actually stood not too far away, watching everything. The swordsman tilted his head, confused, and then straightened when you pulled your sword out. "I'll have you know, my father was one of the king's personal guard for many years, and has taught me everything he knows. Be warned, little swordsman, you're not facing some regular warrior."

You watched him pull out his own sword, something beautiful and sleek. But you didn't notice the small smirk that appeared in the corner of his mouth. Faster than you could see he lunged at you, and you just barely blocked with your own sword. You backed up and he came at you again, slashing in every direction and you did your best to block or evade. You kicked and rolled to the side, just out of his range and barely missing a swipe with his sword. Panting already you stood again and lunged at him being blocked effortlessly by him. You attempted your own barrage at him, but he caught your sword at such an angle he was able to push you back and knock you off your feet. He swung at you again and you rolled back and onto your feet. You both lunged at the same time, sending sparks with your swords, but he was much stronger than you and pushed you back again.

You fell and dropped your sword, and his blade was then pointed right at you as you lie on the ground looking up at him. That was... Impressive. After a moment he sheathed his sword and held his hand out and you grabbed his arm so he could help pull you to your feet.

"Hey Link! Don't beat up the locals too bad, alright?" Another knight nearby called over to you and the swordsman by the name of Link just waved him off.

"Link?" Suddenly it clicked in your brain and you jumped back a bit. "Link? You grew up in Hateno?" He gave you a very concerned and confused expression, but then it looked like the cogs began turning in his brain too. "Link, it's me, River. You remember me, right? And my sister Leaf?" You held your arms out for him, and you knew he remembered you when he came in for a hug. You squeezed each other way too hard and then let him go to quickly go grab your sword from the ground again.

"It's been years, I can't believe how much you've grown!" He grinned at you and you took another look at him. "I can't believe it, _you're_ the knight everyone is talking about? _You_ have the darkness sealing sword? ...You know what, Link? I believe it. Out of everyone to have that title, of course, it's you." You put a hand on your friend's shoulder and he regarded you with kind eyes.

"Are you serious?" You heard Revali say behind you. He didn't look anything short of pissed and you could tell. Did he just realize you're childhood friends with his biggest enemy? Oh this was gonna be good.

"Revali! You'd never believe it, Link and I grew up together in Hateno! I've known him for-"

You were interrupted by Revali fucking hauling ass out of there. You rolled your eyes because of course he would.

"Ignore him, he's an ass." You say flatly and Link gave you a look pf understanding. The two of you ended up talking and catching up. Or, well, you did most of the talking, really. And then catching up was mainly you telling him about your sister being so successful, running the family farm, as well as your niece and nephew. So, really, it was just you gushing about Leaf for an hour. Eventually, Link got called away and you bid him goodbye and made your way back to the flight range where you just knew Revali would be sulking.

When you entered the flight range you'd caught Revali trying to hide the fact that he was reading your letter again. You caught a glimpse and saw your own name so you knew it was yours and not his own. You could feel the anger radiating off of him as he watched you approach, but you couldn't help but feel as calm as ever.

"Back so soon? I thought you were going to spend more time with your knight." The venom dripped off his words.

"Link's always been a busy guy."

"Is that so?" Revali strode over to you and put his hand under your chin, jerking your face up to look at him. "'Out of everyone to have that title, of course, it's you'... Why don't you go ahead and tell me what you mean by that? Hm?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Revali?" You were surprised, but you couldn't help but smile. "Are you jealous?" When he didn't answer you smiled even more and then dropped your face into his hand, cuddling his soft feathers against your skin, and looked up at him while biting your lip. "And here I thought you'd never have anyone to be jealous of. Especially when it comes to me..." Your heart thumped in your chest. Revali remained silent and watched you with hard eyes. He ran his fingers along your face and up into your hair, and then grabbed on tightly. Not enough to hurt, but enough to make you moan.

"Mmm." You smiled and looked up at him with your eyes half-closed. You couldn't help it, you were crazy for him. Your body was on fire for him in that moment, and you knew that it was because he was starting to get possessive over you, and although you were aware that this behavior could lead down a dark path later, you couldn't stop yourself from leaning into it. You loved him. You loved him and your heart hurt so good. He held his hand tight against your hair and you pressed your hands into his chest and began leaning into him.

"Don't worry." You heard yourself whisper to him, your fingers finding their way underneath his scarf, touching his shoulders underneath his armor. "You have no competition. You are absolutely amazing." His hand loosened on your hair as you stood on your toes to lean up and kiss him. Your lips traveled along the underside of his beak and you could feel his other wing wrap around your waist, his other beginning to cradle your head in his hand. He'd pulled you tight against him and you heard him make a small sound as he opened his mouth. You took this opportunity to nudge his mouth open wider and your tongue found his. He seemed surprised when you began playing with his tongue with your own but he didn't stop you, just pulled your head closer to shove his own tongue down your throat. You grunted in surprise, but he seemed really into it, and so were you. Eventually, you pulled your mouth from his and looked up at him, breathing heavily, face flushed, and your body burning for him.

Without warning he picked you up and dropped you on your bed of blankets on the floor. He joined you and hovered himself over you, putting his hands on either side of your head so you couldn't escape him. You bit your lip and smirked up at him, your heart fluttering when you thought about all the things he was going to do to you. Suddenly he took both your hands and put them above your head, then held both of your wrists together so you couldn't move your arms. His other hand slipped around your neck and held you firm before he came at you, his tongue once again in your mouth.

Revali moved his hand from your neck to your shirt and began undressing you. He let your arms go only long enough to remove your shirt, and once he threw it across the room his hands were around your wrists, holding you down. It seems you've started something that couldn't be stopped, and you had absolutely no intention of trying. His mouth was on you again, his beak found all the spots on your neck that made you coo for him, then trailed down to your shoulder where he bit you _hard_. You growled, squirming underneath him as he held you there.

Had he been any other person you would have been disgusted by what turned them on, but Revali pulled something primal out of you. Something that you didn't know you had hidden deep within. He was able to dig his fingers deep within the darkest parts of your soul and pull out something so vivid and beautiful that it brought tears to your eyes.

Right now, the only thing bringing tears to your eyes was how hard he was biting into your skin, but you loved it all the same. He let you go, your skin already marked by him, red and throbbing. He ran his tongue over your skin and you could feel it sting. You gasped under him and wiggled your body, trying to get him to touch you more. This wasn't the first time he had been this rough with you. In fact, he'd gone harder with you before, tonight felt very light compared to some of the nights he made you scream. But you could feel the passion behind his movements. You could feel that every time he touched your skin there was electricity in your veins. At least you hoped you were feeling that from him and not just projecting...

He found his way to your chest and started gently licking at your nipples, making you whine for more, before he slowly picked up, nipping and biting at your sensitive skin. Your legs were pressed tightly together, but you felt his knee suddenly try to pull your legs apart. Once he got his leg between them he pressed his leg up against you and you ground yourself against him, needing to feel him all over you. He bit your nipple hard suddenly, you cried out so loudly you almost made him jump. Your mind was full of static and you couldn't focus. The blood was rushing in your ears and you couldn't hear anything other than your own moans and his breathing.

"Be a good girl and keep your hands here." His words filled your ears, bringing you back to the moment. You hadn't even noticed you'd had your eyes closed tight, and when you opened them you stared right into his. He looked as if he was starving with need for you and you were going to let him have anything he asked at that moment. He moved your hands to make sure your fingers laced together, and when he let you go you still felt as though there was a weight holding you down and you wouldn't move them for anything. He ran his hands down your entire body, touching and groping you until he reached your pants and undid your belts. He raised your hips and slid your pants off, undressing you all the way until you lay naked underneath him.

You looked up at him, your hands above your head and your legs spread wide, and he looked like your entire world in that moment. Once again he was on you, his fingers raking your skin down your sides and your stomach. You were so sensitive that every touch made you shiver. Suddenly you felt him grab your thighs and hold your ass up slightly. You suddenly looked down at him and he met your eye before reaching down and biting the inside of your thigh. You yelped at the sudden pain, but again, it wasn't bad. If it was you had a word to stop all of it at a moments notice, and that kept you feeling safe with him. Again he ran his tongue along the spot where he bit you, and he kept biting at you farther and farther up until he gently nuzzled his beak into the curly hair on your pubic bone. You were concerned, it'd been a long time since anyone did this for you and the last time it happened you'd felt really bad afterward. But when your eyes met again you couldn't help but feel safe with him.

You gasped the moment his tongue touched your skin, diving between your folds and finding your clit. Your breath hitched in your throat as he very gently circled around you with the tip of his tongue. His arms wrapped around your thighs to keep you still as you wiggled under his light touches. He then moved his tongue along your slit tasting every inch of you before returning to your clit and giving it just the right amount of attention. You moaned and cursed as your fingers twisted in each other as he made you feel things you'd never felt before. Without warning, his tongue dove deep into you, making you sob in pleasure. You didn't expect next for his hand to curl around your leg and his finger began playing with your clit.

Your mind was white at the sensations of what he was doing to you. You could feel your release come on all at once, bubbling up inside you and washing over you like a wave that hit your entire body. You writhed underneath him and his arms gripped your legs tighter to keep you from squirming away from him. Another wave built up inside you and hit you full force, causing you to sob out his name until he eventually relented and began slowing his movements until you were just a twitching, drooling mess.

He didn't give you much time to recover though, as the next thing you knew he had moved himself up between your legs and thrust himself into you in one swift movement. You gasped, your walls tightening around his cock perfectly. He sat up straight and grabbed your leg, draping it over his shoulder and used it as leverage as he pounded into you without remorse. Your eyes rolled back into your head as you let him fuck you like the whore you were for him. He grabbed your other leg and wrapped it around his waist, and then with both arms grabbed your leg that was tossed over his shoulder and leaned into you, pounding you so hard your entire body bounced with him.

Almost all your senses shut down as he fucked you until he physically couldn't anymore. You felt him spasm and cum inside you, but he then pulled out and began cumming all over your stomach and breasts, even shooting up so far as to hit your cheek. He held his own cock in his hand and made sure to aim at your stomach, spilling the last of himself on you as he looked down at the shaking mess you were.

After some time of the two of you sitting just like that, breathing heavily, he ran his hand along your leg and gently lowered it. He could feel your entire body shaking underneath him and he ran his hands up your sides, caressing the parts of your skin that wasn't covered in himself. Eventually, a hand reached your face and he nudged you to look up at him. Your eyes were glazed over and when you looked at him the entire world was spinning. For some reason, you could feel tears forming around your eyes, and you couldn't stop them from falling.

Revali's thumb ran over your cheek, wiping away your tears and making you look at him. His movements were slow, but he poured some water in the pot above the fire nearby, and when the water was warm enough he soaked a rag in it and gently began wiping your body clean, taking extra care around the sensitive skin where he'd been biting you earlier. Your body was too weak to do anything other than be moved by him taking such good care of you. He ran the hot cloth across your face, cleaning up his cum and your tears which wouldn't stop falling at this point. Eventually, after you were clean, he gently pulled you under the blankets with him, holding you against his body.

"Can I move my hands?" Your voice almost didn't work anymore, but he heard you and blinked at you for a moment before the softest smile formed on his face. He reached his hand up and gently pried your fingers apart, and you lowered your arms slowly to his chest. Your body was heavy, but you rolled and pressed your face into his neck and let yourself cry again.

Revali ran his hand up and down your back, soothing you as you weakly sobbed into him.


	20. You Never Fucking Learned How To Read

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking short chapters again because I apparently forgot how to write?  
> https://river675.tumblr.com/

Revali was awake before you. He always was. But today you'd woken up slightly when you felt him get up, but then came back and held you again, and when your head hit his shoulder you were asleep again almost immediately. After some time you slowly opened your eyes and realized he was holding you close against him, his arm around you while he read a book. You looked up at him and when he noticed you he put his book down on the floor and ran his thumb along your cheek.

"Hey." He spoke softly and you nuzzled your face into his hand, closing your stinging eyes. "Are you alright?" When you opened your eyes again you felt very lucid and your body heavy, but you pulled yourself up and leaned against your elbow to look at him. He regarded you carefully. "Did I push you last night? You cried a lot."

"No, it's okay. I..." I love you. "I feel okay." You moved forward and leaned your head into his chest and just let him rub your back. You could feel how sore your skin felt from all of his biting, but it was a good ache and made your body tingle.

This was the first time you'd had sex since you realized you fell in love with him. You let yourself fall harder that night, lean headfirst into your feelings and let yourself fall hard into him. But he knew exactly how to treat you, how to make you feel like a goddess in his arms. Last night you'd become overwhelmed with your love for him that in your passion you finally let it all go, letting yourself be weak in front of him, letting yourself finally break down your walls and let him fill every inch of you. You knew full well that it would be the most painful thing you've ever experienced when you had to finally put your walls back up, but you wanted to savor this. You let these feelings linger for a few minutes more, just enjoying the sensations of fluttering in your chest as he held you so close.

It took all the strength you had to finally pick yourself up off of him. He watched you curiously, looking at your bloodshot eyes and your messed up hair and seeing nothing but beauty. You groaned and rubbed your face and smoothed your hair back onto your head. You were slow getting up, sitting with your legs folded and your hands in your lap, letting your skin prickle from the contrast of the warm fire and the cold wind blowing in from outside. It was still very early, so you took your time getting up and getting dressed. Revali had gotten up in that time too, moving around you as you moved about feeling very relaxed. Your hands moved slowly as you laced up your boots, and when you went to put your shirt back on you started tightening the fabric around your body, you felt Revali come up behind you and start tightening your belts for you. You looked at him and noticed that he was focusing on his hands, fastening you together. Gently he brought his hand up and touched the bite mark on your neck that peaked out just beyond the neck of your shirt. The red marks where he bit you were still there, but a large purple bruise was forming underneath your skin. Once again, he took his scarf off of himself and gave it to you, tying it around your neck to hide the bite marks he left on you and also keep you warm. He smoothed your hair against your head and rested his beak on you. He sighed, you could tell something was bothering him.

"Come. We're to see off the princess." He spoke softly and took your hand in his and squeezed. You managed a small smile up at him and took in a deep breath, finally ready to go back into the world.

Revali took you to the campsite where the princess was staying, it was a much shorter trip when he flew the both of you. Of course, when you landed it was right outside the site where no one could see you be that close to him. As much as you loved touching each other every chance you got, neither of you dared to do so where others could see. When you approached the camp, Link was there to greet you. Revali looked sickened by even being near Link, but you smiled and grasped his hand in yours tightly in the way you always have in the past. You squeezed until one of you flinched, and this time you were the loser. The scarf around your neck caught his attention and he looked between you and Revali with an eyebrow raised.

"Hey, how about shut the fuck up?" You said, a smile still on your face as you deflected his questioning looks. He rolled his eyes at you and walked away towards where the princess was. You saw the look on Revali's face and he looked devastated when Link suspected the two of you. "Hey." You got his attention with a whisper. "Relax. He's not one for gossip." You gave him a small smile, but even with that he still looked like he wanted to fly straight into the fucking sun.

Princess Zelda was standing by her horse as she fiddled with her Shiekah slate. She turned when you called out to her, and she gave both you and Revali a polite smile.

"So one month and we'll be at the castle?" You said and she nodded. "I want to ask, though, Princess... Why are you asking me? Of all people, someone you don't even know?"

"Well, River, you have been nothing but an asset since we first met. Urbosa and I spoke after meeting you and we both agreed that we saw great potential in you. I believe I explained all of this to you in my letter to you?" Zelda spoke politely, but you felt embarrassed when you realized Revali never actually _read_ you that letter, just kind of gave you the summary of it. You were gonna have to fix that later. "Although, I can see you are eager. You are already beginning to look the part." The princess motioned towards Revali's scarf you were wearing and you could tell he was devastated that everyone was noticing. You simply smiled though and turned so Zelda could see the Rito emblem on the tails of the scarf at your back.

"If I'm gonna do this, I'm gonna do it right." You saw Revali glance at you out of the corner of your eye. "With my new title, I guess... I should make Rito village my new home?" You watched the princess nod at your conclusion but you couldn't help but watch Revali in your peripheral vision try to hold himself back from saying something.

"I will keep in contact in the month to come." Zelda said. One of her knights came over and helped Zelda onto her horse, and the two of you watched her party make their way out of the valley.

You insisted on walking back to the flight range. You wanted to take time to think to yourself about what you were going to do next. It was a long walk so you had plenty of time to think, but you were beginning to feel overwhelmed. You had a huge responsibility now to _work for Zelda_. Your stomach flipped at the thought. You always imagined the biggest responsibility you would have is if your husband ever got you pregnant without your consent and you were forced to be a petty little housewife like your sister was. Not that you resented her or her lifestyle, but you knew that just wasn't your thing.

You missed your sister Leaf. You longed to see her and the rest of your family, but right now you couldn't afford to take the time to go back home. Home was an entire world away right now. You had duties to fulfill now, ones that actually helped people. Your fingers traced along your collar bone underneath Revali's scarf and you felt your heated flesh that was still marked from the night before. Your heart fluttered and you bit your lip.

You stopped walking and dug your heels into the snow.

No.

Revali had spent most of the day with Vah Medoh after seeing off the princess. Once he returned the flight range he found you on the floor of the lodge furiously scribbling in your book. Around you on the floor were the letters from the princess to both of you, one of Revali's books with illustrations of various plant life, and his journal as well. It was a very curious site to walk in on, that's for sure.

He strode up to you and you looked up at him, looking frustrated, but you held up your notebook for him to look at what you've done. He took it in his wing and flipped through the pages, seeing that you'd sloppily written your name over and over again, trying to copy the handwriting of his, or the letters, or what was in the book. The last few attempts actually looked decent.

"This is shit." Was all he said as he handed you the book back. Your eyes were wide for a moment, but you got angry and stood up to press your finger into his chest.

"Hey, I've been working on that for hours."

"Then I suggest you _keep_ working at it." He simply said and turned away. You huffed and plopped yourself back down. You were gonna show that asshole.


	21. You Literally Just Have Sex In This One That's It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting a little heavier into the BDSM in this one have fun  
> https://river675.tumblr.com/

"You think that maybe we should stop having sex now that we have a more professional relationship to keep up?"

"You mention this _now_?" Revali looked like he wanted to slap you, and he probably was going to, seeing as how he'd just finished tying you up.

You were sitting cross-legged on the floor of the flight range lodge, completely naked. Revali had tied your torso in very intricate knot work, tying your breasts up so they sat perky on your chest, the rope tied in knots going down your stomach to between your legs. He'd made sure the rope wrapped around your legs and up around your ass to give your body a very constricted feeling, but leaving your most vulnerable parts open for him. Your hands were tied behind your back so your fingertips touched your own elbows, your shoulders were pulled back so you had no choice but to sit up straight.

"I mean after this!" You tried to smile at him but he just glared at you.

"Snap your fingers." He ordered and you did with both hands, making sure you still had your safe way out in case you needed him to stop what he was doing and you couldn't speak. Revali smoothed your hair on your head and pulled it out of your ponytail. He played with your hair a bit, running his fingers through it, gently massaging your scalp with his fingertips. You almost purred. After a moment he closed his hand into a fist around your hair and gently pulled your head back to expose your neck to him. His other hand found your throat and his fingers started drawing circles in your skin. He was being exceptionally gentle with you right then, and you knew he was going to put you through hell this night.

"You're okay?" He checked in with you once more, he'd been doing that a lot whenever he went rough with you since that night you cried yourself to sleep. You nodded to him and he nudged his beak into your hair, nuzzling you slightly in his own way of giving you kisses. Then, he grabbed a long silk cloth and tied it around your eyes, blacking out the entire world for you. Your heart rate began to pick up when he tied it tight so it wouldn't fall off, and then he was back to running his hands into your hair.

You felt the heat radiating off of his body leave you and you heard him stand up. You heard him opening drawers and rummaging before coming back to you. He took your shoulders and helped you stand. Once on your feet his hands were on you again, touching your face and neck, running his hands down your shoulders and to your breasts, giving them gentle attention that got you moaning already. He pulled you by the ropes on your body to take a step closer to the dresser, then put a hand on your lower stomach and back and bent you over at the waist until your nose touched the dresser and you flinched in surprise. His hands were then on your head, turning it to the side and gently resting your head on the dresser.

You felt him move behind you and begin touching your body again, his hands running along your arms and back and stopped at your ass, squeezing it and kneading your flesh between his fingers. He grabbed your hips and brought you back a little to feel his cock press against your ass. He moved his dick between your thighs and you felt him rub up against your wetness, already soaking with excitement, but he stopped and left you whining.

A hard smack on your ass caught your breath in your throat and you yelped. Revali had grabbed your hairbrush to hit you with, and you're glad he did because the thud you got from it prickled the skin along your entire body. He hit you again on a different spot, making sure to never hit you twice in the same place without giving you a moment in between. With every hit his other hand was running over the impact marks, soothing your screaming skin and making you coo for him.

"I adore the sounds you make, my little mourning dove." He spoke in a low voice that made you smile, and he hit you again and you groaned. He took his time in between hits, giving you time to calm down between each one without overwhelming you. Although you were eager for more, as you spread your legs apart a bit and lifted your ass, wiggling it for him. You could feel his smirk on you as he watched you offer yourself to him, and he hit you again harder than he did before. A noise escaped from deep within you that you hadn't heard before, and you could tell he loved it, as he hit you again right after, causing to moan just like that again. You heard him chuckle and you squirmed. He put a hand on your lower back and held you still and hit you again even harder. The pain from that impact shook you to your core, causing your knees to go weak, but he caught you by your waist and kept you from falling. You felt him rest the hairbrush against your back as he held you up and his other hand began rubbing your welts. You whimpered as he touched your now hot and throbbing skin.

"How are you feeling little one?" He asked, checking in on you. You acknowledged him by making a small noise and he squeezed your ass. "Can you keep going?" You nodded for him and he gave you another squeeze in return. He made sure you could stand on your own two feet, still bent over the dresser, and took the brush in his hand. You felt his fingertips leave your skin, leaving you wanting. He gently tapped your ass with the brush, making you flinch as you were expecting something much harder. You relaxed a bit, and that was when he hit you again. He hit you again twice in quick succession, this time going lower to hit the chunky part of your thighs. He was good about making sure he only hit areas of only thick fat, to not only make sure he didn't cause lasting damage on your nerves but to also watch your skin jiggle. Rito didn't do that, so he always watched your ass bounce in fascination, and as embarrassed as you were when he watched you like that, you couldn't help but adore the attention you got on the areas you were most self-conscious about.

He kept alternating between touching your skin and hitting you, taking his sweet fucking time breaking you. After a few more minutes your knees were shaking and you could barely stand, and you heard him slide the hairbrush onto the dresser next to your head. Almost your entire ass was now red and swollen from his spanking, but your head was spinning from how much you loved it. Once again he was behind you, pulling your hips close and pressing his dick back onto your ass. He bent over your back and held you for a moment. He gently nibbled the top of your ear with his beak, meanwhile, his hand was on your stomach, moving down and dipping between your legs.

You moaned as you felt his finger find your clit and gently start playing with it. You flinched again when you felt his beak touch your shoulder and then bite down onto it. He bit a new spot, as the first bruise, he gave you hadn't quite healed all the way yet, so he happily found a different spot and gave you more. His hand moved faster on you and he began nipping along your neck, leaving small marks as he went. He moved up and down your neck and when he finally reached your shoulder again he bit you harder than before, causing you to groan loudly, and at the same time, he played with you even faster. He held you tightly in his beak and you wriggled underneath him in perfect agony. You were a mess and left a puddle of drool on the dresser, your body threatening to give out on you, and you moaned his name.

All of a sudden he stopped, leaving your body cold as he got up off of you. Quickly he picked you up into his arms and placed you onto your bed, and then began covering you with a blanket.

"Stay quiet, dove." He whispered to you, and then you were finally able to hear it, the sound of wings from another Rito approaching. Revali covered you completely with the blanket and you heard his muffled footsteps out on the deck of the flight range.

"It's quite the surprise to see you again, Tuli." You heard Revali call to the other Rito from just outside.

"I got off early." A male voice answered and you heard him land. "Ever since things have been getting more dangerous out there they've upped our patrols. I haven't had a night off in months..."

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, may I ask?" You heard a hint of inpatients in his voice.

"I wanted to see you..." Tuli's voice got low and you heard movement. "It's been months since we last spent any time together. You're always here, so I figured..."

"Tuli, I have to admit I'm flattered, as always, but I must..."

"Where's that Hylian that's always with you anyway?" Tuli cut Revali off before he could turn him down.

"She's asleep."

"Come home with me, Revali. Forget about that human, there are rumors you know? About the two of you. Just... Come home with me tonight. I promise I'll-"

"Tuli, I apologize but I _really_ _must_ cut the conversation short. I'm going to decline your offer, as _flattered_ as I am." You could hear him start to get pissed, now. "I'm busy. So, pardon me for being so blunt, but it would be fantastic if you were to fuck off."

You heard the other Rito stutter for a moment before hearing the sound of his talons scraping against the wood and wings flapping off into the distance. Once Tuli had flown far enough away, Revali walked back into the lodge and you could feel him sit on your blankets next to where he was hiding you. He lifted the blanket off of your head and slowly push the blindfold off of your eyes, but you kept them squeezed shut.

"Open your eyes, dove." He spoke gently to you, and you did. You squinted in the light, and he was looking down at you with slight concern in his eyes. "Sorry about that. Are you alright?" You nodded at him.

"You're... Popular." You said in a small voice as your head had been swimming since your spanking.

"Well, that's an understatement." Revali said, accidentally catching his usual bravado. "I have many admirers. He is one that I... Associated myself with, in the past. He's actually been practically _begging_ to have me again for weeks, now. Which, I'm sure anyone with good taste would-" He looked down at you and noticed you were staring off into space, slowly losing yourself. Quickly he touched your face to ground you again and made you look at him. "He's gone, now." 

"I'm sorry..." You whispered, which surprised him. His head tilted and he pulled you closer. "I've been keeping you from being happy, haven't I? I wanted you all to myself and I've just been selfish..."

"Hush." Revali was stern now, and he scooped you up into his lap and held you close. "You said it yourself, the moment I want someone else I tell you, and we stop. But I don't, so I haven't. It's that simple." He spoke in a low voice directly into your ear and made your skin prickle. "You're the only one, little dove. Now hush..." He held you in his arms for a while, playing with your hair and just touching you. You adored his attention and closed your eyes, leaning your head into his chest. "We can stop if you like." His voice was a whisper, now. You shook your head and looked up at him. You felt so small in his arms, and so safe. You leaned in and started nudging his beak to move the blindfold back down onto your eyes. He chuckled and got the hit and lowered it for you, but he didn't pick back up with the play, yet. He kept you in his arms for a little while longer just touching you everywhere.

"Revali?" He hummed in response. "Can you touch me?" Your voice was as soft as his touches. You felt him shift you in his lap so your back was against his chest. His hands were caressing your legs and stomach, slowly making his way up to your breasts where he squeezed and played with you until you started to moan again. He pulled and played with your nipples until you were squirming around on top of him, rubbing your thighs together to get some sort of friction going on. He watched how desperate you were to be touched and let you linger a little bit longer before finally placing his hand on your legs and pulling them apart. You opened for him more than willingly and he chuckled at you.

Before he continued you felt him lean over to the side and shuffle for something. You didn't know what he was doing, but you didn't have much time to think about it before he sat back up with you and found your curls with his hand. His fingers danced around your lips and you shivered in need as he taunted you. Agonizingly slow he dipped his fingers between your lips and you groaned. His fingers played with your hole and then moved back up to your clit, pulling a relieved moan out of you.

It didn't take you much this time around to get riled up for him, after everything he did for you before. But then you felt something cold touch your mouth. Revali had pressed your dildo to your lips and once you realized what it was you opened your mouth and happily let him slip it onto your tongue. You licked at it with vigor, and then he very slowly slid it down your throat. You could feel your throat stretch for it and he held it there for a moment before he finally pulled it out of your mouth. Meanwhile, his hand was still playing with your clit, and he brought your toy down and stuck just a portion of it in your hole before pulling it back out. You stretched your body to try to push it in you more but he kept you wanting as he moved just the tip of it in and out.

"Please..." You breathed and that did it, he thrust your toy deep into you and a shudder ran through your entire body. You didn't take long before you were practically rolling around in pleasure. You began cursing as he drove you closer to your edge, and then he stopped. You moaned in agony when he did, and you tried to move your hips to get him to keep going, but he refused. After you'd given up on that you just lie there in his arms panting, and then you could feel him slowly pick his pace back up. You were so sensitive from him you were immediately back to a sweaty, panting mess.

"Revali I'm so close, please." You begged him as you felt the heat in your body build until it almost spilled over, and just like before Revali stopped his movements the moment you thought you were going to lose it. "Revali please-" You sobbed and he pushed your toy back into your mouth. You swallowed it right down and you felt his other hand around your throat, soothing you as he pushed your toy deeper and deeper. Once again he pulled the toy out of your mouth and shoved it right back into you. He edged you on two more times and you both hated and loved him for it. You could feel the tears in your eyes that wouldn't spill because of the blindfold, and you had a line of drool coming out of your mouth. You were a fucking wreck.

"How are you?" He asked in a low voice. You'd come up with quick code words to make sure you were okay during your time together. You'd decided to use the numbers one through ten to determine if you were okay, one being stop everything at all costs, ten being this is the best.

"Ten." You blurted out at him. "Ten, Hylia, please, ten." You were panting, feeling as if you were going to die if he didn't give you your release. He had the audacity to chuckle at you.

Revali slipped you off of his lap and placed you down on the blankets. You felt movement and heard him get up and start removing his armor, tossing it to the ground. You fidgeted and waited for him, and then felt him move in next to you. Revali placed his hand on the back of your head and drew you in close, and he pressed his cock to the side of your face. You realized what it was immediately and just fucking went to town on him. You licked and sucked at him as if your life depended on it and he actually had to grab you by the hair to slow you down. You moaned on his dick and bobbed your head, your hair clenched tightly in his fist. His other hand found your throat and held it tight, and then he moved your head for you and started thrusting into your mouth. He did that for a moment before pulling you off of him. You gasped, taking air into your burning lungs, but you wanted more.

"Do you want me to fuck your throat little dove?" He asked you as his fingers traced lines along your neck. You nodded as if you needed his cock to live. He gripped your hair so tight you could feel tears well up again, and he pulled you back on him, slipping himself into your mouth where you moaned as you played with his dick with your tongue. He let out the most exquisite moan and then thrust himself deep into your mouth. He held you tightly and began fucking your throat with vigor, making you feel as though he was going to split you apart but you loved every second of it. Tears actually spilled from your eyes this time, falling under the blindfold and eventually making their way down your cheeks. Again, you were absolutely in love with this feeling.

He pulled your head off of him and he panted heavily. You nearly choked on the air as it filled your lungs and you coughed. He leaned down to you and you felt him press his forehead into yours. His hot breath hit your face as you felt him nuzzle his beak against your face, and then he roughly turned you around, letting go of your hair just a moment before he grabbed it again and pressed your face down into your pillow with your ass still up in the air. His hands danced over your entire body, your skin now slick with sweat after what he did to you, but he adored touching you all the same.

You then felt him spread your pussy lips with his fingers and you blushed at the rush of cold air that hit you, but was soon replaced by his tongue, lapping up your juices and you sobbed in pleasure. He licked all over you, sticking his tongue deep inside you and then moved down to your clit to play with it. You wiggled your hips into his face and he grabbed your legs to keep you still. Then, you felt his tongue trail along your slit and up to your asshole. You gasped when you felt his tongue on you, tracing over your skin where no one else has touched you. His tongue danced around your asshole and your voice went up an octave, only encouraging him to do more. You felt him slip the tip of his tongue into your ass and you shivered.

Eventually he pulled his face from you and sat up. Your head was spinning with everything he was doing to you, and then you felt him pull your hips closer and his cock digging into you. He slid himself effortlessly into your pussy and you clenched down on him, a shudder echoing through your body. He rocked slowly into you at first, getting into a good rhythm. One hand grabbed onto the ropes holding your arms together, while the other reached down and played with your clit.

That was it, your mind was white as he fucking went at you, pounding himself into you hard and his hand playing you like a fiddle. You felt the heat in your body build until it spilled over, you thought he was going to stop again, but as your release came all he did was fuck you harder, pounding into you as your body writhed in perfect agony under him. You called his name and almost screamed with how good this all felt. Within moments he was cumming too, his thrusts became rough and jagged, before he buried himself into you one last time, spilling himself into you. You felt a warmth inside you, bleeding into you in the most perfect way. As you were coming down from your orgasm your body twitched and throbbed. Your pussy still clenched onto him tightly, and when he was finally done, he pulled himself out of you and you could feel yourself dripping with his cum.

He sat back onto his heels and just looked at you, at your abused ass full of welts and your cunt dripping with his cum. You looked perfect just like this. Eventually, he helped you up and sat you back into him and he held you close, feeling your weak body melt into his.

"Good girl." He whispered into your ear, and you shuttered. He chuckled at what a strong reaction you had from those words. His fingers began undoing the rope that held you so tight through the night. He untied your arms first, letting you move them out from behind your back. Your movements were stiff but not painful. You touched your own skin and felt the imprints the rope left in them. Revali then finally lifted the blindfold off of your eyes and you blinked up at him. He was giving you an actual, genuine smile. No malice, sarcasm, or snide in it, just a smile. When you smiled back at him the tears once again fell from your eyes. Revali pulled you close and held you like that for a few moments more as you just let the tears fall. He held your wrist up to his face and gently nuzzled your marks he gave you. He took extra care when he untied the ropes from the rest of your body, moving slowly and helping you lift yourself where he needed you to.

Once the ropes were off he tossed them off to the side and lied you down into the blankets and covered you. Once lying down his fingers traced the lines in your skin all along your body. You were fucking putty in his hands and he knew it, but he was treating you like glass after he just fucked you up like that. You took a shaky breath moved closer, pulling your body into his so your face was buried in his feathers. He wrapped his wings around you, holding you tightly.

"I love you." You said without thinking, but you said it so quietly you didn't even want him to hear you. When he didn't move you relaxed, feeling kinda glad he didn't hear you slip like that. You let yourself fall into a deep sleep, but you didn't know;

He heard you.


	22. You're A Mother Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More like mother hen. Heh get it?  
> https://river675.tumblr.com/

There was absolutely no way you were taking off that scarf now, not after what you did the night before. All along your neck were red marks from where Revali sunk his beak into your skin. You had spoken to him about how embarrassed he was when others saw you wearing his scarf, but apparently this time his kinks won out. You weren't about to complain, though, as you loved it.

It'd been over a week since the princess left, and you were trying your hardest to acclimate yourself to your new job and title. Obviously, the Rito weren't taking too kindly to an outsider trying to live among them, as they did not take kindly to being expected to give respect to someone on title alone. You were going to have to earn their respect, every single one of them. But you didn't mind, because the more time you spent with them the more you learned just who they were. They were a people who valued hard work and discipline.

You were supposed to meet with the village elder that day to request permission to make your residence permanent, as even the Princess' word could be overturned by the lord of the land you resided. It was something the king had implemented to bring peace between the different tribes, letting them keep their own laws somewhat separate from that of the kingdom. It helped somewhat, as it let the Gerudo keep their laws about men not entering their town or the Zora being allowed to crown their own king of their domain. It didn't _entirely_ help with relations, but it helped keep stress low.

Revali was still gentle with you in the morning, but you thought he seemed off since you both had to have the meeting with the village elder that day. Had you even _remembered_ admitting you loved him the night before, you'd have thought he was taking it pretty well, but the memory of your slip up had faded the moment you fell asleep. So, you just assumed he was mad at you for being chosen by the princess for this job. It made you convinced that he didn't want you around, but whenever he would come onto you those thoughts disappeared. You were incredibly conflicted on how you thought he felt, but the attention he gave you had become addicting at that point and you couldn't pull yourself away. Still, though, you thought about trying to maintain a professional relationship, seeing as how unlike with the Zora, Rito forbids relations with humans. So even if Revali admitted he shared your feelings, you weren't allowed to actually do anything about it.

You sure as fuck were beginning to learn a lot about them.

Revali told you not to waste your time walking back to the village and to fly with him, but you preferred the time you spent alone on your walks to and from the village. You'd been living at the flight range for so long now you never got a moment alone to yourself, despite Revali having a home of his own. You still figured he didn't want to leave you alone at the range for too long, as it was also his. You'd gotten a little more accustomed to the cold since coming here, and your walk to the village had been a peaceful one.

Crossing the bridges to the village you pass a guard walking by, and you noticed he was glaring down at you. You locked eyes at him as you passed, and you thought to yourself for a moment. Could that angry Rito be Tuli from last night? The one that begged Revali to go home with him, as if he'd been in love with him just as much as you were? Were you just another one of his casual partners he played with and treated like garbage until he found someone else? Just another throwaway that fell in love with him?

Nah, fuck that.

The guard that must have been Tuli sneered at you and all you did was just fucking walk. You're an adult, you're above that shit. Although on your way up the stairs you almost tripped as the Rito children ran past you. They were laughing, something that'd become rare now that danger was everywhere. You watched them run, but one of the kids saw you and stopped, causing the two other kids they were running with to stop and look at you as well.

"Hey, you!" The kid almost screamed, their fists in the air, and then came running up to you. You became nervous as this kid was running at you, but then you realized who they were. This was the same kid you sketched when you had the idea to build your paraglider.

"What? Hey!" You greeted them with a smile.

"Hey, you make music right?" The kid asked you as they fluttered their wings, trying to fly to be level with your face.

"That depends who you're asking." You joke as you kneel down to the kid's level. The other two kids run up beside them to look up at you.

"Can you come back and play for us?"

"Yeah, you sing good too." The two other kids beamed up at you. Your face flushed and you couldn't help but grin. Kids always naturally took to you, and you were glad because you had no idea what you'd do if they didn't like you, how'd you take care of your sister's kids if you never got along?

"I got a lot of boring adult stuff to do today." You told the kids and they all groaned. "But, I'll come back tomorrow. You three gotta promise to meet me after lunch up by that that cool shrine you guys got here." The three started nodding and agreeing and you noticed a little owl boy who was shying away from you, almost hiding behind his wings. "You wanna come too?" You called over to him and he flinched, looking almost scared of you, but after giving it some consideration he nodded. "Alright. The four of you better be there." You said as you stood and pointed at them all. They all happily agreed to see you the next day and fluttered off. You waved at the little owl boy and kept on your way.

Alright, at least the kids liked you. That was a plus in your book, even though most of the adults in the village either still looked at you as a stranger or as an unwelcome outsider. You'd made your way up to the top of the village and noticed that some of the Rito were building another landing near Revali's house, and it looked like it was gonna be big. 

You straightened yourself when you entered the building with the Rito village elder. He gave you a short nod and offered you a chair, which you politely declined, as you weren't actually able to sit down yet...

"We've matters to discuss." He spoke and you nodded, but then looked around.

"Isn't Revali supposed to be here too?" You asked curiously.

"Unlike you, your champion isn't late." Revali said as he then strode into the building.

"You literally walked in _after_ me." You couldn't help yourself from saying, and then you heard the elder clear his throat. Oh, that's right, he'd previously witnessed you punching the champion in the face. In fact, that was your first impression on him. Oh, you fuck up...

"Now, River." The elder said with absolute authority and you listened, chewing on the inside of your cheek. "You have been appointed the ambassador of the Rito just ten days ago by the princess of Hyrule. You were tasked with learning more of us and our culture, which our champion has been diligently assisting you with." You nodded and glanced at Revali, who didn't really seem to be paying attention much. "I hope you realize by now, Rito do not take kindly to outsiders meddling in our business. As the Rito elder, I reserve the right to remove you from our home."

"Sir, I promise that I-"

"It will take more than childish promises in these dangerous times." He spoke over you and you wanted to shrink away. "As far as we are concerned, your actions will determine your worth instead of some empty words. My people will not respect a small Hylian that has done nothing for us. The Princess had no right to appoint a stranger to represent us when there are those in her counsel far worthier than you."

"May I be blunt?" You finally spoke up, projecting your voice to sound just as loud as he did. He looked at you with hard eyes but motioned for you to continue. "Sir, I must say, that's bullcrap." The elder pushed himself up to look at you closer with his wide eyes, and Revali's head finally whipped around to look at you as if you were an idiot. "I guarantee you, no puffy diplomat the king of Hyrule sends here will ever properly respect you." You knew you were fucking playing with fire here, so you had to choose your words carefully. "No one Hylian who has lived a life of leisure will come here and see who you truly are. And who your people _truly_ are is honor. Who you truly are is confidence. Is strength. Is grace. What you represent as a people is not bold stories or religion or brute strength. You are experience, dignity, and a true work of art. I know I don't speak for you. I wish to, but I don't. But let me be for your people what you have been to me. An inspiration."

The room was far too quiet after you spoke, the air thick with your words. Your heart began to thump in your throat and you immediately wished to take back your words.

"Child. I will not _let_ you do anything." The elder spoke slow and stern. "You are to go and accomplish this on your own. Return to me when you are no longer seen as a stranger in the eyes of my people."

You quickly nodded and made your way out of the building, turning down the stairs. Revali stayed behind as he had his own matters to speak of, but you didn't mind. You figured that this would be the most blessing you would get from the elder before you could actually do something to prove yourself worthy of the job. Alright, so you were done making an ass out of yourself. Now what?

The next day you were right where you said you'd be, guitar strapped to your back, looking intently at the shrine you knew almost nothing about. These dotted Hyrule all over and were a complete mystery to what they were and how they came about. You touched the side of it and stared longingly at what it could possibly be.

The sound of claws and clambering footsteps on wood broke you from your thought, and you turned to see the three Rito children you spoke with the day before all happily flapping about and laughing. You smiled to see the three little ones looking up at you happily.

"Have you all brought your singing voices?" You asked, placing your hands on your hips. The three giggled, and once again you noticed the little owl boy walk up, staying behind the three other kids. You took a seat on the grass near the shrine and pulled your guitar into your lap. The other three kids sat down around you and the little owl did too. "What's your name?" You asked the shy boy.

"Uh... Kaneli..." He spoke so softly you barely heard him, but you regarded him with a soft smile.

"Well Kaneli, can you sing too?" You spoke just as softly and then began playing your guitar for him. He looked at you with big round eyes for a moment and then stood up. Suddenly he began whistling the most beautiful notes you'd ever heard from anyone, let alone a child. After a few moments, you'd stopped playing and just watched him. He noticed of course and began to look really worried.

"You're really good." Your praise made him sheepish. "That was so pretty, can you do that again?" His eyes went even bigger for a moment, and when you began playing again he began whistling again. You began humming with him, and you two had a little duet. Once your song was over between the two of you the other three kids cheered for the both of you. Kaneli looked embarrassed but happy you gave him the opportunity to sing for you.

"My turn!" One of the kids stood up excitedly, and with that Kaneli sat down and let the other kids have their turn.

After some time it had begun to get dark and you instructed the kids to get home before it was too late. You waved at the four kids as they all ran back to their homes. You watched three little Rito children begin running down the stairs, but you watched the little owl boy run the opposite direction, towards the elder's house. You kept your eye on him as you watched him run right up to the elder and started saying something very excitedly. It was then that the elder looked out over to where you were standing, and as soon as you made eye contact you grit your teeth and quickly hurried down the steps and out of the village.

Did you just spend the evening bonding with the grandkid of the village elder? What were you, stupid? Oh, he probably hated you now for doing that. This was not how you made a good impression, definitely. Although you had to admit that the kid was cute, and he seemed to take a liking to you after a while, getting a little less shy. In the coming days, he wouldn't be as afraid to run up to you and say hi. Soon more children began insisting you play the guitar while they sang to impress their friends. You were absolutely fine with that because at this point any attention was good attention.

A couple of the parents didn't seem to keen on letting you spend a lot of time with their kids, but when they saw Kenali continue to approach you it calmed their nerves a bit, and soon you'd go up to the shrine every other day to play for the kids as they all sang to each other. You tried not to let this get in the way of your learning to read, and in return for letting the kids sing along to your playing, you agreed to borrow a couple of their books. You hid them, of course, because you knew that if Revali saw you reading children's books you'd never hear the end of it, but this exchange went on for a while, and it helped you lean just a little bit quicker.


	23. You Do Some Cool Shit I Guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Babes I got a tumblr come roast me  
> https://river675.tumblr.com/

"What the fuck? What the fuck. What the fuck... What the fuck." You kept repeating to yourself as your eyes started crossing as you'd just entered into your fifth straight hour of reading that morning.

"You're a very bad influence if you're going to keep spending all your time with those children." Revali was reading right next to you, wing draped around your shoulders. He'd taken a break to read with you when he saw you fidgeting. It helped a little bit having him there with you, but you were tired of sitting still for that long.

"I can't keep doing this." You said and stood up, stretching your body and feeling every joint of you snap and pop. Revali flinched when you did that, apparently, he hated that sound when you did it and now you're becoming more and more aware of just how often you do it. You picked your book up and threw it onto the dresser and started grabbing your sword and your bow.

"Where are you going?" Revali asked putting his own book down and standing up.

"I have to go out, walk, explore... I can't stay in here and read another godsdamned word or my eyes will fall out I swear." You almost pleaded with him.

"I'm sorry, did you just so happen to forget that the darkness that is the Calamity is returning and everyone is in danger? I really shouldn't have to spell out how dangerous of an idea that is, but even if I did you probably wouldn't even be able to read it-" You placed your hand around his beak and shushed him.

"Hush... I have to get away from you, too." He glared at you and you smiled. "Not that hanging out with you every second of every moment of my waking life isn't fun and all... But I would like some alone time, maybe. Just let me have _something_ , will you?"

"Oh, I'll let you have plenty." Revali said as he removed your hands from his beak.

"When I get back." You winked at him and then walked over to where he kept his arrows and took some of his bomb arrows for yourself.

"Excuse me. You are not properly trained with those."

"Would you rather I go without them?" You raised your eyebrows and he fell silent. "Don't lose your feathers over me, now. If I'm back by nightfall you can come looking for me."

"Don't miss me too much." Revali said as you left. Of course, he had to have the last word, as always. At this point, you'd just given up and let him take it.

You'd walked down from the flight range and looked at the village in the distance. The real reason you wanted out on your own was because that you'd heard about a horde of lizalfos had been attacking the village at night. There was a rumor that they were tracked to a den not too far away from the village along some cliffs, and you knew that if you didn't get to them now while they're cornered there would be a chance of them overrunning the town. You'd taken a deep breath and headed west.

You'd walked along the path around the village until the snow turned to rain and soaked you through. Of course, it needed to rain while you were out, it wouldn't be a proper adventure until you were soaked to your core and probably going to chafe _everywhere_. You tried to make the best of it by collecting ingredients along the road, finding some truffles beneath some trees, and even finding a spicy pepper plant. You ate one whole while you walked, enjoying the sounds of nature around you, breathing in the damp air and just enjoying this quiet moment. Suddenly you heard a deer, standing among a few close together trees. It stared at you for a bit and then took off running into a hole that had been almost carved into the rocks, a road leading downwards into a ravine. You had to admit, you were intrigued, and stepped off the path. You carefully tread down the hill until you spotted something that made your stomach jump.

Lying at the bottom of the ravine were the largest set of bones you had ever seen in your entire life. You stopped breathing for a moment as you looked on it in awe. Slowly you approached, almost as if you didn't want to disturb its eternal slumber. You climbed down the small ledge and walked into what you assumed to be the center of it's rib cage of this colossus. You stood in absolute awe of this massive monster. Could these be dragon bones? Slowly you approached one of the creature's ribs and took off of your glove. In a moment of absolute awe you touched the bones, feeling the ancient sleeping power of this beast underneath your skin. You were lost in your thoughts of what this terrible monster could have been when a noise brought you back to reality. Quickly you slipped your glove back on and carefully approached the noise. After a few steps, you heard it again, lizalfos.

You'd climbed up the mountain somewhat to get a good vantage point as you drew close to their camp. The horde had settled inside a giant scull shaped cave standing alone near the cliff. You flattened your body against the rocks and peaked down at the camp. There were... More than you thought there would be. Four scouts stood atop platforms to watch for intruders while at least a half a dozen were inside the skull itself. You hunkered down and watched them for the longest time as they moved around. How were you going to do this?

You stayed low to the ground for hours just watching their movements. Eventually, you'd seen one of the lizalfos leave the scull and start taking barrels of explosives inside the scull with it. You'd watched, fixated on the creature and counted the barrels it brought in. Two, three, four... You waited until it brought almost all the barrels into the scull with it and then readied your bow. You had only one shot at this, so it had to be right. You took a deep breath and readied your arrow, holding as still as you could until the creature brought the last barrel of explosives into the camp. You loosed your arrow high into the air and watched it come down, landing on the giant skull cave it'self.

They all heard, the scouts turning to investigate it as the ones inside went on guard. Alright, there it was. You quickly readied a bomb arrow this time and fired higher up, and watch as it threaded right into the eye socket of the skull, and then causing all of the barrels of explosives to go off, killing everything inside. Quickly you fired another two arrows at two of the scouts, knocking them off their platforms and killing them. Quickly you got to your feet and jumped straight off the cliff and released your paraglider, flying towards the last two remaining lizalfos. They spotted you and started firing arrows in your direction, and then you let go of your paraglider and time slowed as you grabbed your bow and readied another bomb arrow. You shot the farther enemy and then landed on the platform of the other and took out your sword. You slashed at it before it had a chance to grab its own sword, and it fell, dead before it hit the ground. You stood tall and looked around, scanning the area to see if you had missed any of them.

And then pain.

An arrow dug itself into your leg, and your entire body screamed. You collapsed and fell from the tower, hitting the ground hard. You looked and saw a surviving lizalfos taking aim at you. Quickly you grabbed a shield from the ground that had been dropped nearby and protected yourself, the arrow sticking into the wooden shield instead of your head. With one swift movement, you dropped the shield and grabbed your own bow again, and fired a bomb arrow at the ground in front of it. The shock wave of the bomb sent the lizalfos flying backward and right off the cliff into oblivion. At the same time, you were thrown back as well, being tossed back into a large rock and knocking the wind out of you.

Your body was covered in cuts and scrapes, but you pulled yourself up and grabbed a healing potion from your bag. You grit your teeth and pulled the arrow out from your leg and immediately poured the potion into your wound, the pain of it all making you see white. You threw the empty bottle aside and grabbed another from your bag, drinking the foul liquid that made your stomach churn. You felt yourself then surge with energy and you got back to your feet. Carefully you scouted the rest of the camp for any other survivors, and once you were sure there were none left you began scavenging the monster parts the lizalfos left behind as well as their bows and swords.

By the time you were done your bag was overflowing with so many weapons it was dangerous just to carry, but you were proud of yourself. Hopefully, the village would be a little bit safer after that infestation of lizalfos was taken care of. The ache in your body was starting to set in, and the arrow that hit your leg left a wound so bad you were limping. You drank another healing potion and hoped for the best, but that arrow got you good.

By the time you were done, it was sunset, it'd finally stopped raining, and you were exhausted. You hauled your bag over your shoulder and began making your way back down the valley to where you found those dragon bones. They mesmerized you, you would have never seen anything this amazing back home. You stayed there and admired the creature until stars began coming out. Eventually, you remembered you told Revali you'd be back by nightfall, and you finally pulled yourself away from the amazing sight.

When you got back to the flight range you were freezing cold, drenched from the rain and the snow threatened to freeze you solid. You pulled yourself up the ladder of the lodge and when you got in you saw Revali look up from his food, looking worried at you for a second, and then confused when he saw your bag full of _stuff_. 

"How much you think this'll sell for?" You asked, giving him as much of a grin as you could when your face felt frozen. You then tipped over your bag and spilled the contents onto the floor, and he looked up at you questioningly when you dumped a bunch of lizalfos weapons out all over his lodge.

"You killed _all_ of them? By _yourself_?" The Rito merchant asked you as you smiled, looking rather proud of yourself as you tried to sell everything you found the next day.

"I got the jump on them, so it wasn't that hard." You said, but the merchant looked concerned as even the next day, even though you were healed from the potions, you still had the limp from being shot in the leg.

"I didn't know Hylians were that strong." He said and then started taking your things and giving you a good amount of rupees instead.

"Thing is, I'm considered an _average_ Hylian compared to the rest of them. You should see my friend Link, he's stronger than I'll ever hope to be." You smiled and took your money from him and said your goodbyes. You didn't notice when some of the Rito whispered to each other when you walked by.


	24. You're The Ass Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking roast me you cowards.  
> https://river675.tumblr.com/

You were right, the village _had_ been safer after you took care of the horde of lizalfos that had been trying to attack the Rito night after night. Once word got out that you were the one who had hunted them down the Rito began to regard you with a little more kindness. Of course, Revali had been pissed. Not because you went on your own and put yourself in danger, no. He'd have to have feelings if he worried about you. No, he was pissed because you did it without telling him when he obviously could have done it himself and much more efficiently at that. You honestly didn't doubt him, but this wasn't the first time you did something like this. Your parents never had sons so your father had to teach either you or your sister how to fight and you volunteered, and so your father thought you how to use the sword and help protect your village from harm. Once he died you became very protective of your family until your sister settled down with a man who knew how to fight almost as well as you, so you felt better knowing she was protected. But there was one night you remembered vividly where your village had been attacked, it had been peaceful and no one had been ready. You woke up to screams...

You pushed the memory back.

You had been worried to begin with, as the village elder requested to speak with you. You could only figure that it was not for a good reason, as you still weren't entirely liked by the community, but you went. Once you arrived you saw Revali already there as well as two of the village guards. It was Tuli, with his dark green feathers and a pained expression. The other guard with him looked very hurt with bandages around his leg and wing.

"There you are." The village elder regarded you when you walked in. The three others turned to you and you suddenly felt very small. "Repeat yourself." He told Tuli, who gave you a disgusted look but obeyed.

"There's a frost talus that has been terrorizing anyone that dare get close." He said flatly and turned away from you to the injured Rito. "We tried to attack, but it's becoming more and more powerful as winter approaches. We fear it might make its way down the mountain and become a serious danger to the village."

"We tried going after it this morning but you can see how well that turned out." The injured Rito chuckled and suddenly grabbed his side, causing Tuli to become worried.

"The Rito are no match for a frost talus." The elder then said. "As you have shown to possess great strength we come to you for help before the situation gets worse."

You looked between everyone there. Wait.

"Wait." You said and then put your hands up. "Wait... Revali is _right here_. Why are you asking _me_?" You were confused when they asked you to help, so you deflected the best way you could, throwing Revali's ego out there.

"Good question." Revali finally spoke up. "I _am_ going to be the one to defeat the beast. You will be there as... Backup. Like, a distraction." He gave you quite a smug smile and you glared.

"You two are to work together." The elder interjected. "A frost talus has the ability to freeze you solid, so take great care. We cannot afford to lose our village's greatest defender, you are to assist." Revali looked positively pleased with the praise, his feathers beginning to puff up, and you just looked over at him flatly.

"Gimme all of'em." You told the local arrow seller, pointing to all of the fire arrows he had. You still had quite a bit of money after you sold all of those lizalfos weapons from before, so you had no problem absolutely filling your quiver with fire and bomb arrows. Revali had walked with you instead of flying on ahead, just so he could give you another smug look whenever you glanced at him. You made a point to keep your eyes down whenever you looked in his direction. You grabbed your things from the shop owner and continued making your way out of the city on foot.

"Where do you think you're going? You're never going to reach there on foot." Revali said as he walked behind you as you searched through your bag for something. You were beginning to get annoyed at him again.

"I can sure fucking try." You said and then grabbed your map. You didn't even notice as a mother walking with her child then covered the kid's ears and hurried them away from your filthy mouth. Revali pushed himself towards you to look at your map, and he was confused. It looked like an older map with no writing on it, just very detailed landmarks with some scribbles and doodles on it that you made to remind yourself where you've been before. You quickly pulled the map out of his grip and hurriedly put it away. "Can you not?"

"Just come with me. You'll never make it there on your own."

"Will you quit being so smug?"

"Never." You sneered at him and accepted, he stepped towards one of the platforms and you got on his back and you took off. Once in the air the biting cold stung your eyes, but you tried your hardest to look around. "The creature lives in Coldsnap Hollow." He called back to you, loud enough for you to hear over the roaring wind. "It's deep in the Herba Mountains, but it's been venturing out farther and farther, presumably because it senses the evil energy seeping into the world form the coming calamity." You looked out towards the mountain, fogged over from the falling snow. You dreaded the coming winter, but you'd have to just live with it, now that you had no choice but to stay. "That's it." You heard him call and then look down at to what seemed like a valley carved into the side of the mountain. "I'm going to fly lower, you can- Wait!"

You didn't let him finish speaking as you launched yourself off his back straight down into the valley. He quickly tried to fly after you but you were already falling too fast. You saw what looked like a huge boulder half-buried in the snow and you knew what it was. You readied a fire arrow straight down and fired, seeing the ice on the rock melt, and then it stirred. You watched as it rose up from its slumber and stumbled around, you saw the glittering stone jutting out from the top of it. Perfect. It really helps that you've done this before.

You took aim and fired a bomb arrow at the weak point on the monster and watched the monster wretch. Quickly, you pulled out your paraglider before hitting the ground and landed. You then ran at the creature and climbed up to its head and started fucking hacking at the rock with your sword. It whipped around and threw you off of it, sending you flying, only to be caught by Revali who landed you both safely just out of range of the creature.

"River what the fuck?" Was the only thing he could manage to get out through his anger. All you did was push him off of you and watch as the frost talus' body began to freeze over again. You took aim and shot it with another fire arrow so you could touch it without freezing solid.

"See that there?" You pointed to the glittering rock at its head. "Shoot that." You ignored his enraged look at you and ran for it, catching it's attention and having it follow you. You saw Revali fly himself into the air and shoot on it, landing a perfect hit and causing the monster to fall forward. You took this as your chance to run and attack it as well, jumping on its head and slashing at its weak point with your sword. You felt it move underneath you and you quickly jumped off and ran back a ways. This thing was a lot more powerful than the stone talus' you and link defeated together back near Hateno. You began to get worried.

You saw it launch itself at you and you tried to dodge, but when its arm hit the ground a burst of ice hit you and froze your leg, keeping you from moving. You panicked when you realized you couldn't get away. Faster than you could process Revali had flown down and thrown his wings around you as the frost talus launched its other arm at you. Your leg got painfully ripped from the ice and the both of you were thrown back into a nearby wall. You were still in a lot of pain, despite Revali coming to your aid, but you were freaking out over him. He was a fucking bird, he wasn't built with as thick of a skull as Hylians were. You looked over at him and saw him straining to breathe as the impact knocked the wind out of him, but other than that he looked okay.

"Revali you can't get close to that thing!" _You_ yelled at _him_ this time. He snapped his head to look at you and you saw an absolute fire in his eyes like he wanted to rip your fucking head off. Though his focused rage you watched him pull his bow out and shoot another bomb arrow at the frost talus that had been approaching. It reeled itself back and Revali kicked up a wind that picked you up into the air. Instinctively you grabbed your paraglider, and he carried you high up into the air and above the valley. When you were safely high enough in the air he began firing at the frost talus with so many bomb arrows the entire valley was filled with smoke. You both hovered right above the cloud of smoke, and then a huge boulder flung itself from below straight up and knocked Revali out of the sky. He fell below the smoke and you panicked. You dropped your paraglider and fell as well, and grabbed it again just before hitting the ground. 

You looked around and you couldn't see _shit_. The air was so thick you could barely see what was right in front of you. You coughed, your eyes stinging from the smoke, but you saw the talus move in the distance. You readied a fire arrow and aimed, and with the light from the fire, the talus saw you and turned your way. Quickly you fired and it's ice melted again. You couldn't risk a bomb arrow this close so you ran and actually managed to doge it's hit this time. You slid around to it's back and launched yourself up it, climbing onto it's head and started slamming the handle of your sword into its glittering stone. It whipped around in agony and you kept your footing as best as you could. With one last hit, you threw your entire weight into it and the stone broke loose from the talus, and the entire being crumbled to the ground into thousands of pieces.

A wind picked up, and Revali created a huge whirlwind around the valley to clear the smoke. He was still on guard until he saw you sitting among the rubble of the now-dead frost talus. He landed a ways away and watched you silently as you limped around the valley, collecting all the glittering stones that erupted from the talus. You found opals and sapphires and even diamonds among the rubble. Once your bag was full you slung it over your shoulder and grabbed some healing potions out of a pouch on your belt. You downed it in one gulp and then walked over to Revali to hand him his own. He swatted the bottle out of your hand and it shattered on the ground.

"What was that?" He almost spat at you, had he had lips he probably would have.

"It's dead." You stated coldly at him. He grimaced at you and turned so you could get on his back. You grabbed onto him tightly and he shot straight up into the air so fast you buried your head in his feathers.

You made it back to the village in record time, he landed on the half-finished platform near his house in Rito village.

"I can't believe how stupid you are for trying to take that thing head-on." He hissed at you as you walked towards the house of the elder.

"Listen, that's the only way you can take those things down. Link taught me how to kill them back when we lived together in Hateno." You said and then turned around to look at him when he scoffed.

" _Link_ taught you how to get yourself murdered?" Revali looked down at you with hard eyes. "I could have easily killed that thing on my own by shooting it from a distance. All you had to do was distract it."

"And fucking destroy all these?" You said and then held the bag of precious gems out to him. "You have to fight those fucks head-on, make it personal. Rito aren't capable. You would have gotten your hollow bones snapped in an instant had you fought him on your own." You glared back at him and the continued on your way to the elder.

"Excuse me, I'm the most _talented_ of-" Revali started, but you cut him off with your hand on his mouth. You then threw the bag of gems at the village elder's feet, and he looked up at you extremely confused. You ignored him and turned back to Revali.

"Yes, I get it. You're talented and perfect. I _get_ it. But you made one wrong move out there and you'd be dead. You can't just shoot it from a distance, you watched me out there, I had to fucking take that thing _head-on_. If I didn't get in there and destroy that thing with my own two hands neither of us would be here. Link showed me-"

"There you are talking about Link again like he's some martyr. What makes you think he's better than I am?"

"Because he is!" You yelled at the top of your lungs, and that was the last straw. Revali turned and hauled ass out of there, leaving you to be pushed back into the wall from the wind he harnessed. "Hey!" You yelled after him and ran out of the elder's house to try to follow Revali. You missed completely the looks the elder gave the both of you.


	25. You What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the fuck is going on with the length of my chapters? Come complain to me about it on tumblr  
> https://river675.tumblr.com/

Revali wasn't speaking to you. Not just because you flat out told him that Link was better than him. Or that you nearly got yourself killed and he was worried about you. Or that he risked his life to save you and you never thanked him. Or that you had been limping for days after your fights and refused to let someone look at it. No, it was mainly because _you_ were receiving praise _instead of him_. Almost the entire village heard you two fighting that night when you came back from fighting the frost talus when you loudly proclaimed that you were the one to kill the creature, and even almost two weeks later people were still trying to thank you for it. You honestly did try to tell them that Revali did most of the work, but the night you yelled, everyone heard and came up with their own narrative. Over those two weeks, Revali was cold to you, and you tried to apologize to him but he wasn't having it. People were paying attention to you and you didn't know what to do with it, but he resented you for it. More often than not he would spend his time up on Vah Medoh where you couldn't get to him. He was being childish and you were doing your best to try and make it up to him since you'd have to leave for the castle soon.

You were still staying at the flight range, but Revali hadn't been back in days. Although your bruises healed days ago, you still held onto his scarf. You wanted to return it but you didn't know how. You'd decided to leave it in his house in the village, which is probably where he'd been staying to get away from you. You made the trek over there one of the days you liked to sing with the children, where you would play your guitar for them and they all got to practice singing and doing fun things with their friends. It was harder and harder to do that these days, have fun, when the world was becoming more and more dangerous. But you were always there when you could be, singing with the children and making sure they stayed happy. In return, they traded their books with you to borrow to slowly teach yourself to read. You were getting better you had to admit.

You went and spent the afternoon by the shrine with the kids letting them all sing together and laugh. The little owl child Kenali was back again, never missing a day you were there. You'd made sure he got a chance to sing, you always did. He wasn't as timid anymore as when you first met, and you were glad you could help him with his confidence. After taking the time to sing with the kids they all went their own ways, but Kenali stayed behind and handed you one of his books. You thanked him and you both stayed by the shrine, spending a quiet hour together just reading. He was at a more advanced reading level than you and he found it very amusing when you, an adult, asked him for help, but you didn't mind, he was cute and you threw your pride into the garbage a long time ago.

The sun was finally starting to set when you and Kenali finally called it a night. You wanted to walk him back to his house, so you chatted a bit on the way, but you stopped when you saw Revali standing on the now finished landing near his house. He had his arms crossed and he was looking off into the distance as the wind gently moved his feathers. You looked down at Kenali who looked a little confused at you, but you gently put your hand on the back of his head and bid him continue without you.

You looked at him for a few moments longer, watching as the setting sun behind him once again made his feathers drip with gold light. Your heart rate picked up again and you silently cursed at yourself for feeling the way you did for him. You'd been trying to swallow your feelings but you couldn't help it when his pride relied on how much people loved him. He seemed happier when he saw how happy you were with him. You could continue faking it, right?

You approached, quietly heading down the steps and towards him. He heard you and turned around just in time for the setting sun to hit his eyes just right, making them glow at you. Shit. Fuck him and his stupid beautiful eyes. You stopped and felt sheepish all of a sudden. You didn't know what to say now, so you simply took your scarf and tried to hand it to him. He looked between you and the scarf and simply turned back and placed his wings behind him, looking off into the distance. You were a little lost for a moment until he spoke.

"You've officially secured your residence here." He said and you were surprised.

"Really?"

"Yes, although as you're still not considered one of us the elder has commissioned a house to be built for you at the base of Rospro Pass. You will not live within the city but you will be allowed to live just outside of its borders to come and go as you please." You were honestly happy hearing this news. You never really expected to be accepted as one of them, but this is better than you could have ever imagined. There was a small noise behind the two of you, and you both turned to see Kenali had stayed behind to listen into the two of you.

"Go home." You told him gently and then turned back to Revali. "Can we speak somewhere private?"

"I meant the flight range." You said as you stood atop Vah Medoh, refusing to let go of Revali's arm as you shook in your boots looking over the edge. He pulled you back from the edge until you were inside Vah Medoh, the biting cold not as bad in here. You finally let go of him and stood on your own, still shaking slightly, but the sturdiness of Vah Medoh under your feet helped slightly.

"You walked to talk?" Revali asked as he was walking away from you, deeper inside Vah Medoh. It was like a maze in here and he caught you slightly off guard when he spoke as you were busy looking around.

"Yeah, I..." You started and looked over as his back was towards you again. Were you really going to apologize to him again? For doing something to help people and saying you were sorry for being praised for it? "I wanna tell you that I think you're being an unnecessarily extra asshole."

Revali turned around quickly, not expecting you to say that. You put up your hands to defend yourself, you weren't angry, but you were going to get your point across.

"I think you're a little too hurt from this. I was just doing what I was told. It's not my fault people reacted the way they did. Would you rather I just lie and let you take the credit for my share of the work too? Absolutely not. This is where I draw the line, alright? I needed something, _anything_ , to help prove myself worthy of this title and you're _not allowed_ to be mad at me for having it. I figured you of all people would understand that?" He tried to say something but you held your hand up to him. "I don't want to hear it. I don't wanna hear one more word about how great you actually are and how much better than everyone you are. I heard it all, I _know_ it, alright?" He didn't expect the sincerity in your voice. "You're beautiful, you're wonderful, you're strong, and I love you." Shit. "I love you as much as the entire rest of the village does." Nice save. "Everyone looks up to you, so you have no reason to feel... Upstaged? Besides, there's no way I could compare to you, you've nothing to be afraid of. You're not being replaced, you're not being looked over. You were chosen by Vah Medoh above anyone else. Just... Be my friend again. I swear, if you stay mad at me I'll quit."

You both looked at each other for the longest time. You began to sweat after what you said, feeling his eyes bore into your soul and peeling you apart. Shit, maybe you shouldn't have said all that? Fuck, now you wished you could take it back.

"You speak quite eloquently when every other word you speak isn't 'fuck'." He gave you a small smile as his own guarded apology.

"Fuck you." You couldn't help but smile back.

The two of you stayed on Vah Medoh and talked until the stars were out and the moon hung high in the sky. You eventually became brave enough to venture outside and look at the stars to get a more vivid view of them that you'd ever had before.

"It's beautiful." You said while looking at the moon. You turned to Revali who was looking at you instead. He made a small noise and turned away to what looked like maybe the control panel of Vah Medoh. He put his hand on the large instrument and looked up at it.

"Do you know where the name Medoh came from?" He asked, not looking away from the machine. You carefully walked over to him and grabbed him by the arm, still not entirely comfortable being this high up. He glanced at you and looked away again. "Vah Medoh was named after one of the first Rito, Medli. Legend tells she was a sage that helped seal Gannon in the distant past. Since then her name had vanished from history... Until the Divine Beasts were discovered and she once again found her way back into the history books." You watched him closely for a moment, trying to read his expressions. He put his hand on yours to remove it from his arm and held your hand in his, rubbing his thumb over your skin and looking at you for a moment. "It is now my turn, to take on the role of protector of Hyrule, to do everything in my power to make sure this realm is safe. Although I am to play support for that little knight I will not hold back from this fight. I have my home to protect, as well... As the one I love."


	26. You Decide To Change The Chapter Titles Starting Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? You thought I was gonna let you be happy? Nah. Also, I realize now that I could have just combined this chapter with the last one so you had one actual chapter instead of two mini ones... But, how could I have left that cLiFfHaNgEr tho?  
> Come yell at me on tumblr.  
> https://river675.tumblr.com/

Panic. Panic set in the moment those words left his mouth. What did he mean by that? Is he confessing his love for you? This wasn't good, no, this can't happen. Absolutely not you told yourself so, that you'd never fall in love again. You can't do this.

"W-what?" You asked, the fear clear in your eyes.

"I said as well as my loved ones." Revali said. You could hear the defensiveness in his voice. He let go of your hand and took a step away from you, looking out into the night. Come on, think quick. You grabbed his arm and pulled him and made him look at you. You looked into his eyes, determined to say something... But you couldn't. You looked up into his eyes, unable to tell exactly what he was feeling, and you wanted to say something _so bad_ , but you just couldn't force the words out. You were so frustrated, you opened your mouth and then closed it quickly, gritting your teeth together. Fuck, come on, say something. You were getting more and more mad with every passing second of silence. You looked to the floor, to him, to the sky, back to him, and the moment you opened your mouth again to talk you started crying. What? Why? Why was this happening? You couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"Hush, little dove." He finally spoke when he saw how angry and upset you became. He lifted his wing and dried your tears, he then held your face in his hand and made you look into his eyes. "I know, you're overwhelmed. I understand that it is overwhelming to hear that I consider you one of my loved ones. But I do have to say, without you then I would not be standing here as the Rito Champion. So, yes, you are important to me. And one of my dear friends." You perked up a bit. Did he take it back? Good. That's good, right? Then why were you still crying? You couldn't stop yourself at this point and just leaned into his hand and let the tears fall.

Once back on the ground your knees gave out on you. You fell on the deck of the lodge at the flight range and struggled to get up, Revali taking your arm and giving you a hand.

"I'll never get used to being that high up." You mumbled as you made your way inside and kicked off your boots. You started to remove your heavy clothing and you noticed Revali on the other side of the room staring at you. You blushed when you saw the lust in his eyes. It'd been two weeks since you had sex and you had to admit you wanted it too. The two of you touch starved assholes were probably both about to explode by now with how long you hadn't been together.

When Revali noticed the same look in your eyes he was across the room and had you in his arms. He nuzzled his beak into your hair and you wrapped your arms around him, pulling your bodies close together. This felt good. You kissed along the side of his head and then he suddenly picked you up and sat you on top of the dresser. You looked at him surprised, but he looked up at you and nuzzled into your neck. This was nice...

"Wait..." You breathed as he began taking off your shirt. He didn't stop, he really didn't want to. "Do you remember when I said we should probably stop having sex?"

"No." He said flatly and finally got your jacket off, going back to touching all over your skin.

"Can I remind you?" You bit your lip, letting him continue.

"No." He freed you from your shirt and almost attacked your breasts, teasing your nipples and making you moan. Something in you wanted to stop, but more of you wanted to continue. You knew that all you had to do was say one word and everything would stop, but you didn't say it. You didn't want to. You wanted to be professional, but fuck that. You weren't made for this professional shit. You leaned into him when he went after your other breast. You opened your legs and tried squeezing out of your pants, and when he noticed you trying he helped, pulling them down your legs and leaving you completely naked in front of him.

He wasted no time and pulled your legs so your ass was right on the edge of the dresser. He bent his head down and his tongue found your clit right away. You grabbed his head and held onto his braided hair, panting and gasping as he played with your clit. You thought you were going to explode from all this sudden attention, and that's exactly what he was intending. He reached one of his hands up and started playing with your nipple, meanwhile he stuck his tongue deep into you, causing you to moan loudly. His tongue dipped in and out of you, causing you to start to twitch. He found your clit again and went after it relentlessly and you could feel yourself get close. You held onto his hair tighter and started cursing, and then he stopped and looked up at you, more smug than ever.

"Don't you fucking do this to me right now." You pleaded, and then he picked you up off the dresser and put you down onto your bed. You lay on your back and look up at him as he started undressing, and something knotted in your chest. Quickly you turned around so your ass was in the air, your face buried between your hair and your pillow and you looked up at him with lust filled eyes. He looked down at you just the same and smacked your ass with his hand, the nice thud causing your ass to bounce. You spread yourself open with your fingers and waited for him to kneel behind you and position himself.

Slowly he eased himself into you, savoring the feeling of being inside you. You started playing with your clit as he was thrusting into you painfully slow, but from what he did to you before you were already there. You groaned loudly and came, your walls tightening and twitching around him. He stopped moving and just enjoyed the feeling of your orgasm around him, and as soon as you started to come down from it, he began fucking you violently. You nearly screamed as he held your hips and pounded into you, he was enjoying your agony oh so much. As soon as you could you started playing with your clit again, your body so incredibly sensitive and a heat rising up from inside you that was almost painful.

Revali reached down and grabbed a handful of your hair, pulling your head back and lifting your face from the pillow. He made you look back at him and watch him fuck you. Goddess fuck if you didn't love it. You felt the heat in your belly begin to grow the more he pounded into you and you squeezed your eyes shut, begging your body for release. And then, you felt his finger reach down and start playing with your asshole, treating it gently but stimulating it along with the rest of you. The sensation was new and odd at first, but you could feel yourself press back into him the more you realized you loved it, and that helped push you over the edge again. You screamed, surprising yourself with both the power of your own voice and the intensity of this orgasm. And when you felt yourself shake and spasm you tried to pull yourself away, but his hands gripped your hips tightly and fucked you down hard into the bed until he too came with such ferocity he couldn't help but lay on top of you on your bed panting.

It took time for the two of you to calm down, him laying on top of your back until you began to relax and nod off. But eventually you felt him lift himself off of you, and you turned and watch him just get up and go right into his hammock. That felt... Weird. Usually, he stayed and touched you afterward, made sure you were okay. This was the first time he'd ever just gone right to sleep, leaving you cold and alone. It felt different, but it felt familiar, and you _hated_ it...

But... You guess you deserved it, after all. Maybe you were just imagining things before when you thought he told you he loved you. Maybe you'd been projecting this entire time, that he'd never had feelings and really _was_ just using you. Well... That _is_ what you agreed before, right? To just have sex and nothing more? Legally you couldn't marry, and if he did love you he'd be an outcast by his own people, so why would he even bother? Maybe you were actually starting to get on his nerves? Maybe he knew you loved him and was now trying to prove a point that he didn't actually care about you?

You didn't know when the tears started falling, but you noticed when your nose began to run. Fuck, you sure did cry a lot, didn't you? That's probably another thing he hated about you... Shit. You pulled your covers over yourself and tried to keep your sobs quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Also again PSA nobody should be sad in any relationship what so ever. Always talk about things. Don't be a dumb bitch like my OC for the sake of DRAMA. Talk about your feelings, peeps.
> 
> P.S.S. Just letting you know that right now my character's way of thinking is toxic because of past emotional abuse. If you find yourself in a similar situation and you are thinking the same things, talk to someone and get help. Just right out saying it's not healthy. Hopefully by saying this it'll help someone from their own bad. This has been a PSA from your local bird fucker.


	27. Huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shortest chapter yet I'm sorry. Feel free to be mad.  
> https://river675.tumblr.com/

In the morning you would leave for the castle, and you didn't really quite know how to feel. Revali was speaking to you again, but he seemed cold. You two weren't maintaining the same level of contact as you were before, with the light touches here and there, and when you would lean onto him when hanging out he would move away from you. You hadn't had sex since the night you cried again. Again, maybe it was all in your head, but you feel like you fucked up royally.

Speaking of royalty, you wanted to try reading the letter Princess Zelda gave to you one last time. You'd been meaning to, but wanted to wait until you were able to on your own. It was dark outside but there was enough light in the lodge from the fire that you could see, so you took the letter out of the drawer of the dresser and sat down with it, chewing on the fingernail of your thumb as you read.

Dear River,

Presumably, you are having Master Revali read this to you, so I will make this short and not so intrusive. It is my honor as the Princess of Hyrule to bestow upon you the title of Ambassador of the Rito tribe. In the few days I have known you, you have gone above and beyond your call as a citizen of Hyrule to aid both me and the kingdom in protecting these lands. You have displayed a level of certainty and knowledge of the Rito people that others have not been able to acquire. As for your inability to read and write, I expect you to make strides to quire those abilities, but do not fret, as I will appoint you a scribe when you arrive at the castle. It will be a pleasure to see you once more.

Also, I am aware that your relationship with Revali is considered a taboo in the Rito tribe, and I will not make it known to anyone there, but when you stay at the castle, we do not discriminate. Feel free to express your love for each other openly and honestly on the castle grounds. You will be protected.

Regards, Princess Zelda of Hyrule.

"Oh come on..." You whisper to yourself and bury your face in your hands. "Did yours say something that embarrassing too?" At this point, you just knew when Revali was behind you on instinct, and you heard the weight of the floorboards shift underneath him.

"Something to that effect." He said casually, and you could hear the sounds of him preparing food for both of you.

"I'm sorry. I should have been more discreet about this entire thing..." You said as you sank down to the floor, resting against the dresser and looking over at Revali who hadn't looked back up at you yet. "Shit, no wonder you were so embarrassed this whole time. Listen, if you wanna arrive at the castle separately so you're not seen with me, I understand. I'll give you your scarf back and everything. I'm-"

"River." His voice cut you off and you saw he was looking at you right in the eyes. "...Come with me." He ordered and walked outside, kneeling down and facing away from you as if he wanted to take you somewhere. Reluctantly you went to him, and as soon as you wrapped your arms around him, he was off. Straight up into the air taking you higher and higher until you reached atop Vah Medoh. He made sure to take you to the inside of the beast to help with your fear of being up there, but you still didn't let go of his arm for your own comfort. Besides, your fear was an excuse to get close to him again.

"I meant to do this days ago, but _you_ went ahead and made things _weird_." He spoke and waited for you to gain a confident footing before leading you back outside and under the stars. You clung to his arm for the life of you. "Explain to me your apprehensions. Tell me, why do you find me so repulsive?" 

"What?" You were shocked. "Don't fucking do that, that's horrible. Don't go putting yourself down like that just to fish for me to say nice things about you. That's just fucking rude." He looked at you with wide eyes but then smirked.

"That's the River I know, full of fire. Now for real this time... Do you love me?" You looked at him for a second, again shocked by his boldness to ask such a question. "I understand, I know, it's overwhelming to have such feelings for a champion such as I. But, I am now asking you to be truthful, so do tell me, is that how you've been feeling this whole time?"

"Listen." You said and pulled away from him, taking an unsteady step back. "I'm not... Alright, fine. I'm not denying anything. But, I've been hurt, _really_ bad, and I don't want that to happen again. I haven't really been in love since my husband and I'm _scared_. I don't want this to end up like last time. I don't want to give my entire existence over to you just to have you fucking treat me like dirt. I can't do it, not again."

"Any other being, Hylian, Rito or otherwise, would have jumped on the chance to be with me in an instant." He said while looking at you, something in his eyes he couldn't quite place. "And yet here you are, telling me you're afraid of being hurt." You really wished you could read his mind right now. What was he getting at?

"Listen, I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable that I have feelings for you." You suddenly said, starting to get very annoyed with him. "I know we agreed just sex, and that I wouldn't stop you from leaving to go find a wife or a husband or something. But you acting all fucking coy about me having feelings for you isn't helping. I'm sorry. I understand if you wanna end things now, and I promise I'd never tell anyone about our relationship. But please, don't fucking throw it in my face."

"Why would you think I want that, little dove?" He stepped towards you and took your face into his hand, caressing your cheek gently with his soft feathers. You looked at him with big, confused eyes. "I want the opposite, in fact. I would like to pursue this... Relationship with you. Which, basically means we will continue just as we have been these past months, but you no longer have to deny your true feelings for me." He looked so fucking smug with himself. Did he just say he wants to date you without actually admitting to it himself? That bitch!

"It can't work like that..." You say, but you can't help yourself but lean your face even more into his hand. "Dating leads to marriage, which we can't do. It's not allowed."

"Then we won't marry. We will continue, just as we are, for the rest of our lives." When that last part left him you felt your skin prickle.

"The last time someone told me he'd be with me the rest of his life I got so royally fucked over I lost all of my house, home, and all of my friends. Don't do this to me, Revali. Don't put me in a place that'll cost me everything."

"I understand." He spoke plainly this time, his eyes giving you a very serious look. "I've been considering this for quite some time now, and the agreement still stands. If I find that I want someone else, I will tell you. I would not go behind your back and rip the feathers from your tail like that. I will be open and honest with you about everything. Only if you agree to do the same."

"So, this is it, then?" You ask, your voice almost failing you. "You choose me?"

"And I always will." When he spoke those words you began to cry again. Why were you always crying so much? He pulled you into a hug, holding you tightly as you cried with him under the stars, thousands of feet in the air.

He gave you some time to calm down, and you looked up at him, your face red and puffy, your eyes bloodshot. He just smiled down at you like the sun shone out your ass and you fucking drank it up.

"I have something for you." He said and finally pulled an arm from your body to search for something he had in a bag on his belt. He pulled it out and it was... A necklace? You'd never seen one like it before. It had a thick, black leather strap that looked like it would fit snugly around your neck. On the front of it was a huge hunk of a ruby, lined with gold trimming, adorned with small solid gold feathers around it. Your eyes went wide when you watched it sparkle in the moonlight. "I had them deliver this from Gerudo Town in the weeks we weren't speaking. I was thinking long and hard about my feelings..." He kinda cut himself off before he admits anything. "I realized then I wanted to get this for you, but no time has been right since it has arrived to give it to you. Until now." He took the necklace in both hands brought it up to your neck, wrapping it around you. He gently pushed your hair out of the way and fastened it closed, then he slipped a finger through the side of it to make sure it wasn't too tight. You brought your fingers up to touch the ruby, feeling the weight of it hang just above your collarbone. Your fingers traced the ruby, then made their way over to the soft leather, and then slipped behind your neck to see how the clasp worked. Gently, Revali pulled your hand away from the clasp. "You are not to remove it without my permission." He stated confidently, and you blushed. "Though do keep that scarf of mine on when you are in the village, as traditionally... Gems like this are considered to be... The equivalent of engagement rings to you Hylians." He suddenly looked very sheepish.

"Did you just propose to me?" You suddenly got very nervous.

"No, I can't, remember? Think of this as just a very lavish gift. One that will represent your promise to me, and a reminder of my promise to you." His hand once again found your chin. You looked into each other's eyes for what felt like a lifetime, and you pressed yourself into him once again, throwing your arms around him and finally letting yourself be happy.


	28. Get These Fucking OCs Outta My Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Oc's and character development? Fuck that shit. At least there's some smut in this one.  
> Come fight me on tumblr.  
> https://river675.tumblr.com/

You sat on the deck of the flight range with your stuff packed behind you and your map spread out along the floor. You were mapping out your route to the castle, drawing lines and arrows along the way. You wanted to make sure you arrived on time so you were leaving a day earlier than Revali and one of the guards appointed to him. You'd be fine on your own, it's not like you haven't proved that you could defend yourself. You heard soft footsteps behind you that you have now come to know as Revali trying to sneak up on you.

"It's rude to stare you know." You said without looking up from your map. 

"How could I not when I have a view like this?" You blushed and swatted at his leg and his hand found your chin, gently pulling your head to rest on his hip. He used his finger to turn your head up to make you look at him, and that did not help one bit with your blush. "Now there's a view... Now tell me. What are you doing?" He asked as he then knelt down to look at your map.

"Im planning on heading out this afternoon. I figured if I leave now then I'll meet you there tomorrow. I'm not leaving my horse behind, and if I'm living here now I wanted to stop home before I came back. It'll be best to do it now seeing as how the castle is halfway between home and here." You explained as you pointed to the map, but when you looked up he was focused on you. 

"Or I could take you home." He said, not really offering, more like ordering. 

"No can do, Champion. Do you know how upset my sister's kids would be if I don't bring my horse Toto back with me? They love that horse more than they love me probably."

"Then at least take the guard with you. I don't want you out there on your own."

"I thought you were offering to come with me?"

"I just realized, I don't actually want to meet your family that bad. I don't like you _that_ much."

"Wow. Fucking rude." You tried to push him over but he wouldn't budge, he just gave you a flat look and you stuck your tongue out at him. His hand caught your chin and he pulled your face close to his, nuzzling his beak against your nose, giving you his version of a 'kiss'. He then stood and helped you up as well, looking you over as he did. You could just feel his eyes on you when you bent over to get your map. Jackass.

Once you put your map away into your bag you started gathering your things. You touch your fingers to the ruby at your throat, admiring it before putting on Revali's scarf. You moved to pick up your sword but Revali grabbed your wrist. Suddenly his grip tightened and he pushed you back against the wall. You looked up at him, your heart racing, and his beak found your neck, dipping into the fabric of his scarf to give you gentle little love bites. You cooed, melting into him when his other arm found your waist. He placed your hand onto his shoulder and wrapped both his arms around you, reaching down and grabbing your ass, digging his fingers into you. You whimpered as he held you like that, your body burning for him.

"Why don't you give me a proper goodbye and get on your knees, my beautiful little songbird?" He whispered into your ear and your hair stood on end.

"Another name for me?" You breathed.

"You're mine, now." He moved away and grabbed your chin again. "I can call you whatever I like." You smiled up at him. With that, you lowered yourself down to your knees in front of him, and he removed his belt to give you better access to him. He was already hard, you could tell he's had this on his mind for a while. You leaned in and gave a gentle lick to the underside of his cock, watching it bounce as you ran your tongue all the way to his head, and then swallowed him down, letting your tongue run over him. He gave a delicious moan and you slipped your gloves off so you could grab onto him, holding him steady as you bounced your head onto him.

Slowly you sucked him out of your mouth and ran the tip of your tongue over the head of his dick. His hands found your shoulders and pushed you back onto him, shoving himself all the way to the back of your throat. You squeezed your eyes shut as you felt tears prickle the corners of them, you gripped his hips tight until he finally let you go to catch your breath. You looked at him with big watery eyes and you could see in his that he adored the look you gave him. Without looking away you took him back into your mouth, using your hand and working on him like a fucking pro.

"I never gave you permission to be this good." He muttered under his breath as he watched you just fucking destroy him with your mouth. You hummed in satisfaction and took all of him once again in your mouth, letting him sit there inside your tight throat before pulling away to give yourself a chance to breathe again. You could feel his shutter when you did this so you went right back to sucking him dry. With every movement of your mouth and flick of your tongue, you could feel him come undone, and when he gripped your hair you knew he was close. You once again grabbed his hips and started bobbing your head on him again, making small sounds whenever he hit the back of your throat, and that seemed to do it for him. He grabbed you and held you down onto him as he came inside your mouth, shooting himself down your throat and you happily drank it all in.

You slowly pulled him out of your mouth and looked up at him with big playful eyes. His were half-closed and very pleased. He ran his fingers along your face and throat, needing to touch you after what you did. You snuggled your face into his hand and just smiled.

"Good girl." He said down to you, and your heart fluttered. Revali helped you to your feet and nuzzled his beak into your hair. "Now... You'll have to wait for your turn, Songbird, until we get to the castle." You looked up at him, wanting to be insulted, but something in his eyes told you that he had something really good in mind for you. You just nodded to him and let him hold you for a while longer.

By noon you were at the Rito stables fastening your pack and guitar to your horse's back, no matter where you went you always brought that guitar with you. It'd been your lifeline, why'd you ever even think of selling it that one time? Oh, that reminds you, you still had to write that song for Revali. Was it gonna be easier now that you could finally explore those feelings you've been crushing back this whole time? You pondered until you heard your name.

Revali flew up, landing a few feet away from you, along with one of the villages' guard. He landed close by, he had dark red feathers and carried a spear with him. Revali strode right up to you and put his hands on your hips to nuzzle his beak into your hair, but quickly you pushed him away, giving him big questioning eyes as to why he'd do that with someone standing _right there_?

"Relax, little dove." He said, giving you a reassuring smile. "This Rito we can trust. I've known him my entire life, there's no one you could be safer with. I'm trusting him to see you arrive at the castle in one piece." You looked over Revali's shoulder at the other Rito, who was looking away form the two of you, looking as awkward as he could be.

"Uh, hi, I'm-"

"River." He finished your sentence for you, finally glancing over. "This asshole doesn't shut up about you." You were surprised to hear how blunt he was.

"Well, that's rude." Revali said, smirking at his friend.

"Yeah, well, so are you." The sass coming off of this guy was uncontrollable. No wonder these two were friends. "The name's Quill." He looked at you with striking yellow eyes.

"Wait." You took a moment to connect the dots, then glared over at Revali who seemed to know what you were thinking. "Our fucking safe word is the name of your best friend?" You wanted to slap him.

"Yes, and I can't think of anyone better to kill the mood with." Revali chuckled, and now Quill looked like he wanted to slap him. "Now," Revali said, finally breaking from his playful demeanor. "You've a long road ahead of you. Be _safe_. I'll never forgive you if you die before you make it to Hyrule castle."

"Now that just ruins the fun." You crossed your arms and smirked up at him. His eyes looked at you seriously for a moment and then softened.

"If you ever die, I'll bring you back just to kill you myself." His hand found its way under your chin.

"I wouldn't mind if you choke me to death, that sounds fine." You tilted your head up at him, giving him a look that made him want to wrap his hand around your throat right then and there. But the sound of Quill coughing brought you back to reality, and you shied away from his hand, your face now hot.

"I've a few things to attend to before I meet you at Hyrule castle. I'll see you tomorrow." He finally said and nuzzled his beak to your face, and you closed your eyes and leaned into him, and gave him a small kiss on his jaw. "Be safe." He whispered again into your ear.

Revali helped you up onto your horse, and the Rito Quill moved to stand beside you. You looked back at Revali and gave a small wave, and then kicked your horse to get him moving. The both of you walked up the hill in silence, you looking back every so often to Revali. Once you knew you were out of earshot though, you glanced down at your companion.

"So, are you, like, his only friend?"

"Pretty much." Quill said, keeping his eyes forward.

"That makes sense. He's a bitch." You were kind of surprised when Quill started chuckling, and that made you smile too.

"You're fiery." He said, causing you to raise your eyebrow. "He needs someone to keep him in line. I'm glad it's you." You were surprised by this, but you couldn't hold back your smile.

"You're not gonna get us in trouble for being together?" You asked as you passed the top of the hill and headed down into the valley.

"Me? No. I'm the one who told him to stop fucking around and finally ask you for something more serious than just... Fucking around. You should have seen him the other night, he was losing his feathers because he thought you didn't love him. But, I seen the way you look at him." He glanced up at you and you blushed, you focused your eyes on the road. "I told him if he didn't stop being a little bitch you'd leave forever. I knew that was a lie, but it seemed enough to push him to do it." He motioned to his neck, and your hand went to your own, touching the ruby through your scarf. Quill seemed pleased with himself. "By the way, I told him I thought that huge stone of yours might be a little much, but he insisted."

"He's so... Extra." You muttered, a smile crossing your lips.

"Damn straight." Quill said, and then you both walked together in silence.

After some walking Quill took off down the valley, using the updraft from the cliffs to bring himself high into the air and scout the path ahead. You kicked your horse into a run to keep up with him, and the two of you eventually made it to the Tabantha Bridge Stable in record time. As planned, the two of you stayed there the night and headed out again at first light. The morning began with the two of you just walking together.

"So Revali told me I'd be taking you to Hateno after visiting the castle?" Quill asked as the two of you took your time, slightly ahead of schedule.

"Yeah. My new home is with the Rito now, and I don't know when I'll be back next, so I figured I'd stop there before heading back. I really have to thank you for coming with me."

"You really don't have to. I'm literally getting paid to bullshit with you." He smirked up at you, and you laughed. The trip with him was nice, he seemed like the kind of friend you'd want to have around more. Were you actually going to be hanging out with Revali's friends, or, friend, more often now that the two of you came to a mutual understanding of your feelings?

Fuck, is that what you were going to call it? No, you were fucking dating. You two were gonna be together and do cute shit and be cute together and he was gonna fucking choke you when he saw you again and you can't fucking wait for that.

You realized your face was hot when you saw that Quill was looking up at you curiously.

After some time the wind picked up and Quill hitched a ride high up into the air. You were galloping along with him, and the both of you enjoyed the silence for a while. The trip was uneventful, the closer you got to the castle the safer things were. You didn't run into a single bit of trouble on your way there, and you were surprised. With the way Revali was worrying about you, you'd thought that the roads would be much more dangerous. Was he just worried because you two would be farther apart than you'd been since you went to Gerudo Town? Did he actually care that much for you? You instinctively tried to squash those feelings down inside, but then you remembered. Your fingers found their way under your scarf and touched the ruby on your neck.

By sundown you reached the Castle, taking the rest of the way at a leisurely walk to let Quill rest his wings. The closer you got to the castle the more in awe you became. It was grander than you remembered. Last time you saw the castle you were just a child, and finally looking on it again with new eyes, you were still blown away by the sheer size of it.

"I'm glad I made it just in time to see that look on your face." You were ripped from your thoughts as you saw Revali standing on the road nearby, looking up at you with a smirk.


	29. River.exe Has Stopped Working

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr and fight me for dominance. Whoever wins gets to continue the fic.  
> https://river675.tumblr.com/

If you thought you were blown away by the outside of the castle, the inside took your breath away in ways you never thought possible. You'd never been inside the castle before, you just looked at it from a distance as a kid, and now you were _here. Inside the castle_. When you arrived at the gates Revali handed the guards a letter the princess had sent to the two of you as a rite of passage. They nodded you and the two Rito in and walked you through. Someone took your horse and brought it to the stables nearby. You caught a glimpse of where they were taking Toto and you thought the stables looked fancier than your home back in Hateno. Wow.

A different guard greeted the three of you and told you to split up. There were separate quarters for the non-champion guests, and Quill bid his goodbye. You tried to follow Quill to where you would be staying, but Revali caught your arm and gave you an odd look. You could go with him to the castle to at least see where he was staying, right? You looked back at Quill and shrugged, you'd come back and find your bed later.

The guard led you through the castle halls, adorned with all sorts of tapestries and paintings. You tried to look at everything as you walked by, getting distracted and falling behind a couple of times, to the point where Revali got annoyed with you and had to keep his hand on your back to make sure you didn't wander off. All you wanted to _do_ was wander, though. Maybe you'd get the chance to later.

The guard eventually leads the two of you to a room. He opened the door and you both stepped in. Holy shit. The books were the first things you noticed, lining the back wall where a large bed was sitting right in the middle. It was the biggest bed you'd ever seen, with four posts on each of the bed's corners holding a canopy over the top that was tied back. To your right was a small writing desk in front of a window that looked out towards the gardens, and to your left there was a door that hung open, leading to a _fucking_ _bathroom_. There was a _bathroom_ in there? You turned around and saw more books lining the walls around the door. You couldn't believe how beautiful this entire place was.

"Someone will be with you shortly to let you know where to report in the morning." The guard said and then closed the door, giving you both privacy in this beautiful bedroom.

"Revali," You said, looking at Revali with shining eyes. "I can't believe this is where you're gonna be staying. This room is bigger than my entire _house_ back home. Being the champion sure has its perks, huh?" You were grinning up at him, but he was giving you another odd look.

"Dove, this is _your_ room as well, you know that, right?" He said, and then his eyes lit up when he realized you were confused. "Really? Darling, you came _with me_. We are _together_. You are here _with_ a champion. This is _ours_." Your eyes suddenly went wide when it hit you. Revali's wings found your face and pulled you close, and you began to panic. You were a guest here because you're with someone important? You're also important because you're an ambassador to the Rito? You're important? You suddenly looked so confused and Revali nudged his beak to your nose, smiling wide. "You're precious." He whispered to you as you tried to wrap your head around the situation.

A knock on the door interrupted the two of you from your odd little moment. You quickly went to answer it, and there was a very proper looking woman on the other side. She gave you a small bow and you awkwardly gave one in return. She gave you a strange look and you knew you were making a fool of yourself when you heard Revali snickering behind you. You stepped out of the woman's way and let her enter as she carried some cloth in her arms.

"Hello." She greeted in a pleasant voice. "The Princess has instructed me to let the two of you know that in the morning you are to report to the library to meet the other champions before the ceremony is to begin. I've brought you towels, tonight I will run you a hot bath and you can relax from your travels. I will be back again in the morning to escort you." She smiled and walked over to the bathroom, and you began to hear running water. What? You turned to Revali and silently pleaded with him to explain to you what was going on. Why were you being treated like royalty? Why were you, a nobody farm girl, now inside the castle having someone run you a _bath_? All Revali did was laugh at you and pull you into a hug. Did he find this funny? How dare he? You tried to pull away from him, but he held you tighter, and you eventually started laughing with him.

As soon as the woman left you two alone in your room, you were in that tub almost faster than you could get your clothes off. You needed Revali's help getting your necklace off, unable to do it on your own, probably to his own design. You spent so long in that bath that by the time you were done the water had gone cold. The water you left behind was black with the dirt that came off of you, out of your hair, out from beneath your fingernails. You'd honestly never felt so relaxed as when you did just then, you'd used a lightly scented soap, leaving the smell of lavender and honey on your skin. You toweled yourself dry and walked out of the bathroom, drying your hair in the towel. Revali's eyes caught onto you as you walked through the room absolutely naked. You saw what he wanted nothing more than to touch you all over.

"Help me get my necklace back on." You asked, your face feeling warm as he looked over your naked body. He came close to you, clasping your necklace back on and lingering to take a deep breath of your scent. You looked up at him with large eyes, and then he swept you off your feet, causing you to drop your towel. You laughed as he then threw you on the bed and was on top of you, filled with lust. "Hey!" You grinned at him and then wrapped your arms around his neck. "Hm. This bed is too soft. I don't think I'd be able to sleep tonight." He smirked at you and then pinned you down to nuzzle his beak against your neck.

"I don't think that'll be a problem." You giggled and he began drawing circles onto your skin with the tip of his beak. He moved up close to your ear and went to nudge your face, but he realized you stopped responding. He turned to look at you and realized, you were out fucking cold, already starting to snore.

You woke the next morning to soft feathers on your face. Revali was standing at the side of the bed, leaning down and caressing your cheek. You leaned into his hand and smiled, then reached up and gave him a kiss on the tip of his beak. He almost didn't know how to respond at first, but he looked at you with a smile that soon turned mischievous.

"I feel like I need to punish you for falling asleep on me last night, little dove." He spoke in a low tone that made you shiver.

"Yeah, but... I feel so good now." You smiled and stretched, letting your joints crack. Revali wretched when he heard that and you jumped. "Sorry!"

"Uh, well." Revali cleared his throat and stood up straight. "You were brought a change of clothes. We're to be off soon." You sit up and look at the new neatly folded clothes at the end of the bed. You slip out from underneath the covers, ignoring Revali's eyes staring at your body, and then hold the new tunic out for you to look at. It was beautifully embroidered, the outfit was in the traditional Rito coloring, and your heart soared. This was happening for real. For absolute real. Holy shit. As quickly as you could you slipped into your new uniform, complete with new tights and boots. Once dressed you looked at yourself in the mirror that was attached to the wall. Holy shit this was _actually_ happening. You saw through the mirror that Revali was standing behind you, just staring. You turned around, your face flushed.

"Well?" You asked, gesturing to yourself. He looked you over carefully for a moment, and then he grabbed his scarf and wrapped it around your neck, smoothing the fabric over your skin and letting the tails of the scarf fall perfectly against your back to make sure the Rito symbol showed proudly. He held you at arm's length and looked you over again. You bit your lip, waiting for him to say something, anything.

"Your hair is a disaster." Seriously? That wasn't what you were expecting. You gave him a flat look. Suddenly Revali lead you over to the chair at the desk in the corner of the room and sat you down. You watched him fish your hairbrush out of your bag, and then he took handfuls of your hair and attempt to rake out all of your knots. Your eyes watered as it pulled, but after some time he eventually had your hair in proper working order. You watched him put the brush down and his fingers began sliding through your hair. He let it fall out over your shoulders, and then take a few strands of hair out of your face and start braiding it back. You saw out of the corner of your eye as he took out a small jade ring similar to the ones around his own braids, and slip it onto the bottom of the one braid he just made in your hair. He stepped back and beckoned you to stand and go look at yourself in the mirror again. You stood in front of the mirror and looked at the finished product.

"I don't look like myself..." You said quietly and turned back to Revali, suddenly unsure of yourself.

"Yes, you do, little dove." His voice was gentle and he nuzzled his beak into your cheek, making you smile. Once you were feeling a bit more confident he turned to do his own thing and you went back to looking at yourself in the mirror. There was another knock on the door. "Could you get that, love?" You turned to grab the door, and then you froze. What'd he call you? You didn't notice that he'd also froze when he made that little slip-up. At the second knock, you finally opened the door to see none other than Princess Zelda standing on the other side.

"Princess!" You exclaimed, suddenly nervous again. Although when she looked at you in your new outfit, she seemed happy.

"I've come with a gift for Champion Revali." She said, and you turned around to see him now paying attention. You stepped aside and let the princess enter, the maiden from the night before following in. Revali stood tall as he looked down at the princess, and she held up a blue cloth she carried with her. "As the Princess of Hyrule, I gift this to the Champion of the Divine Beast Vah Medoh." She let the cloth slip between her fingers, letting it hang down showing that it was a scarf. Revali lowered himself a bit to let the princess tie it around his neck, making sure it puffed up properly around his neck and the ends of the scarf matched perfectly in length. "This will show your title as champion and solidify your service to the kingdom. You are to wear it to the ceremony, please, wear it with pride." He stood up straight and held the cloth in his hands, looking down at it. He said nothing but nodded to the princess.

"You may come with me, now." The maiden spoke up and the princess bid her goodbye. You and Revali followed the maiden to the library where she left the two of you alone in the large room, three stories tall, with more books than you'd ever seen in your entire life. You looked around the room in awe, and when you looked at Revali, you'd finally noticed him being distracted as well. You smiled as you watched his own amazement at the size of the library around the both of you. Finally, his eye caught you staring at him, and you could tell he was embarrassed. You two were left alone in the library as you waited for the other champions to filter in, but it was just the two of you for a little bit. After some pacing around you finally walked over to Revali to take his hand in yours, but he seemed lost in his own thoughts.

"Hm. I don't think I'll be wearing this." He finally spoke and began taking off the scarf the princess had given to him not ten minutes before. 

"What?" You said in absolute disbelief.

"I don't care for it." He shrugged, looking at you out of the corner of his eye. Suddenly you could feel something in you break and your anxieties finally got the better of you.

"No. Absolutely not. You put that back on right now." You ripped the scarf from his hands and threw it around his neck. "This was a _gift_ from the _princess_. You _have_ to wear it, you have no choice, so you just sit there and be happy about it." You glared up at him and he looked down, seeing the shitty job you did of fixing the scarf around his neck. It was lopsided and tied around in an odd way, but he looked back up at you and his eyes softened.

"If you say so." Was all he said and then turned around to look through some of the books on the shelves.

It was some time before the next champion entered the room, the biggest Goron you'd ever seen. You looked up at him in awe as he strode through the doorway with Link by his side. You hopped up from where you were sitting on the window sill to go over and greet Link. He smiled when he saw you and held out his hand, which you took gladly and you squeezed each other's hands until you once again lost by flinching first. You shook your hand from the pain, and then Link motioned over to the Goron he was with.

"Hey there!" He greeted, slapping you on the back so hard it knocked the wind out of you. "You're River, right?" You looked confused and nodded. "The little guy told me about you, told me you used to wrestle as kids. You sound like a good one. My name's Daruk, nice to meet ya!" He gave a huge grin that you couldn't help but return.

You heard the door to the library open again and in walked a small red Zora. She looked unsure of herself until she spotted Link. She scurried over to him and gave him the brightest smile. Then she noticed you and Daruk standing behind him. She looked timid again for a moment until you heard her take a deep breath and take a step forward.

"Hello. My name is Mipha, princess of the Zora." She regarded both of you with kind eyes. Woah, the Zora princess? Holy shit.

"I'm Daruk." The Goron spoke up, giving Mipha a grin as he gave you. "I'm the leader of the Goron tribe." Mipha looked up happily at him. Wait, he's the leader of his tribe? You glanced back at Revali, who had apparently also been listening to the conversation from the corner of the room and must have been thinking the exact same thing you were. Revali definitely seemed outranked.

"And you are?" The soft voice of Mipha pulled you from your thoughts. She smiled sweetly up at you and you instantly fell in love with her. She was so comforting to be around and she quelled your anxieties instantly.

"My name is River." You smiled down at her. She continued to look at you, waiting for you to state your title. "Uh." Shit, right. "I'm the ambassador of the Rito. I'm here as a guest." Right?

"Yeah, any brother of Link is a brother of mine!" Daruk exclaimed. You were confused by his terminology for a moment but Link waved it off and you smiled back. The four of you looked back when you heard the door open again, and in strode Zelda.

"Hello, Princess." Mipha smiled happily and walked up to her.

"Mipha." Zelda gave a big smile to the Zora girl. "We are just waiting on one more. Tell me, did you enjoy your stay last night?"

"I did, thank you for your accommodations, Princess." The two exchanged pleasantries for a while and you shared a look with Link, who then noticed Revali had been standing in the corner this entire time.

"Link." You finally spoke up, your stomach was in knots as you hoped you were doing the right thing. "You remember Revali, right?" You motioned to Revali who quickly put his book down and stood tall as the others looked to him. He glanced at you to figure out what you were doing. "He's the greatest warrior of his people. They begged for me to send him as champion."

"It is a pleasure." Mipha nodded at him. "It must be a fantastic feeling to have the entirety of your people behind you."

"Well, there was really no better choice." Revali seemed to gain his confidence and strode up to the rest of you, his wing on his chest. You felt some relief. If he wasn't going to introduce himself, you'd have to do it for him. At least it went well. He was confident.

"Tell me. How is the most beautiful person in the world doing?" A familiar voice rose from the doorway, and there stood Urbosa, her hands on her hips looking at all of you.

"Oh, Urbosa-" Zelda turned, her face flushed.

"I'm fine, thank you." Revali spoke over Zelda. Alright, he was too confident now. You shot him a stern look but it didn't even phase him. Urbosa also gave him a hard look and turned back to Zelda.

"Are you ready, Princess?" She asked and walked right up to Zelda to put a hand on her shoulder. She nodded up at her and then turned to all the other champions.

"Follow me, and the ceremony shall begin."


	30. Panic! At The Disco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is fucking fire if u ask me

The entire thing didn't take too long. You stood in the very back of the large room as the King spoke, but you were too fascinated by the fact that you were in the same room as the king to really pay attention. Once over, the champions filed out of the room and you couldn't follow, you'd been ushered back out to the hallways to find your own room. You wondered where they went, but you figured that you couldn't insert yourself into all of their business, right? You looked about your room in the castle, searching through the books along the walls for something to read. You flipped through the pages of a few books but you couldn't possibly pay attention long enough to actually read something. Eventually, you put the books back and grabbed your guitar to start playing. You'd been inspired to play something new while you were in the castle, just playing the notes that you thought would flow best through the castle walls.

You eventually got even too fidgety to play. What was with you? Your anxieties were out of control, you couldn't help it. You peaked out into the hallway just outside your room. There were guards walking by, but no one took notice to you. It wouldn't hurt if you went for a walk, would it? You slipped out of the room and carefully shut the door behind you. You began walking down the halls and looking around, so far you'd gotten by from just pretending as if you belonged, so here you were again, pretending like you were supposed to be here. Although you actually were supposed to be here this time, weren't you? Holy shit, you'd never get used to this.

You got lost at some point, but you didn't notice. You were too busy admiring the castle too much. There were paintings everywhere that you had to stop and look at, rooms filled with gold and jewels on display, rooms with high ceilings and stained glass windows and skylights that filled the entire room with color. You liked this room most of all, looking at the rainbows and shapes on the ground in the sunlight. You wanted to just dance around the room, to run and jump and play in the waterfalls of light that shone down, but you just stood, content looking around at everything as it silently took your breath away.

"There you are." A voice pulled you from your thoughts and you turned to see Urbosa standing not too far off. "Your Rito voe has been looking for you. There's to be a feast and we didn't want to begin without you." She spoke with a smile, but your hair stood on end.

"You're waiting for me?" Your words almost failed you.

"Of course." Urbosa strode up to you and put her hand on your shoulder, squeezing it to reassure you. "I must admit, little vai. You've made quite the impression on us all. When I first saw you back in Gerudo town I knew you could do great things for this kingdom, and here you are, serving in the best way you can." You looked up at Urbosa into her beautiful emerald eyes and felt safe for a moment, but then something started bubbling up from within you.

Panic.

You grabbed your own arms and took a step back from her, your breathing got heavy and your face flushed. Why were you panicking? What was going on? You were feeling overwhelmed and your head spun. You turned around and put your face into your hands, your eyes wide as you looked at the barrage of colors on the floor. You weren't meant for this, why were you even here? You can't do this. You weren't good enough. How did you even get here? How did you trick the princess to bringing you here, to make you someone important, you weren't important, you-

The touch of Urbosa's hands on your shoulders brought you back to the ground. She bent her face close to yours to look at you and make sure you were okay, but you just looked back up at her, silently pleading.

"Would you like something to eat, or would you like to be alone for the night?" She asked, her voice soft and soothing in your loud head.

"I... Would like to go back to my room." You said so quietly, maintaining eye contact to try to keep you from panicking again. Without another word Urbosa lead you back into the halls. She kept a hand on your back as you both walked, and she flagged a maid in the hall to take you back to your room. As the maid lead you down the hall you waved back to Urbosa in a small thank you and she gave you a reassuring wink back.

Time had passed, and Revali entered the room where you'd be staying and saw you sitting on the edge of the bed, your new clothes laid out on the floor in front of you and you sat on the bed in your underwear with your knees to your chest looking down at them. You didn't look up when he came in, lost in thought. Something inside Revali broke when he saw the pained look in your eyes and the tears that left stains on your face. Wordlessly he walked up in front of you, breaking you from your thoughts and you looked up at him. He leaned down and rested his forehead to your own and then placed his hand on your cheek. You didn't lean into him right away and that absolutely told him that something was wrong.

"Talk to me." He spoke softly to you, and you finally leaned your face into his hand, closing your eyes.

"I'm scared." You said and let out a shaky breath.

"So am I." Revali admitted to you and you opened your eyes again. He was looking at you with such conviction that you couldn't help but reach out and wrap your arms around him. He took a step closer and held you tight into him, and he felt your body shake a bit.

Revali eventually sat on the bed and pulled you into his lap, letting you hold onto him tightly until you finally started to calm down. He ran his fingers through your hair and at one point he started humming, which you'd never heard him do before, so it felt odd to you, but comforting at the same time. Over time your breathing evened out and your panic had subsided, leaving you with just a faint buzzing of unpleasantness through your head. This hasn't happened to you in a very long time and you hated every second of it, you'd hoped that nobody would see you like this ever again, but here you were, being weak in front of both Urbosa and Revali. But they both treated you with such care you felt almost honored to be loved by them.

A knock on the door drew your attention, but Revali picked you up from his lap and placed you on the bed and got up himself. You watched as he disappeared behind the door and you heard muffled talking. Once he entered again you gave him a questioning look.

"Tomorrow is going to be busy." He said as he sat back down next to you. "You're to attend a meeting with the princess in the morning. Are you up for that?" He asked as his hand began running over your leg.

"Not really..." You said quietly and just watched his hand against your skin.

"May I try something?" He asked as he dipped his beak into your hair, nuzzling you. You nodded and he slowly moved his hand up your side to grip your hip. His other hand pushed you back down onto the bed and you watched as he then bent down to gently nip your neck around the thick leather band of the jewelry he gave you. He was gonna try to have sex with you to make you feel better? You didn't think it'd work, but you had to admit your skin prickled whenever he bit you.

Suddenly he was off of you, he slipped off to the other side of the bed and stood. He searched through a bag he had brought with him and took out several bundles of rope. Revali then grabbed your legs and pulled you over to him at the edge of the bed. You watched him curiously as he then tied the rope around your wrists individually, leaving them apart. You raised your eyebrow and he smirked, he'd left a length of rope off of each wrist and gently wrapped it around your arm to get it out of the way for now. He had you stand up to reach you better and he then went ahead and removed your underwear for you. Your face grew hot as he looked you over, seemingly enjoying the view.

Revali pulled you closer and then took a longer rope and began wrapping it around your chest, lifting your arms where needed, and wrapping the rope around your breasts. His movements were slow, allowing you time to see everything he was doing, and he'd look you in the eyes every once in a while to make sure you were alright. Once he was done with your chest harness, he tugged on the rope a bit to make sure it wasn't cutting into you but just tight enough to leave marks on your skin. You loved this feeling, the constriction of it on your chest but not so much that it kept you from breathing.

"How are you right now?" Revali asked you in a low voice, his hand touching your cheek.

"Maybe an eight?" You said quietly and touched his hand, leaning into him and looking at him with big eyes. He smiled when you said that, knowing that you're alright with what's going on and wanting more. He kept his hand on you when he reached back into the bag for something else. He pulled out the long silk cloth he'd used to blindfold you in the past, but when you leaned forward for him to do it again, he shook his head.

"Not this time, love." He said it again, but this time without hesitation. You blushed and stared at him. He looked sheepish from saying that, but he didn't take it back, instead, he just started tying the silk cloth into knots, leaving one huge knot in the middle of it. "Open your mouth." He ordered, and you licked your lips and did as he said. He slipped the knot into your mouth and tied the cloth behind your head. You bit down on the fabric and looked confused. "Can't have you making too much noise tonight, can I?" He smirked and then you knew exactly what he was going to do to you. He grabbed your shoulders and spun you around to use the extra length of rope he left on your wrists to tie them together behind your back. Alright, this was happening, but in the _castle_? You had to admit, that made it more exciting.

Revali pulled you closer and pulled out the chair from the desk nearby. He sat down and then pulled you down to sit in his lap. He made you straddle him, your legs open wide to him, and you were already wet with excitement. He saw this and smirked, and then ran one finger down your body and into your curls. He danced around your clit, not quite touching it but just getting close enough to make you whimper. You felt his finger trace over your slit, rubbing your wetness around and making you moan around the cloth in your mouth. He seemed pleased with himself, and then he flicked his finger against your clit, making you gasp. You wanted to glare at him but you couldn't, instead, you looked at him with eyes half-closed, begging him to do more. He took that look for what it was and then slowly began circling his finger around your clit, bringing a long moan out of you. Your body was on fire and you loved every minute of it. As he played with your clit he leaned forward and began giving you little love bites along your neck, drawing out small, involuntary sounds from your throat. His bites got harder the closer he got to your shoulder, and once he did he chomped down onto you, hard enough to leave another mark. Fuck you loved that.

You could feel your hips begin to buckle as he played with you, you hadn't realized just how sensitive you were, but he stopped. You whined for him to continue, but he pushed you back to make you stand on your own. Then he moved you and pulled you down to lay across his lap. You'd never done this before so you were unsure, but he held you with enough confidence to make you unafraid. He had you hanging in his lap, your head dangling above the floor, your toes just barely touching the wood. You felt him grope at your ass as he now had unaltered access to it, you were starting to get excited again when he moved your legs open wide. Once again his finger found your clit and he gently rubbed you, making you squirm around in his lap. You didn't notice as he picked the hairbrush off the desk, and you were caught off guard when he smacked your ass hard with it. You let out a yelp around your gag and he looked over at you to make sure you were okay, but you were more than okay. Your hair fell into your face and you blushed, but you glanced back at him, silently begging him to keep going.

You felt another smack against you with the brush, feeling your skin prickle as the sting echoed through your body. He gently rubbed your sore spots with his soft feathers for a moment before smacking you again even harder. You were loving this attention, and drool began to build up around the cloth and fall onto the floor. You were so hot you couldn't contain yourself. Between each smack, he would touch your sensitive skin, and every once in a while he would bring a finger back down to your clit to tease you. He did it again until you were a sobbing mess, tears falling from your eyes from both the abuse and the need to feel release.

"Look at you." He spoke in a low voice that made you whimper. "Look at what a hungry little slut for me you are. Do you really need me that bad?" His hand found your throat and squeezed, pulling you to make you look at him. Your eyes pleaded, tears and drool falling from your face making you look like an absolute mess. With that you felt his finger at your clit again, playing with you faster than before. You moaned loudly through the cloth and tried to wriggle away from the too intense pleasure you were feeling, but he held your neck firm and kept at you, abusing your little cunt until your entire body was shaking.

You felt the waves of pleasure wash over you one by one, first making your entire body feel like it was on fire, then you started tingling from head to toe, and then the orgasm ripped through you, your toes trying to reach the floor to push away from his hand that kept playing with you, but he wouldn't relent. He rubbed your clit until your entire body was shaking with pleasure, and only after you saw white did he slow his movements. Your eyes had rolled back into your head, and he gently released your throat. You hung on him, panting, while his hands explored your body, soothing you as you came down from your high. He gently picked you up and placed you down on the bed, he let you lie there for a moment looking at the ceiling and letting your breathing steady.

"I hope you know I'm not done with you, yet." His words made you lift your head to look up at him. He was removing his armor and you saw just how hard he was for you. Fuck, what else was he planning? He pulled your legs so your ass was at the edge of the bed and he slowly slid his clock along your wet slit, teasing you and feeling you twitch as you were still so sensitive. You moved your hips with him, an intense need to be filled washing over you. Revai took his cock in his hand and gently teased at your entrance, causing you to groan out of frustration as he wouldn't enter you. You tried to move your hips onto him, but he held you firm and wouldn't let you move. You endured his teasing for a few moments more before he finally stepped away from you.

He grabbed even more rope out of the bag, making you look at him with wide eyes to see what he was planning. He took one of your legs and bent it so your heel was pressed against your ass, and then he began wrapping your leg with the rope so you were stuck in almost a kneeling position with that leg. You watched him curiously to try and figure out what he was doing, but what it really was, was that he was making it sure you had absolutely no leverage to move away from him, and he would have complete control over you. Once he finished tying up your one leg he moved to the other, but instead of tying it up right away he grabbed it and turned your body, so your free leg was hoisted up over his shoulder. Revali then grabbed both your leg and your hip and thrust himself deep within you, ripping a moan from your throat. Your body burned from need, and he fucked you like that with long, slow, hard strokes, making your breasts bounce with every thrust. Once again your eyes rolled back into your head as he fucked you into the mattress, feeling like you were in heaven at that moment.

But he stopped, much to your dismay. You looked at him, pleading him to come back, but he simply smirked at you, having better plans in mind. He grabbed more rope and began tying up your other leg the same way he did the first, going much too slow in your opinion. You lay on the bed, your legs tied and spread wide open for him, your arms behind your back so you couldn't escape. Revali just stood over you, looking down at your body, drinking in your image. You wanted to be embarrassed, but you also wanted him to hold you down and fuck you until you were shaking again.

Revali was evil, you were sure of it when he bent down over you to begin playing with your breasts. He gently pinched at your nipple with his free hand while he rolled your other with his tongue. You tried to push your chest up into him but you couldn't with how entirely restrained you were. You couldn't believe how good he was making you feel right after he just made you cum. Your mind was absolutely blank, thinking of nothing else but the pleasure he was giving you. He pinched your nipple harder with his hand, and gently bit down on your other with his beak, sending a small jolt through you when he did, he held it there and began flicking at it with the tip of his tongue. Fuck, you loved him for what he could do to you.

He then moved his head, keeping his one hand still playing with your nipple, and licked down your stomach to between your legs. You moaned in need, and then you felt him gently bite the inside of your thigh. He didn't do it too hard there, as it was so sensitive but just enough to get your skin burning. You then felt his tongue trace along your slit, tasting your juices and playing with your hole. You wanted to fuck his face so bad but you couldn't move, so you resigned yourself to just laying there in pure blissful agony. His tongue slipped inside you, invading you in the best way, and then he pulled out and started playing with your clit. You twitched underneath him, all of this attention bringing you close again and he knew it, so he stayed and attacked your clit until you were almost bucking up into him.

But of course he wouldn't let you cum there, instead, he pulled away from you, leaving you cold and throbbing, as he then moved the chair across the room directly in front of the full-length mirror on the wall. He came back over to you and gently picked you up in his arms and sat down on the chair with you in his lap, but you were facing away from him, and you both faced the mirror. You got a good look at yourself from that position, tied up, unable to move, spit and tears stained your face. You were a perfect disaster and Revali loved every single inch of you for it. Your face was so red as you watched yourself in the mirror, he was forcing you to watch yourself, how you came undone because of him. His hands found your breasts again, pinching and playing with you. Your pussy throbbed for him and you saw how wet you were for him, your legs wide open. One of his hands slid down your body and spread your pussy lips open for you to get a good look at. Your face got even hotter when you saw him do that, holding you there like some sort of trophy.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered to you as he looked over your body. You were shaking with need but he held you still, and then you watched as he moved his hips and lifted his cock towards you. You made a small noise for him, and he finally relented. One of his arms wrapped around your waist to hold you steady while the other helped guide his dick into you. You let out a long moan when he slid himself into you, pushing himself all the way up into you until there was none of him left. He stayed just like that for a moment, and then his fingers began playing with your clit again. You moaned again and you could feel your walls tighten around him, which you were sure was his plan all along. He didn't move his dick, only played with your clit and feeling you twitch around him. You felt like you were going to explode if he didn't start moving soon.

As if he could read your mind you felt him move his hips up into you, causing you to see white for a moment. You forced your eyes open and to watch yourself get fucked by him, seeing the lust in his eyes as he also watched the both of you in the mirror. You've never felt dirtier than when you did things with him but gods fuck you loved it. You looked at what a little slut for him you were and you adored every second of it. You could feel him start to move faster in you and your head started to spin. You could feel the fire burning deep in your belly, threatening to swallow you whole. You wanted to hold out just a little longer, to enjoy what he was doing to you, but you couldn't stop yourself. Your cunt tightened around him and your hips bucked beyond your control. Your body was engulfed in the flames of your pleasure as you came. This caused Revali to only fuck you harder, enhancing your sensations tenfold and causing you to scream around your gag. Your orgasm broke through you, wave after wave of pleasure, and then you felt another heat deep within you that threatened to destroy you. You wanted to yell and scream for him to stop but he was pounding into you with such fury you just couldn't. He still played with your clit, moving his hand faster and faster, the beautiful torture causing you to roll your eyes back into your head.

Without warning another orgasm exploded within you, this time sending your whole body into spasms that made it difficult for Revali to hang onto you. You felt yourself come undone, and then you felt something different. You could feel juices explode out of you, squirting across the room. It was a pleasure you'd never experienced before and it broke you. Apparently it was too much for Revali as well, as when he felt you squirt all over him he bucked his hips into you and came, finally letting go of your clit and wrapping both of his arms around your waist, leaning his forehead into your back as he held you tight and fucked you through his own orgasm.

Your head fell forward, letting your hair cover your face as your entire body shook after the ferocity of your orgasm. Revali held you tight in his arms, his head resting against your back as he breathed heavily. After some time he pulled himself out of you and lifted you back onto the bed. He laid you down and rested on the bed next to you, his hand running along your sweaty body. He looked at you with such adoration in his eyes, and you were sure the look you were giving him was just as good, as when his eyes met yours he touched your face and brought you in close, touching his beak to your hair. After some time he undid the tie around your head and took the cloth out of your mouth. You clenched your jaw, feeling a bit sore after having it open for so long.

"Are you alright?" He asked, but even with the gag out of your mouth, you couldn't quite talk. You nodded to him, and he smiled down at you, caressing your face with his hand. "Would you be alright if I tried one more thing?" He asked, his voice almost a whisper, not sure of what you'd say. You looked up at him, amazed he still wanted to keep going, and you were a little afraid after how intense that just was, but you would do anything for him at that moment and you nodded again. You _really_ wanted to know where he was going with this.

Revali pulled you into a hug, soothing you until you stopped shaking before he looked at you again and got silent confirmation that you were ready to continue. As gently as he could, Revali picked you up and put you onto the floor in front of the chair from before. He sat down in front of you, petting your hair and leading you to lean your head against his thigh. His cock hung limp to the side, and he waited until you seemed ready before pulling your head over onto him. You licked him, tasting yourself still on him and feeling dirty, but loving it still. You could feel him start to get hard again as you licked and sucked on him, letting your tongue gently dance around him. You looked up and saw him glancing in between you and the mirror, watching the show you were putting on for him. His eyes met yours and he gently moved the hair from your face to get a better look at your eyes. You felt his cock twitch in your mouth and you sucked him down all the way, running your tongue over him and hearing him moan. He grew so big you had to pull him out of your throat or you wouldn't be able to breathe. You licked up and down the sides of him and then prepared your throat to take him all the way in. One of his hands was around your neck while the other grabbed your hair, and he began fucking your throat. You squeezed your eyes shut and felt tears fall as he did, and he quickly stopped and pulled out of your mouth, breathing heavy. He watched you for a moment, both of you panting, and then he stood. He moved the chair back to the desk and left you kneeling in the middle of the floor. He left you there for a moment as he disappeared behind you, and you heard him rummaging through some things.

Revali came back and gently pushed you until your head was on the floor and your ass was up in the air. He slipped a towel under your head to make sure you were comfortable, but you could tell it was really because he was about to fuck your brains out on that floor and he didn't want you to get hurt. As your cunt was up in the air you'd begun dripping with his cum, and you could feel it slide out of you. It was the most embarrassing feeling, especially when you knew he was standing right behind you, watching this. He knelt down behind you and you felt his hand gently caress the welts he left on your ass. You then felt his thumbs gently massage around your pussy, and then pull your lips open, letting more of his cum drip out of you and onto the floor. You tried to bury your face in the towel but you could barely move at that point.

Revali then grabbed your dildo, running it's smooth shaft along your slit, causing your body to twitch slightly. You felt him pour warm oil over you, drenching your asshole. Your senses were heightened as you anticipated him to stick it in your ass, but he didn't, instead, he slowly pushed it into your cunt, causing your sensitive body to spasm from the sensation. You started cursing under your breath as you felt him slowly fuck you with your toy, you wiggled your ass at him and he gave a quick smack to keep you from moving. You were completely helpless as he fucked you agonizingly slow. You were dripping with oil and cum and your own juices and you wanted him to just get it over with and fuck you mercilessly right then and there but he was going so slow and it was torture. Revali's other hand found your clit again, so sensitive from all the abuse before that when he touched it you jumped. Fuck, you couldn't take this. You started wiggling your hips again and were met with one sharp thrust into you, shaking you to your core. He went back to fucking you slow and playing with your clit and you knew that if you died right there you'd die happy. If he kept this up any longer it probably _would_ end up killing you.

You were absolutely coming undone, and your body was betraying you by sending you so many pleasure signals that your brain was going haywire. How much more could you take? Suddenly he stopped, taking his hands off you and leaving your dildo buried deep in your cunt. You heard him open the bottle of oil again and pour it on you, then you glanced back and saw him pour it onto himself. He grabbed your hips firmly and you could feel the head of his dick begin toying with your asshole. You shivered and began cursing under your breath, you've never felt anything like this before. He paused for a moment to make sure you were alright, but by the way you were pushing your hips back onto him you seemed okay with this. He gripped your hip tightly and his other hand positioned his cock perfectly, and ever so slowly he began pushing himself into your tight asshole.

You'd never felt so full, as he was entering into you he'd also left your dildo in your cunt too. You felt like you were going to be split open by him, but as soon as he pushed himself all the way into you, your dildo slipped out and clattered down to the floor. The sensation made you jump and Revali had to hold your hips steady and not move until he calmed down. Once he was okay, he took a breath and reached down to grab your dildo and slide it back into you. There was that absolute perfect feeling of fullness again. You began panting as he slowly moved your dildo in and out of you, and then picked up a rhythm and started thrusting himself into your ass. Your walls clenched tightly around him and you wanted to cry with how good this felt. You had no doubts that you'd cum again and again from this. Your thoughts were soon realized, as his other hand found your clit again and started playing with it. Almost right away you felt your orgasm bubble up within you and he stopped moving his hips and instead just fucked you with your dildo while playing with your clit.

He rocked you through your orgasm, enjoying the song you made with your moans, and instead of letting you rest he just kept going. Your orgasm subsided but he kept playing with your clit and fucking you and you were once again writhing underneath him. He took you apart piece by piece that night, fucking you slow, and then fast, and as soon as you got close, slow again to antagonize you. He brought you to your peak once more, letting the waves of pleasure wash over you. He hadn't moved his hips and instead just enjoyed the feeling of your asshole tightened and twitch around him every time you came. He was losing himself in you, drunk with lust, and he kept fucking you until once again you got close. He couldn't hold himself back anymore, he fucked you hard with your dildo, his fingers moving perfectly over your clit, and then he started fucking your ass quick and hard. That blew your fucking mind, and you felt the same pleasure from before rising up inside you, and you knew you'd make another mess. This was too fucking good.

Revali curled over your body, fucking you and holding out as long as he could until he knew he had you. Soon you were coming undone, feeling your body being split open by him, and you came with such force you squirted all over him and the floor. With that, it was over for him too. Revali thrust himself into you a couple more times and then collapsed on top of you as he came deep into your ass. You could feel his hands grip onto you as he came undone as waves of his own orgasm fucking destroyed him. The dildo once again slid out of your cunt and he lay on top of you, breathing heavily and not wanting to move.

After you were done, Revali treated you like a fucking _queen_. He brought you back up to the bed and started untying you, rope by rope, gently touching the marks along your skin as he went. He made sure you could still move your hands without pain, and that he didn't end up cutting circulation off to any parts of your body. Once he made sure you were okay he went to the other room to run a bath, and once that was full he gently picked you up and carried you there, laying down in the tub with you on his chest and just letting the hot water soothe you. Your head was swimming and you were on cloud fucking nine with his treatment of you. You gave him permission to do unspeakable things to you, and in his thanks, he helped you come down from your high in the most comfortable way possible. You made a _godsdamned_ mess of yourself, but he was right there with a hot cloth to clean your face up and fix your hair. What a gods damned wonderful fucking person he was.

You'd wake in his arms in the morning, for once before him, and just watch him breathe and think to yourself just how lucky you were to be with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Press F to pay respects for that murdered pussy.


	31. I Can't Hold All These OC's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, as I was writing this my brain was all 'hey why are u getting into politics? You're an idiot why are u doing this?' and then I was all 'fuck u brain watch me do it anyway' so now here's this shit show. Have fun and yell at me for it.  
> https://river675.tumblr.com/

Even though both of you woke up earlier than normal, it was still a lazy morning all things considered. You first woke up before dawn and snuggled back into him. You fell back asleep and woke again tangled together in a mess of limbs and covers. You got more comfortable and fell back to sleep. The last time you woke, he was awake too. You'd spent a few minutes just cuddling until you couldn't keep lying down anymore and you needed to get up. You stretched but made sure not to crack any joints on purpose, you then got up to take a look at yourself in the mirror. There were welts on your ass, bruises on your neck, and faint lines still on your skin from the rope you were tied in. You looked used and abused, but when you saw the way Revali looked at you, you felt loved.

You walked over to the new uniform you got from the princess, where you laid it out on the floor to look at it and have a good think about your life, and you actually felt well enough to put it back on. After what you did last night, you felt pretty fucking good. You just went into your little headspace and escaped for a while as Revali took care of you. That was _exactly_ what you needed. You probably wouldn't be able to sit down properly for a while, but you could sure as fuck walk confidently now.

You made gentle passing touches as the both of you got ready in the morning. You saw that one of Revali's braids must have got caught on something the night before and was kinda messy, so you insisted he sit down while you try to fix it for him. It was only right if you did little nice things for him, too. Revali sat on the floor at your feet with his arms and legs crossed and his eyes closed, enjoying your touches. You sat on the chair by the desk and one by one undid the braids in his hair, brushed it out, ran your fingers through his hair, and massaged his scalp, leaning him down to give him a kiss on the back of his head every once in a while.

You've never been this _intimate_ with someone before. Sure, you were married for six years, but that entire experience was wildly different from what you had right now. You'd sound stupid if you ever said it out loud but when you were with Revali your heart soared. Okay, it even sounded stupid when you thought about it, but here you were, thinking about it, letting it happen, drinking in every moment you would have with him because you had no idea how long this would last for.

There was a knock on the door that took you from your thoughts. Revali glanced back at you to make sure you were okay and you smiled. He called for the visitor to come in, and through the door walked none other than Urbosa. She smiled down at you and you couldn't help but feel your face flush. Your hands stopped moving through Revali's hair, and when he realized you were looking up at Urbosa with shining eyes, he pulled his head away from you and stood up, insisting on finishing his hair on his own.

"I'm just checking in to see how you're doing, little one." She said and you got up to greet her. "You definitely seem to look much better than you did last night." When she mentioned that you blushed and looked down at your feet. You glanced over at Revali who gave you a smirk that _did_ _not_ help.

"Thanks for covering for me." You said, finally regaining your confidence. "This is all still so new to me, I guess I just got overwhelmed."

"Well, I'm glad to see you're feeling better. You've a big day ahead of you, the princess wishes to speak with you." Urbosa placed her hand on her hip and you remembered what Revali said the other night. Shit, you had important stuff to do, you were upset you couldn't just stay with Revali in your own little world and let everything go on without you. You had to _do stuff_. Lame.

"Alright, I'll follow you." You said that and Urbosa put up her hand to stop you.

"No little vai, you're on your own. You won't have us behind you right now, we champions have other matters to attend to." She shot a look at Revali that you could tell was slightly hostile. "You're coming with me. Let's get moving." Revali gave you a look, playfully trying to question her authority, and once he was finished getting his hair back in order he took your hand and looked you in the eye. He didn't have to say anything, you leaned your face into his, nudging his beak with your nose and he, in turn, nuzzled you back. You liked his little 'kisses'.

"Someone will come for you shortly." Urbosa said, watching Revali give you affection in ways you'd never seen him do in front of someone other than Quill before. It was almost as if he was trying to claim you. As if that huge bruise on your neck didn't already mean something.

"Alright, I'll just... Hang out and play guitar I guess." You shrugged, starting to feel awkward again as the others left.

"You play? I'd love to hear it someday." Urbosa said that last part with a wink that made you blush, and you almost completely missed that irate look Revali gave her just before shutting the door.

For the next hour, you were playing your guitar, lost in thought as you waited for one of the princess' maids to come to lead you to where you needed to go. Thinking on it now you actually had no idea how long your stay at the castle would be. Maybe you should send a letter to your sister soon to let her know you're coming, or maybe you should surprise her? You weren't sure, but most likely you were gonna surprise her, you loved doing that.

Once you heard the knock on the door you placed your guitar down by the bed and went to answer it. What you were not expecting, though, was to see Princess Zelda standing on the other side waiting for you. You straightened yourself, walking to be presentable, but she actually gave you a bit of a tired smile.

"Hello River, I wanted to talk with you before today's meeting." She said, her hands together in front of her. You stepped aside to let her in but she shook her head and bid you to follow. "We'll talk on our way." You nodded and took a step outside with her.

"Is everything alright?" There were your anxieties coming back, prickling at the base of your skull and making your hair stand on end.

"Yes, you have nothing to worry about. I just wanted to say..." She seemed almost distracted, her eyes facing forward as she led you through the castle halls. "In this meeting, you will speak to the other ambassadors of the four tribes surrounding the castle. All of them have been appointed by my father to try and keep the peace, but you are the first that I have appointed myself. I just want you to know..." She stopped walking and looked at you with conviction in her eyes. "Do not feel intimidated by the others in the room with us. I feel confident in you and your decision-making skills. I'll stand behind you, one hundred percent." She gave you a smile, but all you felt _was_ intimidation. You haven't even met the other three yet and you were already nervous. But, seeing that look in the princess' eyes, you took a deep breath and nodded. She took you to a room nearby and entered first, you closed the door behind you and saw three other older-looking people sitting at a small table win a map on it.

The first of the three you noticed was a larger dark-skinned man who looked as though he's seen quite a few battles. He must have worked with the Gorons, as they have always valued strength. The second person you noticed was the only woman at the table, who must be working with the Gerudo, as they didn't allow men into their city. She looked at you with hard eyes over her glasses, her short hair slick back on her head. The third was a frailer older man who had a pile of books on the table with him and another open in front of him. Last but not least, the Zora, right? The three of them all wore similar-looking tunics to yours, adorned with the respecting colors of each tribe.

"Well, at least we have another woman at the table." The woman who was looking at you over her glasses said, and then stood to greet you. "My name is Anaya."

"I'm Zoza." The bigger man spoke as he also stood to greet you. He seemed quite soft-spoken of himself despite being a much physically larger man.

"Bobas." The last man at the table didn't even bother to look at you as he spoke, keeping his eyes fixed on the book in front of him.

"My name is River." You said to the others, making sure your voice was steady, loud, and clear. Okay, you can do this.

You watched Zelda take a seat at the head of the table. She motioned towards a chair near her and you took it, sitting down rather gingerly, and with that everyone else took their chairs and gave Zelda their full attention.

"Thank you for joining me today," Zelda spoke to the collection of you. "After the champion's ceremony yesterday the kingdom has commenced with its plans to protect all of Hyrule. We are setting up camps around each of the cities for patrols. In the next coming months, I intend to make sure our borders are even more secure than they have been."

"Princess, you know you will always have support from the Gerudo people." The woman named Anaya said as she took off her glasses and leaned back into her chair.

"The Gorons have always come to the aid of the kingdom, the King is a sworn brother, after all." Zoza spoke up as well.

"I hope you're still aware, Princess," Bobas said and finally looked up from his book. "The Zora in Hyrule are freshwater creatures. They cannot protect the coast, as no Zora living in Hyrule is native to the sea. We can only do so much."

"And what of the Rito?" Anaya spoke up and looked at you. "They've never offered any help to the kingdom before, how do we know they won't run off into the mountains and disappear?"

"Because there's no way they would abandon their home like that." You said with a hard voice that caused the others to look over at you too. "And yes, to correct you, they have. Their Divine Beast Vah Medoh was named after one of the first Rito to ever aid the hero who wielded the darkness sealing sword. In those ancient times, Hyrule had been drowned by a great flood, but they still aided in sealing the darkness and saving the kingdom, aiding in bringing it back from the brink. We wouldn't be here without their help." The princess gave you a look that was of a slight surprise but also of mild pride. "The Rito will gladly give their aid to the kingdom." You spoke directly to Zelda this time. "Their speed is unmatched, they can be just about anywhere you need them to be." She smiled at you and turned to the others, you could tell she wanted to look smug that her own appointed diplomat was actually someone good, but she held it back.

"In the coming days the champions are to receive their plans of attack," Zelda spoke again. "They will no longer have the luxury to worry about the little things that we do like trade between the tribes or petty laws. I ask you to aid them, each of you, to help take some of the burdens off of your champion's shoulders and let them focus on bettering themselves for the battles ahead. We cannot afford any lost time, even I will be pushing myself to work harder for the safety of all of Hyrule." You saw something flicker in her eyes that almost made you worry.

There was more talk of battle plans between the tribes that you had a particularly hard time following along with, but Zelda assured you that it would not be a problem, and you will learn more about it in the next few days. Eventually, you'd noticed someone in the very corner of the room, writing down what everyone said. Good, you'd be able to read over what everyone said, and get to relive making a fool of yourself in front of the others again. You were beginning to think that it was a bad idea how you spoke up earlier, but at the end of the meeting the other three at the table all gave you a polite goodbye, and that kinda helped with your self-esteem. The princess insisted you wait for her after the others had all left, and you'd never liked the feeling of being singled out, so you just stood off to the side and sweat it out until the princess approached you.

"Thank you." Zelda said to you with a smile, and you were honestly confused. "I must say, the others were skeptical of me appointing someone on my own. Finding an ambassador for the Rito has been quite the task, as the last one my father tried to send to them got forcibly removed and hasn't been allowed even back to their region since. I wanted to make sure that the person I chose would be absolutely respectful and understanding to the tribe, and it's safe to say I made the right decision." You had no words for her, you just watched her with big eyes until she began to giggle at you. "I guess it's also helpful that you found love among their people, correct?" With that, you blushed furiously and tried to hide your face in your scarf, but that only caused her to laugh more.

You and the princess walked with each other through the castle and out to the courtyards. You were just chatting with each other, and you'd actually gotten to know her a little better. Apparently, she wasn't too fond of Link, who was to be her own appointed knight. You assured her that he was quite the gentleman, if not a little quiet, but he cared more deeply than any other person you knew. She seemed to appreciate your advice somewhat, but you could tell she was still troubled. You'd both walked out to a small garden with a small river running by, it was beautiful and it was even more so since the sun was starting to set.

You looked out over the courtyard, admiring the place when your eyes spotted someone familiar. It was a beautiful Sheikah woman in her twenties with Zelda's Sheikah slate in her hands. You recognize her instantly. 

"Purah!" You called and ran down over to meet her. She looked up from the slate and grinned when she saw you approach. 

"What? What are you doing here?" You went in for a hug and she threw her arms around you. Zelda walked to the two of you and gave you a very confused look.

"You know each other?" Zelda asked curiously, her hands folded together in front of her.

"When you live in a small town like we do, Princess, you tend to know everybody." Purah smiled over at her, then turned back to you. "I didn't know _you_ were gonna be here. What's all _this_?" She asked and gestured vaguely to your outfit.

You stood tall and proud and a little smug when you spoke. "I, Purah, am the new ambassador to the Rito. The princess herself appointed me."

"Is that right?" She looked you over with a finger at her chin. "I never thought that you of all people would get all political. You always seemed like the kind of person to mess people up and ask questions later."

"Oh, don't worry, I still do plenty of that. Oh boy, Purah, have I got stories for you."

"Ooohh, I don't doubt it." Purah then gave you a sly grin that you never liked coming from her. "I've heard rumor that the Rito ambassador and the Rito champion are together. Sharing the same room and everything. Can you confirm that for me, Ms. Ambassador?"

"Purah..." You gave her a warning look and heard the Princess giggle behind you, and you relaxed a bit. "We can talk about that later, alright?" As comfortable as you were talking about sex and your relationships with your friend Purah, you really didn't feel like talking about your love life in front of the princess. Thankfully she waved you off and then held up the Sheikah slate.

"You gotta see this."

Purah sat you and the princess down with her and she explained to you how the Sheikah slate worked, kinda. She told you about the images it could save on there, and when she showed you the picture she took of Zelda and the champions the day before, you broke out into such a loud laugh you started snorting. You were so embarrassed about it, but it only caused the other two to begin laughing with you.

Purah explained to you that within the divine beasts were armor made specifically just for the champions, helms that resembled the beasts that the champions were to wear whilst fighting the Calamity. She flipped her finger across the screen and showed you the pictures she took of the champions in their respective Divine Beast's armor. They all looked amazing, stroking a pose with their weapons, looking as if they were about to go into battle right then and there. Of course, Purah had lingered on the image of Revali a little longer than the others, you'd caught her giving you another sly look so you elbowed her.

"Also took some regular pictures too, they'll be portraits of them in the castle so we'll use these as reference." She showed you more pictures of the champions, and this time you actually lingered to look at Link. He seemed almost out of place among the other champions, he was so small. So unassuming. But he had a look in his eyes that was unmistakable. He looked like a warrior more now than you'd ever remembered him looking, and you really did admire your childhood friend for that.

"Hey, uh, can I get one?" You felt kind of selfish asking Purah for your own picture, but she just looked at you and smiled.

"Yeah! Go stand over there with the princess!" She pointed to a pretty spot in the garden and you looked at the princess, who was more than happy to agree. You were gonna get a picture taken with the princess? Holy shit.

You both walked over to the spot Purah pointed to and stood next to each other. You stood tall, puffed out your chest a bit to make yourself seem bigger and stronger, and then you caught the princess giving you an odd look. You let out the breath you were holding and she giggled. You were being far too uptight, but when the princess started to laugh, it was contagious enough to make you laugh too. You let your shoulders drop a bit and she met your eye, and of course, both of you started laughing even harder.

"Click snap!" You heard Purah yell. She then ran over and showed you the picture of you and Zelda standing with each other and laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by artwork I saw on Tumblr by maskedgolem of the champions in their respective divine beast armor. Very wonderful, absolutely fantastic work.


	32. Backstory! (Not Yours)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can a montage work in written word? Lemme know.  
> https://river675.tumblr.com/

You spent another three days at the castle and in that time you'd learned so much. You'd spent more time than you thought you would with the other ambassadors, having them tell you everything they know of the other tribes so you could better help keep the peace on your end. You and Anaya even spent an entire night sitting together talking about the history of the Gerudo and how they became such good allies to the kingdom because Urbosa was the Queen's best friend. You learned how the alliance was formed and later how the queen had passed, which helped you understand more of Zelda herself. That poor girl was having to try and take on the role of the queen and the royal princess at the same time while battling with the fact that her own darkness sealing powers have yet to show themselves. That poor girl must have been wound up so tight she would most likely soon break. You came back to your room the next morning looking exhausted, but you didn't give yourself time to rest. You'd gone straight to researching more about the other tribes, finding all the books the princess had on the history of them and keeping them all stacked at the side of your bed.

One night Revali had walked in on you taking some of the books and shoving them into your bag.

"That's stealing, you know." He said flatly but didn't move to stop you.

"It's _literally_ the king's books. He can just buy more." You didn't bother looking at him and continued to pile more books into your bag.

"You're _literally_ breaking the law."

"It'll be fine."

You tried your hardest, definitely, but you did so in kind of a disorganized and odd way. You'd absolutely insisted on sitting down with the other champions to talk to them about how they ruled over their people, how their people lived day to day, and just who they were. You started with Mipha, seemingly the nicest out of them all, hopefully, she'd even help you ask the right questions.

"So you've known Link since he was a child?" You asked, sitting with Mipha in the gardens near a stream where she dipped her feet.

"Yes, he visited quite some time ago, he was absolutely taken with Zora's Domain. He seemed quite energetic." She smiled over to you from where you sat. You still couldn't write all that well, but you were trying. You tried to write what she told you, but you were slow, so you took to just sloppily writing down keywords.

"Yeah, he was a real monkey when he was a kid." You grinned back to her. After some time of talking with Mipha, you'd ended up discussing Link, which everyone always seemed happy to talk about.

"I heard you grew up with him, what uh... What was he like?" Mipha seemed a little nervous asking you, but it was just the two of you in the garden at the time with no one to overhear.

"We were raised in the same village, and I'm actually a bit older than him, but we spent a lot of time together as kids. He always was ready to fight anything that moved, even me. I've got scars from him that he gave me years ago that make me look like I got in a fight with a bear. He never meant to harm, but back then he didn't know his own strength." You realized after saying all that, that you were the one who was supposed to be asking questions, not her.

"He's got the strength of a true Goron brother!" Daruk said loudly as the two of you were sitting in the dining hall. You'd been questioning Daruk about himself and his people, and again the conversation had steered to Link.

"Daruk, can you tell me what it means to be a true brother?" You said with a mouth full of food.

"Of course! When someone, Gorons or even little guys like you, show real strength, you can be considered a brother. Link is definitely a true brother! That little guy can definitely fight, and eat like a champ!" Daruk's laughter filled the hall.

"That kid would eat anything!" You laughed with him. "One time when we were kids I found him looking for mushrooms, one of his favorites. Then he lifted this big rock and found a huge worm underneath. He ate that thing right up! Didn't even think twice! His sister nearly puked when she saw him do that."

"So he has a sister?" Urbosa asked, the two of you were in the library. You'd been talking with her about why men weren't allowed in her city, and somehow the topic went back to Link, and you'd mentioned his sister.

"Yeah, she wanted to be just like him. Her name was Aryll, the name was passed down in his family. She was the sweetest thing..." Your smile started to fade, and Urbosa noticed this.

"I've never known his family." She said, thinking hard on it herself. "The boy never mentions them, in fact, he rarely speaks at all."

"He doesn't mean it to be rude, honest." You began playing with your own hands, fiddling with your fingers as the memories came back to you. "It was horrible. One night in the village when everyone was asleep, we were attacked. None of us had been expecting it, as it'd been so peaceful. But in the night Bokoblins had raided the village and took some of the children. Their screams woke us all. We tried to fight back, Link's father died trying to get their sister back. Link tried so desperately to rescue her, but there were too many of them, and he barely made it back to the village alive. We never saw his sister again..."

"So you're telling me that the little knight there has a tragic hero backstory?" Revali looked appalled when you told him. Even sitting in bed with him and just talking, the conversation somehow steered back to Link.

"Of course." You swatted at his hands as he had his arm around your shoulder and tried to grope you. You weren't having any of that at the moment, you'd been too tired. Thankfully he was always respectful of you when you told him no. "My father had been gone at that point, so I had his sword and helped save some of the children, but I've always been guilty that I couldn't help Link... After both his father and sister were gone Link was left alone. He spent all of his time training to be better and stronger, to make sure it never happened again... That's why I wasn't _really_ surprised when I saw him in Rito village with the Master Sword. It takes a great warrior to wield that sword, and he worked his entire life to be just that. He deserves it."

Revali had been watching you when you spoke, and you thought for a moment that maybe he would have more respect for Link after he found out more about him, but you'd eventually learn that to be untrue. Revali would continue to remain the same as he'd always be, constantly both crushed and pushed forward by his inferiority complex. You'd been more restless than usual, and you had to get up and out of bed. It was the middle of the night and you couldn't sleep, you'd ended up waking Revali because you wouldn't lay still, which led to you two just talking for a while, which in turn led to Link.

You got up and fished through your bag for your journal, looking through the notes you took while talking to the other champions. There were just scattered, barely legible words on each of the pages, and you ended up just throwing your book back in your bag with a frustrated sigh. You had to get better at this, or else you were going to end up being even more useless than you already were. You put both of your hands on the table and dropped your head, squeezing your eyes shut and gritting your teeth. You were frustrated with yourself. This was all so much bigger than you. You had no place among the champions, among the castle, barely even among Hylians.

You felt Revali's hand on your back and began to relax. The warmth radiated off of him and you leaned into his chest, letting his wings surround you as you breathed deeply. You couldn't keep putting yourself down like this, it was going to be the end of you. You'd been working so hard these last few days that you were almost driving yourself up a wall, if not for Revali to keep your feet on the ground, which honestly sounded quite funny when you put it that way. You'd been slowly learning that your relationship with him didn't have to just be about the kinky sex you'd been having. You both had been helping each other through moments of self-doubt, cheering each other on when you needed it, and when you both were having a crisis at the same time, you wallowed together, and that helped you both heal faster. The fact that you had each other helped quite a bit, as you were sure if you'd both been alone the journey would have been much harder. Still doable, though, just harder.

You absolutely wanted to spend more time with Purah, too, since you hadn't seen her since you'd left Hateno. She was full of fire, she was, and even you struggled to keep up with her sometimes. You'd met her sister, Impa, who always remained close to the princess when she could. Those two seemed like polar opposites, Impa being very reserved and professional, and Purah being, well, Purah.

"So, tell me River, what's it like being with a Rito." Purah had asked you as you once again walked with her around the gardens.

"Wow, now is _not_ the time to ask that." You gave her a warning look.

"Oh come _on_ River, we _always_ talked about that stuff back home. I want details, how do you even kiss? How do you, you know..." She gave you a side-eye and made a gesture with her hands that made you jump and have to slap her hands to get her to stop.

"Holy shit, Purah, can you not ask that when he's standing _right fucking there_?" You gesture wildly to Revali who was only standing mere feet from you. The look of devastation on his face matched yours perfectly, and Purah broke out into hysterics. Both Daruk and Urbosa had been out there as well but didn't hear your conversation, only turned when they heard Purah laugh loudly.

You took a step away from your friend. "Purah I swear, I can't take you anywhere."

"You didn't bring me here, I got here because of my own intelligence!" She proudly exclaimed.

You rolled your eyes at her and went to walk away, but you had spotted Link not too far off, standing on the balcony of a tower nearby talking to Mipha. He was much higher up so you looked up at the two of them for a moment, and then something popped into your head.

"Revali, I wanna play a trick on Link." You stated, turning to him.

Revali crossed his arms when he also spotted Link. "I'm in."

"I haven't even told you what it was yet."

"Doesn't matter, I'm still in." He looked to you and you gave him a very mischievous look.

You hadn't brought your parasail with you, so you were putting your life in Revali's wings, but you trusted him completely at this point. You stood at the base of the tower where Link stood and braced yourself. With a quick movement, Revali picked up an updraft that sent you hovering into the air, and then the current got more powerful, shooting you high up into the sky. Revali flew around you, bringing you higher and higher into the air until you were level with Link where he stood. He felt the wind pick up but didn't notice you until you were right behind him and you yelled at the top of your lungs.

"HEY!" You saw him almost have a heart attack as he jumped and then turned to see you. You flipped him off with both hands as you then fell back down to the ground. During your freefall, Revali picked up another wind that caught you and slowed your decent until you fell slow enough to be caught by him. He let you down out of his arms and looked up to see an irate Link looking down at you.

Without warning, Link then jumped from the tower! Once he got closer to the ground he grabbed onto some of the vines that had been growing on the tower to slow himself, and then he jumped to the ground and rolled forward, catching himself, and then hoping to his feet. He spotted you and you felt your hair stand on end, so you started running away. He followed you with a speed that outmatched yours, and tackled you to the ground, sending you both rolling right into the stream. The others ran over to you two to see if you were both okay, but you and Link were just sitting in the stream together, laughing as if you were children again.


	33. Literally Just Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another totally skippable chapter of just sex.  
> https://river675.tumblr.com/

You were slow to read. Sometimes taking an entire hour to read a single chapter in a book. But you were absolutely determined. Although sometimes your anger would get the better of you, and more times than you could count you've thrown books across the room because you didn't know what the fuck was going on. Tonight was the last night you would spend in the castle and you could only steal so many books, so you tried to read what you could in the time you had. You'd barely been sleeping, and the bags under your eyes were heavy. Your body was worn from lack of rest and was begging for you to close your eyes and sleep, but you were not letting yourself. You needed to know more and be better. It was midnight when you threw the book against the wall again in frustration.

"What is it now?" Revali asked, frustrated with you because of how many times you'd done this, but trying his best to keep his cool with you. You'd gotten up from where you were sitting on the floor, surrounded by books, and grabbed the one you threw off the ground and pointed to a word for Revali to read to you.

"The _fuck_ is this?"

"Inconsequential. It means insignificant."

"Why couldn't they just say _that_ then?" You grit your teeth and threw the book into the pile of others before flopping face-first into the bed. You wanted to scream. You'd made progress, yes, but not quick enough. You gave a heavy sigh and rolled over, looking up at the top of the canopy. You then wiggled yourself until your head was on the pillow and you once again stared unblinkingly at the ceiling. Revali looked over at you.

"River, go to sleep." He ordered.

"I can't. I don't have the time."

"That's bullcrap." He really had been cursing more since you started hanging out together more often.

"Language." You gave him a stern look that faded almost immediately since you had no energy to keep it up.

Revali, on the other hand, had plenty of energy. Suddenly he was on top of you, grabbing both of your wrists and pinning you down to the bed. Your eyes were wide, he moved with such speed that you were surprised to see him suddenly there.

"Let me go." You told him, and his grip got tighter.

"I don't think I'll be doing that, little dove." He smirked down at you, and his beak found your neck.

"You fucking let me go right now, I swear to fuck." You tried to wiggle from his grasp, but he was stronger than you in your tired state. Suddenly his eyes met yours his face only inches away.

"Say one word, River. Say the word and I will let you go and I won't touch you again unless you ask me to." He was being very serious, and you knew that the moment you said your safe word he would be true and set you free. You looked up at him with big eyes and thought for a long time, Revali being very patient with you, considering whether or not you actually wanted this. Then, you licked your lips, looked up at him, and nodded. You saw him smirk, but then... He got up off of you. You sat up and looked at him, very confused, but you watched him grab some rope.

You don't know why, but something in you clicked the moment you saw him look at you, holding a length of rope in his hands. Something in you sturred, and you wanted nothing more than for that rope to be on your skin. He came up to you and grabbed you by the legs, pulling you all the way to the side of the bed so your legs were dangling off the side. You sat up and looked up at him and he grabbed your wrist, tying it individually with a length of rope hanging off the end. He made sure it was secure and then did the same to the other wrist, and then he moved and did the same to both your ankles. You looked at him with wide eyes, wondering just what he was planning.

"Take your clothes off." He ordered you, and you quickly stood and did just that. Once you were naked aside from your collar like necklace he stood and looked at your body, your face growing hot under his gaze. And then he did something you weren't expecting. He grabbed you by the throat and pushed you back down onto the bed. He held you down and your eyes were wide, watching him give you a sadistic grin as he looked down at you. You were a little bit scared by him as his grip tightened around your neck, but you still trusted him. You trusted him... And let yourself be afraid. You felt a shiver up your spine and your heart pounded in your ears.

Roughly he grabbed you and moved you on the bed so your head and shoulders were on the pillows, and then he took the rope dangling from the cuff on your arm and tied it to one of the bedposts. You watched him do the same to your other wrist and then move to tie your ankles to the bedposts below. He slid himself off the bed and came back to you with the silk cloth. He came over and tied it around your eyes and suddenly the world went black.

Silence.

He didn't move and your heart pounded as you waited for something, anything to happen. Your breathing was heavy as you still had fear and you were desperately listening for anything to know what he was going to do to you. Finally, you heard movement. Revali was walking around the room, moving things around and shuffling. He didn't touch you for the longest time and you were filled with anticipation. Finally, you felt a light touch on your leg that caused you to jump. Revali ran one feathered finger up your leg to your belly, drawing circles on your skin before moving up further. He ran his finger along your breasts, circling your nipples and making them hard, but he continued upwards to touch your face. He held your face in his hand and you leaned into him, whimpering.

"Are you afraid?" He asked you in a low, dangerous voice. You nodded and he chuckled. "Good." His hand left your face and you suddenly felt far too cold. You heard move movement, the sound of him removing his armor, and then the bed shifted, you felt an indent in the mattress near your head where he must have climbed up next to you. His hand found your face again as he led your mouth over to his cock. He rested it against the side of your face and you could feel the heat coming off of him, a trickle of precum dripping down from his head and onto your cheek. You couldn't believe how hard he already was.

You licked up the side of him, running your tongue up and down his length and listening to him moan. One of his hands found the back of your head and gripped your hair until it hurt. He moved your head and slid his cock into your mouth, he pressed himself down onto your tongue and you struggled to breathe. He pulled out to let you catch your breath and then pushed himself right back into you. He moved your head back and forth by your hair, fucking himself with your face. His other hand found your breasts and he groped at you, squeezing your breasts and kneading your flesh in his fingers, but avoiding your nipples. You groaned in need and he simply shoved you back down onto his dick until you couldn't make any more noise. He let himself sit at the back of your throat while he played with you, still avoiding your nipples.

He pulled your head off of him and let you breathe, and as you caught your breath he gripped your nipple and made you yelp. Quickly he shoved your head back down onto him so you didn't make any more loud noises. He started bucking his hips into you as he played with your nipple, causing you to wiggle your body in pure lust. He moved your head and made you lick the sides of him as he then played with your other nipple for a while. Occasionally you would get caught up in your own pleasure that you would stop moving, but he would grip your hair harder and press your face into him to remind you to keep going.

Eventually, he stopped playing with your chest and slid his hand down your body to between your legs that were forcibly spread open for him. His feathers tickled your skin and you tried to close your legs but you were unable to. You could feel him use his fingers to spread your lips and you felt the cool air wash over you. Your skin prickled and you whimpered, but you forgot to keep at him and he shoved himself into your mouth. He fucked your face for a minute and pulled out again, letting you lick him, his grip on your hair not letting up. You then felt him use one finger to trace around your folds, feeling his soft finger play with your hole and then slowly slide up to find your clit. He made slow circles on it and your breath caught in your throat.

"Fuck." You muttered under your breath, for that he shoved himself back in your throat. His hand left your cunt which made you groan in displeasure, and he grabbed your face with both hands. He rocked his hips into you slowly at first, building up and fucking you faster, then slow again, taking his time. He let you breathe and then went right back to fucking you. He shifted himself so he was straddling your chest and could fuck farther down your throat. He had his entire length in your mouth, rocking into you slowly and enjoying the feeling of himself stretching out your throat. With all the times you've done this for him so far you've gotten better, and it helped that your gag reflex wasn't that strong either, but right now he fucked you so effortlessly it was as if your throat was made for his cock.

Suddenly you felt him shutter and you knew he was close. He held your head with both of his hands and fucked you fast and hard, hearing the moans coming from him and feeling him throb inside you. His movements became stiff as you felt his body shutter with his orgasm. He pushed himself all the way down your throat and you felt him spill his cum deep into you. You had no choice but to swallow him down as he shot load after load into you. His body shook and then you started to struggle to breathe, wiggling your body to try and pull away from him. All he did was push you down harder onto him and then let you go, pulling your head back as you gasped, and he shot one last load of cum onto your tongue as you tried desperately to breathe. He once again ran his cock over your tongue, feeling him shudder as he did, and then he finally let go of your head so you could swallow the rest of him and breathe.

You could feel him get off of you and sit on the bed next to you, his hand finding your face again to caress your cheek. You leaned into him and panted after being used like that. "Good girl." He told you and you couldn't help but smile. "Would you like me to finish you off as well?" His finger found your chin to lift your head up and you nodded. "Well, I don't think I will." You pouted when he said that, and then he grabbed the sides of your face and roughly turned your head, and then you felt his beak touch your nose. He nuzzled you for a moment and then he nipped at your bottom lip, causing you to gasp and open your mouth, and suddenly his tongue was invading your mouth that still faintly tasted of him.

His hand found your breasts again, playing with your nipples rather roughly. Your head was swimming at this point, after being fucked like that and now his tongue in your mouth. He played with your tongue with his own and then you sucked on his, pulling a groan from his throat. For that, he grabbed your hair again and pulled you back, then you felt his beak on your ear, biting it gently and making you moan. His other hand still played with your breasts, treating them rather rough, just the way you liked. You couldn't take much more, you were wiggling your ass, needing to feel something down there. You couldn't even close your legs, and so you were dripping for him, creating a wet spot under you on the bed.

"Please Revali..." You whispered, barely audible, but he heard you. He gave your nipple one last squeeze and you felt his hand slide down your body. Although, before he reached all the way between your legs, his hand slid off of you and you felt him get up off the bed. "Wait-" You called for him, but he placed a finger over your mouth, then he grabbed your chin and opened your mouth and felt him slip one of your gloves between your teeth.

"As much as I love to hear you say my name, I think I've heard enough from you tonight." He spoke with his head right next to your ear, making you shutter. "Snap your fingers." You did. "Good." With that he was back on the bed, his hands running along your body. You felt him move until he was sitting between your legs and you tensed up, wondering what he was going to do to you. He grabbed your hips with both his hands, squeezing you and running his thumbs over your stomach. You felt self-conscious as you'd always hated your stomach, but here he was, touching and loving all parts of you. You felt him lean down and nuzzle his beak into your stomach, drawing small circles onto your skin, causing you to shutter from the sharp part of his beak.

And then with one slow movement, Revali opened up your lower lips and ran his tongue up you from your asshole to your clit, causing you to moan through your glove. He ate you and it was absolutely glorious, his tongue working at your clit and you could already feel the heat rise up from deep within you. He moved and shoved his tongue deep inside you, then went back to your clit. When he stopped you groaned, but then you felt the weight of your dildo press on your leg. Apparently, he had it and you didn't even know. He rubbed it along your wetness and got it ready for you, then thrust it in you so hard a sharp noise escaped your throat. He fucked you long and hard with your own dildo, making you moan with every thrust.

You thought you were going to lose your mind the moment you felt his tongue touch your clit as he fucked you. Almost right away you felt your insides twitch as you writhed underneath him. Your moans got louder and Revali knew you were _so close_ , so he stopped. He moved his mouth off you and stopped moving, causing you to almost cry out in frustration. You wiggled your hips harder to try to grind down onto him, but he wouldn't let you. Fuck, he couldn't do this now, you were going to explode.

Revali gave you some time to calm down, and then right back to fucking you with your dildo and licking at your clit. You wanted to kill him, because he played with you and got you right to your very edge, and then let you fucking drop. He did that to you two more times until you were almost growling with anger. You fucking _had_ to cum, you wanted it so bad but you knew he was getting so much pleasure from fucking with you like this. Your head was spinning with pure rage.

You absolutely knew he was enjoying himself because he removed your dildo from you and untied your legs. He pushed them up so they sat on his shoulders and you could feel his cock slide into you. You let out a long moan, the real thing always felt a thousand times better. He fucked you with long and slow strokes and you got light-headed. He fucked you slow and then picked up the pace. He held onto your legs tightly and rocked himself into you a little bit faster, just enjoying using you. Again he picked up his speed and pounded into you even harder. You let out a muffled curse as you clenched your teeth on the glove.

Suddenly you felt him push your legs so your knees were up close to your head. You were bent in half, and when he started fucking you again you could feel him hit just the right spot to make your walls tighten around him. Every time he pounded into you, you saw stars, it was perfect. You wanted so badly for him to touch your clit, needing him to so you could cum. You tried to wriggle your wrist from the ropes but you couldn't. Revali must have known how desperate you were to be touched, and you felt his thumb on your clit.

You let out a loud noise of pleasure, feeling him fuck you in just the right spot and play with your clit. Fuck, you hoped he let you cum this time. You felt like you were coming undone, sweat beading on your skin and you knew you would blackout. And to your horror, Revali removed his hand from you and held both of your legs as he pounded himself into you. It was the most exquisite torture you'd ever experienced, and you could feel as he came and emptied himself into you. He shot his load deep into your cunt, leaving you feeling like you were on fire in your need. Fuck you wish he just let you cum already, you wanted to strangle him, get your revenge.

After he finished, he left his dick buried deep inside you. After listening to him pant and feeling him shake, he started moving in you again ever so slowly. What the fuck was this guy made of all of a sudden? You shivered as his dick twitched in you, feeling him fuck you so agonizingly slow, and then his thumb was once again on your clit. He was playing with you just as slow as he was thrusting, your stomach was in knots. After some time he once again picked up his pace, but it was still far too slow. You wiggled your hips onto him and his other hand just pressed your hips down into the bed to keep you steady. Your knees were pushed back and legs spread open wide, you had no choice but to lie there and let him fuck you into pure blissful oblivion.

One quick and hard thrust took you by surprise, causing you to gasp. You shuddered as he hit just the right spot and you could feel your pussy walls tighten around him. He groaned and slowed down for a second, needing a minute to breathe. His hand stopped and you were panting, knowing that when he picked up his pace again you'd be dangerously close. If he edged you one more time you'd probably cry. After a minute or so he once again began thrusting himself into you, harder this time. Your breasts bounced with every hit, and his hand moved faster.

The heat in your belly was dangerously close to spilling over. You started moaning a little too loud, and you assumed that as punishment he stopped moving his hand. Revali grabbed both of your thighs in his hands and pounded into you, growling as he did. Your entire body rocked with him, loving the feeling of him fuck you to death. You cursed through your gag, and Revali's head dipped down close to yours. He fucked you relentlessly and you felt him nuzzle his face onto yours, sending shivers up your spine of the conflicting feelings of being fucked like a whore and the intimacy of his touches. You sobbed out a moan, needing this, needing him.

When he finally sat back up and started playing with your clit again you thought you were going to die. He pounded you hard like he wanted to split you open, and within just a few short strokes, you felt yourself finally bubble over. You moaned loud, and he actually let you reach your peak. He rubbed your clit and pounded into you in the perfect rhythm, and had you been able to see anything, you'd have noted that you blacked out for a moment. Your head went blank, and when your thoughts resumed you were fucking writhing underneath him in pure bliss. Your walls clenched down on his cock and that was enough to send him over the edge too, fucking you long and hard through his own orgasm. You were so full of his cum it was leaking out of you.

It felt like your orgasm lasted for hours, your body tingling and pussy throbbing. When you finally came down you were shaking violently, to the point where Revali tried to see if you were okay, but you wouldn't respond to your own name. He took the blindfold off and saw you lying there with your eyes rolled back into your head. He placed his hand in yours and ordered you to squeeze, and you just barely wrapped your hand around his. He felt better that you finally responded to him, and he then went ahead and untied your wrists and set you free of the ropes.

Both of you were exhausted at that point, panting heavily and covered in sweat. You couldn't move, all thanks to Revali, but he happily helped you under the covers and enveloped you into his arms. You cuddled yourself into him and relaxed for the first time in days. Thanks to what he did, you were asleep almost immediately, and Revali patted himself on the back for that. He stayed awake for some time after you fell asleep, listing to you breathe and just enjoying having you here with him.

Revali knew that after you'd left the castle, the road ahead for the two of you would be long and hard and heartbreaking. Revali was prepared to lay down his life for the kingdom of Hyrule, but now he actually had something to lose. He was afraid. He didn't want to lose you, and goddess forbids if he were to live through the calamity without you. He'd wither away. It broke him to know how dedicated he was to you now, he'd never been so fucking whipped like this before, but with the end of the world just around the corner, he figured he might as well lean into this full force. He'd love you with everything he had and if he lived to regret it, at least he'd had a good time doing it.

He loved you.

He wanted to tell you, too. Soon. Maybe... Eventually... Shit.


	34. Home Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wanna know what the fuck is going on in this story? Well so do I. Where the fuck am I even going with this anymore? Find me on fucking tumblr, friends.  
> https://river675.tumblr.com/

On the day you were to go back home, the king himself saw the champions off. You weren't there, you were retrieving your horse and talking with Quill who'd be coming back with you to Hateno before you both returned to the Rito Village. Maybe one day _you'd_ be able to meet the king himself? You doubted it, but it would be a nice dream. You tied your things up to your horse and hopped on, making your way out of the busy town with Quill by your side.

You jumped at the sound of fireworks. You'd never actually seen them before, so you halted your horse and turned so you could watch them. Wow, the champions really did get a lot of fanfare, didn't they? After a minute or so you continued your way and waited just outside the town. You were going to be joined by Purah back to Hateno, but the city had become far too busy for you, and you decided to wait just outside Castletown for her.

"Not even gonna say goodbye to the others?" Quill asked as the two of you just hung out and waited.

"I hate goodbyes, I'll see them all again. Besides, they're busy. The king called one last meeting with them, so they won't miss me." You spoke as you stared back at the castle. Quill noticed the harsh tone in your voice but made no mention of it.

"So who're the other champions? I was there during the ceremony but I never actually met them."

"Two chiefs and one princess." You said flatly, and you both shared a knowing look. "Don't worry, I told the others that Revali was the greatest warrior of his people and his entire village begged for him to be chosen champion."

"Well, half of that is right." He smirked up at you and you couldn't help but laugh.

"Quill, I'm wounded." The sound of Revali's voice came from behind you and made you jump. You wanted to be mad, but you just couldn't with him at that moment, so instead, you flung yourself off your horse into his arms, making him catch you and look very surprised. You hugged him close and after some slight hesitation on his part, he hugged you too. That asshole never fully willingly was affectionate towards you in public unless it was on his terms, but you didn't care anymore. If you wanted to embarrass him you sure as fuck would.

"You're back to the village now?" You asked when you finally let him go and give him back his dignity. He dusted himself off, fixed his new scarf, and looked down his beak at you, but the playful look in his eyes told you he was just being an ass.

"Yes, I'm off. I've important champion business to attend to." He said while he puffed out his chest, and all you did in return was grab him by the scarf and pull him down towards you to give him a kiss on his beak. You saw him get flustered, and you realized it was because Purah and some guards of her own were finally beginning to approach. You snickered at him.

"River you're so cute I'm gonna puke!" Purah called over to you and you could hear Revali grumbling behind you. Purah hopped off her own horse and you went over to give her a hug. "The others were looking for you, you just bounced?"

"Yeah, nobody misses me, I promise." You gave Purah a flat look and then she flicked the tip of your nose.

Purah pulled out a letter from her bag and handed it to you. "This is from the princess." You turned the letter over in your hands and went to open it, but she swatted at you. "Wait until you get home first, you big dummy!"

You both got back on your horses and you looked around, seeing her there with her own personal guard, and you standing there with Quill. You took a deep breath, absolutely feeling out of place, but you did your best.

"Well, I am off." Revali said, raising his voice so everyone could hear, of course.

"I'll see you in two weeks." You told him.

"That long?"

"I've loose ends to tie up." You told him, something in your voice made him lift an eyebrow at you, but he didn't press.

"Well, do be careful, now, and come back in one piece. It'd be awfully inconvenient to have to replace you so soon." You translated that in your head as 'Be safe, I love you'.

"Good luck out there, Champion." You called back to him, hopefully, he heard in his own head 'I love you too'.

With that, Revali made a show of using his new technique to form an updraft and fly straight up into the air, doing a few flips, and then heading off in the direction of Rito village. You watched him go and rolled your eyes when you heard the others around you talking about how cool that just was.

The trip took you four days. You were traveling with Purah and she wanted to stop every other hour to collect things she found along the way or take pictures of wildlife with the Sheikah slate. That girl _never_ stopped working, but she lived for this sort of thing. You'd wished you had as much energy as she did because, after just a few days of working your ass off at the castle, you were about ready to break. Purah was always on, you envied that.

At night the two of you shared a tent and chatted. She'd finally gotten an answer from you about what being with a Rito was like. You explained that it was like being with a Hylian, but you didn't have to worry about getting pregnant, as it was physically impossible for him to do that to you. You'd been thankful for that, you explained, because the sex between the two of you blew your fucking mind. Purah insisted you gave her all the details... And you did. Telling her about the ropes, the biting, the spanking, the hair-pulling... Everything. You showed her the ruby he gave you and her eyes glowed. You actually felt proud showing it off, finally.

"You know that's, like, the Hylian equivalent to an engagement ring, right?" Purah said as she examined your ruby.

"Yeah, he told me. But don't worry, we're not actually engaged. It's-"

"Not allowed, I know." Purah smiled and you pouted at her a bit.

"How do _you_ know that?"

"Bitch, I know everything." She lifted her chin and looked far too proud. "Listen, I got something for you when you get home. I've been working on it for a while, but... I need you to test it."

You suddenly became overwhelmingly curious. "What is it?"

"That's a secret." Purah said as she put a finger to her lips and winked at you. Okay, now you _really_ wanted to know.

When you finally arrived at Hateno village, you halted your horse just before the entrance to the village and watched Purah go ahead of you. She stopped and looked back, concern in her eyes.

"I'll... Catch up with you, alright?" You said, looking at her with a hesitant smile.

"You take all the time you need, I'll be waiting in the lab." Purah said with a soft voice, something she never spoke with often. She turned and left you, sitting on your horse with Quill at your side.

"Quill..." You said, far too quiet, but he still heard you with his excellent Rito hearing. "If you see a man, with black hair and green eyes, try to get near me..." You swallowed hard. "Just... Kill him."

"What?" Quill looked at you, real concern in his eyes.

"His name is Nolan. He's... My ex-husband." You started drumming your fingers on your horse's saddle, feeling the anxiety well up in you.

"Well, shit. Better be glad Revali actually isn't here. He'd take that order to heart." Quill said, making small clicking noises with his beak.

"Yeah, he fucking would. That's why I wanted him to come with me..."

You and Quill made it all the way to your family farm without incident. Quill had noticed that when the other villagers saw you, you'd gotten some dirty looks. You knew you'd have to explain yourself eventually, but you weren't up for it just yet. You trotted up the hill with your horse Toto, and when you reached the house, you were swept with emotion.

"Well, here we are. Hateno Pasture. We got... Fucking sheep and cows. Isn't this the most exciting thing you'd ever seen?" You said, sarcasm dripping from your voice.

"I'm ecstatic." Quill said, leaning on his spear and taking a good look at your home.

Well, your old home, anyway.

"Aunt River!" A voice bellowed from across the field. You saw a small seven-year-old boy come barreling your way, and you quickly jumped off your horse and readied yourself as he then flung himself into your arms, causing you to fall backward.

"Kid, you're too big now!" You laughed as he wrestled you to the ground in a bruising hug. Suddenly, another child flew onto you, a little five-year-old girl had belly-flopped directly onto your face, almost crushing you under her weight.

"River you're back!" She squealed as you tried to pry her tiny arms from your throat so you could breathe. You looked over at Quill for help, but he seemed far too amused watching you be murdered by children.

"River?" A woman's voice called from not too far off. The children quickly let you go and waved over to their mother.

"Mom River is back!" The boy yelled and started jumping up and down.

You finally were able to get up and you dusted the dirt off your pants before you finally looked over and smiled at your sister Leaf.


	35. Fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's literally not a single goddamn actual fucking character in this chapter I'm so sorry what have I done

Leaf really was your sister. She looked like you in absolutely every single way, but in your opinion, she was a thousand times more beautiful. Her long hair reached down her back, her dress flowed in the wind, and you saw her grey eyes sparkle which you sure was because she was holding back tears. That bitch, she was always just as emotional as you, too. You had to keep yourself from running over to her, and you embraced her in the tightest hug. Leaf always has been, and always will be your best friend.

"I didn't know you were coming home." She said, holding you so tightly you were sure she'd leave bruises.

"I wanted to surprise you." You held your sister at arm's length and gave her a sly look. She glanced back at you warily as she knew you had something big to tell her.

"Get your ass inside." Leaf pushed you in the direction of the house.

"Mommy said a bad word!" The little girl yelled as she then ran away into the farmhouse.

"Ari stop it." Leaf yelled at her daughter.

"Luka, leave him alone!" You spotted your nephew pulling Quill's tail. Your friend showed the most restraint you'd ever seen as he kept himself from strangling the child as he ran off with Quill's tail feather. Luka ran into the house giggling with his new prize and you ran up to Quill to apologize about him. You'd looked back and spotted Leaf looking wary. You gave her a reassuring smile. "Leaf, this is my friend, Quill. He's my bodyguard." She gave you the most confused look.

You'd all sat around the dinner table as you told Leaf everything. Starting from the beginning, when you first showed up at Rito village, all the way to your stay at the castle. You left a few parts out, of course, as your niece and nephew listened to you with the biggest eyes you'd ever seen. Your sister looked, worried, though.

"So that's why you're limping?" Leaf asked as she sipped her tea.

"Huh?" You'd honestly forgotten. No one else had made notice of your limp, and you weren't in pain, but you really never did walk right after your battle with the frost talus.

"Aunt River is the coolest!" Luka yelled as he got up and waved his new favorite toy around, Quill's tail feather. You saw Quill flinch a bit as your nephew got closer to him, but you patted his shoulder.

"River you leave the village for six months and now you're working for the princess?" Your sister seemed irate, looking between you and your Rito bodyguard. "What makes you think I'm going to believe these wild stories?" She always did seem more down to earth than you, especially since she became a mother. You squinted your eyes at her for a second, but then you remembered the letter princess Zelda gave to you before you left. You quickly dove into your bag to pull it out, shoving it into Leaf's face. She looked at the Hyrule royal crest for the longest time before she pushed the letter out of her face. She now looked... Concerned.

"So, the Champions I was telling you about? The ones supposed to protect us all from the Calamity?" You tried to change the subject. "So since I'm the ambassador for the Rito, I'm actually really close with the Rito champion. You two would like him, he's a jerk, but he's cool. He can fly." You grinned at the kids and they looked back at you with stars in their eyes. Those two were the most adorable kids you'd ever seen, and they looked like absolute carbon copies of you and your sister. Same dark hair, reddish-brown skin, but they had their father's brown eyes, and not yours and your sister's grey eyes. They looked nothing like their father. Speaking of which...

"When's your husband getting home?" You asked with a full mouth as you continued eating the food your sister had prepared. She glared when you spit chicken out on the table while you talked.

"He's patrolling late. He'll be back after the kids are in bed." Leaf had a tired look in her eyes, and you could tell she was holding something back.

"What's wrong?" You flat out asked, not fucking around. You knew your sister would keep her secrets forever if given the chance. 

"Let's not do this right now..." She said, glancing down at the kids and then back to you. You'd just have to press her again on it later.

Once you'd helped your sister clean up from dinner you helped put the kids to bed by telling them the story of how you fought the frost talus with Revali, leaving out the parts where you got your ass handed to you. Once they were asleep you sat with your sister outside on the fence under the stars, watching the cows and sheep graze. Quill made sure to always be close to you, he sat under a nearby tree fiddling with his bow and spear.

"So you're a fucking bigtimer with the birds, huh?" Your sister asked, staring off into the distance, apparently lost in thought.

"Leaf that's so racist." You joked, which earned you a smack in the head from her.

"River what's going on?" She looked at you, concerned. "Last I saw you, you were in the middle of a huge fucking crisis. You left so suddenly I thought I'd never see you again..."

"Leaf, I'm okay!" You touched your sister's arm and locked eyes, sharing strained emotions between the two of you. "I told you, I needed to get the fuck out of here. I couldn't stay here as a total fucking failure while I watched you make mom so godsdamned proud. I had to find myself... And, well, I did. Leaf... I'm doing something important now. _I'm_ important. I actually have a fucking purpose and it feels _good_!" You grinned at her, feeling the emotions wash over you as you finally took the time to really grasp the situation you were in. You wanted to cry, but you held back as best you could, because you knew if you cried, so would Leaf, and once you both started crying neither of you would stop. "I'm also... Well..." You looked kinda sheepish now. You turned away but you could feel Leaf look at you curiously. "I also kinda fell in love while I was out there."

"Oh really?" Now Leaf was giving you a sly look. "What's her name?"

"Not a girl." You looked back at her. "Despite what I said about never loving a man again, that's not what happened. I kinda wish though, right? But... He's not... Exactly... Hylian..." Your face grew red, and then you saw Leaf's eyes grow wide. She looked at you, and then squinted, and then her eyes grew wide again as she whipped her head around to look over at Quill. He'd heard your conversation and looked over when he noticed she was staring.

"No, not him!" You couldn't contain your laugh at the look your sister gave him. But when she turned back to you, her face dangerously close to yours, you couldn't help but look away. "It's Revali."

"The Rito champion?"

"Yes."

"Are you fucking crazy?"

"No, I'm crazy, he's fucking me." You said, and Leaf hit you so hard you fell off the fence.

"I heard the word fuck about eight hundred times in your conversation. Welcome home, River!" A man's voice called out from behind you, and when you got up you saw your sister's husband climbing the hill.

"Link!" You called and then vaulted yourself over the fence to give him a hug.

"Link?" You heard Quill ask curiously as he got up to come over.

"You won't believe how common that name is." You called back to him, then looked back over at your sister's husband as he had the most confused look on his face as he saw a Rito in his home. "It's a long fucking story."

And it was a story you told again happily, watching your sister's husband Link light up as you told him the most exciting parts. Link seemed wary of Quill at first, but the more you told the more content he eventually became, even offering to set up a hammock for him to make him more comfortable during your stay. He was always over-eager to please, sickeningly nice, and the sweetest man you met. He was perfect for your sister and you loved him for that.

"So you're the ambassador and you're sleeping with the champion? Wow, dad would _not_ be proud of you." Link said as he sat with Leaf at the table while the kids were asleep just upstairs in the loft. He meant your father, who had been dead for quite some time by now, but you knew he was right.

"Well, he never has to know, so don't worry." You winked at him and snickered.

"So did Leaf tell you the good news?" He said and you perked up. But Leaf didn't look too thrilled.

"Link..." She seemed to shrink into herself, and you knew what was going on.

"You're pregnant again?" You asked quietly.

"Yeah..." She was silent for a long moment, looking at the floor, and you gave her all the time she needed. Leaf took a deep breath and finally continued. "I'm so afraid of losing this one too, you know? We've been trying so hard to have another baby but I haven't been able to carry to term since..." You placed your hand on top of Leaf's and saw her flinch a bit before she looked up at you. You gave her a warm smile.

"Whatever happens, happens. I'll be here for you, alright? Whatever you need, just write to me, and I'll be here faster than you could tell me to fuck off."

"River that makes no sense." Leaf laughed at you, some tears beginning to form in her eyes.


	36. Shit Design

"You made this?" Purah was holding your sketchbook as you showed her the design of your paraglider that you'd made. Her voice seemed to praise you, and you could feel yourself standing a little taller when Purah of all people praised you for something that you did.

"Yup. All on my own. I was watching the way the Rito children fly and-"

"This is absolute shit design." She suddenly said in the same tone of voice, and you immediately deflated. Puran started sketching over your ideas and thrust the book into your arms. "When you get back, make some adjustments. You can't turn with that thing, can you? This should help, at least a little bit. If I actually had it here I'd be able to improve it more." Purah turned and left you to study your own book, feeling kinda bad about yourself now.

You had met her in her lab after you'd spent two days catching up with your family. You'd helped around the house with usual farm work that you hadn't realized but you kinda missed. You showed the kids how to use a bow, which you'd gotten one for each of them, and watched your sister have a mini breakdown as she realized that they're going to be shooting absolutely everything. The kids had also been bothering Quill, begging him to fly for them so they could see some of his tricks, but you quickly learned that Quill fucking _hated_ children, and you promised that if the kids left him alone, you'd bring Revali to meet them to show them all the cool Rito stuff. You didn't tell them that Revali was absolutely _not_ coming, though, since he made it clear he wanted nothing to do with this part of your life, but they didn't need to know that. That was just another way you'd disappoint your family, which seemed to be your only real talent.

You shuffled about Purah's lab, getting a good look at what she's been up to, what she's been working on. You found your way over to her bookcase, and you scanned through them for something interesting. Now that you could read, for the most part, you wanted to see what she had on her shelves. You found a book that looked interesting, it had a bunch of maps in it and you looked through, finding the Hebra region and looking through it. The region was much bigger than you'd originally thought, and it was fascinating. Retracing your steps, you found on the map where you were when you found those amazing dragon bones. It was labeled... Dragon Bone Mire. Interesting name. Your fingers traced along the map and you saw a place called Gisa Crater. You made a note to find that.

"Hey Purah, can I have this?" You asked, glancing over at her as she worked.

"Huh? Yeah, sure." She said without looking up and waving you off. You smirked and stuffed the book in your bag, taking advantage of how out of it she became when working. You scanned through a couple more books, taking interest in a couple of history books. One of them detailed the histories of places across Hyrule, but the section of Lurelin Village interested you. A small community of people living along the sea, peacefully trading with the Zora... Now that sounded like the life for you. You felt yourself yearning to be as far away from Hateno as you could, and even though the Rito Village was farther, you still loved the sea. You wanted nothing more than to pick up everything right now and run away to that village by the sea. You could just forget everything else, the princess, your home, Revali... Well, you probably wouldn't ever forget him. It would probably hurt a lot of you left him behind, but it would be okay. He wouldn't miss you that much, right? He was the champion, he obviously could have whoever he wanted now. The princess could just appoint someone better than you, and now you could write to your sister so you'd keep in touch...

You were ripped from your thoughts when Purah snapped her fingers right in front of your face. "Hello, are you in there? I asked if you wanted tea." Purah pouted at you with her hands on her hips. Your eyes lingered on her for a moment before you nodded. When she turned to go make the tea you quickly shoved that book in your bag too. You didn't know why, but you felt uneasy now. You were daydreaming again of just picking up and leaving everything behind, just like you did when you left your husband. That time you actually _did_ just leave everything behind, and that's how you got yourself into this mess that you were in now. And here you were, dreaming about the same thing? Of just leaving everything you had built up behind?

"You're daydreaming again." Purah spoke softly now as she handed you your cup of tea. She gave a small smile and tilted her head slightly. "I know there's a lot going on with the upcoming Calamity. But, we got this! Everything's going great so far." Purah winked at you and turned to go back to her work. You'd given her a pained smile, but her words didn't really help much. You sipped your tea as you took a look around her lab another time. Purah's entire lab was filled to the brim with Shiekah tech, it was her entire life at this point.

"Figure out anything new with that slate thingy?" You asked as you walked over to her work station and peered over your friend's shoulder.

"Yes!" She suddenly cheered as she lifted the Shiekah slate into the air, you having to jump back so she wouldn't hit you. Purah twirled around for a second and then stopped in front of you. "You know how we could take pictures on this? Well, I just made it a _hundred_ times better." She grinned and you raised an eyebrow. Suddenly she threw her arm around your shoulder and pulled your face close to hers. She held the Shiekah slate at arm's length, the screen facing the two of you, and you saw an exact mirror image of your faces on the screen. Your eyes went wide in surprise and suddenly Purah yelled "Snap!" And a bright light caused you to squeeze your eyes shut. Purah pulled her arm off you and tapped the slate, and then happily shoved it into your face so you could see the picture she took of the two of you. You saw Purah's smiling face winking at the camera, and you looking on with round, curious eyes. You couldn't help but laugh at your own face.

"Wait, Purah, lemme do that one better." You pulled her back over to you and she happily obliged, actually giving you a moment to prepare this time. You managed a real smile this time before she held up her usual little hand symbol and snapped another picture, and when she showed you this one you gave a thumbs up. "Good enough!" You both started laughing.

A knock at the door interrupted you two, and when you saw Purah once again nose deep in the Shiekah slate you rolled your eyes. You walked over to the front door and answered, feeling a little surprised seeing Quill there, since you told him to stay at home with your sister when you were with Purah.

"Hey." Quill said, then pointed his thumb behind himself. "Boyfriend's here." He took a step to the side and you saw Revali standing just a few steps away. He had his fingers on his beak, looking over the village, deep in thought.

"Rev-"

"I heard the word boyfriend." Purah interrupted you and almost pushed you out of the doorway. You wanted to punt her across the room, but you held yourself back when she happily trotted out of the lab and up to Revali. You saw his eyes turn to her, glance up and search for you, and once his eyes met yours, look back at Purah.

"So, Doctor, this is the lab you wouldn't stop squawking about back at the castle. I have to say, it really doesn't look like much." Revali said as he placed his hands behind his back and turned to look at Purah.

Purah crossed her arms up at him and huffed. "Well, that's why _I'm_ the woman of science, and you're the man of... I don't know, shooting stuff I guess?" She dusted off her shoulder and gave him a side-eye. You saw his feathers ruffle as you walked out to join them.

"Hey, what're you-"

"You know, Revali," Purah said, interrupting you again. "A little birdy told me you're seeing my friend here." She winked up at him and you didn't even need to look up at Revali to know he was scowling at you. "I'd tell you to be good to her, but I hear you're already being quite sweet." The dip in her voice when she said that was all you needed to hear as you put your hand over Purah's mouth.

"Alright! That's enough. Shit, gimme a fucking second here with him, will you?" You pushed Purah away, having her stick her tongue out at you and you mirrored her as you shooed her away and took a step closer to Revali. He looked down his beak at you, but you saw a smile and you felt a little better. "What? Did you miss me?" You crossed your arms and inched closer to him.

"What? You think I'm so taken by you that I cannot live one week apart from you?" Revali asked sarcastically as his hand found your chin and his thumb touched your cheek.

"Yes." You said with a smirk, and then you heard a click. You both turned and saw Purah had snapped a picture of the two of you being coy with each other. You never wanted to strangle that girl more, but Revali's wing on your shoulder kept you from going after her.

"River." Reval's voice was serious now. "I'm sorry, but you're going to have to cut your visit here short. The roads are getting progressively more dangerous and I cannot leave you out here on your own. I request we leave in the morning." He was serious at that moment, and you saw actual concern in his eyes for you.

"Wait." You put a hand on his arm and thought hard for a second. "Just... Give me one more night here. Please? I don't know when or even if I'll ever see my sister again. I can't just..." Revali's hand once again found your face. Even though you could feel the anxiety welling up inside you, you took a deep breath and leaned into him.


	37. Backstory! (Yours This Time)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Listen! Quick warning. This chapter very briefly discusses rape, abuse, and loss of pregnancy. Nothing huge, just mentioned.

You didn't know how well Revali would react towards your family, but you were absolutely not expecting them all to get along. After Revali arrived to Hateno and you nearly threw Purah off the mountain, you retreated down the path down to your old home. Your Rito friends followed behind you closely, and when you stepped up onto the farm your sister spotted you and nearly fell over. She popped her head into the house to call in to her husband.

"Link, there's a fucking 'nother one of them!" Leaf looked exasperated but she came out to greet you anyway.

"Not that Link, a different one." You assured Revali when he gave you a confused look. Leaf strode over to you and Revali, her hands on her hips and straw for the horses sticking out from her hair. You couldn't help but giggle as you introduced her. "Leaf, this is the champion Revali I was telling you so much about. Revali, that's my big sister."

You watched Revali's eyes dart between the two of you, the both of you owning the exact same face. Both you and Leaf were a little surprised when Revali took your sister's hand and bent at the waist for a small bow. "And here I thought the goddesses had graced me with one beautiful angel, but now they've sent two." Revali raised his eyebrows when he turned to look up at the both of you.

"River, I like him." Leaf whispered to you, a small smile on her face, the both of you blushing.

"You won't for long, don't worry" You whispered back, also smiling. You heard Luka and Ari laughing nearby and you turned and called to them. "Hey!" You got their attention and they both ran over. "Hey, uncle Revali's here and he likes hugs!" You shout to the kids and they both light up and look at Revali. In that moment you saw real fear in his eyes as both children then lunged for him. He created a small updraft and flew just out of range from the kids, but they both chased after him, determined to get their hug. As they were all distracted you pushed your sister back into the house where Link had been watching you all from the window. You closed the door of the farmhouse behind you, muffling the sounds of the kids yelling and Quill laughing.

"Where's the fire?" Link asked as you plopped down at the table and looked at him and your sister.

"Alright, first off, what kind of a fucking power move is that, hitting on both of us at the same time?" You asked as your sister took a seat next to you.

"I don't know but I liked it when you sicked the kids on 'em." Leaf said, grinning over at you.

"Hey, Leaf, listen..." You finally got around to it, and Leaf looked over as your smile finally started to fade. "I thought I'd have more time to spend with you, but the reason Revali's here is because it's getting too dangerous to stay. I've gotta leave the day after tomorrow, back all the way on the other side of the fucking world..." You paused and took a deep breath, looking into Leaf's eyes. "Listen. This is literally the end of the world we're talking about. If this Calamity shit happens, I may never see you again. I know the princess is planning everything she can, but this is so much bigger than we think it is. I don't know if..." You hadn't realized, until Leaf touched your hand, that you were crying. You swallowed the lump in your throat and continued. "Leaf you have to promise when all hell breaks loose, you have to take cover with Purah, alright? She's got a fuck ton of guards with her at all times. She can keep you safe... And if we all somehow survive this catastrophe, you gotta promise me. Promise me... That you'll teach your daughters to read. That you'd teach them more than just farming. Let your kids be free to have lives of their own, to grow and prosper beyond just this town, because at the end of the gods damned world we're gonna need a lot more than just farmers. We're gonna need artists and writers and musicians and talented people beyond taking care of fucking cows..." Tears were now falling from your eyes and Leaf's, neither of you could keep a straight face when one of you started crying and you both hated it. "Let your daughters be warriors and your sons be fathers. Leaf, help teach your kids that there's still beauty left at the end of the world." You jumped slightly when you felt your brother-in-law put his hands on your shoulders. You were a fucking mess, but so was your sister right there with you, which helped you feel a bit better.

Dear River,

I regret being unable to bid you farewell in person, but I understand any hesitations you may have. To quell any fears you may have, I would like to inform you that you are doing fine so far. You have nothing to fret over. I would like to inform you, however, that both you and Revali will be required to travel together to visit the homes of the other champions. For Revali it is imperative to form coherent battle plans, and for you to acquire better relations among the tribes. Even though we are currently using all of our efforts towards the protection of Hyrule in the coming Calamity, we still need to think of the future. I bid you good luck in these coming months, and I will be visiting again in the future.

Regards,  
Princess Zelda of Hyrule.

Also, on your next visit to the castle, please remember to return the books you took with you.

Later that night you sat on the spare bed your sister was lending to you with your head in your hands as you finally read that letter Purah gave you from Zelda. You'd been hoping that the most you would have to do were send letters between the princess and the Rito, but now you're required to travel? And now the future of the Rito fell on your shoulders? Well, at least now you knew that if the world was destroyed because of Gannon, no one would have to put up with you fucking everything up anymore.

This was getting to be a bit too much. Your anxiety was making your hair stand on end and you could barely form a coherent thought. You'd barely eaten the dinner Leaf made and your niece and nephew were upset that you weren't paying attention to them. Fuck, if you were gonna die you couldn't leave the kids letting them see you like this. You just wanted to go to bed, you had one more day with your family, you'd make tomorrow a good one.

"Uncle Revali, look at my new bird leaf!" Luka had run to his small treasure chest filled with toys he kept in the corner of the house.

"Child, I've told you many times already, I am _not_ your uncle." Revali was looking royally annoyed at Luka, but not angry. He'd never admit to it, but he actually liked kids, and he put up with them for the most part. Although when he saw Luka hold up Quill's tail feather, he became extremely irate. "Kid, that's a feather, not a bird- A _bird leaf_?" Your nephew cracked up laughing and started rolling around on the floor.

The next day your nerves weren't doing much better, but you were determined to push through them. You went out early in the morning before dawn with Leaf and helped her feed the sheep and cows. Link had been working on fixing the horse stables attached to the house after they'd gotten hit by lightning, and you threw yourself up onto the roof to help him put it back together. By noon after you helped make lunch and everyone had eaten, you and the kids went out and you'd played your guitar for them like you'd done in the past, all three of you singing and dancing together until you were all lying on the grass laughing. You disappeared for an hour to sit under a tree on the far end of the farm, quietly reading and petting your favorite sheep until it got restless and started trying to eat your hair.

At one point you and Revali were up at Purah's lab and she was talking your ear off about the Divine Beast armor that Revali would don the night of the Calamity. She showed you pictures again on the Shiekah slate of the armor, a helm resembling Vah Medoh. You had to admit, it was really cool looking on him, but when Purah started talking about strength and speed 'buffs' you were lost. You'd kind of zoned out while she talked to Revali about it and your mind started to wander.

You weren't quite paying attention to Revali when you left the lab and made your way back to the house. You knew he was saying _something_ , but you'd stopped listening and were just looking at the ground as you went. You'd been on quite the trip, your emotions taking some pretty devastating highs and lows along the way and you were exhausted. You figured you'd sleep for a week when you got back to Rito village. _If_ you made it back.

"River?" Revali called to you. You'd stopped walking and he was a few steps ahead of you, looking back with curiosity.

"Wow. I'm really not okay." You said far too casually when you looked up at him. You pondered for a moment, and your eyes wandered towards the small forest behind your family farm. The cliff was steep, but you didn't hesitate when you took a step off the edge and slid your way down the rocks. It was something you'd done before, and you climbed and jumped your way down to the trees below. Revali flew down after you, partially making sure you wouldn't take a tumble and break your neck, partially following you out of curiosity. You'd been far more out of it than he'd ever seen before, and you'd be lying if you didn't see the concern in his eyes.

Once safely on your feet you'd walked up to Revali and took his hand, leading him over to your favorite spot. You led him over to the cliffs that looked out over the ocean, giving you the most amazing view you'd ever seen. You dropped his hand from yours and just looked out, taking a deep breath of the salt on the wind blown in from the shore.

"This is mine." You said, finally breaking the silence. "No matter what happens, this view is mine and nobody can take it away from me. Not my ex, not anyone, not even you." Your eyes met for a moment before you looked back out onto the horizon. "Nolan, my ex-husband, tried to make this his too. He asked me to marry him right on this cliff, and then made my life hell for six years. Well, I'm here to say he can't fucking have it. It's _mine_ , and no matter how many people try to take this away from me, try to suck the joy out of every aspect of my life, I'm going to keep coming back and claiming this as _mine_."

The silence lasted for a while between the two of you, and you'd felt yourself unravel.

"I never told you how much of a fuck-up I am." You said in a too quiet voice. "I got married way too young. That was my first mistake. My parents always wanted me to be like my sister, who got married as soon as she could and started popping out kids right away. So, I said yes to the first idiot who asked me to marry him. My second mistake was being honest. I told him straight out that I didn't want kids, and that asshole lied and said he didn't want any either. But he kept making 'mistakes' and he eventually did get me pregnant..." Revali's head shot over to look at you, but you refused to meet his eyes. "I lost the pregnancy. No-fault of my own, mind you, but when I told Nolan I was relieved, he got mad. He told me that it was my fault the baby died, that I did something to make it happen. He told me that I was a fucking worthless wife if I couldn't give him a child, and like an idiot, I _stayed_. Because he was all I knew, and I'd be shunned if I left him. I did everything I could not to get pregnant again, though, and I told everyone in the village that we just couldn't. It was a lie, of course, but that fucking came back to haunt me because after a while when he got our neighbor pregnant, nobody believed me when I told people. I'd told everyone he couldn't get me pregnant, so everyone told me I was a crazy, paranoid lier. It'd be an understatement if I told you I felt destroyed, but... I eventually got the courage to leave him, and since then all my friends just kinda started hating me. He painted me as the bad guy, saying I left because I was so selfish, and he settled down and married that girl, and they've been living the happiest fucking life. The only people who don't hate me in this village are Purah and my own family, they're the only ones I told the truth to, so..." You let out a deep breath. You were done crying over this, now, so you just felt numb.

"I don't belong here." You said again after another pause. "I'm ready to go home, with you and Quill. Even if things don't work out between the two of us, I think I'd still like to call the Rito Village my home. I'm tired of being treated like a fucking child, someone so unimportant that most people just see me as a failed baby incubator. Being with you's been the first time in a long time that I've been actually happy..." You were just rambling, but you felt Revali take your hand into his and look you right in the eyes.

"You're happy with me?" You sensed a vulnerability in his voice you'd never heard before.

"Yes." You said, without hesitation. He pulled you close, and for the first time in years, you felt at peace.


	38. Oh No Spaghetti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit. Gimme a few days for the next chapter. I'm so fucking lost on where to go next.

"Leave that beast of yours here. If you fly with me it'll turn a week long's journey into just hours." Revali sounded quite bitter to you as you hugged the neck of your horse tightly.

"But, Toto..." You tried to look at him with big puppy dog eyes and a quivering lip, but he didn't seem to budge. Your face gave way to real sadness at the thought of leaving your horse behind, and that's what seemed to finally do him in.

"You can have someone from the stables bring it. We have a lot of work to do, in a month's time we'll be off to the Gerudo desert." Revali took your hand in his and began fiddling with your fingers.

"Alright, kids, say goodbye to Aunt River. She's leaving us now. _Again_." Leaf strode out of her house with Link not far behind and Ari in her arms, leaning on her hip, and Luka running ahead to wrap his arms around your leg.

"Come on, Leaf, don't do this right now..." You quietly pleaded with her.

Leaf just snickered at you. "No, we totally get it River. You got big important business you gotta do for the princess. We understand that you don't love us anymore because-"

"Leaf!" You yelled without meaning to. The harshness in your voice caused Luka to pull away from you and take a few steps back. "Oh shit, no, I'm sorry..." You got on one knee and held your arms open for him to return. He waited a moment and then threw himself back into you, his arms holding you tightly around the neck. You gently nudged Luka away from you and held his face in your hands. "I love you guys so much. I'm gonna be back, I promise. I don't know when, but I'll write to you, and I'll send you gifts too." You gave a small smile when Luka's eyes lit up when you told him there'd be gifts.

"Oh good, you haven't left yet." Purah happily trotted up to the house with the Shiekah slate in hand. "Listen, next time I see you, I'll be visiting Rito Village myself. I'll be there in a few months, but there are some trials that the champions have to go through. I bet you're super thrilled by that, Mr. Champion." She gave a smile to Revali, and you heard him click his tongue.

"I've already proven myself enough to be chosen champion. Exactly how would you like me to exceed your expectations now?" Revali asked, sounding annoyed now.

"We'll see when we get there!" Purah cheered, though you could tell he was starting to annoy her with his boasting. He sure annoyed a lot of people with that, didn't he?

"Alright, hold on..." You mumbled as you pulled your book from your bag and started scribbling notes on the pages. Revali peeked over your shoulder and saw that you'd written '1 week horse, 4 week gerudo, ? purah'.

"Are you going to remember what any of that means?" He asked, his voice literally right in your ear.

"Yeah... Fuck off." You spat back and took a step away from him.

"Alright, keep the language to a minimum until you're out." Leaf spoke up.

"Fine. Okay. I got this..." You said mostly to yourself and put your books away. You took a deep breath and gave your sister a hug, the arms of Ari clung to you as well as she held her daughter, and when you pulled away you met your sister's eyes again. "I love you. I'll write to you, too." Leaf smiled at you and nodded. You kissed Ari on her cheek and leaned down to do the same to Luka, who then wiped his face off on his sleeve. "Be safe, everybody." You said as you hopped onto your horse.

"Yeah, you too Mrs. Important Lady." Purah winked at you and they all waved you off.

"Alright." You said to the boys as they walked beside you. "So, it'll be about half a day, but we head over to the horse stable to drop off Toto, and then we fly the rest of the way."

"Sounds like a plan." Quill said, stretching his wings after being idle for so long at the house. You'd made your way down to the center of town, Quill had noticed you were glancing around nervously and kept his eye out for you as well.

"You know what," You thought for a moment. "I wanna get something before we go. Just supplies and stuff, gimme a minute." You parked your horse close to a shop near the village entrance. "Watch my back, okay?" You whispered to Quill and you both shared a knowing look.

You headed inside of the shop, the woman behind the counter recognized you and gave you a curt smile. She was one of the people that sided with your ex during your break up so you knew she didn't think too kindly of you. Luckily, she didn't want to make a fuss while you were here, and you sincerely appreciated that. You took what you came for off the shelf, some truffles to make food with when you'd gotten home. Revali had been really kind to you all this time and you wanted to try and do little things to thank him for that. Also, you'd make something for Quill too, as thanks for keeping you safe and putting up with your family. You had no idea what you'd done to deserve such good friends. 

After you paid for your things you'd made your way out of the store and back to the others. You'd almost made it out of the village without any incident, this was good. You shoved your newly purchased items into one of your saddlebags and then felt the wind whip right by you.

Thunk.

An arrow had sunk itself into the side of the building and you gritted your teeth.

"That's close enough." Revali said in a loud enough voice that others around you had also heard and looked over. He'd readied another arrow and Quill had his spear pointed right at someone who was standing behind you. You turned, knowing exactly who was going to be there, and your dull grey eyes met the vivid green ones of your ex-husband, Nolan.

You could see he looked scared. He got caught trying to sneak up on you and was now looking between you and your two Rito companions as they had their weapons pointed right at them. His teeth chattered as he tried to open his mouth to say something. Coward.

You had no idea what to say, but you wanted to at least have the first word. "Stand aside." You said with the most authority you could possibly muster. Nolan began to calm down somewhat when he focused his eyes right on you. He wasn't buying your bullshit 'I'm in charge' voice. He'd known you better than that. He took a deep breath and finally spoke.

"River," His voice bore holes into your skull, and you wanted nothing more than to fucking punch him upside the head the same way you did to Revali that one time. "You never told me you were leaving. What are you doing?" He said those words as if he was still your husband, as if he still owned you.

"That's not any of your fucking business." You spat at him, feeling the rage already building up inside you. "And last I checked, we're not married anymore, so you have no fucking right to know. Now _stand_ _aside_."

"Caption," Quill spoke up, standing tall and looking professional. "Want me to take care of him for you?" Caption? Quill was trying to make you seem like you had a high status. Wow, okay. If he was gonna lay it on thick, you were just gonna fucking roll with it.

"No, thank you. We don't have time." You were thankful that your friends were here with you, if you were alone you'd be fucking scared out of your mind to even do anything. "Champion Revali," You turned to look at him. You were just gonna throw all the fucking titles out there, now. "You lead the way, I'll follow you."

Revali didn't falter, he just kept his eye on Nolan without even blinking. After you spoke, instead of putting his bow away, he loosed his arrow, catching Nolan on the hem of his shirt and sticking into the side of the house. You watched him try to free himself from the arrow, but it was so far lodged into the wood he'd either have to break the arrow or rip his shirt. Revali swiftly put his bow away and helped you onto your horse.

"Right this way, _Caption_. Princess Zelda awaits us." Revali said, his voice loud and boastful. You glanced back at Nolan and saw him utterly speechless from your display with your friends. Quill walked close to you and Revali launched himself up into the air to fly above everyone, an obvious show of superiority among a people stuck to the ground. You wanted out of that village as soon as possible.


	39. You Belong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I got my groove back, like, halfway through this chapter. Heck

"So I'm a caption now?" You asked Quill with a laugh. The three of you had left the Village and were nearly at the horse stables about a half a day's trip away. You'd been quiet after leaving the village, after that run-in with your ex-husband, and the others stayed quiet as well. Eventually, after some thought, you'd broken the silence, considering that little display of power of him to be quite funny.

"Well, I couldn't call you 'my lady', and technically you are my boss, so I just went with what came to mind." Quill spoke back, seemingly at ease knowing you were alright.

"And what about you, Revali? 'Princess Zelda awaits', that was a nice one." You grinned at him. He was flying overhead and landed when he finally heard you speak.

"Well, I must admit, he did look quite ruffled after our little improv session. So I think we achieved the desired effect." He nodded up to you, but you noticed he still looked troubled. You'd told him the night before of everything Nolan had done to you, so it was understandable that he would be upset finally meeting the man who repeatedly raped his girlfriend, trying to get her pregnant without consent.

"You know, Quill, you could have just called me 'Ambassador' because that's literally what I am."

"Yeah, but Captain sounds way cooler." Quill chuckled. "Besides, we'll probably never see that prick again, so he can think you're a Captain for all I care."

"Gods FUCKING damnit." You were grinning now as you traveled, the stables just on the horizon. "You're right. He can go on thinking I'm a fucking captain of the royal guard for all I care. See how he feels knowing that I've done nothing but flourish since I left his ass. He doesn't need to know we lied, we'll all be dead in a year anyway!" You didn't even notice as Revali and Quill shared a look of slight concern at your optimistic nihilism.

"We'll have your horse to you in a week's time, Ma'am." The stablehand said as you handed over the reins of your horse. You patted Toto on the nose and gave him a small kiss before leaving him and heading back to the boys. They both looked at you curiously after you showed so much affection to a horse.

"What? Fuck off." You said defensively as you tightened your bag around you. Suddenly, Revali's hands were on you, loosening your belts and pulling your bag and guitar from your shoulders. "Hey, what-"

"Quill, you'll be taking these." Revali said as he then tossed your stuff over to him.

"Hey, I'm not carrying her bag, I'm your guard, not your maid."

"Then guard her bag with your life." Revali smirked at Quill, who just dropped your bag from his hand and let it fall to the ground.

"Hey what the fuck, dude, I got stolen books and shit in there." You grabbed your bag off the ground and glared up at Quill.

"You have stolen shit in there, what kind of an ambassador are you?"

"The fucking worst kind." You gave Quill a shit-eating grin. He rolled his eyes at you and your face fell flat. "Alright, fine, please carry this. I've never flown with you guys this long and I'm afraid I might fall off."

"See, that's how you ask." You both sneered at Revali, who just stood there and huffed.

"This is exactly the reason why I never wanted to introduce you two."

"Now you're outnumbered." You wrapped your arms around Revali's neck and smiled sweetly up to him, and all he did was glare at you. Revali grabbed your hands and removed your arms from him, you pouted, but he turned so you could climb onto his back.

"Hold tight and don't let go. To make up for the lost time we'll be flying non-stop until sundown." He said as you held on tightly to him. "It'll take longer, having to fly you around with me, but it's much faster than on foot." You held tightly around his neck and you could feel the wind pick up. The wind whipped around the both of you and you could feel your stomach churn as he shot straight up off the ground and into the sky. Quill used Revali's updraft to ascend as well, and you were off.

What gripped you first was the absolute vastness that was Hyrule. Your eyes stung from the wind but you didn't dare blink, as you looked and tried to drink in every part of this world. The sky above you was an endless ocean of bright, striking blue, the clouds dotting the sky in elegant shapes. You loosened your grip around Revali's neck and pushed yourself up slightly to look over the horizon. You could see absolutely everything from where you were, looking back all the way from Hateno to Hyrule castle which seemed like it was only arm's length away. You were left breathless by the beauty of it all, the ocean of fields and forests below spanning for miles, the hills and mountains peppering the landscape made you want nothing more than to be down there exploring every inch of this beautiful world.

The air got thinner as Revali flew you higher up, riding the wind beneath his wings to give you an even better view than before. You wanted to hug him, to kiss him, to tell him you loved him, and thank him for literally giving you the sky.

It wasn't long until you were passing the castle, and you saw it in all it's true glory. Seeing the castle from so far up you saw the surrounding towns as well as the lakes surrounding it. At this point, you couldn't even make out the people on the ground. Normally you would be terrified from being this high up, but the adrenaline in your veins was making your heart pound with excitement.

"This is amazing!" You called out to him, having to yell over the wind whipping around your head. Revali said nothing, but you could tell he was enjoying this as well, but not for the same reason you were. You saw him glance back at you and you locked eyes with him for just a moment, but you could feel your heart leap.

Suddenly, you felt your stomach do summersaults as Revali dove down towards the ground. You once again gripped him tightly around his neck as he took a nosedive. You squeezed your eyes shut until you felt him level out again. Looking around, you were now flying just inches above a river, close enough for you to touch the water. Quill suddenly flew down and got slightly ahead of you. He dipped just the tip of his wing into the water, enough to kick up a spray and get you right in the face.

You laughed, and he spun around to give you a little wave before falling right back behind you and Revali. With that, Revali summoned another gale of wind that launched the three of you back up into the air. You squinted as the wind stung your eyes, but you tried your best to keep them open as the size of the river shrunk as you got higher and higher into the air. Revali flew straight through a low hanging cloud, leaving a hole through it as you flew threw, your hair now wet from the moisture. He leveled out high above the sky and you looked on again. You were absolutely breathless, and you held onto him tightly, never wanting to let him go.

The closer you got to the village, the sun began to set; the brilliant blue sky began shifting in color. The sun dipped down over the horizon and you watched the shifting colors, on one end of the sky was a brilliant rainbow of blues, yellows, reds, and purples. On the other end of the sky, you saw the bright blue dip into a darker shade and stars dotted the horizon. The clouds were all but gone, so you just looked up into the sea of color above you.

This was yours. This view was all yours and your heart swelled at the knowledge that this moment in time will forever belong to you. You drank in the beauty of it all, not even realizing your fingers were starting to go numb from the cold, as well as holding on so tightly. You didn't care, you were too captivated.

You saw the Rito village grow near, the huge stone pillar that sat above the town growing larger in the distance. Vah Medoh still hung in the sky like an ever-watchful protector. Revali flew a bit lower to get a close look at the village, and you saw the new platform they built now adored the Rito symbol in bright paint. Quill took a turn down to the flight range, but curiously, you didn't follow. Another burst of wind formed around Revali's wings and you flew skyward again.

Revali flew the both of you up onto the wings of Vah Medoh. He leaned down to let you hop off his back, and you could feel just how stiff your body was from that long flight. Your knees had locked up and it was hard for you to stand, but you didn't care. As soon as your feet touched the surface of the divine beast, you wrapped your arms around Revali again, hugging him close to you. You stood on your toes to bury your face into his neck and you kissed him, over and over.

Revali was a little surprised from your actions but didn't hesitate to hold you in his wings. He was so warm and you cherished him. You breathed in the lingering scent off of him and you felt your face stiff as well, as you hadn't stopped smiling for hours. You eventually turned your head to look back over the horizon. The sun was almost gone, but the colors still shone brightly above.

This moment was yours. You'd keep reminding yourself over and over again that this belonged to you. No, both of you. This moment belonged to the two of you, and he belonged to you.

And you to him.


	40. Medli Would Be Disappointed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit, finally, it's been 800 years, back to the smut.

It had been the first time you were alone together since leaving the castle and you couldn't keep your hands off him. You stood on your toes on top of Vah Medoh, your arms wrapped around Revali, kissing him along his neck. Revali's hands explored you, his arm wrapped tightly around you, pressing your body hard into him, while his other hand found your head. He ran his fingers through your windblown hair, getting tangled, but he didn't care. He gripped it tightly, not to hurt, but enough to get a good hold on it to pull your head away from his neck.

Revali pulled your head back so he could nuzzle his beak into your nose, along your face, your cheek, he nibbled on your earlobe and then buried his beak into your hair. His hand fell from your hair and ran down your body, touching your hips and then gripping your ass. You pressed your hips closer into him as he grabbed and groped you. His cheek pressed into yours and you couldn't help but melt into him. The feathers on his face were warm and soft, the heat melting your frozen skin. You realized how cold you were and shivered slightly.

Revali noticed and he suddenly swept you off your feet, literally, and took you into the depths of his Divine Beast. Inside the cover from the biting wind, it felt slightly better, but the chill was still there. You reveled in the feeling of Revali's feathers on your skin, stealing his body heat for your own and feeling safe in his embrace. He placed you down onto your feet, to your displeasure, but then pushed you back up against the wall, pinning you there with his body. Your breath caught in your throat as he took your hands and brought them up above your head. He held them there with one hand while his other touched your face gently. On instinct, you leaned into him and cooed. Your eyes were wide as you looked up at him, and he paused while he looked at you.

He stood there for a moment, drinking in the sight of you, pinned to the wall, holding your arms above your head while you nuzzled your face into his hand and looked at him with absolute adoration. For a moment, he looked overwhelmed at the sight of you. Revali leaned in and pressed his forehead to yours and took a deep breath. You could tell he wanted to say something, he was tense, his fingers twitched on your skin, but he couldn't get the words out. Your heart fluttered, knowing that you were making Revali, of all the people on this world, completely speechless.

"Revali..." You breathed his name, your voice barely a whisper. He pulled back to look at you in the eyes. "Please..." Your eyes were full of lust as you looked at him and then kissed the palm of his hand. You nuzzled and kissed into his feathered hand, and something in him got set off. He slid his fingers into your hair and gripped it tightly. He pulled your head back to expose your neck to him, your ruby peaking out just above the hem of his scarf you wore. He must revel in the fact that you wore that necklace, a secret show of ownership over you that nobody would ever know about.

His beak found your throat, taking his time nuzzling into you gently. You could feel him nip at your skin, sending shivers down your spine that had nothing to do with the cold. You wanted nothing more than for him to take you right then and there, to rip your clothes off and throw you onto the floor, but he didn't. Instead, Revali slowly traced the tip of his beak down our neck, drawing lines into your skin. His hand moved from your hair and swiftly took off your scarf. He tossed it to the side and marveled at the ornament at your throat he gave you.

"Please touch me." The words came from you without warning. You didn't even realize you said them out loud until Revali glanced back up into your eyes.

"Beg for it." He ordered, his voice low and dangerous. You felt your knees grow weak again.

"Please... Touch me. I need you." You'd tried to push your body forward into him, but he pulled back, leaving you cold. "No, please... Come back, I need you, fuck, please-" His hand gripped your jaw, pushing your head upwards. You saw him smirk. His hand tightened around your jaw, causing you to open your mouth slightly, and he slid his tongue in between your lips and explored your mouth. You moaned into him as his tongue danced around yours. He leaned into you again, pressing his entire weight onto you and you made a happy noise. You leaned into him as well and started sucking on his tongue, causing a moan to escape from him.

He pushed your head back and his fingers slipped around your throat. His thumb traced your skin for a moment, searching for the right spot, and when he found it he tightened his grip and you felt light-headed. He leaned in and started nibbling on your ear and you loved it, your sensations heightened. His grip fell from your neck as he started undoing your belts. With one hand his fingers made quick work of your belts and buttons. He let your arms go for just long enough to pull your shirt off and leaving you bare from the waist up. You shivered and his hands found your wrists, pinning them to the wall at your sides and he got dangerously close to your face. Gently he nudged his beak into your nose and you heard the smallest chuckle from him. He released your wrists and stepped away from you to look at your bare skin. He looked you over and drank you in.

"On your knees." Revali ordered and you happily obliged. You sank down to your knees and put your hands on his hips, looking up at him hungrily. He slipped off his own belt to make it easier for you, and already his cock was hard and throbbing for you underneath. You wasted no time and licked him from base to tip, your tongue slowly running along his length. He gave a long and satisfied moan as you finally touched him. You brought the head of his dick into your mouth and gave it little kitten licks before taking him down your throat. You brought your head down as far as you could onto him, your hand wrapping around the base of his cock for what you couldn't swallow. You felt him rock up into you and you'd kept your head still. His hands found your shoulders and pulled you into him. You took your hand off his dick and you could feel him slowly slide farther down your throat.

You pulled back when you needed air. You gasped and his hand found your cheek, giving you silent praise. You looked up to him and got an idea. He tilted his head when you smirked, but you suddenly took him back into your mouth and started licking up and down the sides of his dick. You tried to leave as much spit on him as you could before you stood up tall on your knees to have him perfectly level with your chest. He watched you carefully as you grabbed your breasts in your hands and brought them up around his dick. You could have sworn you saw his eyes roll back as you started sliding your soft breasts along his length.

Once again he gripped your shoulders tightly but didn't move, letting you do your thing, pleasuring him in the best way you knew how. You couldn't help but smile as you watched him unravel around you. When you felt his hips buck into you, you brought your head down to lick the tip of his dick that poked out from the top of your breasts. This seemed to do it, as he gripped your shoulders tighter and started thrusting himself into your breasts and into your mouth. You moaned as you let him fuck you like this for a few moments, but he pulled away, panting heavily.

Revali got down to one knee and put both of his hands on your face. He rested his head against yours and took a moment to catch his breath after what you did to him. You couldn't help but lick your lips and smile at what you'd done. Your hands found their way to his chest and you started unbuckling his armor. He glanced at you but didn't stop you, letting you undress him until there was nothing left. Once you tossed his armor to the side you slipped his new scarf off and gingerly set it aside on top of his things. You went back and worked your fingers into the feathers on his chest, giving him as much attention that he gave to you.

"Stand." He ordered. Both of you rose to your feet and he grabbed you and turned you around. He pressed his chest into your back and began undoing your pants. You leaned down and took off your boots, leaning your ass into him for support. Once you kicked off your pants he pushed you back into the wall, your ass pointed out towards him. You felt his talons grab your ankle and pull your leg so you were spread wide for him. Your hands supported you by the wall in front of you and you'd glanced back at him as his hands explored your skin.

Revali ran his feathered fingers up and down your arched back, savoring every inch of you. He pressed his dick up against your ass and reached around to grab your breasts. He played with your nipples and you cooed, wiggling your ass into him and hearing him moan. He pinched them hard, making you jump, and you stopped moving your hips. He went back to his gentle playing for a while, pinching hard every once in a while to make you jump for him again. You couldn't help it, your hips started moving again on him and you felt him grind into you.

His hands left your breasts and slid down your sides. His fingers pressed firmly into your skin, stopping to squeeze all your thickest parts. You knew he loved it. You felt his hand slip around to your stomach, almost tickling you with his light touches, and this his fingers dipped down between your legs. One arm wrapped around your waist to hold you steady while his other hand began gently rubbing the inside of your thigh. He touched up and around you, teasing you as he touched you everywhere but where you needed. His fingers traced your lips, and then you felt him spread you open wide. Your face went hot when he did that, he loved making you feel embarrassed, but not to the point where you were uncomfortable.

Revali slowly ran his finger across your folds, feeling your wetness for him and pulling a moan from you. When he finally touched your clit you brought in a sharp breath through your teeth. You were throbbing for him, and of course, his movements were slow and teasing. Again you wiggled your hips, feeling his cock grind into you. This earned you a bite on your shoulder. His beak held onto you tightly, but you just moved your hips even more. Fuck, you wanted him so bad. You were being defiant to him, and he fucking noticed. But he rewarded you all the same by moving his fingers faster, playing with your clit just the way you needed him to.

"Fuck, Revali..." You moaned his name, earning you a chuckle as he finally let go of you with his beak. Looking over you could see the red marks on your skin and you loved it. Suddenly, you felt him shift his hips so he could trust himself into you. He pushed into you nice and slow, groaning the whole way in. You were breathing heavily, he hadn't let up on your clit yet and you could already feel yourself close. His arm that was around your waist held you so tightly all you could do was wiggle. You wanted him to fuck you so bad you were light-headed.

"Tell me you want it." He said into your ear and you shivered.

"I want it. Goddess, fuck, I need it..." You whined, and he rewarded you by pulling his hips back and giving you a quick, hard thrust. You moaned for him, and his arm that was wrapped around your waist slid up your body until his hand was around your neck. He pulled your head back until you were looking at him out of the corner of your eye.

"You're so pretty when you beg." He purred as he began thrusting into you again with slow, steady movements. His fingers still played with your clit, pressing down on your little button enough to make you see stars. Your walls tightened around him and he knew you were getting close, so he stopped. You groaned in displeasure and he chuckled. He tightened his grip around your throat and focused on thrusting into you for a while. His cock was so hard inside you and it was perfect, stretching you out just enough to rub you in all the right ways. His was the biggest you'd ever had and you fucking adored his cock.

"Revali, I can't... Please-" Your breath caught in your throat when he thrust inside you again, quick and hard. Fuck, you were in love with this. He rested his head into your back and stopped moving for a moment. You felt his cock twitch and you knew what you did earlier set him so close to the edge he had to be careful now. As he rested, Revali slipped his hand from your throat and began playing with your breast again, playing with your nipple, while his other hand began circling your clit again. His hands were perfect on you when he played with your clit again your walls tightened around his cock and apparently, it was far too much for him.

You heard him almost growl and suddenly he was thrusting himself into you again hard and fast. He still tried to play with you, trying to rip the orgasm out of you and bring you down with him. It worked, you came undone underneath him, and as soon as you felt him shiver and cum inside you, you lost yourself as well. Your knees shook as you desperately tried your best to hold yourself up, letting yourself get fucked through your orgasm. The heat hit you in waves, only intensified when you felt his cock jump and spurt deep into you. You adored this feeling and savored every single second of it.

Revali's movements slowed to a stop. He gripped your hips and pulled out of you, taking a moment to stand there and catch his breath. It had been quite a long day for the both of you, and he knew that if you stopped to rest now, neither of you would get back up, so he pulled you off the wall and brought you into a hug. He held you tightly into him until your knees stopped shaking and you could stand on your own. He stepped back just far enough to put his hand on your chin and lift your head to look up at him. He smiled down at you, and you back at him.

Fuck.

Once you were ready, you began to redress. Revali did so faster than you, so every once in a while he'd reach over and help you fasten your belts and lace up your shoes. He was exactly the kind of man to hold you down and strip you naked, and when done, help you slowly put yourself back together. He must have done it all just for the way you worshiped him. With your eyes, your mouth, your touches, you worshiped him in any way you could, and he fucking ate it up.

It was your turn to be nice. You grabbed his new blue scarf and wrapped it around his neck, tying it on in the same lopsided way you did before. You held onto his scarf and pulled him down so you could plant a kiss on his beak before you left. Once done, he walked you back outside into the night air, the stars bright above you, and you held onto his back tightly. You were so tired at this point, when you leaned into his warmth you swore you'd fall asleep right there, were it not for the wind that picked you both up off your feet.

You made your way off of Vah Medoh and down to the flight range. You felt so at home here it wasn't even funny. Revali landed on the deck of the lodge and you could feel your body start to give out on you. But, you still had to set up your bed of blankets again. Great. You found your bag that Quill had dropped off earlier and started going through it to get your stuff ready. Although you seriously considered just going to sleep right there on the floor.

Without warning, Revali picked you up into his arms. You squeaked when he surprised you, he laughed and then threw you up into the hammock above your head. You kept forgetting just how fucking strong he was. Then he was up there with you, snuggling into the hammock and shifted so you were lying on top of him. Alright, fine, you could do this.

You didn't need blankets, Revali's wings draped over your body, keeping you nice and warm, and you let yourself relax into him. You couldn't quite hear him start humming, but you felt the vibrations in his chest and smiled. In no time at all, you were asleep.


	41. Introspection

If you thought it was a long road to get where you were, there was an even longer one just ahead of you. There would be so much to do and so much to prepare for you'd barely get a day off in the coming months. The day after you returned to the village you were greeted with warmth from the Rito people. Which is more you could ever say about the Hylians back in Hateno. The kids missed you especially, insisting you played with them right away, and you wished you could, but you had so much to do. Revali showed you that the new platform the Rito built next to his house was named for him, Revali's Landing, in his honor. He looked so proud, his feathers standing on end, puffing up. Meanwhile, the village elder hired some Hylian construction workers to build a house for you at the base of Hebra mountain, in between the village entrance and the flight range. The elder had used the money from the gems you brought back after defeating the frost talus. Some of the Rito kids called you, as a joke, the Defender of Hebra Mountain, you hoped it would never catch on.

Now that you have earned the trust of the Rito people and secured yourself a spot near their home, you would be communicating often with both the princess and the Rito elder to negotiate trade and discuss a plan of attack for the coming Calamity. It was all so overwhelming to you, but you did your best. For three straight days, you would visit the village elder and discuss with him what to do. He seemed content seeing you work so diligently on helping his people, and you felt better knowing he was beginning to warm up to you. His grandson, Kaneli, would always be there to chat with you when you were done talking business. The boy seemed drawn to you and your comforting nature. You were fine with that, you loved kids and welcomed him and his questions and his curious nature.

Even though you still lived at the flight range with Revali you didn't see him as often as you did before. He was always out, always training, trying to better himself in preparation for the coming battle. Some nights he would work himself to near exhaustion, and you would be right there waiting for him to push him into your pile of blankets and make him rest. Some nights he'd be far too restless though, so you held him down and used your mouth on him to put him right to sleep. On those nights he didn't fight you nearly as much. You'd been back for two weeks and you'd watched Revali push himself over and over, you were beginning to get worried.

"I don't understand how you work." You spoke just above the roaring wind outside. Revali was sitting out on the deck of the lodge and you were inside, pacing back and forth reading a book. You'd been silently watching him as he fiddled with his bow, replacing the string, the old one starting to fray after so much use. He seemed incredibly frustrated, mumbling under his breath about things you couldn't quite hear. When he heard your voice he fell silent but kept working. You placed your book down on the dresser and walked over, throwing your arms around his shoulders from behind. He stopped what he was doing and placed his bow down, but his hands just rested in his lap.

"You try so hard all the gods damned time, and you call yourself the best to anyone who would ever listen. Yet here you are, working yourself half to death and beating yourself up over not being better. Revali, take a fucking break, would you? I don't want to see you burn out like this." You rested your head on his shoulder and buried your face in his neck. You stayed like that for a while, just listening to him breathe. You really wished he would say something, though. "Come on. I'll do that thing with my mouth you like." You whispered, but still no response. He must be feeling really bad... You sighed and just hugged him tighter. You really didn't know what to say, should you praise him until he felt better? If you can't stroke his dick you'd at least stroke his ego.

"I was talking about you with one of the villagers a little while ago. They said that you make your own bows yourself. That's really fucking impressive. I watched someone in the village make one once, it looked more complicated than anything I've seen, and that bow was only half as nice as what yours is. I gotta say, it's a fucking amazing talent, one that I didn't even know you had. You're more modest than you make yourself out to be." As you spoke your hand casually started petting the feathers on his head. You ran your fingernails along his scalp, giving him small scratches. Still, he didn't say anything, but one of his hands reached up to grab yours, and you smiled. You went back to scratching his head and started leaving small kisses on his neck.

"It's still so amazing, how you fly." You whispered now. "You're like a god up there, you have the whole world open to you. And the fact that you can do that... Wind thing? Whatever it's called? You're the _only_ Rito who can do that. That's fucking badass if I do say so myself." You laughed, and you actually heard him chuckle as well. Good, it's working. "You'll have to take me back up into the sky like that again sometime. I've tended to notice, the higher up you take me, the harder I fall for you."

Suddenly Revali's arms reached back and grabbed you, pulling you over his shoulder and into his lap. You almost screamed when he surprised you like that, but you looked up at him with big round eyes and he looked down at you with a smirk. He moved to lean into you and playfully you put your hands on his chest, trying to keep his beak off you. He chuckled and grabbed your wrists, pulling your hands away and freeing your face for him. You laughed as you tried to turn your head from him. He gently nipped at your ear and your laugh turned into a soft moan.

"Don't stop now, keep going. I enjoy it when you talk so highly of me. It's a nice change from your usual derision." He said in a low voice directly into your ear.

"I would if I knew what that fucking word meant." You grinned up at him and then had to dodge as Revali went for your neck. You laughed loudly, wiggling your hands free and trying to push him off of you. He wrapped his arms around you tightly, holding you still as he then slipped his beak down into the scarf you wore and started biting your neck. You moaned again and wrapped your arms around him, running your fingers through the feathers on the top of his head. 

He seemed to like the way you touched him, as he let a small rumble escape from his throat. He bit down harder on you, and you, thinking he had hair instead of feathers, gripped tightly to the feathers on his head. You heard him wince when you pulled, and quickly you let him go, slightly fearful since you've never accidentally hurt him before. When you tried to remove your hand from his head, one of his feathers fell out, landing on top of you. He pulled his head back and looked down at you, realizing you ripped one of his feathers out. You were stunned. You wanted to apologize, but your mouth wouldn't open. He glared at you, and you were afraid he was going to be mad, but then something hit you.

You quickly picked up the feather and held it right in front of his face and looked far too proud of yourself. "Bird leaf."

Revali's eyes went from mad, to confused, to mad again, to surrender, and then he laughed at you. You smiled again, glad he wasn't angry. Revali leaned his head against yours and you both laughed together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get this fuckin' fluff on outta here. I don't want no fluff in MY BDSM birds!


	42. Introspection (continued)

You'd say you were doing pretty well for yourself so far. You really have changed quite a bit since you first left your home. You could read and write now, you had friends again in Quill and the little Kaneli. You didn't think it'd be possible, but you were in love again. It was a little bit more complicated than you would have liked, keeping your relationship secret from the rest of the village, but you figured it would be for the best. You never wanted to fall back into the world of a wife again, you wouldn't let yourself. You had so many better things to do than stay home and cook for a husband who did everything for you. Finally, you had a purpose, something that meant more than bearing children. You were finally letting yourself be happy again.

And why wouldn't you? You had so much to do, but you knew that you'd be dead by the time the Calamity struck. You never really saw yourself growing old, and this must have been why. You were honestly used to being someone who was just in the way, an inconvenience, but when the Calamity came around you'd probably be one of the first to die. But until that day came, you'd let yourself feel loved and important. You might as well humor yourself for a bit, right?

One of the main things that brought you joy again, _other than that bomb ass bird dick_ , was the fact that the local children looked up to you. In the village filled with bird people, singing was something that came naturally to all. There was always a song in the village every time you were there and that just helped it feel more like home. You'd gone down to play for the kids to just once a week, but the children all ran to see you, excited that they all had a chance to perform for each other. You gave the kids their own stage to express themselves, and you played your guitar for them to help get their notes and pitch just right. This village was full of absolutely beautiful little voices.

After playing songs for the kids, often some of them would run right home, but some would stay and talk with you. The kids were little chatterboxes and knew a lot more than most people thought. The kids gave you information about the locals, whose parents were who, what they did, what life in the village was like, what it was like to grow up there, and so on. You learned quite a bit from them, you'd always valued seeing the world from the eyes of a child because they saw everything. The kids would even tell you things their parents had no idea they knew, like whose parents were fighting, and who would sneak off late at night.

There was one little girl in the village by the name of Ossa. She was much smaller than all the rest, with beautiful feathers, green as grass, and long silver hair always braided back. Despite her small size, she had quite a large personality. This little girl became fast friends with you and the others, to the point where you would almost always see her with Kaneli when you would come to stop by the village. She would always come to sing with you every week, and when the songs were over she would stay and chat with you and Kaneli and some of the other kids. She became so comfortable with you that she had no problem sitting herself down into your lap as soon as you were done playing guitar, not that you minded.

Ossa would always talk at a million miles a minute, and soon you learned everything about her. She told you that her favorite thing to do was to sing and dance, and many times during your recitals she broke into a spontaneous dance that soon had everyone up on their feet. She told you that her favorite food was spicy peppers, same as yours, and that peppers are actually fruits, which you hadn't known. She told you that her brother would always cook for her every day, and was teaching her to cook too. When you asked why her brother, you learned that her parents were gone. They had passed when she was just a little hatchling and her brother, Tuli, was raising her. Tuli, one of the village guards who had been giving you dirty looks because he was convinced you took Reval away from him. Great. She also told you a lot about him, she seemed to adore her older brother. She told you that he would braid her hair every morning for her and was also teaching her how to fly. She was much smaller than the other kids so it was taking her longer, but Tuli was very patient with her.

But soon, you quickly noticed that this little girl saw just about everything. Since her brother was one of the guards he would be gone for long stretches of time, and Ossa would be left to wander the village on her own. She would either spend time with the other kids in the village or quietly watch everyone go about their day. Ossa once admitted to you that she overheard two guards talking to each other on the bridge at the entrance to the village. She overheard their conversation about there being a pack of moblins that were starting to gather not too far from the village. Ossa was scared of moblins, so she huddled in close to you when she told you this. She said the guards started laughing when talking about them, they kept calling the monsters stupid. She also overheard them talking about the Calamity most likely being a hoax to get everyone scared, and that the monsters in the wild weren't actually getting stronger. They thought the moblins weren't actually a threat, so they didn't bother telling anyone else.

When you asked why Ossa never told her brother Tuli, she admitted that she was afraid. Whenever she talked about moblins to her brother, he got really sad all of a sudden. You could only guess that maybe moblins had something to do with the fact that this poor girl didn't have parents anymore... You sat and talked with this girl for the longest time until eventually even Kaneli went home and it was just you and her. It was late into fall now, winter fast approaching, so the sun had already set and Ossa grew very tired. Eventually, she fell asleep in your lap and you gently picked her up and took her home.

You had an idea of where she lived after all her chatter. So you held her in your arms, her head on your shoulder, drooling on your cloths as she slept. You strode up to a house near the entrance of the village and watched as a Rito man with green feathers to match Ossa's walked about. Tuli was tidying things up, just moving about and thinking to himself, until he spotted you standing just outside. You felt a little nervous after he caught you just staring, but you took a deep breath and walked over, his sister in your arms.

"Hey, I uh... I think this one belongs to you." You smiled at him and spoke softly as not to wake the girl. He looked at you warily for a moment, and then looked at his sister sleeping peacefully. He didn't know what to say to you, but you stepped closer and handed him Ossa, trying your best not to wake her. Once she was in her brother's arms she cuddled up to him, burying her face in his feathers, absolutely in love with her brother. You couldn't help from grinning, the girl was absolutely adorable. You watched her brother place her in her own little hammock near the back of the house and turn back to you. An awkward silence hung in the air, you shuffled your feet and cleared your throat, and then got an idea.

"Hey, can I talk to you outside for a moment?" You whispered again, trying not to wake the girl. Tuli seemed a little surprised, he looked back at his sister for a moment before following you down to a nearby platform where you could talk, but he could still see his sister through the windows. Were they windows? The houses didn't have any walls, you weren't quite sure. "I gotta say... Ossa's a great kid. She talks about you a lot, she adores you." You smiled up at Tuli, hoping you weren't making him uncomfortable by this little meetup. He never really liked you that much, but if you played it right, hopefully, you'd get on his good side.

"Yeah, she's got her... Moments." Tuli finally spoke, crossing his arms but looking slightly less hostile.

"Listen, I actually wanted to talk to you about something she said." He perked up slightly when you mentioned that, and you actually started feeling a little awkward. "She, uh, she doesn't really have a filter, I noticed, and just kinda talks and talks, so..." Oh shit, just get to the point. "She told me one night she overheard two guards talking about a pack of moblins camped nearby." You saw his eye twitch slightly when you said that. "She heard them laughing and not really thinking it's a threat, but, I think it might be. I was wondering if you could maybe do me a small favor? Can you find the two that talked about the moblins? I wanna investigate this myself. Find them and get more info, alright? If we let this go too long the entire village could be in danger." You took a deep breath, finally relaxing a bit after you spoke. Tuli regarded you carefully but remained quiet. Shit, you hated when people didn't talk back to you. Were you supposed to read their fucking mind?

"Alright." He said, finally breaking the silence, and you released a breath you didn't even know you were holding. "In the morning I'll start talking around. I'm guessing I can find you at the flight range?" He said that last part with venom in his voice. Quick, think of something witty.

"Well, I got no other place to live, so..." Fuck, that was awkward, not witty. "I have no choice but to work closely with the champion. Once my house is built though I can finally get some gods damned peace and quiet. Lemme tell you, that ego seriously wears me out." You glanced up at him to see a small smirk on his face. "Though if I'm not there, find Revali. I wanted to let him know about the moblins because if anyone can keep us safe, it'd be him." Tuli nodded at you. Alright, so, now you were on speaking terms. Good. "Once we get more information, the three of us can go scout out the situation. If we get to them soon enough, we can go take care of those moblins before anyone else gets hurt."

"Three of us? Well, I guess the Defender of the Mountain is going to defend us one more time."

"Goddess, no, please, I fucking hate that." You held your hands up to your face. "I'm not the defender of anything. Don't let Revali hear you say that either, he's upset because he did most of the work on that frost talus and everyone just thinks I did it on my own."

"Alright, Defender." Tuli was snickering at you now, his hands on his hips.

"That's not even grammatically correct!" You laughed. "I defended the _village_ from the dangers on the mountain. Who even came up with that?"

"Ossa." Tuli told you with a smile to show you he was proud of his little sister. You couldn't help yourself but smile right back. Alright, maybe the name wasn't _so_ bad.


	43. You Get Picked Last For Kickball

It was afternoon the next day and it felt colder than ever. Still, in autumn, it already felt like winter was here, and the biting cold nipped at your exposed skin. What you hadn't realized before was that rubies had an underlying magical effect that helped with cold protection. So the necklace that Revali got for you kept you from freezing solid in these harsh temperatures. You were thankful, really, because you were sure without it you wouldn't even be able to handle living out here in a house with no walls.

You stood on the deck of the lodge with a cup of tea in your hands, the steam rising high above you, your face half-buried in Revali's old scarf. You had your eyes skyward, watching Revali fly and train and push himself harder and harder. You really did admire him, though. The fate of the world now rested on the shoulders of just a couple of people, and he was one of them. He was so young and he would be laying down his life for his home. You completely understood his anxiousness about the coming Calamity, but you wished that there was more you could do to help him.

Out of the corner of your eye, you spotted another Rito flying your way. You could tell it was Tuli by the green of his feathers. You yelled for Revali and waved your arm, calling him down to join you. Revali told you that if you ever needed to get his attention when he was in the sky, just whistle. Of course, you had to admit to him that you didn't know how to whistle, and then sat and listened to him laugh at you for a solid five minutes. He caught you trying to practice whistling a couple of times and laughed at your failed attempts. Now you just resorted to yelling for him, it worked well enough.

Revali landed next to you and the both of you watched when Tuli approached. You told Revali about the conversation you'd had with him the night before about the moblins, so he knew what was going on. He didn't seem too thrilled to be working with Tuli on this, and when you asked why Revali said he didn't particularly like working with his ex's. That's how you found out that Revali was a dickbag and straight-up avoided Tuli instead of properly breaking up with him. He thought it was your fault that Revali ditched him, but in truth, he just didn't love him. You smacked Revali when he told you that, you knew exactly how it felt to be in love with someone who didn't care at all for you. Now you were kind of worried that he might do the same to you... You pushed that conversation to the back of your mind for now.

"Hey." Tuli landed on the rail of the deck and then stepped down to you. He didn't really look at either of you, and you could feel the tension in the air between everybody. Fuck, you had to fix this now, or nothing was gonna get done. Quietly you sipped your tea and looked between the two boys.

"Revali, I can't get over how fucking short you are." You said flatly, causing Reali to glare daggers at you and Tuli to snort a bit trying to keep himself from laughing. "What? Look at him, he's a head taller than you." Revali clicked his tongue at you, but Tuli was smiling now, so that was good. "Anyway, back to business. How's Ossa doing?"

"She's fine. I left her with the village elder, I told him what was going on." Tuli said as the tension finally lifted. "I talked to the other guard about the moblin, and they straight up laughed at me. Said something like 'you're worried about a couple of stupid monsters? You're as paranoid as the princess'. So I told them that the only reason I'm asking is because they're so loud when they gossip that the local children heard and began fearing for their lives. Guilt usually does the trick with those two."

You nodded in approval. "Nice. What'd they say?"

"Well, after trying to defend themselves and insulting the princess a little more, they told me they first spotted the moblins just south of the village. That was a month ago, so who knows how many there are now. I told the village elder all this, so, those two guys are going to be on night duty the rest of their lives." Tuli snickered.

"Great. Let's get going!" You said happily as you quickly drank the rest of your tea, burning your tongue slightly. You walked inside to put your cup down and then grabbed your sword and bow, fastening them onto your back.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Revali's voice asked when you came back with your weapons. He had his arms crossed and he was looking down his beak at you.

"I'm coming with you." You raised your voice a bit. Oh no, he was not going to start this with you now. "I'm just as capable of a warrior as you are."

"Yes, well, now you're just a diplomat." Revali seemed quite bitter at you at the moment. Was it because of the jokes earlier?

"Excuse me, I am the Defender of Hebra Mountain, thank you very much." You said, pointing your finger at his chest. Tuli snorted a little.

"I thought you hated that title." Tuli asked with a snicker.

"Yeah, well, whether I like it or not, it's true. I can handle myself from a couple of moblins." You crossed your arms and looked up at the boys, not taking no for an answer.

"Listen to me, little ambassador. Not only am I now the champion of the Divine Beast Vah Medoh and protector of this province, but I'm also tasked with keeping you safe, as, without you, trade between the kingdom and here would be near impossible. Relations between the tribes are already strained. Do you really want to make things worse by getting yourself killed now?" Revali's hands were folded behind his back and he bent down to be eye level with you. You were silent. Where was this coming from?

"Well... The two of you can't go alone..." Your voice almost squeaked when you spoke.

"I'll be gathering Quill to come with us. Other than myself he's the finest warrior in this village." Revali spoke and he straightened himself to prepare to fly off. "Now, watch closely, Tuli, as you bear witness to my greatest achievement. One that I have dubbed Revali's Gale." Revali turned to face away from the both of you and knelt down. He angled his wings and the wind around him picked up. You were almost pushed back by the force of it, and then Revali was up high in the sky. You shared a look with Tuli before he took a step into the wind and got carried up with him, following Revali over to the village.

Did he really just fucking leave you behind like that?

You were pissed, to say the least. The two of you were going to have a long fucking talk when he got back. Well, you couldn't just sit and wait at the flight range for them to get back, you were too mad to concentrate on your books. You threw your bow down but kept your sword with you and headed out to the village. The least you could do was wait there for them there to return.

It was a long walk to the village, you'd gotten used to getting a ride from Revali, but you made it there all the same, taking a peek at the construction of your house along the way. Once at the village you got a glimpse of the three men flying south towards the camp of moblins. Here you were, trained by one of the soldiers of Hyrule castle to be a warrior and help protect others, and you were fucking left behind. You honestly felt like shit.

You made your way up to the village where the elder was sitting with both Kaneli and Ossa. They both smiled and got up to greet you.

"Hi miss River!" Ossa said cheerily as you gave her a hug.

"I hope you don't mind," You said over to the elder as he nodded to you. "I hope to wait with you for their return."

"You're not with them?" The elder asked, slightly curious.

"This is a job for your warriors, sir, not a Hylian diplomat." You sounded bitter at your own words, but he gave you a nod.

"River, Ossa and I made a song for you!" Kaneli said while pulling on the tail of your scarf. The whole thing almost slipped off when he did that, and you quickly grabbed at it to keep it from falling. The elder's eye caught yours when your scarf almost came off. Shit, did he see your necklace? Shit, shit, shit... The elder's eyes eventually left yours and you took a sigh of relief. Okay, maybe he didn't see... You sat down on the floor with the kids and let them entertain you.

It wasn't until late that the three returned. You saw them at the new landing nearby and you went out to greet them, but you saw red staining the green on Tuli's feathers and you stopped. Oh shit.

"Tuli!" Ossa's voice rang out as she pushed past you and ran to her brother. She jumped into his arms, knocking him over, and started crying. Tuli only wrapped one arm around her as his other hang at his side, dried blood staining most of his feathers.

"Are you alright?" You went to him as well, kneeling down and looking him over.

"I'm fine." He said as he tried to console his crying sister. "It looks works than it is, I promise."

"Are you gonna die?" Ossa asked between sobs.

"Ossa, I _just_ said I'm fine." He gave a small chuckle and winced.

"What happened out there?" You asked as you stood up and looked towards Revali.

"There were more of them than we thought." Quill answered you instead. "We were outnumbered by quite a bit. We got them, they're all gone, no worries, but we were a little overwhelmed. They got a couple of good hits on us, yeah, but we're fine. Tuli took the worst of it, but he'll be back up in the air in no time."

"You hear that, squirt? I'm gonna be fine." Tuli insisted to Ossa who hadn't stopped sobbing this entire time.

"Thank you." The elder had joined you all out on the landing with Kaneli close behind him. "I fear if we had not known, there would have been an ambush. We are in debt to all of you." He nodded in the direction of the men, and then also to you. Wait, you didn't do anything. Why was he thanking you?

"Please, your thanks is unnecessary, it is exactly the reason why I'm here." Revali finally spoke in his usual boasts.

"Come on, let's go get you cleaned up." Quill said to Tuli, helping him on his feet. You watched as Tuli handed his sister to Quill so he was able to hold the railing as he steadied himself. Quill looked more than uncomfortable holding Ossa, but he did it anyway and followed Tuli down the stairs to his home. _Curious_.

"Champion, a word." The elder said. Revali glanced at you for a moment and you nodded. You bid goodnight to Kaneli and made your way down the steps and back to the flight range. You'd have to have your own talk with Revali when you got back.

It was late when he got back to the flight range. You'd already prepared several things you wanted to talk to him about. He had no right to keep you from a fight. You were able to make your own decisions, choose your own battles. You were also here for a reason, to help and protect others, to be... An ambassador.

"Hey, listen, I-"

"I know what you're going to say." Revali cut you off, crossing his arms behind his back and standing tall right in front of you. "That I had no right to tell you what to do. I understand that. But there's something I need _you_ to understand. Every day our enemies grow stronger; It is my job to not only protect the people of this village but you as well. I will do absolutely everything in my power to see that you do not come to harm and if I have to refuse to let you run headfirst into danger, then so be it. I'm not doing this as if to punish you like a child, I do it because to see you hurt would be the end of me." His fingers found your chin to lift your head up to look at him. "Now, my little mourning dove. Do you still wish to be angry with me?"

"Yes." You huffed at him, though you saw his point. His fingers slipped from your chin and he stepped away as if to leave, but quickly you grabbed his arm. He glanced behind at you and you sighed. "Alright fine, I see your point. Please don't leave..." Revali stepped back to you and placed his hand on your cheek. You leaned into him and glanced back up in his eyes. "I love you too, I guess..." You quickly looked away, realizing that was the first time you'd ever really, truly, honestly said those words to him. And you said it sarcastically too. Great, just like you...

Revali's fingers stiffened on your face and he made a small noise from his throat. Shit, oh no... "You guess?" He eventually spoke, breaking the tension in the air. "My dear, of course you do. It's obvious that you do. No need to play coy for my sake." You could swear you saw him sweat under his feathers. Was that too sudden? You didn't date much after your marriage ended, so how the fuck were you supposed to know.

"Alright, fine, fuck you _I guess._ " You pushed him off of you. You're just gonna let that one go.


	44. Filler Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, y'all motherfuckers get an extra chapter today because it's my birthday and I crave attention. Next chapter may or may not be a day late.

Another few days passed and things were going pretty alright. You'd checked in on Tuli after what happened and you were happy to see that he was doing alright. Quill said he'd be flying again in no time and he was right. You and Tuli seemed to be on okay terms now, which you were thankful of. You also took notice that Quill was spending quite a bit of time with Tuli as well, so you tried to question him about it at the flight range one night.

"You know, Quill, I notice you spending a lot of time with our green friend." You casually said as you were sitting and eating while leaning onto Revali's chest. "He's always got his little sister around, but, don't you fucking _hate_ kids?"

"I refuse to answer your questions." Quill said defensively, glaring as he shoved food in his mouth so he wouldn't have to speak.

"Psh, please, River. It's obvious he's got it bad for him." Revali said casually as he leaned back against the wall, one arm behind his head, the other wrapped around your shoulders.

"Oh shit, isn't it, like, not cool to date your friend's ex?"

"That ass said he's fine with it." Quill spoke up and then immediately regretted it when he saw the look on your face. "Hey, fuck you, alright?"

"What is it you see in him?" You asked more genuinely curious than anything.

"I don't know, what do you see in _him_?" Quill was getting very defensive now.

"Dude, he eats ass." You said plainly and held your hand up to Revali who was snickering. "Actually, though, that's a pretty good question. Seeing as how he doesn't have any traits I would usually find, like, visually attractive in a partner, I guess... I just mostly like him for his personality."

"Really?" Revali asked, half-joking, half surprised at your answer.

"I know right? Though honestly, that dick is to die for too." Both you and Quill laughed at that.

Quill eventually said his goodbyes and he was off for the night. You kinda wished you'd asked him more about Tuli, but you'd get him next time you saw him. You picked up your guitar again and started playing one of your favorite songs. Revali was still sitting next to you, reading and listening to you play. You started singing, casually playing along, but you stopped when you realized, Revali was singing with you. You looked over at him, kind of stunned.

"What?" He asked when you stopped playing and looked at him with big eyes.

"You sing too?"

"Of course I do, almost all Rito do." He looked a little offended for some reason.

"Oh, well, I never heard you before."

"Well maybe play more songs I know and I might." He leaned back and kept reading.

"Well, what songs do you know?" You asked, interrupting him. You wanted to hear more of his singing.

"Probably nothing you would know." Was he really getting shy right now? He's usually so boastful this wasn't like him. "Hm... Do you know the song Winter Wings?"

You wracked your brain for a moment, but it rang a bell. "Yeah, isn't that a love song?"

"Well if you don't want to play it, you don't have to." There he was getting defensive again.

"Hey, I didn't say that. Gimme a minute to see if I remember..." You started strumming some notes and softly singing to yourself to try and remember. Once you got it right you smiled up at him, but he looked as if you were putting him on the spot. You figured he might need a minute so you started playing the song anyway, just letting the music hang in the air between you two.

After a moment he finally did start singing. You couldn't help but watch him as he did with a smile on your face. He sounded... Really good. Better than you. You were honestly surprised you'd never heard his voice before, but you were glad you got to now. His voice was like fucking velvet in your ears.

Once the song was finished you grinned at him. "Know any others?"

"Haven't you finished writing that song for me yet?" He tried to deflect the question.

"Oh, shit..."

"I'm assuming you forgot?" You swatted at him as he laughed at you.

As the days went by, you got another letter from the princess. She'll be sending some of her guards to escort you and Revali to Gerudo Town. Of course Revali complained that it would be much easier to fly the way there, but eventually, he got over it. You insisted on bringing Quill with you, Revali didn't complain about that, though.

You were working at the flight range trying to read up on the Gerudo for your trip when you finally remembered that Purah gave you tips on how to improve your paraglider. Using any excuse not to work at this point, you put your book away and grabbed both your paraglider and your sketchbook. Based on the information Purah gave you, you took the entire paraglider apart and put it back together just the way she drew it. It looked kinda similar, but you noticed the differences. You played with it a bit and noticed that it was much easier to fold together and put away.

You wanted to test out how it flew. You stepped out on the platform and looked around. Revali wasn't anywhere nearby, but you'd be able to do this on your own, right? You took a look down into the pit that was the training grounds on the flight range. If you were to fall, most likely you'd fall into the freezing water again. You could probably just fly back up with the gusts coming from the bottom of the ravine. Even if you fell onto the rocks below it probably wouldn't hurt _that_ bad... Right?

"It's fucking now or never, River." You said to yourself and then took a running leap off the platform. You released your paraglider and let the air carry you higher. You shifted your weight to turn the paraglider, circling around the pillar in the middle of the range and then landed safely back onto the platform of the lodge. Alright, that worked! You wanted to do more so you ran back inside and grabbed your bow. You ran back out and let your paraglider pick you right up off your feet before you even made it to the end of the platform. Once high enough you quickly took aim at the closest target and fired. You grabbed your paraglider again and angled yourself deeper into the ravine, finding some of the harder to reach targets.

You spent quite a bit of time out there practicing with your bow and your paraglider. Now that you could move around in the sky a little easier you felt almost unstoppable. Your aim had improved so much over all this time, for once you were actually proud of yourself. When you got back into the lodge you felt like you overworked yourself slightly. Sweat was sticking your hair to your face and you felt a bit stuffy despite it being winter. So, you threw a couple more logs on the fire and stripped down to your underwear. You let your hair down to flow out over your back and you took a deep breath as you let your skin breathe.

You honestly couldn't say why you'd been feeling so good lately. It was probably because things were finally going your way for once. Despite the anxiety that kept creeping back up in you every once in a while, you were doing rather well. When Revali reminded you a few days before that you haven't made any headway with your song for him you scooped up your guitar and started playing again. You stood and swayed as you played the notes, the song sounding okay so far, you just needed words.

" _This is your gift, the gift of my song_." You sang the words softly. Something in it felt wrong, but you liked the words. " _My gift is my song... This is your song._ " That felt better. You played with the words for a bit until you were really starting to feel it. You started dancing along to your own music, swaying your hips and spinning with your singing. You saw the feather you accidentally plucked from Revali's head sitting on your bag. Even though he was mad you did it, you kept it because it was soft and reminded you of him. You quickly grabbed the feather, dark blue with a white tip to it, and placed it behind your ear.

" _I hope you don't mind that I put into words... How wonderful my life is now you're in my world_." Now that felt right. Suddenly it hit you, you could actually write down the lyrics you think up. Quickly you grab your book and start writing down all the lyrics that meant something to you. In almost no time at all, you had a working song that you were actually quite proud of. You sang with everything you had, your body swaying with the music from your guitar. You let your hair flow out and swish around in the air as you spun and moved. 

" _It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside._  
_I'm not one of those who can easily hide._  
 _I don't have much money but, boy if I did,_  
 _I'd buy a big house where we both could live._

_If I was a sculptor, but then again no..._   
_Or a man who makes potions on a traveling show,_   
_I know it's not much but it's the best I can do,_   
_my gift is my song and this ones for you._

_And you can tell everybody that this is your song,_  
_It may be quite simple but, now that it's done,_  
_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind,_  
_That I put down in words,_  
_How wonderful life is now you're in the world_..."

You grinned to yourself after you finished singing, the love inside that song now radiating out into the world around you. You felt warm now from more than just the fire. You turned to your book to make sure you had absolutely everything written down and you didn't lose those words.

And then you heard him.

You whipped yourself around to see Revali standing in the doorway of the lodge. Fuck, this is what you get for singing with your eyes closed. He made the smallest noise as the talons on his feet dug into the wood of the floor, but he stood unblinking at you for the longest time. Revali just watched you sing and dance around the lodge in your underwear, your hair a poofy mess, with one of his feathers sticking out from behind your ear. You were sure he thought you looked ridiculous.

"Wait, no, come on, I'm not done yet! You weren't supposed to hear it yet." You clenched your fists and suddenly felt very self-conscious. Although that feeling went away the moment Revali looked you in the eye and asked;

"Is that for me?"

"Yeah." Your smile slowly came back as Revali strode across the room and took your face in his hands. He didn't say anything; he didn't have to. He nuzzled his beak into your hair and his cheek into yours and you knew he liked the song. Loved it, in fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel the need to specify that I don't own fucking anything at all. Nothing. I am poor and don't own fucking n o t h i n g. I really meant to write my own song for this fic, but when I heard this song again for the first time in forever I knew it was perfect. I was always fucking terrible at writing songs but lemme know if you think what I did in this chapter was okay or if I'm a fuckin dumb.


	45. A N G R Y

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait, something is actually happening in this fanfic?

For the second time in your life, you were packing up your things from the flight range to travel down to Gerudo Town. Except this time instead of leaving behind your best friend, he'd be coming with you. Wait, since when did you consider him your best friend? You dressed in your usual traveling tunic, packing away your Rito made clothing for when you got back, but still made sure to keep on Revali's scarf. You had your bag sitting by you on the floor as you watched Revali out of the corner of your eye as he fiddled with his bow, making sure it was in perfect working order. He noticed you were staring and narrowed his eyes at you. In retaliation, you stuck your tongue out at him, to which he huffed and then fluffed his own feathers up to make him seem twice as big.

You couldn't help but reach out and touch his newly fluffy face. "How'd you do that?"

"That's my secret." Revali smirked as his feathers then fell back into place.

"Do it again." You smiled and put your hands on either side of his head.

"Absolutely not." He couldn't help but smile back at you, more playful than actually annoyed. You pulled his face down so you could give him a kiss right between his eyes and then let him go to finish packing away your things. Of course, you couldn't help but notice his feathers puff back up when you did that, but he quickly tried to turn so you wouldn't see. It was probably going to be a long trip so you made sure to bring your guitar with you. You wanted to wear Revali's feather in your hair again, but he informed you that among the Rito that is a very obvious sign of ownership over someone when you wear their feathers. So, you promised to wait until you were all the way outside the Hebra region to wear it. You'd also be able to wear your beautiful ruby out in the open for all to see. You'd been waiting for an opportunity to show it off because of how beautiful it was.

Once you had everything ready Revali gave you a lift over to the horse stables for you to retrieve Toto. You were glad that you were able to bring him with you, that horse meant everything to you. You secure your things to the saddle of your horse, and right on time, two of the princess' royal guards rode up on their own horses and greeted you.

"Champion Revali." One of the guards nodded to him.

"Ambassador." Another greeted you as he jumped off his horse. "Are you ready?"

"We're still waiting on one more." You played with your horse's mane. The guard who greeted you took a knee to help you onto your horse. You blinked and paused, realizing he was being nice and offering to help you. You being your asshole self, you took hold of Toto's saddle and hopped up, mounting your horse without any help. The guard gave you an annoyed look and went back to his own horse. You couldn't help but feel a smile tug at the corner of your mouth when you heard Revali snicker. You turned back when you heard the sounds of wings. You were prepared to greet Quill with a smile, but you were surprised to see him flying up with Tuli as well.

"Everything alright?" You asked.

"Fine." Tuli responded, giving you an odd look that you couldn't quite place.

"Hey, listen, with things getting more dangerous I figured it wouldn't hurt having one more on our team." Quill spoke up, looking you directly in your eyes. "Honestly, I think that last fight we had spoken for itself." Quill turned to Revali now.

You and Revali shared a look.

"Will Ossa be alright?" You asked, hoping Tuli wouldn't come because if he did you and Revali would have to keep hiding so he didn't come back and tell the whole village.

"The elder said he'd watch after her while we're gone." Tuli said, finally looking you in the eye. He still looked a bit uncomfortable, though. After a moment he took a deep breath and began to relax. "I want to come with you. Let me do my part to help."

Alright, well, you guessed there would be no use fighting. "Alright, then we're off."

You ride your horse along the path with one of the guards the princess sent riding right in front of you while the other rode just behind. It felt odd having a royal escort like this, but you had to admit that it made you feel quite special. You felt like a true ambassador. You were traveling slower than you normally did when you rode and you could see Revali itching to pick up the pace. Eventually, he got so fed up with walking by your side that he insisted on flying up into the sky and scouting ahead. He used his gale to ascend upwards, Tuli using the gusts as well to join him. You saw as Quill was preparing to fly up with them and you quickly grabbed his spear with your hand to stop him.

"Huh?" He looked up at you, almost shrinking under your intense gaze as you let his spear go and made sure he continued walking right next to you.

"What the fuck do you think you're playing at, friend?" You glared down at him. Now that the other two were in the sky you had your chance to corner him about why exactly he insisted on bring Tuli.

"I don't know what in Hylia's name you're talking about." Quill now refused to look at you.

"Oh don't give me that bullcrap. We're going to go hang out with the fucking princess of Hyrule. There is literally no other place safer than maybe the castle itself. Why's he here?"

"Alright, fuck. Fucking fine. Goddess fucking damn it." Quill was more than just ruffled. "Bringing him with us is the only fucking time I would get to spend alone with him. His sister hasn't left him alone since that night we came back from the fight. Just fucking let me have this, would you?"

"So you're inviting him with us on a mission assigned from the princess of Hyrule to give yourself a chance to fuck your boyfriend?" You were fucking pissed, but you couldn't let yourself be too mad, as this was exactly the kind of thing you would do.

"You're one to talk, you're fucking the champion." Quill said far too loud for your liking as he then stepped on the wooden bridge along the path just before you, you and the guards walking single file now.

"Keep your fucking voice down, will you, Tuli doesn't-"

"Of course Tuli knows." Quill spoke even louder now to the point where you knew the two above you would hear. "I fucking told him everything, besides, you two aren't that discreet about it."

"You _what_?" You nearly screamed as you passed the bridge and Quill fell in line next to you again, although it looked as if he wanted to be anywhere but there. "What the _fuck_ Quill? You had no right to talk to anyone about my personal life like that- don't you fucking walk away from me." Quill tried to get away from you but you weren't having any of it.

"Careful now, boulder in the road." The guard ahead of you called, interrupting your little outburst. You grit your teeth and pulled the reins of your horse to avoid it. But wait, was that boulder there the last time you passed this way? Something wasn't right...

"Look out-" You called just as soon as the ground below you started rumbling. The boulders started rising up to form into a stone talus that blocked your path. The horse of the guard before you whined and ran backward, making Toto panic and rear back, tossing you to the ground. The wind got knocked out of you and you felt Quill's wings scoop you up off the ground and help you to your feet, pulling you back from the talus that approached.

Revali and Tuli landed right in front of you and the guards dismounted their horses, running up to your aid as well. The talus threw its arm up into the air and slammed it hard down into the ground in front of you all, making one of the guards fall over from the ground shaking. You leaned onto Quill for support and looked around for a way past this thing. The path was too narrow to get around this thing, and taking it head-on would probably be a bad idea as if you attacked it, the talus would probably lose balance and fall right off the cliff.

Wait.

"I got an idea." You lunged forward and grabbed Revali's arm.

"What?" Revali sounded more exasperated than curious.

"You go high I go low." You gave him a sly grin and he looked like he wanted to pummel you, but you ran faster than he could grab you. The talus saw you approach and swung its arm again, narrowly missing you as you dove underneath it. You missed a step and ended up tumbling down the hill, but it followed you down and away from the others, so that was good. You caught yourself and looked up the hill as the stone talus approached, but before it had the chance to attack again, Revali hit it with a bomb arrow from above that made it reel back in pain.

You took this opportunity to scramble back to your feet. Before you gave it a chance to recover you lept onto it's back, climbing your way to its head where it's shining stone lied. You pulled your sword and hammered at it with the hilt, causing the talus to double over. Sparks flew off of it when you hit it again and it lost balance, stumbling dangerously close to the cliff. One last hit and it finally fell backward. You didn't have time to jump off before it tumbled down the cliff, taking you with it. You felt yourself lift off your own feet as you fell backward, your stomach lurching during the fall.

Before you hit the water Revali caught you, grabbing you by the arm with the talons on his foot. You screamed, your arm being popped out of its socket, but he didn't dare let you go. He held you tight as he steadied himself in the air, almost cutting off the circulation in your wrist making sure he didn't drop you. The stone talus crashed down the cliff beside you and hit the water hard, causing a wave to kick up and drench you both.

Revali flew you back up to the path above and gently lowered you to your feet. You were in so much pain from your arm being almost torn off as you were caught that you dropped your sword and fell to your knees, gripping your shoulder in pain. Revali tried to check up on you to see if he could help but you pushed him away. You didn't bother trying to keep yourself from crying, you let the tears fall freely as you then shoved your scarf between your teeth. You took a deep breath, knowing this was going to be horrible, and with one swift movement, you grabbed your arm and threw your shoulder violently into the ground, popping your shoulder back into place.

You let out a scream that was muffled by the scarf, but it was loud enough to make the others jump. The five men surrounded you as you lay on the ground in pain. One of the guards tried to touch you, but you yelled at him not to. They left you alone as you lay face down in the dirt, breathing heavily as you composed yourself. Once you were ready you sat up on your knees and looked at them all, dried blood and dirt sticking to the tear stains on your face.

"You two were fucking useless." The scarf fell out of your mouth as you spoke to the guards the princess assigned to you. They both looked rather guilty as they realized they did nothing to help you. You made your own way to your feet and held your arm, flexing your fingers and making sure you were okay to still use your hand. You absolutely wouldn't be holding a bow any time soon, but at least your sword arm was alright.

"You are the most idiotic and reckless warrior I have ever met." Revali scolded you with fire in his eyes.

"Actually, that was pretty badass." Tuli spoke up.

"I liked it when you ate shit down the hill." Quill tried to joke and you swatted at him with your good arm, but you couldn't help but smile.

"Don't encourage her!" Revali snapped at the other two, but you took Tuli's hand as he helped you to your feet.

"Who else wants to fuck with me? I'll throw you down a mountain!" You called out, flexing your one working arm while the other was curled up at your side, still throbbing in pain.

"Defender of the Mountain does it again!" Tuli exclaimed with you and you both snickered.

"Let me guess, Link taught you how to do that as well?" Revali asked as he shook himself of the water, his feathers puffing up a bit before falling back into place.

"Nope, that one was all me. One hundred percent asshole right there." You grinned up at him and leaned back into his chest. You were still soaking wet so he wasn't too happy about this, but he wrapped his arm around your waist and began wiping away the blood and dirt from your face with his hand.

"You're insufferable." He mumbled.

"I love you too."


	46. You Can't Tell Me What To Do, You're Not My Real Mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! So with this chapter, I am now taking 10 whole days of hiatus. I know, it'll feel like years. I wanna get these next few chapters about the trials done right and I don't wanna rush myself. Next chapter will be up on August 7, then if I'm still writing just as quickly, I'm probably either going to post a new chapter either once a day or one chapter every other day. Stay tuned, loves.

It took you just two days but you eventually made it to your destination with relatively little harm. It was night when you arrived so the desert was cool, you didn't dare think of what the sun would do to your poor Rito friends in the morning. You left your horses at the stables at the mouth of the desert and the six of you walked the rest of the way. The princess herself, as well as Link, greeted you at the Kara Kara Bazaar when you arrived, slightly surprised to see your face covered in cuts and bruises. You told them of the stone talus that almost took you all out and Link looked excited while the princess looked worried. You assured her that she didn't have to worry, as you told her that Link was the one who helped you learn to take down a talus, and if you were learning from warriors like Link and Revali, you'd be more than fine.

"Regardless," Zelda said, still looking worried. "You look like you got in a pretty serious fight."

"Yeah I'm not the most graceful yet, but I'm getting there." You smiled and the cut on your lip opened up again. "Maybe I'll invest in a veil in the morning." You laughed sheepishly as you tried to hide the blood from Zelda.

"To be quite honest, I doubt any of the Gerudo would be offended by your battle scars." Zelda giggled and you couldn't help yourself but grin. "As for business," Zelda cleared her throat and became serious once again. "As men are forbidden inside the walls of the city, I have taken the liberty of having the bazaar accommodated to house you, Revali, as well as Daruk and Link. Meanwhile, Urbosa, Mipha, and I will be staying inside the city walls. I am aware that you may not be accustomed to the climate here, Champion Revali, so I will have both you and your guard well stocked with heat resistant potions. Lady Urbosa will begin her trials in the morning without delay."

"Thank you, Princess." You said on behalf of your group and gave her a bow.

"River, you are welcome to join us inside the walls of the city if you wish." Zelda smiled to you, letting her authoritative exterior slip away.

"Really?" Why were you surprised? You were literally appointed ambassador by the princess herself, invited to the Gerudo desert by the princess herself. And now here you stood being invited to join the princess and the other champions, you still couldn't believe it. Seven months ago you shoveled cow shit off your farm and now here you are.

Quill could tell you were feeling a bit uncomfortable, so he tried to cut the tension for you. "What, you're too good to hang out with us?" He asked jokingly and elbowed you in your bruised ribs.

You turned back and saw the jest in his eyes and you smiled. "Pft. Later losers." You said to your three Rito companion and winked at them. You caught eyes with Revali and gave him an even bigger smile before you turned back to Zelda.

"The guards will help you get settled." Zelda said to Revali and your companions before giving them a small bow to bid them goodnight. Zelda turned to leave but she looked at you, beckoning you to follow. Quickly you trotted over to her and she fell in step with you, walking right next to you back to the town with Link following close behind, Zelda's ever-watchful protector. "You know, Lady Urbosa was asking about you." Zelda said to cut the silence as the two of you walked together. "I do hope you are not offended, but she informed me that she found you in the castle in a panicked state the night of the champion's ceremony. Since then she has cared deeply of your wellbeing." You regarded the princess with surprise when she said all this to you. You noticed that as she was speaking, Zelda had a small blue cloth in her hands she had been fiddling with, probably leftover material from when she made the blue garments for the champions. "Urbosa has a warm heart. Since my mother passed when I was a child she has cared for me in her stead. I am not surprised she feels similar towards you."

"I love her." You said as you felt your heart swell. Did she really care for you that strongly? She was there for you in your time of need, you appreciate her so much.

"As do I." Zelda shared in your love for her. Once you reached Gerudo Town the two guards nodded her in. Standing at the entrance to the town, Zelda turned and smiled at Link. "Thank you, I will see you in the morning." Her voice fell quiet when she spoke, almost intimate. Link gave her a nod, you noticed something in his eyes that wasn't there when you saw these two together last. You watched Link turn and leave back to the bazaar, Zelda watching him as he left.

"Princess?" You asked quietly, curiosity dripping from your words. "I take it you're getting along better now?"

Zelda blushed lightly as she turned back to you. "I am getting more accustomed to his company." That was all she said, but you could tell that there was more there. You smiled, but you wouldn't pry. You'd get more out of Link later the next time you saw him. You followed Zelda through the town, loving the way it looked in the moonlight, and she walked you to the palace where you were let in without a second thought. You felt like fucking royalty.

It was late and the throne room was empty. The fires in the lights scattered around the room were all out, leaving just the moonlight shining in from above. You stopped to look around but you noticed that the princess kept walking up a staircase off to the side. You quickly caught up with her and she led you to a room just above where Urbosa and Mipha sat together.

"Hello, you." Urbosa smiled as she rose and approached. You couldn't help but grin when you looked up at her and she put her hand on your shoulder. "I've missed you. I trust you've been well?" You surprised her when you wrapped your arms around her waist and hugged her. She chuckled and held you as well. You were a little embarrassed, hugging her just on a whim, but you wanted to thank her for caring for you. You hoped this was enough.

"It is good to see you again." Mipha smiled as she came up to you as well. She then saw the cuts on your face and tilted her head. "You're injured?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, we ran into a stone talus on the way here. Kinda got beat up a bit, but I'm alright!" You grinned at Mipha, but you had to admit that the bruises on your body still ache, and it wasn't a good ache that Revali left you with after he was done with you.

"May I?" Mipha asked, holding her hand out to you. You didn't know what she meant by that, but you were curious and put your hand in hers all the same. She focused for a second and then you felt a comforting warmth flow through you. It started at your hand and then Mipha placed her palm on your cheek, the pain from the cuts on your face disappearing. She then placed her hand on your shoulder and soon enough the comforting warmth filled you instead of pain.

"Along with being incredibly skilled in combat with the spear, Mipha is also an extraordinarily fantastic healer." Zelda said as she watched Mipha perform her healing magic on you.

"That's amazing." You said as you watched her with big eyes. You saw a red flush appear on her cheeks and she smiled back at you.

"You are a good friend to Link, so I will always be happy to help you."

"Sit." Urbosa urged you towards a chair at the table in front of you. You finally took a moment to look around the room, realizing that this might have been her private room, and suddenly you felt as though you were intruding. Urbosa motioned for you to sit again and quickly you took your bag off your back and leaned it against the far wall and then sat down at the chair by the table. Mipha took the chair next to you while Urbosa and Zelda sat together at the couch opposite you. There was a pitcher of wine at the table which Urbosa poured you a glass and handed it to you. You gladly took it and sipped, it tasted sweet and exotic with a kick to it, made with wild berries and voltfruit. You made a mental note to make sure to bring back a few bottles of this home with you.

"Even though we invited you here to discuss business, nobody is saying we can't have a few drinks while doing it." Urbosa winked at you as she sipped from her own glass. You couldn't help it as you felt your face heat up, she had beautiful green eyes that just did _something_ to you. You straightened yourself in your chair and crossed your legs, trying to look proper and giving Urbosa your full attention. Her eyes scanned you and you saw a smirk before she mimicked you and sat up as well. "Tomorrow during my trials you will speak with the Gerudo ambassador Anaya. I want to negotiate trades between your tribe and mine, the sooner we get things running the better. She's been preparing some things for you, prepare to be bored to tears with her lectures." Urbosa chuckled and you almost choked on your wine. "Also, with your voe being Rito I wanted to discuss the town. You know that voe are not permitted within the walls, but this also includes flying above it. They are not permitted to fly directly above Gerudo Town, as no matter their altitude they would be within the walls. When you return to them tonight, make it clear that they must watch where they fly." You nodded and kept sipping your drink while she spoke. You must have been nervous because you realized that you had finished it already. Urbosa laughed when she realized. "I like you. Here, have more." She held the pitcher of wine out for you and you happily took it and filled your glass.

The conversation eventually drifted away from business, and soon the four of you were happily chatting away about pretty much anything. You could really tell Zelda and Urbosa went way back as they talked so openly to one another. Mipha spoke of her life back home, how she was also a princess and she had a younger brother that she loved. You could tell she couldn't get over how much she loved her younger brother and you really hoped you'd be able to go to the domain and meet him, he seemed darling. You didn't contribute much to the conversation at first, but you kept drinking, and with each glass, you became more and more comfortable opening up.

"And if you lift up the hair on the left side of Link's head there's this huge scar there because he tried shield surfing with a pot lid down a hill and cracked his head open on a rock." You laughed as you told one of your favorite stories about Link from when you grew up together. Urbosa laughed with you, Zelda chuckled through a yawn, and Mipha just looked concerned. "That's the reason why I'm too afraid to try shield surfing myself, but I'm sure one day I'll get there." You reclined in your chair and put your feet up on the table, enough drinks in you to make you forget where you were.

"That 'one day' will have to be soon, I'll have to teach you myself before you leave here after the trials." Urbosa smiled over at you. Zelda looked like she was nodding off when her head rested on Urbosa's arm and her eyes started to close. "Drifting off Little Bird?" She asked in a soothing voice. Zelda quickly opened her eyes and sat back up straight.

"No, I'm awake, I'm just... Thinking." Zelda tried to blink and focus on looking at something in the distance, but as she did her eyes blinked closed and stayed like that for a moment before they shot open again, realizing she left them closed too long.

"Actually, I think I might retire for the night." Mipha spoke up, also looking quite tired herself.

"Yeah, I gotta get back to my birds." You said, pulling your boots off the table and finishing your drink.

"Before you go River, get one of the guards downstairs to escort you back." Urbosa said as she put an arm around Zelda, holding up her small, tired frame. Zelda's eyes had already closed again.

"Thanks, Mom." You said, trying to make a joke about how protective she was, but the look in her eyes told you that she didn't find it as funny. She didn't seem mad, though, but there was emotion in her eyes you couldn't comprehend in your drunken state. You grabbed your things and left before you could make any more of a fool of yourself. You almost left the palace before you stopped yourself and turned back to one of the guards on the stairs. "Urbosa said I need an escort." You tried your best not to slur, but by the way the guard rolled her eyes at you, you knew you were pretty bad.

You walked slow, but you made it back to the bazaar in one piece. When you got back you saw Link and Daruk sitting with each other by the fire, laughing about something Daruk had said. When you walked by you didn't say anything, but you ruffled Link's hair as you went by and smiled over at Daruk. You saw your bird boys a little bit farther down, Quill and Tuli sitting close to each other near the lake. They looked deep in conversation, so you didn't want to disturb them. You casually waved to Quill and he gave you a thumbs-up behind Tuli's back. Things seemed to be going pretty well between those two, at least. Revali was sitting a little bit farther down in front of a tent, he was leaning back against a nearby tree and reading by the light of the moon. He spotted you as you approached. He put his book down and stood up, placing his hand on your injured arm, probably still feeling guilty that he was the one to injure you.

"Doesn't hurt." You said with a smile. "Mipha did magic or something and I'm all better." You rolled your shoulder to prove to him you were telling the truth, and he took a closer look at your face to see that the scratches and bruises you had were gone now as well.

"Well, now that those bruises are gone I can finally leave my own again." He said in a low voice to you and you swatted at him.

"Hey shut up." You pulled him close and kissed his beak. He breathed in and he apparently smelled the wine on your breath and looked at you with curious eyes. You could tell he didn't like the fact that you'd been drinking but he didn't say anything to you, which kind of made it worse. "Revali I fucked up." You admitted to him, looking at him with big, guilty eyes.

You could see a flash of panic wash over him that he quickly repressed. "Oh?" His voice was quiet, almost scared to hear what you had to say.

"I..." You dropped your head and threw your bag to the ground, letting out an overly dramatic sigh. "I called Urbosa 'Mom' on accident."

Revali didn't say anything, he just looked at you for a moment and eventually letting out a burst of roaring laughter.


	47. I Lived, Bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucking LIED to you all, I'm back a DAY EARLY.  
> Also HUGE thank you to Oceanwaves101 for editing the chapter for me and making it legible. Everyone clap for them, they're the true MVP  
> **ALSO, I have no clue when I'm gonna be getting these chapters out. I'm gonna cut down to uploading every Sunday. Because if I'm gonna write about the champion's trials, I'm sure as fuck gonna do it right. So, I'mma take my time with this. Lemme know how you think I'm doing, I REALLY need to know.

You woke before the sun rose. Revali was awake before anyone else in the camp, and with that, so were you. Your head hurt slightly, sweeter wine always did that to you, but you weren't bothered much by it, more by the fact that you remembered calling Urbosa 'Mom' the night before. You were drunk, that was your excuse, but you were still devastated though. Revali left the tent early, needing to get out and stretch his wings and fly before the sun rose and made it too hot to do so. You quickly remembered to inform him not to fly over the town, and made note that you saw some defiance in his eyes when he agreed to follow the rules. You'd have to watch him closely.

You took your time getting ready, knowing that you were probably going to be earlier than everybody else, so you knew you had time to kill. The tent Zelda had assigned to you was bigger than you thought it'd be, with enough room for you to stand up and move around. You'd been so used to traveling with your tiny tent, that you could barely sit up in, even this one felt as though it was far too nice for you. Alone in your tent, you threw off your traveling clothes and dusted the sand off your body, then begin changing into the Gerudo outfit you purchased the last time you were here. It was lightweight and extremely comfortable, and the way the red cloth looked with the ruby sitting at your neck, made you feel like you were actually pretty for a change. You weren't used to that feeling. Ever since you grew into the body you now had, you always felt like your skin never quite fit just right, but you made due.

You took a moment to look down at yourself, wearing the Gerudo clothes with your ruby out in the open, the whole thing feeling quite strange, but here you were. For a finishing touch, you took the feather you got off Revali and stuck it in your hair, wearing it proudly. You couldn't wait to see Revali's face when he saw you dressed like this. You'd probably leave him speechless again. You were about to leave when you suddenly felt something creep on your nerves. Was this too much? Should you change and try to be more decent? But the Gerudo wore the same thing as you, should it even matter?

You took a deep breath and left the tent, looking around for the others. The sun was just beginning to rise and you noticed the three Rito men standing together and talking on the far side of the lake. You headed over to them and Quill was the first to spot you, looking you over and rolling his eyes at you. You knew you were being too extra... Then Revali turned and saw you approach. He gave you a look, the same one he gave you the night he heard you sing that song you wrote for him. Your heart started hammering in your chest as you stood there, under his gaze. Alright, you couldn't handle this right now, say something, anything, to get him to stop looking at you like that...

"What’s up you feathered fucks?" You crossed your arms and looked up at the three casually. Nailed it.

"What, are you a Gerudo now?" Tuli asked in a joking way. He spotted the feather in your hair and quickly glanced away, not wanting to see it. You felt kinda bad when you realized why.

"Yup, I've decided, I like it here better, it's a lot warmer. So bye, bye forever." You stuck your tongue out at the boys. "Actually I wanted to head into town real quick before the fun starts. Tuli and Quill, you two can just hang out here all day, treat this like a vacation or something. I can tell you right now with the number of guards swarming around that we are more than safe. Just so you know, don't enter the town and don't fly directly above it, that's not allowed."

"You got it, Mom." Quill said far too casually.

You were suddenly full of rage. You slowly turned to Revali who was giving you a smirk and looking down at his feathered hand.

"What?"

"You son of a fucking whore." You mumbled under your breath and decided that you'd yell at him later. "Just... Fucking, don't talk to me. The rest of the day." You turned and left, headed to the town. You felt his eyes on you as you left, but you were too mad to care. How fucking dare he tell the others? Although, admittedly, you probably would have told them eventually of your slip up, but on your own terms dammit!

Your anger subsided when you got to the town, when you remembered why you really came here. You had the urge to do something nice for Revali as he had been doing nothing but nice things for you for the past few months. He was a dick about it, sure, but he was still doing nice things for you like giving you a place to live and touching your clit. You made your way over to the jewelry store where you bought your ruby headpiece when you first visited.

"Can you tell me what's good for heat?" You asked the shop owner who had her back to you.

"Hm? Oh yes, it's the sapphires you're looking for, right over-" She pointed them out to you, but she stopped talking when she turned around and finally got a good look at you. You stopped watched as the woman got a good look at you, and then her eyes fixated on your necklace. "Ah, so _you're_ the vai who wears that piece." She smiled and leaned in close to get a good look at the ruby around your neck.

"You made this?" You asked, feeling small under her gaze.

"Of course, I'm the best jeweler in this town." She boasted as she stood up tall and smiled down at you. "You know, it's not every day I get commissioned to make a Rito engagement piece. I'm glad to see it again, but I'm surprised to see a Hylian vai wearing it, and not, of course, a Rito."

"Uh! Well, um, we're not actually engaged." You stumbled over your words, your face growing hot. "It was just a gift, like... a promise we made to each other because technically we're not allowed, so..." You scratched the back of your head feeling quite awkward now. The Gerudo woman laughed and waved you off.

"Do not fret, I am aware." She placed her hands on your shoulders. "I think it is a beautiful love that you have, one that I hoped to properly represent in the piece I made for you." She placed her pointer finger on your ruby and then let you go. She went over and grabbed a sapphire headpiece and held it out for you to see. "Now is this going to be for your voe who got that for you?" You nodded and the woman then turned around to her workbench. You watched as she grabbed her pliers and started unbraiding some of the metal along the headpiece, reshaping it slightly and then braiding it back together. "Here, the jewelry I make is usually made for Gerudo or Hylians, but this should fit your Rito voe nicely." You grinned as she handed you the headpiece. You had a small bag of rupees tied to your belt that you'd been saving and handed it over.

"Thank you. This should make things easier." You grinned and bid her goodbye. That was kind of awkward, but you left feeling pretty happy, too.

You were feeling quite excited to give Revali his gift. You held the circlet in your hands and quietly sang to yourself on your walk back. The sun was up and it was already starting to get quite hot, so you knew he'd appreciate the gift. You sang softly to yourself as you walked past a tall Sheikh man. You didn't take much notice of him, but as he walked by he stopped and turned back to you.

"Hey, that sounds really nice, what song is that?" He looked down at you with a smile. He almost towered over you, but he looked really young, probably younger than you.

"I, uh... I.. wrote it." You smiled shyly up at the man.

"Oh, well, it's pretty great!" He gave you a big grin.

"Thanks!" You smiled back, he went to say something else, but you just turned and continued walking. You wanted to cut the conversation there, you weren't good with small talk. Besides, you had to go deliver a gift before you were to go back to the town and meet with the other champions for Urbosa's trials.

When you got back you saw Revali and Daruk talking about something, Tuli and Quill nowhere to be found. You went to go up to Revali but Link stopped you, trotting up to you to say hi. He gave you a big smile and pointed at what was in your hand questioningly.

"Sapphires are supposed to help with heat." You explained, and then Link pointed to himself excitedly. "What? No it's not for you!" Quickly Link pulled the circlet from your hands and tried to wear it on his head, but it didn't quite fit him and ended up falling over his eyes. "I said that's not for you!" You laughed as you lunged at him, trying to grab the circlet back. Link, being just a hair taller than you, put his hand on your shoulder and held you at arms length while he held the circlet in his other hand well above your reach.

You pushed Link's arm off of you, stepping behind him, and then jumped onto his back. You leaped onto him and reached out for the circlet, but still, you couldn't quite reach. You placed your hand onto his head, to try to lift yourself higher, but you slipped and you both ended up falling to the ground. You and Link lay in a pile on the ground, the circlet fell from his hand and rolled away from the both of you. You watched it roll towards the lake and you gritted your teeth, not wanting to lose it. Luckily, before it could roll away for good, Revali scooped it up into his hand and looked at it curiously. You quickly jumped to your feet and ran over to him, forgetting Link in the dirt behind you.

"What's this?" Revali asked, looking down at you and absentmindedly brushing the dirt and sand off of your body.

"It's for you." You said sweetly, completely ignoring the dirty looks Link was giving you. Revali took another look at it and you took it from his hands. "It's supposed to help with the heat." You held your arms up to put it on his head and he lowered himself for you slightly. You fiddled with his feathers, making sure it sat on his head comfortably, moving some of his feathers out of the way and straightening it. You fiddled with it a little too much, not really wanting to take your hands off him, but you did all the same. You looked at him for a moment and smiled, it fit him perfectly. Revali reached up and touched the sapphire that sat on his forehead now. He turned around and bent over to see the reflection of himself in the water.

"It's alright." He said when he turned back to you. He was joking, though, and you swatted at him. His hand caught yours and you felt his thumb trace over the back of your hand.

"Alright you two lovebirds," Daruk's voice called from not too far away. "Let's get rolling, the princess is waiting for us."


	48. Things Are Starting To Get Exciting For A FUCKING Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everybody, leave feedback if you're still liking what's going on. Lemme know what you like, what you don't, where you want this story to go, etc. Find me on tumblr to make fun of me. Please y'all, I need feedback.  
> Special thank you to Oceanwaves101 for editing this chapter, I couldn't do it without you.  
> https://river675.tumblr.com/

You stood beside Revali at the entrance to Gerudo Town, waiting there with him, Daruk, and Link for the princess and the other champions. You noticed the Sheikah man you spoke with earlier was waiting there as well. Who was he? Maybe you shouldn't have been rude to him before... Your attention was pulled away when Zelda and Mipha approached. They were being followed by a few Gerudo guards as well as the ambassador Anaya you had first met back at Hyrule Castle. You bowed when Princess Zelda approached, but you realized that this might be weird now. The night before, you literally got drunk with the princess. Should you even still be bowing like this? I mean, probably, but you still felt weird.

"I would like to thank you all again for joining us here." Zelda spoke to everyone. She had her Sheikah slate in her hands. "Before we begin, I would like to introduce you all to our new scientist, Robbie. He has been working closely with Purah for quite some time now, and has helped uncover more information about the trials that you champions will soon face." The Sheikah man stepped up and bowed to Zelda. She handed him the Sheikah slate and he took it, touching the screen and having it flash to life.

"It was just recently that we discovered the Divine Beasts had trials to test the ones who wish to pilot them." Robbie said as he kept tapping at the screen. "Our hypothesis is that after defeating these trials, then you champions will have a better time controlling your Divine Beasts, as well as unlocking a hidden power within your individual Divine Beast armor."

As if on cue, Urbosa strode up out of the city, clad in her full Divine Beast armor, holding her helm under her arm. She looked like a mix between a living machine and a work of art. For her armor she had given up her jewels but still wore her gold earrings, the sun sparkling off of them as she smirked down at the rest of you. 

"Good timing." Robbie said to her with a big smile. He held the slate up for her to take a look and Urbosa leaned down to look over his shoulder. "So if I'm right, we take the armor and the Sheikah slate over to your Divine Beast and something should happen. I think that'll trigger the sequence to start your trials." Urbosa regarded the Sheikah slate carefully. "See, look at this." Robbie said, pointing to something. Urbosa held out her hand and touched the slate as well, and you saw both of their faces drop.

"It's gone, where'd it go?" Urbosa asked.

"Hold on, lemme see if I can get it back up..." Robbie said, sounding slightly frustrated as he then fiddled with the slate.

"Now tell me," Revali spoke up. "As good as you may say this armor is, it has one fatal flaw. The helms we received completely block our vision, for every one of us. Explain to me, exactly how are we supposed to use this armor without sight?"

Something in Robbie's eyes lit up when he looked to Revali. "Actually, if my calculations are correct, once we trigger the sequences requires to commence the trials, an 'augmented reality' of sorts should appear within your helms. Using the Sheikah technology you should be able to see everything as if you were looking through the Sheikah slate itself. Your environment will be shown to you as you've never seen before, every animal, plant, and element shown to you in perfect detail. Statistics should appear before your eyes and you will see..." Robbie stopped talking when he saw everyone just staring blankly. "When we activate the trials you can see things." He said, looking annoyed and defeated.

"Alright, then what are we waiting for?" Urbosa spoke up, standing taller and more confident than ever. "I will be the first to partake in these trials, I will go without hesitation." The way she spoke had such an air of authority to it that each and every one of you couldn't help but stop to listen.

"Then let us be on our way." Zelda smiled up to Urbosa. Robbie handed her the Sheikah slate back and off you went.

~

There was a small camp set up not too far away from where Vah Naboris rested. You watched from a distance as Urbosa, Zelda, Link, and Robbie boarded the Divine Beast and disappeared from view, the other champions watching with you. The sun was already high in the sky and your skin prickled, you were thankful you had your Gerudo clothes, but even though the others had heat resistant potions, you worried. You glanced over at Revali, who seemed alright so far, but his feathers were beginning to stand on end slightly, trying not to overheat. You were especially glad you got that sapphire for him now. Daruk looked fine, of course, if not a bit chilly. Poor Mipha looked the worst of all, the poor girl was panting in this heat. She kept a bag on her of more potions, but you were afraid she would dry up.

You glanced over at Anaya who stood beside you. She had her eyes fixated on the Divine Beast, waiting for her own champion to return. She had her half rim glasses far down her nose, her hair tied back with a jeweled ribbon, wearing her own special made Gerudo outfit. The heat really didn't seem to bother her much you noticed, she must have lived here for quite some time.

"Wonder what they're doing in there." Daruk spoke up.

"Well, they did say they were trying to awaken the Divine Beast's power to begin the trials." Mipha said, her voice weaker than usual.

"I don't understand why they called us all here, all we seem to be doing is spectating, and nothing is happening." Revali chirped, sounding as agitated as ever.

"They said these were trials, I doubt any of this is gonna be easy." You commented.

"Patients, all of you." Anaya said, crossing her arms, not bothering to look back at the rest of you. "Lady Urbosa was chosen champion for a reason. You will all see." A smirk crossed her lips when she spoke.

Suddenly, a cry rang out from Vah Naboris that made you jump. The Divine Beast shook for a moment and then rose to its feet, approaching where you all stood. You were staring at it wide-eyed, watching it get bigger and bigger the closer it got. You will never not find yourself in awe of these magnificent man-made creatures.

You saw Urbosa stand at the entrance to the inside of the Divine Beast. She stood on the platform and looked upon the vast desert, wearing her helm, but apparently able to see just about everything. Her head turned back and forth as if she was looking upon the world with new eyes. You saw her head turn and fixate on the Gerudo town, you saw she had the widest smile. Urbosa made a motion with her hand and Vah Naboris began lowering itself to its knees. Before it hit the ground though, Urbosa jumped from the beast and landed on the ground in front of you all, landing on her feet and bracing herself with her hand. Once again she stood tall and looked over at the rest of you, analyzing you each individually. You couldn't see her eyes, but you felt her gaze bore directly into you.

Once Naboris rested completely on the ground, Link hopped out of the Divine Beast and took Zelda's hand, helping her out onto the sand below. Robbie came trotting out of the beast as well, holding the Sheikah slate in his hands with a grin on his face, his eyes sparkling in childlike wonder.

"Lady Urbosa," He stood at her side and spoke up to her. "Tell us what you see."

"Everything!" Urbosa exclaimed with a boisterous laugh. "This helm is all-seeing, it takes images from vast distances and brings them close as if I am already there. I can see everything in the smallest detail. If I were to look at you all, I can tell each one of you is armed. Mipha, you hold what you have named your Lightscale Trident. Daruk, you wield the Boulder Breaker. Revali, the Great Eagle Bow. And you, River, with your small traveler's sword." You saw a smile grace her lips from underneath her face mask when she said that. You took a small step back, not wanting to be judged by her anymore in comparison to the actual champions.

"Alright," Robbie once again spoke up. "Now we've activated the Divine Beast helm for you, it should be able to give you direction as to where to go and what your trials might be."

Urbosa once again stood tall and looked out over the desert. Her head fixated in a direction and she walked passed the rest of you towards the town.

"This way." Urbosa called to the rest of you. She took her sword and shield in her hands and pointed her sword towards the direction her helm was telling her. "Let us begin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that today is, in fact, not Sunday. Well shit. Anyway, have this a day early.


	49. The Trials of Champion Urbosa: First Trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all ready for this?

And so, Urbosa's trials began.

Urbosa followed the path her Divine helm led her down, the rest of you following behind her as she found herself venturing to the rear side of Gerudo town, looking around curiously over the dunes. The rest of you tried to keep up with her as she went, trying to follow close behind as she attempted to locate just where her trials were supposed to take place. Robbie ran behind her, the Sheikah slate in his hands, trying to look as well to see if he had any idea where the trials might show themselves. The rest of you did your best to keep up, Revali took to the sky to get a better look at where Urbosa was headed. He respectfully flew around the town and not directly over it, thank the goddess, otherwise, you'd be in a lot of trouble for not keeping him in line. Zelda held Link's hand as they followed Urbosa, the two of them almost not realizing they were doing it, as Zelda ran ahead of Link, almost dragging him along behind her. It didn't seem like he had much trouble keeping up, but you didn't see any resentment on his part and happily let her drag him along. Mipha was struggling more than anyone to follow, so Daruk had picked up the poor Zora girl and let her sit on his shoulder, giving her a ride as he held onto her small frame and ran with the rest of everyone else. Anaya had no trouble running ahead, almost catching up with Urbosa and Robbie. And then there you were, trailing far behind everyone else. You were completely incapable of running on sand, but you did your best, even though your best was nothing more than a sloppy jog.

Eventually, you caught up with everyone else when Urbosa stopped running. You were now just outside the walls of Gerudo town, looking over the desert at all the crumbled architecture in the distance. You panted heavily, a thick coat of sweat now sheening your skin, next time you're flying with Revali, forget this running bullshit. Speaking of which, Revali flew down and landed next to you, crossing his arms and looking down at you, watching the beads of sweat roll down your neck. You wanted to punch him, but instead, you just sneered at him and hoped he'd leave you alone. Fuck him and fuck the desert and the stupid hot sun.

Urbosa stood at the top of a sand dune, scanning the area slowly, trying to drink in every detail that her Divine Beast helm gave her. You couldn't see her face but you knew she was hyper-focused on the task at hand, and you knew that she would stop at nothing now. Her head stopped moving and she watched this one particular area for a moment before making her way forward. She walked slow and cautiously, Robbie following right behind her.

Suddenly, a flash of blue light appeared. Urbosa readied her sword and shield, preparing herself for the worst, while Robbie jumped and covered his face with the Sheikah slate. The blue light didn't attack but instead started forming the shape of a large ring just a few meters away. Strange runes formed around the ring, the entire thing glowed brightly and gently swaying in the wind.

"What's this?" Robbie asked, lowering the Sheikah slate, no longer afraid, and ran forward to get a better look at it. Quickly he snapped a picture with the slate and looked closely at the runes that appeared. He studied them closer and soon Urbosa sheathed her weapons and stood next to him.

"Is this part of my trials?" She asked; her hands on her hips.

"It would seem so. Look here, this looks like it's maybe a timer of sorts?" Robbie explained.

~

"That's amazing." You said mostly to yourself as you watched Urbosa from afar. The other champions moved closer to get a better look at what was going on, but you stayed put.

"I know she is." Anaya spoke up. The Gerudo ambassador had her arms crossed and was watching Urbosa with a smile. "I must say, it is an absolute honor to stand here and watch her work. Not only is she an amazing warrior and chief, but she is, without a doubt in my mind, the greatest of the four champions."

You saw Revali turn back and look at the both of you, but you spoke before he was able to open his mouth. "I don't know if I share that sentiment, but let's just agree to disagree." You winked at him before turning back to Anaya.

"If you say so." She chuckled. Both of you watched Urbosa and Robbie study the glowing blue ring that appeared as if from nowhere.

"What do you think all of this means?" You asked, your mind suddenly running wild. Anaya turned to you and gave you a confused look. "The trials, I mean. The people who created the Divine Beasts sought out to test the pilots. They created this to make sure those chosen by the princess really were, truly, worthy. Do you think the ancient Sheikah knew exactly who would be piloting them? What happens if the champions were to fail? If so, how would we choose new ones? But even still, do you think that the spirit of the sages these beasts were named after now live within our champions today? Is this a way of releasing that sleeping power within them?" You stopped talking when you noticed Revali looking back at you again.

"That's exactly what the princess' scientists are trying to figure out." Anaya chuckled at you. "But that is their place to speculate, not yours. You and I actually have a lot of business to discuss." Anaya eventually pulled her eyes away from her own champion and turned to you. "The only reason you're here, River, is to help relations between your tribe and mine. I have to tell you, the other ambassadors don't have much respect for you, as you're the youngest on our counsel. Speaking of which, exactly how old are you?"

"Twenty four." You said, your face feeling warm from embarrassment rather than the sun this time. Did she really need to do this right now?

"You know, I used to be the youngest ambassador that the King ever assigned. I was thirty when I first started. The King was wary of my young age, but the Queen vouched for me, as well as the champion herself, as I had previously been a soldier in the castle. I accompanied the Queen multiple times to visit the Gerudo and the more I visited, the more I absolutely fell in love with their people and culture. When the previous ambassador passed away and it was time to choose a new one, I practically begged the King and Queen to let me be the one to take that role. I had been learning about politics from spending so much time with the Queen that I felt confident taking this role. The King was hesitant, but as I said before, I got a glowing recommendation from the Queen. Urbosa put in a good word for me as well, as with the time I spent here I became more and more close to her..." Anaya's eyes drifted from you and back over to Urbosa who was still trying to figure out what to do for her trial. You saw something there in her eyes that you recognized right away.

"You love her?"

Anaya chuckled. "Yes. That's something I will never deny. But, my champion's heart will forever belong to another." There was so much sadness in her words, but understanding in her voice. She let her words linger in the air for a bit before she continued. "I will never not be amazed by her, though. She is everything that the Gerudo embodies. She is beauty, grace, strength, perseverance... She is truly the leader that these people deserve."

Suddenly you watched as Urbosa studied the glowing rings, she reached out her hand and attempted to touch the glow. As soon as her hand made contact with the light it looked as if it shattered and turned into the form of a glowing blue ball that quickly flew away from her. Some distance away the light reshaped itself into another ring, but the symbols above it seemed to be fading away as if it was on a timer.

"Where's my sand seal?" Urbosa asked, then whipped around quickly to some of the nearby Gerudo guards. "I need my sand seal, where's my sand seal?!" She sounded almost frantic. You watched as she pulled the fabric of her hood down to expose her mouth, she then put two fingers between her lips and whistled so loud you could swear it could be heard for miles. In the distance, you heard a roar, something deep and guttural that you'd never heard before. Your eye caught sight of something moving underneath the sand, coming straight for Urbosa.

Urbosa ran for it, sprinting at top speed on the sand towards the massive object coming her way. With one swift movement, Urbosa threw her shield to the ground and leaped on top of it, sliding forward. From beneath the dunes, a great beast of a sand seal leaped up and over Urbosa's head. The enormous sand seal turned in the air, exposing it's back so Urbosa was able to hook a line onto its harness. When the seal hit the ground it dove back under the sand and started racing forwards, pulling Urbosa along with it.

Urbosa took hold of the reins and steered towards the glowing circle off in the distance. She called out for the sand seal to move faster, and she passed through the glowing rings before the timer ran out. Once again the glowing light ran from her and reformed far away, causing her to have to make a sharp turn to go through that one as well. You all ran to try to get a better view and watch as Urbosa expertly sailed her way along the sand, going through every ring and following the light as it reformed again and again.

It was a race against time, literally, as Urbosa glided along the desert. Almost as if out of nowhere, the sand around Urbosa and her seal started moving. Suddenly, two lizalfos sprung from the sand in an attempt to attack, the horns on their heads sparking with electricity. Urbosa dodged them effortlessly, letting the two that tried to jump her collide mid-air and she kept moving. She found herself moving through the rings much faster now, the glowing light just barely moving out of her reach. Again there was an attack, another lizalfos lept from the sand to get to Urbosa. This time she pulled her sword and slashed at its head, taking it out and letting it's lifeless body stain the sand below it with blood.

Urbosa didn't even break a sweat.

You all watched Urbosa thread through the ancient bones of molduga to reach another ring, just barely keeping up with the light of her trials. Suddenly, the glowing light formed into a ring twice it's original size, signaling the end of her trial. But it wouldn't be over so easily, two more lizalfos sprung from the sand in an ambush between her and the ring, but Urbosa was ready. She wrenched the reins of her sand seal, causing it to turn and start moving away from the end of the trial, but Urbosa didn't go with it. Instead, she lept off her shield and landed on one of the lizalfos, burying her sword into its throat. The other attacked but she slid out of the way just in time to avoid having her head cut off. The monster slashed at her again but she hit it's sword out of the way with her own, leaving it open for attack. Urbosa swung and took it's arm completely off, and then hit it again, slashing its throat.

Almost casually, Urbosa strode over to the end of her trail and placed her hand inside the glowing blue light. It's form shifted and glowed brighter before fading away. Even though the mask you could tell Urbosa looked quite proud of herself. Robbie and Zelda were running up to her to congratulate Urbosa on the completion of her first trial when they were all suddenly stopped by the sound of a mysterious voice.

_ I commend you, champion, on your resourcefulness in overcoming this trial. You have the promise of a true hero. Take this emblem, as a token of the achievements you have made. Collect three of these emblems and your power shall be greatly increased. _

The sky shone in a bright light that formed into a sphere. The orb slowly lowered itself into Urbosa's waiting hands, it shone with a rippling light and inside the sphere was the form of the Divine Beast Vah Naboris. As soon as it touched Urbosa's hands the object dissolved into light once more and absorbed into Urbosa's body. Quite frightened, and rightfully so, Urbosa removed her helm and looked down at her body.

"Incredible!" Robbie said as he ran up to Urbosa and started closely examining her chest where the orb absorbed into her. "Urbosa, this is truly incredible. This is proof from our ancestors that you are truly worthy of calling yourself champion! I must study this, please!" Robbie excitedly snapped a picture of Urbosa with the confused expression she wore.


	50. Fucking Around With Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, 50 chapters. Most bullshit, but still. I think we're halfway through this fic, guys. And I love that chapter 50 is just straight filler, no plot. That's my brand, tho, making things very anticlimactic. Also I'm posting on Sunnday AND Wednesday, so fuck you. Anyway, enjoy.

After the stunning display of talent by Urbosa, Robbie and Zelda set out to study what had happened, how it happened, and what it all meant. Urbosa was enthralled by her new, working, ancient armor and insisted on spending the rest of the day training in it. You spent your own time working with the other ambassador Anaya, working through trade deals and such. It was all so boring. Urbosa had been right, Anaya had prepared all sorts of spreadsheets and presentations for you that made your eyes glaze over when she tried to explain it all. You understood it, yes, but you were _bored_. Ah well, such as the life of an important person, right?

After what felt like hours of working, Anaya finally closed her books and shook your hand, happy to have come to the conclusion that the two of you had worked together on. Things were going to be working much smoother with the Rito and the Gerudo. There should be an influx of jewels and clothing items, as well as Gerudo made weapons making their way into your town. The Rito in return would trade fish, bows, and locally grown crops. You were most likely going to come to similar conclusions with the other tribes. You had _so much_ to look forward to... You weren't excited about it.

"You look so enthralled," Anaya said flatly to you when she noticed that you were just gazing off into the distance rather than paying attention to what she was saying. The two of you had been walking through Gerudo Town when she started talking work again, and you just were absolutely not having it. As soon as she started talking business you just zoned out and missed every word she said. When she pointed it out and you realized you weren't paying attention to her anymore you couldn't help but feel pretty terrible. Luckily she didn't take it too hard and playfully punched your arm. "You seem burnt out. Let's do something fun, shall we?" You saw something in Anaya's eyes you hadn't seen before.

Anaya took your hand and led you outside the city. Not too far away there was a small oasis with what looked like a stage sitting in front of an arch with a banner with Gerudo text on it. You'd been struggling this whole time to learn common, you knew there was absolutely no way you'd learn Gerudo, so you didn't even bother. You turned to Anaya questioningly and she ran up to two Gerudo women nearby and happily greeted them. They chatted for a bit before you spotted Link, he was a ways away, but you noticed that he was crouched down and moving slowly, trying to sneak up on a nearby sand seal. This opportunity was too good to pass up. It was your turn now to be the sneaky one as you quietly made your way over to Link. The sand under your feet helped muffle the sound of your footsteps, and in no time you were just behind him. You crouched down and as soon as he stuck his hand out to grab onto the sand seal, you smiled.

"Hey!" You shouted, causing Link to jump and startle the sand seal. It let out a loud 'arf' and dove underneath the sand, kicking it up and covering the two of you in hot sand. You were laughing but started coughing when the sand got kicked up. Link brushed himself off and looked down at you angrily, but still offered you a hand to help you get up.

"Where's your princess?" You asked Link after you'd finally stopped choking on sand. He made a motion with his thumb to the town and you nodded. "Sure is a shame you can't go in there, huh? Be around all those strong women?" You winked at him, but Link just shrugged. "Or do you prefer hanging out with the boys?" You never quite got a handle of exactly who he was into, if he was even into anyone, to begin with. You were starting to think that maybe that's just not who he was, not that it was a bad thing after all. Link gave another shrug. "Hey, no shame. Though gotta say for myself, I don't think I can ever marry another Hylian." You gave a smirk and tapped the ruby at your neck. Link started snickering.

"What are you two doing over there?" Anaya's voice called out, back from where she was. "Get back over here, we're going shield surfing!" You and Link grinned at one another and you both ran up to her. Link was, of course, happier than you were, he was always a sucker for trying new things. You were excited as well, but a little apprehensive. You remembered when you were kids and Link split his head open when he fell trying to surf on a pot lid, but you were willing to give it a try.

"You ever done this before?" Anaya asked as the woman she was speaking with started gathering up some sand seals for the three of you, so Link didn't have to go back and try to catch his own. You shook your head and Link nodded, causing you to roll your eyes at him. "Alright, watch me, it's not that hard." Anaya winked at the both of you. She got a shield from one of the women and tossed it onto the ground and jumped on it. She grabbed the reins of the sand seal and made a 'hyah' noise. The seal jumped to it and it rode off, taking Anaya with it.

Both you and Link watched her as she rode nearby, circling around the two of you so you could watch her form. Link's smile was growing bigger and bigger as he watched, to the point where he excitedly grabbed his own shield and seal and took off himself. Now both of them were out there on the sand, racing around each other. Of course, Link took to it right away, he does with everything. Now _you_ were the one feeling jealous of Link.

With a deep breath, you took your own shield you were given and placed a foot on it. You bit your lip as you steadied yourself and took the reins of the sand seal. It would probably be like steering your horse, right? You were about to call for your sand seal when you suddenly got a change of heart. When were you suddenly such a coward? You can jump off cliffs no problem, but can't shield surf? You knew it had everything to do with watching Link almost die when he was younger, but you still hated that it was getting to you.

You dropped the reigns and sighed, deciding that, yes, you're now officially a coward. You heard Link ride up behind you, and time seemed to move slow when you met his eyes. You felt the anger bubble up in you. He had the shittiest smirk on his face and you knew you couldn't stop him from what he was about to do. Link passed by just inches from you and grabbed your wrist, holding you tightly as the seal kept going and was now soon dragging the both of you. You wanted to scream, but you also didn't want sand in your mouth. You held his own wrist with both of your hands as you tried to keep yourself upright on your shield. You struggled to keep your eyes open to watch what was going on, and you saw Link looking back and forth between you and the path ahead of him.

After a few moments, you began to calm down and finally start to enjoy this. Link dragged you around behind him as you surfed, gliding along the sand like it was nothing. You had to admit, this was fun, actually! Anaya rode closer to you to check in on how you were and you smiled over at her. You let go with one of your hands and waved at her, and she held out her hand to you. You glanced back at Link for a moment before taking Anaya's hand and having Link let you go.

Anaya took you faster now, the wind making a complete mess of your hair, but you didn't care. She smiled back at you as you now stood more confidently and had fun. She started swaying her hips, causing the two of you to rock back and forth as you went, but you were having too much fun to be afraid. Suddenly Anaya took the two of you over a rock, kicking the both of you up into the air. Your eyes went wide for a moment, but you once again landed and kept going.

Anaya took you back around to the area where you first sailed from and handed you the reins. You looked at her wide-eyed and she simply laughed before she let go. You panicked for a moment, watching her fall behind and slow to a stop before she ran off to find another seal. You grasped the reins again and tried your best to hold yourself together. You tried steering the sand seal as you would a horse and it turned. You smiled, and soon you were sailing with much more confidence.

Link and Anaya caught up to you, both riding alongside you. You saw a look in Link's eyes as if he wanted to race, and you grinned back at him. You pushed your sand seal faster to try and get ahead of him. He took his over a jump and ended up flying over you and passing you. You gritted your teeth and spurred your seal forward, there was another jump and you were planning on trying the same move Link had just made. This time, however, you went over the jump but your shield didn't land right. Instead, you were thrown forward onto the sand and rolled quite a distance before you stopped, face flat on the ground. Your two friends hopped off their own shields and ran over to you to make sure you were okay. You sat up, your body aching, sand in places it really shouldn't be... But you were smiling.

"I can do that better." You said and Link helped you to your feet.


	51. Gettin' Sexy In The Desert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a chapter of smut because I felt like it before we get back to plot.  
> Thank you again to Oceanwaves101 with helping me get my grammar right for a godsdamned change. You'd think with all my errors that English is my second language? Right? Fucking nope. I just write everything at four in the goddamned morning when I'm super fucking tired and can't see straight. And god forbid I go back and re-read anything. That'd be the SMART thing to do. Anyway, I'm fucking ranting, let's get on with this shit.

After learning how to shield surf and racing with Link and Anaya, it was beginning to get late. Link had to get back and make sure he was there for Zelda if she needed him, so you hugged him goodnight, sure you'd be asleep long before he was. That boy never fucking slept, you felt. Afterward, you returned the shield you were loaned and headed back into the town with Anaya. Your body was stiff and bruised. You'd fallen a number of times while learning how to shield surf, but the pain wasn't anything new. Anaya apologized that you were so beaten up and insisted on seeing if Mipha would heal you, but you simply laughed it off, telling her you've had much worse. And besides, you thought, if Revali were to add any more bruises to you, you'd be able to just hide them with the rest.

After just talking with Anaya for a little while longer, the sun had finally gone down and you bid her goodnight. She walked you to the entrance to Gerudo Town and gave you a hug. You weren't expecting that, honestly. Anaya gave you a genuine smile before she left, and you were standing there for a moment, wondering just how you'd become such close friends all of a sudden.

You took your time on your way back, thinking about the business you discussed with Anaya earlier, and wondering how Zelda and Robbie made out with their research. They had to be done for the day at this point, right? Though if they're anything like Purah, they'd spend countless sleepless nights trying to understand something far beyond their grasp. You brought yourself back from your thoughts when you stumbled back into the camp. There weren't many people out right now since it was so late, just a few here and there. You did, however, notice Robbie standing by a fire, reading one of his notebooks. You had a moment to talk, right? You went over to say hi, Robbie noticed you coming and looked up from his book. You saw him take a minute to try and remember who you were.

"Hey, listen, I'm sorry I was rude earlier. My name is-" You were cut off by him snapping his book shut and walking away. You were speechless as he left you standing by the fire, mouth still open and hanging on your last word. You closed your mouth and huffed, but it wasn't entirely unwarranted. "You know what?" You called after him. "Totally deserve that, not even gonna lie." You knew he heard you when he stopped to look back at you, and then finally left into the building nearby.  _ Alright, River, that wasn't your most graceful move, but you can probably make things better next time you talked. If you can insult Revali and then get him to like you, you can do anything, right? _ Speaking of which, you didn't see him around. You shrugged it off and made your way back to your tent.

Of course, when you entered your tent that night, Revali was nowhere to be found. The lantern was lit inside the tent, but nobody was there. Where could he be? Well, it was far too late to go out looking for him, so you figured you'd just stay and wait. You began to undress and brush the sand off yourself, cleaning yourself up the best you could. It was a cool night, but because of the ruby around your neck, you had no problem stripping down to nothing and still feeling comfortable. Your bed consisted of just blankets and pillows on the floor, as you'd become quite comfortable in your nests. So much so, that you insisted on this over a cot. Revali didn't seem to mind though, he'd go along with pretty much anything you wanted. He was good to you like that.

You turned quickly when you heard the fabric on your tent being pulled open. There he was. You smiled when Revali entered, but he just eyed you up and made a small clicking noise with his tongue.

"My dear, I'm convinced one of these days the wrong person is going to walk in on you." He looked down his beak at you in feigned disapproval and in return you held your middle finger up at him. He never took kindly to your defiance, and this time he grabbed your wrist and pulled you in close to him so that you were resting against his chest. He was unbelievably warm. He probably spent most of today outside in the sun, but you liked it. Revali held your wrist so your hand was on his shoulder, while his other hand explored your body. He looked down at you, at all your bruises, and you simply gave him a shy smile.

"I learned I'm not all that great at shield surfing." You said, a little too loud, and suddenly his large feathered hand was up, covering your mouth.

"I'm not sure if you've ever noticed, little one, but your voice carries quite far." His hand then moved from your mouth and then over to your cheek so you can press your face into him.

"You got a problem with that?" You asked, speaking at the exact same volume. You didn't know why you were feeling so defiant all of a sudden, but the look in Revali's eyes told you that if you kept going, it wouldn't be good for you. Being the way you were though, you decided to test the waters. "I dunno about you, but I think-"

You were cut off again by Revali's hand against your mouth, while the other one found your hair. He was holding your hair tight enough to pull your head back and expose your neck to him. You watched him with large eyes as his own regarded you with hunger.

"Little one, correct me if I'm wrong, but I think you're begging for me to punish you." He whispered as he leaned down close to your ear. This made your spine shiver and you close your eyes. He jerked your head forward to make you look directly at him. "Now, are you going to behave?" He asked as he finally removed his hand from your mouth.

"Maybe." You couldn't stop yourself from saying it. You didn't want to. The smirk on his face grew so wicked that a small smile grew on your own lips. Revali was rough with you, but never without your permission, but the look you were giving him right at that moment was all he needed. Revali gripped your hair tightly and then threw you down onto your bed of blankets. You watched him approach like helpless prey, he grabbed your arm and pushed you so you were laying on your stomach. He pressed the weight of his body into you to hold you down and his beak found your ear. He nipped at it gently, his hand lacing around your neck and pulling your head back for him.

"You're going to be quiet." He ordered, his voice growling in your head. "If you make one sound, your punishment is going to be far more severe." You made a small noise from your throat and he bit down hard on your ear. You wanted to moan, but you did your best to keep the sounds from escaping you. "Much better." He praised you and then gripped your neck tighter. Revali opened his mouth and placed his beak around your shoulder as if he was going to bite you, but he stopped himself. You couldn't wear your scarf out here in the desert, there would be no way to hide the marks.

Revali grumbled angrily when he pulled his jaw from you, unable to leave his usual love bits. He took a moment to mull something over in his head, and suddenly he got an idea. Revali placed his hand on the back of your head and pressed your face down into the pillows.

"Don't move." He ordered you as he lifted his body off of yours. You weren't sure what he was doing, but when he let go of you, you turned back to look. Revali took another pillow and propped your hips up with it so your ass was sticking farther up into the air. Your blush grew hot and you hid your face back into the pillow, not wanting to watch him as he massaged your ass with both his hands, looking down at you as if he would devour you.

"Yes, this will do nicely." He cooed, speaking low so only you can hear him. You felt his thumbs trace along your inner thigh, then spread you apart from him. He let out a satisfied chuckle when he saw just how wet you were for him already, and you jumped slightly when you felt his beak nuzzle against your ass cheek. He started nipping at your skin and you did everything you could to not make a sound. You must have been doing too much of a good job, then, as suddenly you felt his entire beak wrap around your ass cheek and bite you hard.

You couldn't stop the moan that escaped from your throat. It was muffled by the pillows, yes, but it was still audible. Revali stopped his movements and you could feel him squeeze with his hand where he bit you. The pain stung for a moment and then throbbed. Your entire body was tense, but you glanced back at him, peeking through your hair.

"That's strike one." He said far too casually. "Two more and your punishment will be much more severe." Revali's hand traveled over your skin and his feathers glided along your back. He was being far too gentle with you, but it made your skin prickle and you couldn't help but adore his attention. You kept glancing back at him, just one eye open while the rest of your face was hiding in the pillow. He moved back down to your ass, his hands groping at you once again before he spread you wide. You wanted to tell him to stop doing that, that you hated when he did it, but he'd know you were lying.

Revali dipped his head down and you could feel his hot tongue touch your slit. You pressed your face harder into the pillow to keep yourself from moaning or whimpering, but you knew he wasn't going to make it easy for you. You could feel his tongue invade you the best way he knew how. He ran his tongue up and down your slit, purposefully avoiding your clit, and then dipping his tongue deep into you. Your breathing became jagged as you struggled to keep yourself quiet. Revali thrust his tongue inside you, fucking you with his mouth before he pulled out and started circling your clit with the tip of his tongue. Your body twitched at the sensation, his gentle licks making your legs shake.

Revali knew he was being mean to you, of course he did. He enjoyed seeing you in this state, completely unable to do anything about it and he  _ adored  _ seeing you so helpless. He slipped his tongue back inside you, tasting the sweet bitterness you were beginning to leak out. You couldn't help it, really, he drove you wild. When his tongue found your clit again he attacked it with much more ferocity, making your legs shake with how much pleasure he was giving you. You were scared, you didn't know if he was going to let you cum or not. You felt the heat rise up in you, a thin sheen of sweat covered your body as you tried to hold yourself back, but he played you far too well. Your body was dangerously close to falling off the edge when he stopped. No, no, fuck, why? You looked back at him, pleading, but he just smirked.

"Very good." He praised you, but you just wanted to kick him. Your reward for being quiet was another hard bite on the ass, hard enough to leave a large red mark. You squeezed your eyes shut and tears formed at the corners, but you didn't dare make a sound. You felt his tongue on you again, dipping deep into you once more, catching the breath in your throat. His tongue played with your tight little hole until you felt it move closer to your asshole. As soon as his tongue touched your ass, another small noise left your throat. Revali's eyes watched you carefully, and slowly you felt his tongue circle around you, taking it very slowly. Your body was tense, he'd only ever done this to you once before and it drove you insane. You weren't sure quite what to do, but you were dangerously close to making another noise.

Your breathing stopped when you felt the tip of his tongue begin to pry at your little hole. Your face must have been so hot, and you pressed your legs together to try to get him to stop, but it was no use. Revali was holding you open for him while his tongue poked at you, trying to gain entrance. Apparently, you were far too tense for his liking, as you then felt Revali's hand on your back, soothing you with his large, warm hand. Slowly, you felt yourself starting to relax, and as soon as he got the chance, you felt Reval's tongue slide into your asshole.

You yelped when he did that. Shit, you knew you were in trouble. Revali's hands gripped your hips tightly and he started thrusting his tongue into you, causing you to moan into the pillows as he plowed you with his tongue. You felt him pull back, holding your hips tight enough for his fingers to leave bruises on your skin. You knew he was pissed.

"Strike two, little one." There was a rumble in his voice that made you shiver. Revali shifted himself up onto his knees and began to undress. He let out a sigh when he finally rid himself of his armor, the cool night air brushing over his feathers, giving him some much-needed relief. He gripped your hips again and mounted you, positioning his cock at the entrance of your needy cunt. He chuckled when you tried to wiggle your hips closer to him, needing him in you. He decided to play with you a little more and push in just the tip, your hungry pussy walls tightening around him, needing him. Slowly he rocked into you, inch by inch, stretching you out just perfectly. He pulled out slowly and then went right back in, pushing more of himself into you as he went until he bottomed out inside you and let out a happy sigh.

Revali looked down and saw your small, whimpering from underneath him, shivering with need. He loved the fact that he could do this to you, turn you into nothing but a shaking, panting mess, a puddle on the floor. His hands trailed down your back and gripped your hips again. He pulled you back onto him and thrust into you, knocking the wind from your lungs. You were nothing more than his plaything at that moment and he loved you for it.

Revali took his time and just slowly pounded into you, savoring every moment of this. He looked down at you and noticed you trying to snake your hand underneath you, trying to move it to play with yourself. He didn't move to stop you, instead, allowing you to wiggle your hand between your legs and bring your hand down. Your hand reached back and touched him, running your fingers through his feathers. You then used your fingers to spread your pussy lips for him, letting him fuck you just a fraction deeper. The moment your fingers started dancing around your clit, your walls tightened around him and he groaned from the feeling.

You knew you'd get in trouble for it, you really did, but you couldn't help it. You moved so you were looking back at him and you winked, holding up just one finger in front of your lips to shush him. That enraged look you got from him was fucking priceless, though. Revali pushed your hips up off of him and threw you to your side. He was on top of you, pushing you onto your back and pinning you down with his own body. He held your throat in his hand and used his other hand to wrap your legs around him. He fucked you without remorse, plowing you down into the sheets until you were a drooling mess.

Revali stopped when he heard voices outside your tent. Both of you stayed as still as possible, looking in the direction of the noise. Apparently, a couple of Gerudo guard were walking close by and chatting. You couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but you could hear them, and if you were too loud, they'd be able to hear you too. You almost broke when you felt Revali start to move again, ever so slowly. You bit your lip and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Hush now, little one. You wouldn't want to get caught, would you?" Revali breathed, low into your ear. No, you didn't want to get caught, but something about the thought... Excited you. You couldn't help it, your cunt tightened around Revali, causing him to groan and you to whimper. He looked at you with a sly grin. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" He started nibbling on your ear and moving faster. "If you were to make one loud noise, someone would come running in here, and they'd see me doing unspeakable things to you." You tried to turn your face from him so he wouldn't see how flustered you were, but his grip tightened around your neck and he kept you there.

"Revali." Your voice was just barely audible, but he heard you all the same. You looked at him with eyes half-closed, filled with lust. You needed him  _ bad _ .

"And that, love, is number three," Revali spoke as he stopped moving.

"W-wait-" You almost panicked.

Revali chuckled and pulled your head close so he could nibble on your earlobe. "I told you, you break the rules, I punish you."

"No, please..." You whispered and started wiggling underneath him, needing to feel some sort of friction between your legs. Even with how lightweight Revali was, he was stronger than you, and he pressed himself down into you so you couldn't move. Instead, though, he let go of your throat and leaned to his side slightly, letting his hand run over your stomach and rest at your pubic bone.

"Is this what you want?" He asked, looking deep into your eyes.

"Yes."

"Beg for it."

"Please." You weakly gripped at his chest, barely able to move under his hold on you. "I need it, please, Revali, I'll do anything..."

"Anything?" He cooed and nuzzled his beak into your hair.

"Yes..." You let out a shaky breath.

"Yes, Sir." He corrected you.

"Yes, Sir." You locked eyes with him again when you said that. His were half-lidded and full of lust now, and the next thing you knew, he was shoving his tongue down your throat and his fingers danced around your clit. You squeaked under his torment and tried to press yourself harder into him. You were a shaking mess, a line of drool down your cheek, a puddle forming underneath you from how fucking wet you were. You could barely take any more.

The assault on you was too much now, you quickly felt the heat build-up inside you, taking you to the very edge. This time, though, Revali let you fall, and him with you. You moaned into his mouth when you felt your whole body ripple with fire, your legs clenching around him in a fucking death grip. You could feel Revali shutter as his movements slowed as he came deep inside you. Another wave hit you when you felt his orgasm. He almost growled when he felt your walls spasm around him. He pulled his mouth from yours and rested his head in the crook of your neck, taking time to breathe.

"I love you..." You spoke low and gentle. You didn't know why you felt the need to say it right then, but you did, and there was no taking it back now. You felt Revali's body stiffen on top of you for a moment before he hugged you tightly in his arms and didn't let you go for the longest time.

After some time, Revali finally pulled himself out of you and pushed you onto your side. He moved in close and wrapped his arm around you, your back to his chest. He held you close, your body enveloped in his warmth. You smiled to yourself, even though he couldn't say those words back to you yet, you still felt it in his actions. Revali nuzzled his beak into your hair and you leaned back into him, feeling every bit of love he had for you.

"Hm." He considered something. "I guess... I'll just have to wait until we return home for your punishment."

Your eyes shot back open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments about what you think. I want to know what you guys wanna see in the future. Find me on tumblr, tell me your opinions, I wanna know what other things you guys are into. What kinky shit are you looking forward to? What do you think I should add? Let me know, I fucking finally figured out how to turn on the ask box on my tumblr like a goddamned idiot.  
> https://river675.tumblr.com/


	52. The Trials of Champion Urbosa: Second Trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this one, it's my personal favorite.

"I don't understand," Robbie said, holding the Sheikah slate in his hands, standing next to Urbosa who looked equally as confused. "Your helm led us right here but... There's nothing." The two of them began to get incredibly frustrated as the looked around for something, anything.

It was already midday at this point. Once again you'd all met up first thing in the morning to accompany Urbosa for her next trial. The Divine Beast helm she wore had directed you all to this spot, but after hours of looking around, there was nothing. So, there you all stood among ancient pillars sticking out of the sand, doing absolutely nothing. The sun was high in the sky and the dry heat was suffocating, feeling as though it was draining the life out of you. Poor Mipha looked worse of all, the color beginning to drain from her as she stood with the others. Revali, actually managing to find decency in him, stood close by her with his wing above her head, shielding her from the sun.

"Thank you so much, Revali. This is very kind of you." Mipha said, giving him a tired smile.

"Hm. Enjoy my charity while it lasts, Princess. While I still have the patients for all of you." Revali didn't bother looking down at her and instead kept his eyes fixed on Urbosa and Robbie, who had begun arguing with one another as the heat was finally taking its toll on Robbie and making him quite belligerent. You could tell the heat was starting to get to Revali as well, his feathers puffing up to let the air in. If there was a breeze the heat wouldn't be so bad, but there was nothing but stiff, stifling air around you that threatened to take you all.

You stood between Revali and Daruk, breathing heavily as you could feel your skin starting to burn under the harsh sunlight. That was absolutely going to hurt later... You glanced over and noticed that Link and Zelda didn't look to be doing too much better than you. Both of their faces were tinged pink, sweat falling from their hair. Link brushed his forehead with the back of his hand and wiped it on his tunic. You noticed Zelda gave him a dirty look for that since it was a special garment she made for him. Link's manners were poor, to begin with, you were sure he didn't notice the scowl he was getting from her. Anaya stood near Zelda, she was speaking to her earlier, but the hotter it got, the more the conversation drifted. Now you all stood there in defining silence and dizzying heat.

"Unbelievable," Revali muttered, just loud enough for only you and Mipha to hear. "I still don't understand why they called us all here in the first place. It's not like it'll help, having us all stand here and wither away."

"I believe it does help," Mipha said, holding her hands together in front of her, watching Urbosa survey the area once again. "I believe that by watching Urbosa, it serves as guidance for us in our own trials. Ours might not be exactly the same as hers, but at least we will have some understanding of what lies ahead for us." She glanced at Revali out of the corner of her eye.

"Hm." Revali huffed. You could tell he was looking for any excuse to get out of this. You wondered how he'd fair on Death Mountain when it was time for Daruk's trials. It wouldn't surprise you if he straight-up tried to fake his own death to get out of that visit. You'd probably try, too.

"I hope they're not all like that one from yesterday," Daruk spoke up. "We don't have any sand seals where I'm from. Unless I can just roll through 'em all."

"I'm sure each task will be unique for all of you," Zelda said.

"I hope mine's just a challenge to see how much I can eat!" Daruk gave a hearty laugh and patted his stomach.

And then he suddenly stopped. You all looked up at Daruk to see why his laughter turned to silence, but he looked straight at Urbosa with hard eyes. Urbosa caught on to what he sensed and turned back to all of you.

"Get to higher ground!" Urbosa's urgent voice rang across the desert, shaking all of you to your core.

You were genuinely confused until you began to feel the ground rumble. Something big was coming. Daruk reached around you and scooped Mipha up into his arms, throwing her onto his shoulder and then doing the same to Princess Zelda. There was a boulder nearby that Daruk ran to and tossed both princesses up to their safety. Link ran after them and climbed up onto the rock as well, standing just in front of Zelda, letting her cling to his arm as the ground started to shake more violently. Revali went right for you, kneeling down in front of you for you to hoist yourself onto his back. Once your arms were around his neck he used his gale to ascend you both and flew you to safety with the others.

Urbosa did not retreat. She stood tall, clad head to toe in her divine beast armor, sword and shield at the ready. You watched as something huge made a ripple in the desert, coming right for her. Urbosa held her ground, ready for anything. Robbie stood beside her, eyes wide. He was right in the middle of danger with her and probably wouldn't have moved if Anaya hadn't run up to him and grabbed the collar of his shirt, dragging him over to higher round with the rest of you. You dropped to your stomach to reach down and help the others up onto the boulder.

"Come on!" Urbosa yelled from where she stood and hit her shield with the hilt of her sword. She seemed to catch the creature's attention and it sped towards her at an unbelievable pace. Urbosa bent her knees, waiting until it was directly in front of her, and at the last second, she jumped back, narrowly avoiding the creature as it breached the sand, jumping high into the air. This had to have been the most fearsome creature you'd ever seen. Its body was covered in white armored scales, scars were carved along its body, and you could see the shimmer of many swords that had been embedded into its body from battles over many years. Urbosa narrowly jumped out of the way as it fell back to the ground, shaking the earth and almost making you fall. Revali wrapped his wings around you to keep you from falling over the edge of the rocks. The beast buried itself under the sand again and began circling around Urbosa, who looked more than ready for this fight.

"What is that?" You heard yourself call out.

"That's a molduga," Daruk answered.

"That's not just any molduga," Robbie said, snapping a picture with the Shiekah slate of the great beast. "That's the Molduking."

Urbosa was born ready for this. She watched with her shield up as the Molduking circled around her, the sand around it was kicked up into a cloud, almost as if it was trying to imprison her. The view of her Divine Helm told her exactly what she was up against, pointing out where the creature's head was, as well as it's vitals. Her vision was perfect, as were her actions. She noticed the moment the creature came charging at her, attempting to eat her whole. With perfect timing, she dropped her shield onto the sand and snapped her fingers, causing a crash of thunder and a bolt of lightning to come down from the sky and strike the creature the moment its head was above the sand.

A cry rang out as it was hit, the creature was stopped mid-leap and it skidded to a stop on its side directly in front of Urbosa. Quickly, she grabbed her shield again and ran forwards, attaching the monster with all her might. She slashed at it, piercing it's thick hide, causing blood to flow from the creature and stain the sand. It cried out again as the pain wracked through its body. Once the Molduking started wiggling its body to right itself again, Urbosa took off and leaped on top of one of the nearby pillars, keeping herself safe as the creature writhed and buried itself under the sand again.

It was mad now, it searched underground for Urbosa to try and attack her again, but as she was safe atop the pillar, it couldn't find her. The creature breached the sand again, using it's glowing golden eyes to search the land for her. Urbosa whistled, grabbing its attention and it stopped. Slowly the Molduking growled and turned her way, spotting her on the pillar a ways away. The ground shook again as it picked up tremendous speed, headed towards Urbosa with a fearsome cry. She was ready, and right before the monster hit the pillar, shattering it to pieces, she backflipped and snapped again mid-air. Another earth-shattering boom was heard and lightning again hit the creature. The Molduking writhed in pain as it once again was knocked out, belly up on the sand. Urbosa landed directly on top of it and stabbed into the creature's throat, dragging her sword along its body to finish it off, but it wasn't done just yet. The immense pain made the creature thrash around, and its tail had hit Urbosa so hard it sent her flying.

Daruk sprang into action, leaping off the safety of the boulder where you all stood and rolled right to where Urbosa was falling. He caught her in his giant hand, keeping her from hitting one of the many pillars dotting the land. He rested her down onto her feet and she shook her head, trying to gain her bearings. She looked back and saw that the Molduking was thrashing around on land, blood pouring from the creature as it attempted to find her again. She had the worst idea.

"Throw me!" Urbosa yelled up at Daruk. He gritted his teeth and looked back between her and the monster.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, do it now!" She shouted again, holding her sword and shield tightly. Hesitantly, Daruk picked Urbosa up in his large hands and aimed her right at the creature. She pointed her sword forwards and let out a fierce battle cry, and he launched her across the desert. Urbosa soared through the air, and with absolute precision, she landed on the head of the creature. It thrashed about, trying to get her off of it, but she held tightly to the handle of a spear that was imbedded into its skull. She stabbed downwards, cutting open it's face and causing it to cry out more. With one hard thrust, she embedded her sword into the eye socket of the creature.

There was an ear-piercing screech and the monster quickly dove under the sand again. Urbosa had almost no time to recover from her attack and she was left to let go of her sword and fall back onto the ground. She tried to scramble to her feet, but it was no use, the Molduking jumped straight up into the air, knocking Urbosa into the air with it. Both of them flew straight up, and she screamed, only to be silenced as the creature closed its jaws around her.

"Urbosa!" Zelda bellowed when she watched her friend get eaten alive. Link had to hold her by the arms to keep her from running towards the creature.

The Molduking fell back down towards the ground, but before its body hit the sand, another bolt of lightning came crashing down onto it. It was more powerful than the two before, causing the body of the monster to swell up, and then it burst and splattered across the floor of the desert. Blood and viscera flew everywhere, and you all threw up your arms to shield yourself from the gore. The only one of you that didn't get covered in Molduking blood was Zelda, as Link threw his body over hers to keep her clean.

Urbosa struggled to her feet, after being swallowed by the creature and taking the brunt of her own lightning attack, she was, to say the least, fried. She shook her head and pulled off her helm, breathing heavily as she steadied herself. Zelda tore free of Link's grasp and leaped off the boulder, scrambling to her feet before running over to Urbosa and throwing her arms around her. Now she was as filthy as the rest of you.

"Urbosa! You're alright!" Zelda nearly cried as she hugged her tightly.

"I'm fine, little bird!" Urbosa soothed the princess, wearing a huge grin as even she couldn't believe what had happened.

_I commend you, champion, on your resourcefulness in overcoming this trial._

The mysterious voice from before once again rang out from nowhere, and you all stopped to listen.

_Once again you have overcome this challenge and showed true mastery of your skills. Take this emblem, as a token of the achievements you have made. Only one emblem remains._

Zelda stood back as another orb bearing the likeness of Vah Naboris formed in the sky and lowered itself into Urbosa's waiting hands. As soon as she touched it, again, the orb dissolved into light and drove itself into her chest, letting her absorb the power it held. Urbosa closed her eyes and took in a deep breath through her nose and let it out through her mouth.

Finally, the rest of you jumped down from the safety of the boulder and approached Urbosa. She sauntered over to where her sword lied and picked it up, wiping the gore off onto the sand before looking back over her shoulder at the rest of you.

"Urbosa that was amazing!" Robbie gushed and ran over to her. "I never expected _this_ to be one of the trials. I can only imagine what manner of creature awaits us for the rest of you." He turned back to the other three champions, who looked less than thrilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come join me on tumblr, lets party.  
> https://river675.tumblr.com/


	53. Party Rock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have this catastrophe early.

You'd never smelt anything viler in your entire life. Even from the walk back to the town, the sun was already starting to bake the ick that covered you and your party. The smell of the Molduking's cooking innards made your eyes burn, and you weren't the only one suffering. The others couldn't wait to get back to clean themselves off from this filth, but when you reached the town again, there was a swarm of Gerudo waiting for you all. You were almost knocked off your feet when Urbosa's people swarmed her, all trying to talk at once, all asking the same question.

"Urbosa what was that?" One woman asked.

"It shook the entire city, tell us, was it really him?" Another voice called.

"Was it the Molduking?"

Urbosa lifted her hands into the air, and from that alone, her people fell quiet. "My fellow Gerudo, you are correct. The Molduking is finally defeated!" Urbosa's voice boomed over the crowd, which then erupted into cheers. Urbosa's people clapped and whistled for her, and you were left utterly confused as to what was going on. You turned to Anaya with a questioning look and she placed a finger at her lips to silence you. "After centuries of fighting, it's finally over." Urbosa's voice rang out once again over the cheers of her people. "In honor of this occasion, let us feast!" Urbosa took her sword into her hand and thrust it into the air, causing some of the Molduking blood she was covered in to fly off onto some of the women that surrounded her.

~

The Gerudo worked _fast_. Once you returned back to the city after cleaning the blood and viscera off of yourself, having taken longer than the others to pull pieces of the beast out of your hair, the entire town had been transformed. All throughout the central area of the city there were tables set up with a banquet of food. The place was decorated with bells, ribbon, lights, streamers, the works. By the time you arrived, there was already music playing and children dancing, Urbosa sat at a head table with Zelda at her side. Some of the Gerudo guards were performing an exceedingly extravagant fight for them, swords clashing and sparks flying. Mipha was nowhere to be found, probably still hiding from the hot Gerudo sun and recovering from her dehydration earlier. Urbosa's divine beast helm sat prominently in the center of the table.

You saw Anaya sitting at Urbosa's side, smiling and talking with her and the princess. They all seemed to be laughing and enjoying themselves. You wondered to yourself, how did you even end up here? You wished you could be more like Anaya, so smart, organized, strong... The Gerudo people loved her as well, treated her as if she were one of them. You didn't deserve to be here, you weren't particularly good at what you did, and there were probably others who could do this job ten times better than you ever could. But... Here you were. Standing there, off to the side of the city, watching the women and children dance, watching your friends talking and enjoying one another's company in one of the rare moments of peace you knew this land would ever see again.

Anaya caught your eye and waved you over to where they were sitting. You smiled to yourself and attempted to cross the plaza, passing some of the dancing children along the way. One of them nearly tripped over you as she was going by, dancing hand and hand with a friend. She saw you trying to make your way over to the others and decided she was going to stop you by grabbing your hands and insisting you danced with her. The kid jumped up and down with a huge grin on her face, you weren't one to say no to kids, so you danced with her as well. You mimicked her jumping and spun her around and handed her off to another passing kid, and finally made your way to the table with the others.

"Well, you seem to be having fun!" Anaya laughed when you finally arrived. She patted the seat next to her and you moved to take it. As soon as you sat down you winced, and finally remembered the huge bruises you had on your ass from when Revali bit into you the night before. You gingerly lowered yourself down into a sitting position, Anaya watching you the whole time. "Are you alright?" She asked a little quieter now. You looked up at her, your face hot with a blush when you couldn't quite explain what was going on. By your shy expression and the blush making its way to your ears, she slowly began to realize what was going on. Anaya erupted into laughter that made both Urbosa and Zelda look over at the two of you questioningly. All you could do was slouch into your seat and wish to disappear.

~

The celebration was more fun than you expected. There was wine, dancing, and fighting. The Gerudo really knew how to throw a party. In the wake of the Molduking's defeat, they told stories and had dramatic reenactments of previous Gerudo chiefs battling the beast. You learned that this monster had been terrorizing the people of the desert for centuries, causing the other molduga to become more aggressive as well. Nobody had been able to slay this beast, until now. Some of the women called for Urbosa to step up and insisted she told the story of how she defeated the Molduking. You watched her with a grin, she was a fantastic storyteller and even though you were there, you still found great enjoyment in watching her. By the time Urbosa was done retelling the fight from earlier that day, she had a grin on her face like none you'd ever seen, surrounded by her people, being cheered and revered as a true hero.

You turned to talk with Anaya, but when you opened your mouth, she stood and left the table. You watched her go over to Urbosa, and when the music kicked back up, she held out her hand to the champion. Anaya had such confidence in her movements that even Urbosa seemed impressed by her, and when she took her hand, Anaya pulled her champion close to her body, and then spun her along with the music. Urbosa, never missing a step, then took charge of their dance and pulled Anaya in by her waist and dipped her low to the ground.

Both you and the princess were watching and giggling as the two women fought for dominance over one another, as their bodies entwined and the music drifted through the night air. Mipha had finally come out and joined the rest of you at the feast. Now that the sun was down and she was feeling refreshed from standing out in the hot sun all day, she plopped herself into a seat next to Zelda where they happily began chatting. You took this opportunity to yourself to just watch everybody. Your eyes scanned the town that had been transformed by the festivities. People were everywhere, singing, dancing, eating, laughing. You smiled to yourself and welcomed the sight of it. You were here, among the joy and laughter around and you felt content.

You looked over at Zelda who was mid-laugh, her eyes closed, hand covering her mouth as she couldn't stop herself. Zelda had to take a moment to compose herself from something that Mipha had said to her. You found yourself admiring her, you'd never seen her laugh like that before. You knew the poor girl must be under so much stress with the coming calamity. The fate of the world rested on the shoulders of her and her champions after all... But tonight she was laughing with friends and enjoying herself. You wanted to see her smile again.

With a deep breath, you stood from your seat and stepped over to Zelda, placing your hand on the table as you leaned down to speak with her. "Uh, Princess... Pardon if I'm being too forward, but..." Zelda looked up at you curiously. "Would you want to dance with me?" You hadn't realized your heart was pounding in your chest until after you asked. A faint blush crept up onto Zelda's cheeks, but a smile melted onto her lips and she stood.

"That sounds lovely!" You grinned and held out your hand to her, which she took happily. You led Princess Zelda out to where the others were dancing and fell right into place next to the others, side by side with Urbosa and Anaya. Zelda danced like a dream, her movements fluid and beautiful. Meanwhile, you barely remembered the steps, as the last time you danced was at your own wedding, but you had fun all the same.

The music shifted into something with a slightly faster pace and suddenly Urbosa was beside you, motioning to cut in. "All yours." You smiled up at her and then watched as Urbosa swept Zelda off her feet, the two of them spinning and laughing together. Anaya stepped in and took your hands, not missing a beat. After some time you'd wiggled your way out of the crowd and made your way back to the table where Mipha sat. The others were still up and dancing, so you sat in Zelda's chair next to Mipha.

You had a much more enjoyable time spent talking with Mipha rather than dancing with the others. Once you got her talking about herself, her home, and her brother again, Mipha went on and on and you happily listened. You'd learned from spending so much time with Revali that letting others monopolized the conversation made them more trusting of you, and they told you more about themselves. You'd learned to ask all the right questions.

"Urbosa I want a picture!" Zelda's voice called as both she and Urbosa made their way back to the table.

"Anything you want, little bird." Urbosa chuckled and sat. Zelda grabbed the Sheikah slate out of her bag and touched the screen.

"Want me to help?" You asked, feeling really curious about the device. You'd never been allowed to touch it before, maybe this would be your chance to get a better look at it. Zelda smiled and moved in close to you, showing exactly how to take the picture. Zelda placed the slate into your hands and it was a bit heavier than you'd expected. You held it firm in your fingers, looking it over intently. It was so odd to you that you got lost for a moment looking at it until you realized that you were being stared at. You quickly made your way to the other side of the table and tried to center the picture just right.

Anaya sat down by Urbosa's side, while Zelda was on the other. Urbosa put her arm around Zelda and pulled her close, Mipha moving in a bit closer to the others, but looking nervous slightly and keeping back just a little bit farther than the others. Anaya wasn't quite sure what to do, so she made a very stoic face as if she was getting her portrait painted. You giggled slightly at the scene before you. Then, Urbosa took her sword from her holster and held it out confidently. Perfect.

"Okay... Uh, click snap!" You said, copying Purah's line and took the picture. The moment after the Shiekah slate clicked to take the picture, you heard the clash of Urbosa's sword ring out among the party.

The music stopped, people went silent, and you saw blood spurt from the open wound from a man clad in red and black, wearing a white mask with the Sheikah symbol, but painted upside down. He was lying on the stairs of the palace, twitching as he died, his weapon still clutched in his hand. Zelda shrieked at what had just happened. Urbosa was standing now, her sword and shield at the ready. Blood dripped from her blade; she'd just narrowly stopped the assassin from attacking the princess. Urbosa turned and looked up towards the top of the walls of the city. Your eyes followed hers and there were two other assassins there. Once they'd realized they'd been spotted, there was an ominous glow that surrounded them, and with a simple gesture of their hands, they disappeared.

Urbosa's eyes stayed hard for a moment longer before she kneeled down to Princess Zelda and placed her hand on her back. "Are you alright?" Concern laced her voice, but she still held her sword tight in her hand.

"Y-yes." Zelda confirmed, trying to compose herself. The sounds of explosions caught your attention. You whipped your head back around and saw there was smoke coming back from the Kara Kara Bazaar where the men had stayed. Anaya had jumped into action and climbed on top of the wall of the city, looking over in the direction of the explosions.

"The bazaar's being attacked!" She called down to Urbosa.

Faster than you'd ever seen him fly, Revali came barreling out of the air and landed inside the city walls directly in front of you. He looked alert and angry, but when he saw that you were alright, his gaze shifted from you to Urbosa. She'd jumped the table and landed behind you, giving Revali a hard look, and you quickly stepped out from in between the two. Before she had a chance to scold him for entering the city, he spoke.

"They've taken the scientist."

From the table, the helm of Urbosa's Divine Beast made a ringing noise you'd never heard before. She strode over and grabbed the helm, thrusting it atop her head and looked around. She stopped and seemed to peer off into the distance.

"Be on your guard," Urbosa said, readying her weapons once again. "We're going to get him back."


	54. A Chapter I Guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out to be a lot shorter than I wanted it to be, and I feel as though I should tack it onto another one, but it didn't seem to fit quite right. So, instead of making you guys wait three days for this, you get to have two chapters this time around.   
> Quick, warning: We be getting kinda gory all up in this bitch. So be aware. Blood, death, and just general darkness to come.

Everyone was on high alert now. The party had been left abandoned and the Gerudo hid inside their homes as the guards were watching with peeled eyes for any more intruders. While they kept the city safe, you and the others had made your way over to the bazaar. While the men were having their own, smaller celebration here, they were also ambushed, and that's when Robbie was kidnapped. You looked out over the bazaar and saw several of the guards lying down and having their wounds treated. Mipha helped a few of them with her exceptional healing abilities. There were craters in the ground nearby where Revali had fought back with his bomb arrows. The dead bodies of the enemy were all piled up far out of view, but you could already smell the stench wafting over from the corpses.

There was one survivor from the attack that the enemy had left behind. The man clad in his red armor was resting up against a rock, blood had been pouring from multiple gashes from his body. Mipha took a knee beside him and healed him just enough so he was able to speak, but not quite all the way. Urbosa stood in front of him, once again clad head to toe in her intimidating divine beast armor. You could only just barely see her face, unable to tell exactly what kind of expression she had, but by the sound of her voice, you could tell she was terrifying.

"You Yiga scum have attacked my people time and time again. And now you go after the Princess of Hyrule. You've made a grave error." She spoke in a harsh tone, sending shivers down your spine, and you weren't even the one being interrogated.

The man laughed, wincing through his pain, but was indignant. "You still failed. We took your scientist, and he's going to give us all the information we need to take you down." He started chuckling and Urbosa took a knee, getting up in his face.

"Tell me your plans for him." Urbosa roughly grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him close. He barely had the energy to hold his head up, and he just let it loll back so his face was turned to the starry sky.

"You fools. You'll all see. Soon, Gannon will be resurrected, and you'll all be dead." The man suddenly erupted into a peal of sickening laughter that echoed through the night. You turned to look away for just a moment, and when you looked back, he suddenly had a knife in his hand. Zelda gasped, and you all thought for a moment that he would try and attack Urbosa. She let go of his shirt and let him fall back against the rock, but instead of attacking her, the Yiga member plunged the knife into his own heart. Mipha's hands went to his chest to heal his injuries and keep him alive for just a little while longer, but Urbosa held out her hand to stop her. The man let out a wet cough and he shuttered and stopped moving. You just watched a man die before your very eyes, but this wasn't the first time, and surely it wouldn't be the last.

You finally looked away and saw Zelda with her head in Link's chest, hiding her face from the horror. Link had his hand on the back of her head and let her take comfort in him. You jumped slightly when you felt something touch your back. Revali's hand was there to comfort you, in case you needed it. He wasn't looking at you, more off into the distance, but his fingers danced along your skin. You let yourself take comfort in the fact that he wanted to make sure you were alright over anything else.

"Revali," Urbosa spoke, and his hand quickly left you. She stood from where she knelt in front of the now dead man and strode over to where you and Revali were. "I have a request to make of you. This is not the first time the Yiga clan has assaulted our home, but this has been their most aggressive strike yet. We've followed them in the past and believe their hideout to be somewhere in the Karusa Valley, and now my helm is directing me right there, so this confirms it. I would need you to scout out the area before we head in for rescue. I need to know exactly what lies in store."

"You should count yourself lucky that you have the most skilled of all the Rito here with you," Revali spoke, being curt with nobody in particular.

"Be careful, they're probably waiting for us, so come back safe." Urbosa's sudden kindness towards him must have caught Revali off guard, as he didn't say anything else.

Revali placed his wings behind his back and took a few steps away from both you and Urbosa. He glanced at you quickly before he spread his wings and a wind kicked up around him causing a small whirlwind of sand to form before he was lifted up and he was off into the sky. You covered your eyes to keep the sand from getting into them, and when the small storm calmed down, you looked up and watched him fly off into the direction Urbosa pointed him to. Your attention turned to Urbosa when you heard her let out a low sigh. You looked up at the mighty warrior and saw her in a small moment of vulnerability and uncertainty. You couldn't see her eyes, but you saw her turn to you and look almost through you. She was letting you in on her small moment of frailty and you didn't know why. Did she trust you? Why?

Urbosa turned on her heels and walked towards where Zelda and the other champions stood. "This has not been our first attack from the Yiga clan. They've been attempting to steal our precious Gerudo artifact but to no avail. Tonight, though, they go so far as to kidnap one of our own." Urbosa turned to Zelda, who had to look down at her feet for a moment. Had they not taken him as captive, I would have my entire army storming their hideout. This has become a very delicate mission. You all must stay here and help protect the princess and my people. I will go and rescue our friend. I cannot put your lives at risk for my failures to keep both my people and yours safe."

"No way," Durak spoke with as much authority as she did. He must have been the only person alive who could challenge her on orders like that. "We're not letting you go in there alone. We work as a team now. Right guys?" He looked over towards Mipha and Link.

"Right." Mipha agreed. She had her spear in her hands and had a hard look in her eyes you had never seen before. You'd only ever known her to be the kind, gentle healer. You wondered what exactly she was capable of.

You had to admit, Urbosa looked a little taken aback. Maybe she wasn't used to working on a team?

"I must be going with you as well." Zelda spoke up, taking a confident step towards Urbosa.

"Little bird, You-"

"I must be going, as this is one of your trials. With Robbie being... Indisposed; I must be the one to record the events of your trial for further research." Zelda grabbed the Shiekah Slate out of her bag and held it up for all to see.

"Lady Urbosa," Anaya spoke up now. "With Link by her side, I'm sure she'll be more than safe." She had her own beautifully ornate sword at her hip and a shield at her back just like Urbosa. "And as a former soldier of the kingdom, I will gladly put my life on the line to protect her as well."

"As will I." You felt the need to say. They all turned towards you, and you suddenly felt quite awkward. You always seemed to forget that you're a nobody to these people. "I was raised by the knights of the kingdom, taught to fight like them, and have fought alongside Link many times. I will protect you with my life." You looked Zelda directly in the eyes, and she actually gave you a small smile.

"Well well." Urbosa crossed her arms and chuckled. "Then we are in this together."

~

While you waited for Revali to return, you quickly ran back to your tent to change your clothes. Your Riro made cloths provided better armor protection than those you got from the Gerudo. You silently thanked Hylia that it got cold here at night, otherwise you wouldn't be able to wear it, lest you melt into a puddle. You secured your sword and your bow to your belt and ran back out to join the others. You arrived just in time to see Revali descend from the sky down in front of Urbosa.

"Your assumptions were correct before. They indeed are held up in the valley, but it's a blatantly obvious trap." Revali rested the back of his hand to his hip and looked back in the direction of the Yiga hideout. He spotted you out of the corner of his eye and saw you'd changed outfit. Several emotions flickered through his eyes.

"There has to be a way around it." Urbosa spoke mostly to herself as she placed her hand at her chin.

"Oh but there is." Revali said as he then walked over to you. He didn't even ask permission as he grabbed at one of your bags you had tied to your belt, and pulled out a map you'd kept with you. You'd had a map of the Gerudo Desert that you took out of one of the books you stole from the castle that you didn't want anyone to know you had with you. You tried to grab it back from him but he pulled it just out of reach and walked back to the others.

Revali placed the map on a boulder sitting on the ground nearby where the others huddled around to look. "Right here, there's a rear entrance to their hideout. If we can get in that way, they won't see us coming."

"Alright then." Urbosa straightened herself and looked down at all of you. She then grabbed her sword and pointed it off into the distance towards your destination. "What are we waiting for?"


	55. The Trials of Champion Urbosa: Third Trial

The night air had gotten almost painfully cold. You and the others had made your way up the backside of the mountain, up the jagged cliffs and steep edges, all to make your way to the Yiga hideout. Urbosa led you all down the path and you came to a clearing, what looked like an arena carved into the side of the mountain. She leaped down off a ledge and scouted out the area, assuring the area was safe and secure before making a hand signal to the rest of you to follow. One by one you crept down into the arena, climbing down off the cliffs, trying to stay as quiet as possible. You jumped off the ledge and helped Zelda down, letting her put a foot on your shoulder before stepping down and letting Link catch her.

You'd read about this place. In preparation for your trip to visit the Gerudo, you had read about the surrounding landmarks and areas in the desert. You'd learned of an old Gerduo archaeological site that had been abandoned for some time, that it seems the Yiga have claimed as their own. You'd read about the Yiga too, learning of their origins when the Royal family generations ago turned on the Shiehak people. This hadn't been their first attempt on the princess' life, and now they were taking hostages. Their actions have only grown bolder throughout the years.

You glanced around at the area, the walls of the arena stripped with different reds and oranges, as the chiseled stone gave way to the secrets of generations long passed. The area was decorated with Shiekah architecture, and along the walls hung rope coated with noisemakers. Should Revali take flight here they'd be alerted immediately to your presence. You glanced at him looking up at the exact same thing you were and could tell he was thinking the same. His eyes darted to you for just a moment before continuing onwards behind Urbosa. You had the incredibly uneasy feeling of being watched.

In the center of all of this was a great pit that seemed to go down into the earth forever. You walked close and looked down, the darkness below was almost dizzying to you. You jerked your head up when you heard a click, and Zelda was standing near the pit as well and had just taken a picture of it with her Shiekah slate. She looked up and almost jumped when she saw everyone staring at her. Urbosa moved a finger up to her lips that were covered by her mask to shush her, and then motioned for everyone to follow her.

There was a large doorway at the far end of the arena, it just looked like a solid stone wall decorated to look like an entranceway. Urbosa made hand signals for everyone to be quiet and come around. She motioned for the other champions to stand at her sides, and the rest of you to stand close to the walls. She leaned her head close to the stone wall, and you all stayed deathly silent. For the longest time, the only thing you could hear was the sound of everyone's breathing until you heard voices.

"The is the last time, traitor, tell us what this means."

"Traitor?" Robbie's recognizable voice reverberated off of the stone from the other side of the wall, and then you heard the sound of him spitting. "You're the traitors. How dare you call me as such." There was a slapping noise, and someone falling over.

"I won't ask you again," The Yiga clan member spoke. "We've had this orb here for years and only yesterday did the band around it start glowing. As a scientist of the royal family, you're the only one who would know what secrets this... Thing is hiding. Tell us, or we slit your throat."

" _I don't know what this is_. I've never seen anything like this before, you'll have to give me time to study this."

"We don't have time. I'm sure your friends will be here soon looking for you. So you either figure this out right now or-"

There was another clicking sound.

All of you turned back to see Zelda had taken a step back and took a picture of all of you standing by the wall, listening to what was going on inside. Urbosa made a frantic motion to her to stop that, and Link ran over and grabbed her arm, pulling her back to the wall with the rest of you. Your teeth were gritted and your heart raced, and you pressed your ear back to the wall.

"What was that?" The Yiga member who was speaking before said. You heard footsteps approach and you began to panic.

Urbosa motioned everyone away from the wall and then nodded up to Daruk. He took just one step back and squared himself right in the middle of the entranceway. He reeled his arm so far back that one of his foot rose from the ground, and then with force as you'd never seen, he punched the wall so hard, a hidden doorway was knocked right off its hinges. The large stone door flew back into the room and embedded itself into the rocky wall adjacent from where you all stood, and the Yiga member was trapped between the wall and the door, completely motionless. Inside there was Robbie, whose face was red and bruised, kneeling in front of a large stone orb that was glowing with orange light. A few others of the Yiga clan were standing around as well, taken by surprise by what had just happened, but as soon as they saw you all they jumped into action.

Urbosa led the charge, running in and knocking one of them to the ground with her shield and sinking her sword into his stomach. She turned, her hair whipping around her, as she was attacked from behind, and caught another by the neck and decapitating him before he was able to descend upon her. Daruk stormed in and smashed someone with his bare hands before pulling his own sword-like object off his back and attacking. Mipha ran in from between the others and impaled a man on her trident. She placed her foot on the man's chest to kick him off just in time to swing it around and block an attack from another enemy. Revali meanwhile stood at the entrance and took out other members one by one with his arrows as they attempted to descend upon the others. You stood back by the princess watching the fight unfold and you were amazed at the talent of each one of them. You yourself were almost ambushed, though, as more of the Yiga clan had appeared behind you and tried to attack. Now you, Link, and Anaya were all fighting for your lives trying to keep the princess safe. Through the commotion of it all, Robbie attempted to make his escape but was grabbed from behind. He screamed and you turned just in time to see him get dragged into the other room. You sidestepped away from the Yiga you were fighting and gave him a swift punch to the back of his neck before turning to the others.

"They're getting away!"

Urbosa grabbed the clan member she was fighting by the hair and threw him aside so she could run after the one who took Robbie. The other champions followed her, and Zelda went running after them as well, causing you, Link, and Anaya to follow. The next room was maze-like in appearance with all the stone structures standing around. Urbosa ran headfirst into an ambush, but she must have been expecting it as the moment a Yiga member came down at her she immediately batted him right out of the air with her shield. More of the Yiga clan attacked and you saw one run out of the doorway on the opposite side of the room just out of the corner of your eye.

"This way!" You called to the others, but none heard you through the sound of swords clashing. Link, though, was the only one to acknowledge you among the fighting and nodded you to follow. As quick as you could you turned on your heels and ran out the doorway following the Yiga soldier. There were two paths to go down, one with a ladder and one down a hall, and in a split-second decision, you threw yourself up the ladder as fast as you could. There was a wooden corridor that was starkly different from the rest of the stone walls that had surrounded you before, and you ran down it as fast as you could only to find... Bananas.

What?

Robbie screamed again and you turned back and ran the direction you came in. You stopped though and looked down through an opening in the wall to see a standoff. A Yiga member that had taken Robbie was pressing a dagger to his neck and holding him as a human shield as he tried to back out of the room. The other champions stood just a small distance away, all wanting to go after him, but afraid that one wrong move would cause the enemy to kill Robbie on the spot. Around them stood other Yiga members, ready to attack at a moment's notice.

"Lay down your weapons!" The Yiga member growled as he pressed the knife into Robbie's skin, causing a trickle of blood to begin to fall.

"Let him go and you may keep your life." Urbosa stood tall and unwavering.

"My arrow will find your heart before you could even move a muscle," Revali said, standing on top of one of the stone pillars.

"Are you so sure of that?" The Yiga said in retaliation and pulled Robbie closer, exposing more of his neck and sinking the blade deeper into his skin. Robbie had a look of absolute terror in his eyes.

Urbosa saw this and you saw her flinch for just a moment, and then you saw her place her sword to the ground. You couldn't see her face but you could tell she looked absolutely defeated. Mipha and Daruk were surprised by her actions, but took her actions and did the same. Mipha layed her trident on the ground and Daruk lay his sword next to it, placing his fist on the floor nearby.

Zelda stood between Link and Anaya who all took a step back. They were out of range and couldn't get close enough to Robbie so they kept their weapons in hand to keep the princess safe. You noticed Anaya's eyes dart around for a moment, looking for something. Looking for you.

Nobody knew you were up here.

Your heart began racing as you quietly pulled out your bow and took a knee, readying an arrow. You had one shot at this. You couldn't let him get away. You aimed at the Yiga member, praying to Hylia that you could do this, as one wrong move could prove to be the death of the scientist. Your hand was shaking. No, shit, you had to be steady.

"Put your weapon down, Rito." The Yiga member demanded, and you looked and realized that Revali still had his bow in his hand.

"I don't see why I should." He spat back in defiance. "It's not like we don't have another scientist to rely on. This one was just our backup, after all." What was he doing? You saw his fingers twitch on his bow and his head cock at an angle, and suddenly you realize, he was buying you time.

"Please!" Robbie started pleading as more blood flowed from the now deepening cut on his neck.

You took a deep breath. You can do this. You had one shot.

You loose your arrow and as it hit, it cracked the mask on the Yiga member's face, shattering it into pieces, and the member went limp and fell to the ground with an arrow sticking out of his head. Robbie fell to his knees and in an instant, the others had grabbed their weapons and went to him to defend him from other attackers. Revali readied an arrow and fired it up directly at you. You yelped when it soared right by your head, and you turned around to see another Yiga member fall lifeless to the floor.

You let out a shaky breath when you realized he just saved you from being attacked from behind, and when you looked back down you saw Revali had flown up to you by your side.

"Are you alright?" He asked just quiet enough for only you to hear and placed his hand on your face, you nodded as your hand reached up and touched his. Another Yiga member appeared behind you and Revali pulled back to fire another arrow at them. You heard Daruk call you from below and you looked down to see him motioning for you to jump. You looked at Revali who nodded, and you grit your teeth and jumped down from the platform you were on and fell roughly into Daruk's waiting hands. His hands were so big they fit your entire body, and he lowered you to the ground.

"Thank you." Robbie ran up to you and placed his hand on your shoulder. You didn't really know what to say so you just gave him a stupid smile. Suddenly you saw another attacker creep up from behind him and you pushed Robbie out of the way to defend him. The Yiga brought his scythe down and you batted it away with your blade and knocked it out of his hands. To your surprise, Robbie caught the blade as it flew and came back and took the head clean off of the Yiga member. You stared wide-eyed for a moment, not realizing that he was capable like that, and he smirked when he saw the look you were giving him.

"Come on, I'm not _that_ helpless." He showed his teeth when he smiled, and then turned around to deflect an attack from another enemy. On a whim, you turned as well, just in time to defend yourself from your own attacker, and the two of you stood back to back as you fought for your lives. As you were fighting you caught a punch to your side that sends you onto your knees. The Yiga got too close to you and you headbutt him as hard as you could. Their mask cracked and so did your skin, a smear of blood staining the white mask, but the Yiga was dazed and fell backward and you got up and kicked him away.

"This way!" Urbosa's voice called out and she ushered you all back into the far room where you all came in from. You were the last one back and as soon as you ran through the doorway, Daruk pulled the door he knocked off its hinges earlier out of the wall, the Yiga member that had been pinned under it fell lifelessly to the floor and Daruk used it to block the doorway to the other room. You all stood for a moment to catch your breath before Robbie ran to the glowing orb in the center of the room that you found him in front of before.

"Urbosa, come look." He said as he tied the scythe he had to his belt and knelt down next to the orb. Urbosa walked over and placed her hand atop it. "What do you think this means? I've never seen anything like it before." Urbosa let her fingers dance over the surface of the orb before she jerked her head up and looked out the doorway to the arena. "What is it?" Robbie looked up at her.

Without speaking, Urbosa lifted the large orb up above her head and rested it on her shoulder. "I believe I know exactly what to do with this." She announced and held it with one arm as she strode outside back into the arena, and stopped right in front of the bottomless pit in the middle.

"What in the world do you think you're doing?" Robbie yelled as you all ran to catch up with Urbosa. Before he could stop her, she chucked the orb down into the hole, Robbie fell to his knees and looked over the ledge and watched the orange light disappear. You all stared down into the darkness, waiting for a sound, to hear it hit the bottom, but... It didn't.

"Is... Is it still falling?" You asked after a few quiet moments.

Revali placed his wing to the side of his head, to his ear? "It is." You all fell silent again and waited.

Eventually, you hear the sound of stone hitting stone, of the orb hitting the bottom of the pit. And then you heard a different sound, one foreign and unfamiliar. The orb must have activated something because once again you all heard the strange voice rumble through your heads.

_I commend you, champion, on your resourcefulness in overcoming this trial. Once again you have overcome this challenge and showed true mastery of your skills. Take this emblem, as a token of the achievements you have made. Now that your trials are complete, your true potential may finally be unlocked._

The last emblem for Urbosa lowered itself from the sky into her waiting hands, and she accepted it gladly. When the emblem absorbed into her she stood just a fraction taller and looked more proud than ever. Zelda ran up to her and took her hands, looking up at her with adoration in her eyes.

There was a loud crash coming from behind you all, the Yiga had broken through your barricade and now stood before you all, ready to attack. Everyone drew their weapons, ready to attack, but Urbosa put her hands up to you all, telling you to step down. You were confused for a moment before you noticed the small sparks coming from Urbosa's fingertips. A flash of lightning flew to her hand and she took a step forward. Small lightning bolts danced on the ground around her as she stepped closer and closer to the hoard of Yiga, who were beginning to look afraid. The lightning that hit the ground around her got stronger with every step she took until she was close enough, and stopped. Sparks still swarmed along the ground at her feet, and the electricity in the air made your hair stand on end.

Urbosa lifted her hand, her middle finger and thumb pressed together, but unmoving. One of the Yiga members flinched but got the courage to begin charging at her. The others followed suit until there was an entire army of Yiga coming at her, and then she snapped. The sound of her fingers was drowned out by the loud crash of thunder, and then many bolts of lightning came down upon the Yiga, scorching every last one of them. You were blinded by the light of it all and you covered your face with your hands. When you finally opened your eyes, you looked back to see Urbosa standing among the scorched bodies of her enemy.

She turned around and lifted her helm, letting out a breath and looking over at you all. She just smiled.


	56. Who Is Robbie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have this early because I'm impatient. Also 10 points to anyone who can see what I'm doing here.

Things had finally begun to calm down. You'd all returned to the city safe and sound, your wounds attended to and everyone accounted for. Robbie, who'd just had a near-death experience, couldn't stop talking about the trials and Urbosa's incredible power. His mouth was running a million miles a minute as he talked about it, and you were sure his mind was running even faster. You'd returned to the bazaar to clean the blood off of yourself, luckily not much of it your own, and left the champions to themselves. You were done adventuring for the night.

In the early hours of the morning, you were by the lake in the bazaar, sitting on one of the rocks at the water's edge, playing your guitar and trying to come down off the high of the fight. You'd fought monsters, moblins, talus' and more, even humans. It'd been a while since you'd had to take a human life, and it never got any easier. Your song was slightly off, as your fingers were still shaking, but in time you had calmed down to finally strum something soft and soothing. Your mind wandered to Urbosa, watching her fight, her absolute grace, her power. Your song shifted to something that reminded you of her, of her elegance and authority. You let yourself fall into the song that you felt embodied Urbosa perfectly, and then you heard singing.

" _ Lightning king of the desert, Noboris' Champion, the Stalwart _ ." Robbie walked up to you, singing along to the song you were playing. Your song faltered when you heard him come up to you, not really knowing how to continue now that he was here. You looked up at him, blinking, and he smiled back at you. "Don't stop on my account, your playing is lovely. I was inspired by it."

You couldn't help but smirk up at him. "You're a man of many talents, I see."

"Oh, you have no idea." He gave you a sly grin and motioned to sit down next to you. You moved over to give him room to sit next to you, and he sat down and placed his hands behind him, looking up at the now early morning sky, the stars slowly beginning to disappear. "I must say, it's nice to finally meet you, River."

"Oh?" You cocked an eyebrow at him as you began to play again.

"Yes, Purah talks of you occasionally, about her friend from Hateno Village." Robbie pulled the Shiekah Slate out of his bag and pulled up the photo Purah took of the two of you where you were making a stupid face. You felt the warmth creep back into your cheeks and turned away from him, focusing more on your music than on him. Robbie simply chuckled and put it away. "Farmgirl turned politician. Not a story told often."

"I'm not good at following the rules." You stuck your tongue out at him and he snickered.

"Oh, I don't doubt it. But let me tell you  _ my _ story, I've got you beat, I promise. Would you like to hear it?" Robbie placed his hand to his chest and looked down at you. He seemed to be waiting for you to say yes, but you simply rolled your eyes.

"Yes Robbie, I'm  _ dying _ to hear it." You couldn't have said that with more sarcasm, and he noticed. He gave you a flat look before he cleared his throat and went ahead and told you anyway.

"Well, you see, I started out as the court poet. I've an  _ exceptional _ talent for music, you see."

"Oh do you now?" You said, your words once again dripping with sarcasm yet again.

"Why yes, I do." He straightened himself now, trying to make himself look bigger than you. "I have written hundreds of songs for the King, and I am trained to play every musical instrument in Hyrule."

"What? No." You said simply, placing your guitar down now. "So you can play everything?"

"Precisely."

"Piano?"

"Of course."

"Drums?"

"Without a doubt."

"Guitar?"

"Better than you." He gave you another sly grin and you glared at him. You picked it up and began playing again.

"So how'd you get here?"

"Well, you see," He smiled as he looked off into the distance, his hands together. "My story begins with Princess Zelda, the most beautiful maiden in all the land. Since she began her training to try to unlock her darkness sealing powers, she hasn't quite been herself. She's never managed to unleash her magic, and whenever she would be feeling particularly depressed, I'd be right there at her side, serenading her until she felt better. Well, recently she's been showing a growing interest in ancient Shiekah technology. Now, as the court poet, I had no clue what  _ any _ of that was, so I asked. And let me tell you, the way she spoke on the subject, her eyes lit up and she looked so beautiful..." Robbie trailed off, his head resting on his hands, just staring into space. You rolled your eyes again at the love-drunk bard and tapped him with your foot. He blinked and looked over at you, before turning away and clearing his throat again. You noticed a small pink blush on his ears and giggled.

"Uh, well, anyway, I always sincerely enjoyed it when Zelda spoke of such things, so I sat with her often and just let her teach me of these things. Eventually, Zelda began leaving the castle to venture out with her little knight..." You saw the same scowl on his face that Revai made when he spoke of Link. "To go research the Divine Beasts. I wanted nothing more than to be out there with her, to join her on her crusade to save the world, but what was just a simple bard to do? So, while she was gone, I started sneaking into Purah's lab at the castle to gather more information. I wanted to know more of what she was studying to go out and help her. Well, color me surprised when I discover what Purah's research  _ really _ was." Robbie paused his story, waiting for you to react to him. All you did was raise your eyebrow at him. His shoulders dropped when he saw just how bad of an audience you were being, but pressed on anyway. " _ Well _ , not only was Purah studying the ancient technology of the Divine Beasts, but also that of  _ guardians. _ "

"What are guardians?" Now you saw Robbie's eyes light up when you asked that question. He turned to you, biting his lip, sheer joy in his eyes that made you think he looked like a child overcome with excitement.

"Magnificent creations of metal and magic. More crafts of ancient Shiekah, meant to fight and protect the kingdom." Robbie grabbed the Shiekah slate again and pulled up a picture of one of the guardians, huge and monstrous, ancient and mysterious. You looked on with wide eyes as he explained. "They were created for the sole purpose of fighting our wars and protecting us, preserving life in the process. They are amazing beasts that fight autonomously, astoundingly strong and incredibly agile. Not to mention that there are so many different kinds of them." He flipped through a few pictures, showing you smaller guardians, ones that could fly, ones that were turrets... You were amazed.

"The moment I laid my eyes on these creatures I knew I had to learn everything I could about them. I snuck into Purah's lab whenever I had the chance just to get a glimpse and learn more of them. I was absolutely fascinated. I kept going back to try to find out more, that one day I finally slipped up and got caught! Purah had found me in her lab looking through her notes and I swear, she looked like she was going to wring my neck."

"She almost did." You spoke up and he looked at you in confused surprise. "So  _ you're _ the kid that kept sneaking into her lab, huh? Last time I saw Pruah she told me that there was this stupid kid who kept going into her lab and looking through her stuff. She'd known you were doing it for months but kept quiet about it because of how curious you were. At first, she wanted to kill you for going through her things, but I guess you proved yourself to her, huh? Although let me say, Purah told me you were  _ not _ subtle about it, what so ever." You saw the blush return to his face and spread all the way over to his ears, it was your turn to snicker at him.

"You mean she knew the entire time?"

"Of course she did, Purah knows everything." You winked at Robbie and he huffed.

"Well, it doesn't matter. Once Purah found me I impressed her with my knowledge so much that she decided to take me on as her assistant-"

"You mean to say, you cried when she found you, and you begged her not to have the king throw you out of the castle." You held up your finger at him and his blush grew redder.

"Excuse me, which one of us is telling the story here?" He was beginning to get defensive in his embarrassment.

"Oh, you are. And it is  _ quite _ the story." You turned to grab your guitar again and you saw him fuming out of the corner of your eye. You laughed at his reaction and went back to playing the same song you had when he first came over. The song was inspired by your time spent with Urbosa, and you were glad that the court poet of all people liked it too.

"You also wrote this one yourself, I assume?" Robbie asked after a moment when he finally calmed himself down.

"Yup." You said simply and looked out over the shining water.

"It truly feels like a song worthy of Champion Urbosa herself." He complimented you, though begrudgingly. You smiled to yourself, and let the silence hang in the air between you.


	57. Goodbye For Now

* * *

It was finally time for you to leave this goddess forsaken desert. In your time spent here, your hair was fried and your skin was burnt. You felt dehydrated despite drinking more water in these last few days you'd ever had in your entire life. You dreaded what it would be like on Death Mountain, but you'd cross that bridge when you get there. For now, you were just glad to be returning to the Rito Village, where you now much preferred the bitter cold over the harsh heat.

The princess and the champions had gathered at the entrance to Gerudo Town to see everyone off. You took your spot at Revali's side, standing behind him just slightly. You didn't feel right standing up with the champions so you tried to keep your distance. Revali looked back at you and raised an eyebrow, you simply just kept your eyes forward at the princess.

"I would like to thank you all again for being with us here to witness Champion Urbosa's trials," Zelda spoke eloquently, as usual, her hands folded in front of her, her eyes regarding everyone with kindness. "Truly, we have witnessed something absolutely astounding. After the completion of her trials, Urbosa's power has grown exponentially. It is also expected that she will have better control of her Divine Beast as well. I will stay here for the next month studying this development. We must learn and train as much as we possibly can for the coming Calamity." Zelda turned and locked eyes with Revali, and then you. You'd almost flinched when she did that. "Our next destination in one month time will be the Rito Village," Zelda spoke with such authority that you felt the need to take a step forward as she was speaking to you. Zelda then took a step towards Revali and looked up at him. "Revali, the Rito Champion, you will be the next to step up and perform your trials."

"It will be my pleasure," Revali said, one of his arms behind his back and the other at his chest as he bowed slightly. He kept eye contact with the princess as he lowered himself. "I've no doubt you're all waiting with bated breath to see your most remarkable champion in action."

"And I have no doubt that you will exceed all of our expectations," Zelda spoke politely as she gave him a kind smile. Revali straightened himself and placed both of his hands behind his back. He seemed quite proud of Zelda's comment, you could tell. Link, who was standing near the princess, sneered at Revali and you had to hold back a smile.

"We'll have a lot to prepare for," You cleared your throat and spoke up, trying to be just as official, and knowing full well you were falling short. "Winter has come into the valley, I'll do my best to accommodate all of you." You glanced at the others, not knowing how well anyone did with the cold. Though by the way Mipha handled the heat, you could only imagine how she'd do in the freezing temperatures in the mountains. You turned back to Zelda, who gave you an approving nod.

"Now there's a few pieces of information I would like to go over before we part ways." As Zelda said that last part, you felt someone grab your arm and pull you away from the group. You were surprised to see Anaya pulling you just a few steps away from the group, but you let her drag you. Once out of earshot of the others, Anaya placed her hands on your shoulders and smiled at you.

"River, allow me to say, thank you, and I'm sorry." Anaya's words were both entirely sincere, but also quite surprising.

"For what?" You asked as you placed one of your hands on top of hers, squeezing her fingers.

"Sorry for doubting you, for doubting your abilities to be a proper ambassador. I know, there's a lot of boring politics involved," She winked at you and your mouth twitched. "But it's also about representation. You're strong, you're clever, and most importantly, you're kind. Having you around actually makes the Rito Champion palatable." You snorted when she said that, and both of you fell into giggles. Once composed, she continued. "So what I want to say is, I'm sorry for doubting you, and thank you for proving me wrong." Your heart swelled when Anaya said those words. You hadn't thought that you'd really done much to prove yourself. You were just doing your job...

"I want to give you a gift." Anaya grinned.

"What?" You put up your hands. "No, you really don't have to."

"Hush," Anaya placed her finger on your lips to silence you. She then reached to one of her ears that held many glittering gold earrings. She pulled out a small ring towards the tip of her ear and held it out for you to see. "This is for you, to represent our friendship." She pushed your hair out of the way to get a better look at your ears, searching for a hole for the earring to go into. She was confused when she realized that your ears weren't pierced like hers. She shrugged and grabbed close to the tip of one of your pointed ears and then jammed the point of the earring through your skin so hard that she pierced it herself. You yelped in pain when she did that and you pulled away from her. "Oh relax, it wasn't that bad." She waved off your pain as you glowered at her and rubbed your throbbing ear.

"Are you kidding? You literally just stabbed me." You said through a pout and gritted teeth.

"You'll heal." She snickered at you and you wanted nothing more than to growl at her. Your fingers traced along the gold earring that stung inside your cartilage and you couldn't help but feel happy again. You let your scowl melt into a smile and pulled Anaya in for a tight hug. You held her close to you and took a deep breath, smelling a mix of flowery perfume and the musk of sand seals.

"You'll be coming with Urbosa next month, right?" You asked when you finally broke from your bruising hug.

"Pft, what? Of course not." Anaya said as she ran her fingers through her hair. "It's too cold in the Hebra region for me. I'm staying put." She noticed the sad look on your face and put a hand on your shoulder as she led you back over to the others. "Don't fret, I'll write to you. You're the new ambassador, so you're the one that has to make the rounds to the other regions. I earned my right to not have to travel." She smirked at you and you stuck your tongue out at her.

When Urbosa approached the two of you, you'd quickly stopped making that face. Anaya snickered at you and you tried to swat at her inconspicuously. Urbosa looked down at you and notice the small gold earring near the tip of your ear. She placed her hand on it to get a better looked but pulled her hand away when you winced. She chuckled and gave you a big toothy grin.

"You know, you'd make a proper fine Gerudo here," Urbosa said as she placed her hands on her hips and looked down at you. "Had you not already given your heart to the Rito, I'd ask you to say here and recruit you as one of my own guards." Your stomach jumped at that. You; work as one of Urbosa's guards? Holy shit, you? "If only I'd gotten to you first." She winked down at you and you felt your face grow hot. Urbosa placed her hand on your back and led you over to the others. Revali turned to you and saw the glittering gold in your ear, you just grinned and pointed to it happily.

"Now, I've something for both of you," Urbosa said to you and Revali. She seemed to have much more of a regal air to her all of a sudden as she regarded the two of you. "As you may know, the Gerudo people have lived for countless generations. Our people are an ancient one, spanning far passed even written language. In comparison, the Rito are new to this world. As such; as the leader of the Gerudo people, I, Lady Urbosa, would like to be the first to extend our alliance towards you and your people." One of the Gerudo guards stepped up and handed Urbosa a beautifully ornate shield, which she then extended out towards you. "Champion Revali and Ambassador River, I extend this gift to you as a token of our friendship. May our alliance span countless generations."

Urbosa offered you the shield and you immediately held out your hands to take it. Your eyes shone with the gems that adorned the shield. You felt the perfectly balanced weight of it in your hands and held it at an angle to get a better look at it. It was a radiant shield, crafted by the Gerudo people, given to only their finest warriors. You looked up at Urbosa, your eyes still shining. Your jaw was tight and you really didn't know what to say to this, but apparently your face said it all, as Urbosa placed her hands on yours and Revali's shoulders.

"It has been a pleasure, friends. I will see you at your home, next."

~

You were packing up your things for your journey home, Revali by your side. You threw your things into your bag and folded your blankets. There was a wonderfully plush wool blanket among the ones you were loaned along with the tent, and you quietly grabbed it and folded it among your things.

"You're doing it again." Revali pointed out as he saw you pack away the blanket out of the corner of his eye.

"I don't know what you're talking about." You said as you refused to look at him and continued packing your own things on top of the blanket.

"You keep stealing things, what's with that?" Revali threw his arms up at you.

"Oh come on, look at all this nice stuff. They won't miss _one_ blanket."

"You also said not to worry about those books you took."

"Yeah, so why are you worrying?" You flipped your hair over your shoulder and you could swear he looked like he wanted to strangle you. You'd welcome it. You continued packing your things in silence and then tied your hair into a tight bun on top of your head for your trip out. The soldiers who had escorted you to the Gerudo Desert were standing off to the side waiting to take you home, and you'd half considered telling them to just stay behind. You turned when you heard the sound of wings approaching, and out of the sky dropped both Quill and Tuli.

"Where the fuck have you two been?" You asked, a surprising amount of anger booming from your voice.

"Oh us?" Quill asked coyly, either not noticing your rising emotions, or not caring. "We decided the desert was too hot for us. So, we took a quick trip to someplace nice, just outside of the desert. We relaxed, took it easy, treated it like a vacation." He winked at you. "I'm sure you two also had a nice, exciting time here with the other champions."

You looked at Quill like you wanted to rip his feathers out. You glanced back at Revali and saw his eye twitch slightly.

"...what?" Tuli asked as the silence was beginning to grow uncomfortable.

"We were fucking attacked!" You belted out at them, taking a step forward and looking up at the men with fire in your eyes. "While you two were off having a fucking 'romantic getaway', we got fucking ambushed by the Yiga clan!" The two of them shared a look.

"Hey, weren't you the one to tell us that this was the safest place you could be?" Quill bent down and got in your face now, deflecting your anger with his own. 

"Yeah, but I didn't expect you two to just run off like that!" You gritted your teeth and brought your hands up as if to smack him. Your body seized up and you turned around and pressed your fingers into your temples. "What the fuck am I gonna do with you two?" You said, mainly to yourself.

"The fuck is that supposed to mean?" Quill demanded.

"It means you're a fucking asshole, Quill."

"Don't you mean cloaca?" Tuli interjected.

"What the fuck is a cloaca?" You yelled and threw your arms up into the air. Tuli laughed, Quill growled, and Revali dropped his head into his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friends, give me feedback, I need it like WOAH. Leave comments, yell at me on Tumblr, I even have a twitter now. Just, fucking say ANYTHING so I know you guys are still enjoying this.  
> Tumblr: https://river675.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/KrisPS675


	58. Home Again (but better this time)

It felt good to be home.

Home, now being the Rito Village.

Snowflakes drifted from the sky and fell into your hair as you crested the hill. You looked down and saw the village standing tall in the valley, a thin white layer covering everything. You smiled to yourself as you took a deep breath, the crisp, cold air filling your lungs and waking you up. As you descended further into the valley, you noticed a few of the Rito villagers waiting for you down by the horse stables, the village elder among them. You felt the wind pick up and Revali flew just overhead, passing you and making his way to his fellow Rito that were waiting for him. You saw him land and he disappeared as the others all crowded around him, seemingly giving him a warm welcome home.

You joined him shortly after. Once you made your way to the stables, Quill and Tuli landed as well and greeted some of their friends from the village upon their return. Tuli was almost knocked to the ground as his sister Ossa took a running leap into his arms. You dismount your horse and brush yourself off. Your escort from Zelda bid you farewell and you waved them off. You began untying your things from your horse's saddle when you felt a tug at your tunic. When you turned, you looked down and saw Kaneli looking up at you with the biggest eyes. You couldn't stop the grin that stretched across your face as you knelt down and hugged him tight to your chest.

"I missed you." You said to him.

"Did you?" He seemed happy at what you said that, if a little sheepish. With that, some of the other children in the village came up to you, greeting you warmly. Some of them threw their tiny wings around you in a barrage of hugs. You could only laugh as you lost yourself small voices and tiny feathers. You caught Revali looking at you. All you could do was grin.

"Welcome home." The village elder spoke as he approached Revali. The elder took slow steps forward, leaning most of his weight on a thick, heavy cane carved from birch wood. "I can only hope things went well with the Gerudo." He glanced down at you, lost among the sea of children. You excused yourself from them all to their dismay and retreated back to your horse. The elder raised one of his big, fluffy eyebrows at you, and you walked back up to him holding the gifted shield from Urbosa herself.

"Very well," Revali spoke for you as you presented the shield to the elder. "Not only have we gained their favor, but we have also acquired an allay."

"Lady Urbosa sends her regards." You grinned. The village elder looked between you and the glittering shield you held.

"Well then... This should be a cause for celebration." He spoke, seemingly delighted at your accomplishments.

"Uh..." You winced when he said that. After the last party you attended, you were good for the rest of the year for celebrations. "Thank you, but, this is just one of the many peoples I gotta befriend." You cleared your throat. "I still have a lot of work to do. We all do."

"If you thought my previous achievements were impressive," Revali announced. "You will be knocked out of the sky when you see me in action next. In one month time, it will be my turn to show you all just how profusely accomplished I truly am as the Princess of Hyrule and the other champions join us here to watch me perform my trials." The others around you cheered Revali on.

"We must begin preparations for their arrival." The elder said and motioned for two of the Rito people near him to step forward. He began speaking with them and your attention was once again drawn to something pulling at your leg. Ossa was now clinging to your thigh and you reached down to pick her up, holding her against your hip as she wrapped her arms around your neck. Tuli came over and offered to take her, but you just shook your head and smiled.

"She's fine." You assured him.

"River I've been practicing my singing while you were gone," She said, talking far too loud directly into your ear. "Wanna hear?"

"In a bit." You said as you smiled through gritted teeth.

"River," You turned around, and the village elder was now standing before you. "I have something for you. Please, follow."

~

Where the cabin lied was not too far away from the flight range, just a short walk away. It sat at the base of Rospro pass, in the shadow of Hebra mountain. You hadn't said a word for the longest time, just standing there, staring at the newly built house in front of you. What were you supposed to say? It was all yours, built for you out of the kindness of the Rito village elder, welcoming you among them. Behind you stood the village elder, Kaneli close by. Revali, Quill, and Tuli joined you, while Ossa held on tight to her brother's hand. You hadn't known why you insisted they all came with you, but they followed without questions. Flakes of snow began caking up in your hair as you just stood there, and the elder cleared his throat to get your attention.

"This is for you." He stated, resting both of his hands on his cane. "You've proven yourself to be a true asset to our people. A guardian, a friend, an ambassador." You turned to face him and he placed a large hand on your shoulder. "With this gift, we welcome you into our home. Not as one of us, but as our equal." Well, that was the best you could hope for, you knew that. The elder motioned for you to finally enter the cabin, and you approached it hesitantly. You placed your hand on the wooden door and looked back at the others, pausing.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Revali spoke, his hands resting on his hips. "Are you just going to stand here in the cold all day or are you going inside?"

You glared at him for his comment and turned back, pushing open the door of the cabin. The door squeaked loudly and you took a step inside to look around. It was bigger than you thought it'd be. The first thing you noticed was that as soon as you entered, you were embraced with the warmth from the fireplace. On the far wall stood a roaring fire underneath a cooking pot. Beside it were barrels full of provisions to help last you through winter. You took a step further and you looked down as you felt your feet touch a deerskin rug on the floor. The door squeaked closed behind you and you took a look around. On your left, there was a writing desk under a window, and beside it an almost empty bookshelf. To your right was a bed. An actual bed. It sat under another window that looked out towards Rito Village. A wardrobe sat against the wall behind you.

Your eyes drifted along the inside of the cabin, drinking it all in. This was _yours_. You took a step over to the bed and slipped your glove off. Your fingertips grazed along the comforter, and you smiled. You turned and sat down on your new bed, your body sinking into the soft mattress. You looked out the window facing the village, you didn't have the best view, but it was beautiful all the same. This was your cabin, your space, your own little oasis among the bitter cold of this region. You took a deep breath, letting the emotions wash over you before you stood back up.

You grabbed the door handle and threw it open. "Come see!" You called to the others who all waited patiently for you out in the snow. Ossa was the first to run forward, letting go of her brother's hand as she darted inside the cabin. Tuli chased after her, Kaneli trotting after them, wanting to see everything himself. Quill made his way after the others, glancing back for just a moment.

~

Revali stood back and watched you and his friends disappear inside the cabin. He moved to follow them, but the village elder held out his wing to stop him in his tracks. Revali looked up at the elder who stood by his side, his eyes forward, not bothering to look down at the young warrior.

"I believe you owe me an explanation." The elder said simply as he once again rested both of his hands on his cane.

"An explanation of what, exactly?" Revali asked, raising his eyebrow at the elder.

"You know exactly what." He shot Revali a warning look and then sighed. "I expected you of all the Rito to know exactly why relations with Hylians are forbidden."

If Revali could start sweating, he would. "It is none of your concern." He folded his arms and turned back towards the cabin, refusing to look at the elder.

"I must inform you, I do not condone your actions, but I will also not punish you for them." The elder clicked his beak as he thought. "Who else knows?"

"Of the Rito... Just those two." He motioned towards the cabin and turned away, his hand on his hip. "Though outside of our home, it is no secret."

"You never were one for subtlety." The elder chuckled as he looked down at the ground. "Just... As long as no one else becomes aware, I will not make mention of it. Despite your deviant behavior, the Hylian is an asset to us. I don't want it known that I'm allowing the champion to break so many of our rules."

"If I may, as the champion, I should be _exempt_ from the rules."

The elder pointed the tip of his cane at Revali's chest. "Do not press your luck, young one."


	59. Worldbuilding?

This was _yours_. 

You had spent a few days after your return to the Rito Village just making the cabin your own. You'd filled the bookshelf with some of your things, along with the books you'd stolen from the castle and from Purah, and some of the gifted children's books you'd gotten from your young Rito friends. You'd been keeping a diary lately, so you could continue to get better at writing. You had your book open on the desk, ink splattered some of the pages. You'd turned Revali's feather into a writing quill and you weren't that talented at using an ink pen, but you were getting better. You'd laid a few bottles of the sweet desert wine you brought back from Gerudo Town on the desk as well. You had one bottle chilling just outside the front door for later.

You filled the wardrobe at the foot of your bed with what few outfits you had, you even tucked away your Snowquill outfit in favor of walking around your own house in either just your underwear or completely naked. This was the first time in your life you'd had any amount of privacy. You had the entire cabin all to yourself, no sister popping in and out, no children running through at the worst times. Even on the road, you had to worry about other travelers coming along your campsite. Right now, you were alone and you were loving it.

This was the first time in months you had emptied your backpack. It sat under your desk, folded over and nearly forgotten. You laid your newest treasure, the wool blanket you stole from Gerudo Town, on your bed and snuggled under the covers completely naked. It was warm and cozy in your house, even more so in your blankets. You could get used to this.

What you were the proudest of, however, was that you had mounted a hook just above your fireplace, displaying proudly the radiant shield you'd been gifted from Urbosa. You'd tried to offer it to the village elder, as you insisted it was a gift to him directly as you stood in as his voice, but he declined. It was you who received that gift, not him, and so it was yours. Hearing that from him, you couldn't have been more proud of yourself.

You spent days doing what you could to prepare for Revali's trials. You had been sending letters back and forth between you and the princess, as well as to Anaya, who spoke of how she missed you. Anaya had written that even though she had so many friends in the Gerudo people, it was nice to have a Hylian friend she could relate to. You smiled whenever she referred to you as her friend, your fingers reaching up and finding the small gold band that was now stuck in your ear. Anaya had been right, you would heal, but now you were unable to get the earring out and you were kinda scared that it'd be stuck forever. You figured you'd ask Mipha for help the next time you saw her.

"Delivery!" You heard a voice sing from just outside your door. Quickly, you threw on an old tunic and a pair of leggings as you then went to greet your guest. Before you stood a Rito warrior, a spear in one hand, a letter in the other. You grinned and beckoned her inside. She towered over you in height, as most of the Rito did, and once inside she shook the snow off her purple feathers. The females of the Rito always had brighter colored feathers than the males, so that helped you tell them apart from each other, at least. She smiled down at you with shining blue eyes and tossed the letter over to you.

"Thank you, Frosa." You grinned.

"No need to thank me, it's what I do." She winked at you. "I've been delivering letters between here and the castle for a while, I don't mind going a bit farther for you. Besides, I've come to like the desert."

Frosa was the mother of one of the children you sang with once a week. Her son wouldn't shut up about how cool the singing Hylian was so she had to go over and meet you, and the two of you became fast friends. You trusted her with the letters you sent to the princess, as she had been carrying letters for the village elder for quite some time. You turned the letter over in your hands, recognizing the wax seal the princess used on every letter she sent.

"Frosa, I've a request." You said as you placed the letter down on your desk and went outside to grab a bottle of wine that you'd had chilling for some time. She raised one of her eyebrows at you as you poured the both of you a drink. "Have you ever been to Hateno?"

"No, but I've been to Kakariko, and I understand it's not that far away. Why?"

"I want to send my sister a letter." You spoke as you handed her a drink and sipped your own.

"You never told me you had a sister." She gave you a sly smile. As the two of you became fast friends, you also realized you could trust her with a lot of sensitive information. Around her, you had nothing to hide. You wore the necklace you received from Revali out in the open around her. She spotted it before you could explain yourself, though. Back right around when you'd first met, you'd let your scarf slip down your shoulders a bit when you were talking, and she noticed the glittering of gold at your throat. The blood drained from your face when you realized she saw it and you tried to think of some clever lie as to where you got it, but she waved you off. Frosa explained to you that she didn't care. Honestly, she could tell the two of you were a thing, as Revali didn't get along with just _anybody_. You began to wonder exactly just how many people knew, and she assured you that probably not many, as the Rito tended to mind their own business most of the time and never bothered to snoop into other people's affairs. Sure there would be rumors that popped up, but the people here rarely were entertained by such hearsay. That was very different from what you were used to back at Hateno Village.

You finished your glass of wine much quicker than Frosa did, and you turned and flipped through the mess of papers you had on your desk. You had to toss a book aside and a few loose sheets of papers fluttered to the floor before you found the sealed envelope you had prepared. You handed it over to your purple friend who looked it over carefully as she finished her own drink.

"You need me to take this right away?" She asked as she handed you back her cup.

"No, come back tomorrow around this time and I'll have another letter for you to take to Zelda."

"Look at you, on a first-name basis with the princess." Frosa teased you as she placed the letter in a pouch at her hip. You tossed her a small bag of rupees to pay her for her troubles and she weighed it in her hand, approvingly.

"Oh hey, on your way back to the village, if you see Revali can you tell him to stop by and see me? I haven't seen him in a few days and I've got business to discuss with him."

"Ah, yes, 'business'." Frosa said with a tilt in her voice that made your face grow hot.

"Yes, business, now get the fuck outta my house." You grumbled at her and she left with a giggle. Your house. You couldn't help but smile to yourself after she left.

As much as you loved having your own private space, you became lonely quite easily. Sure, your friends came to visit you at your new home, but spending the nights alone were leaving you feeling a little empty. The one person who you hadn't seen, your one friend that hasn't visited you all week, was Revali. Was he avoiding you? Your house was only a short walk away from the flight range, but every time you'd gone over there to see him, he was always gone. You weren't sure if you'd done something to upset him while you were visiting the Gerudo that made him not want to spend time with you.

You sat at your desk and grabbed the open bottle of wine, taking a long drink directly from the bottle. You completely ignored the dirty cups sitting on your desk, leaving them off to the side among the mess of papers. While you drank, your other hand reached up and trailed along the golden feathers that surrounded the ruby at your neck. You'd made a promise to each other, that you'd be his and he would be yours. Would Revali break that promise to you? As much as you loved him, you actually hadn't known him for all that long. True, you'd seen a side of him that nobody else has ever seen, but was there still more you didn't know about him? Was there something in him you just hadn't seen? He'd abandoned Tuli when he began to feel things Revali wasn't able to reciprocate.

Was that it?

You loved him, and you told him so, but not once have you heard it back from him. You took a long drink from the bottle as your mind raced. You weren't one to just throw out the words 'I love you' to just anyone. You'd opened your heart and been hurt in the worst way possible, so with Revali, you had to be absolutely sure of how you felt before you told him. Did he just need more time? Or was avoiding you his own way of saying he no longer wanted to see you? But _he_ was the one to ask you to be his. Your hand held tightly to the neck of the bottle, unable to quell the stirring of emotions inside you. You tossed the bottle back to take another drink and... You finished it. Great.

You nearly jumped out of your skin when the door loudly squeaked open. Revali strode in without a knock, announcing his presence by just walking in like this was his home instead of yours. The cold wind blew in from behind him, causing swirls of snowflakes to come fluttering in onto the floor, a chill running up your spine as the heat of the cabin was let out into the world. You quickly jumped to your feet to greet him. You weren't sure what kind of face you were making at him, but you saw Revali raise an eyebrow at you before holding up his hands as he spoke.

"You know, I feel that as the appointed champion, I should have people coming to me, instead of being beckoned to others." He said as he placed his hands on his hips, the front door of the house falling closed behind him.

"I tried to find you, I feel like you've been avoiding me." You spoke almost softly as you placed the bottle on your desk and took a step closer, but you stopped.

"I've been... Busy." He stated, and you saw him take notice of the fact that you weren't approaching.

"Busy doing what? You're not a busy man." You felt something tickle in your chest, something that made you hurt. "Or is it that you just don't want to see me?"

With your words, he crossed the room with long strides until his body was only inches from yours. His fingertips found your chin, gently pulling your head up to look at him. His other hand found your back, pulling you closer. You let out an unintentional sigh of relief when you felt his hands on you, and he had to hold back a smirk when he saw the reaction he had on you with only a touch.

"My little mourning dove, you are on my mind every hour of the day." You could tell he was really laying it on thick. You stared right into his eyes and you saw him falter slightly. With his own sigh, he then dropped his hand from your chin to your hip and pulled you to press his body into yours. He leaned down to rest his forehead into your own and let a small groan escape his throat. "You're not the only one who has much to prepare for." You leaned back against his arms to look at him. "I can only train so much at the flight range. I've been in the mountains, pushing myself farther than I've ever gone before."

"Not too hard, though?" You asked softly as your fingers traced along the feathers on his cheek.

"Whatever it takes to become better." He stated simply, and his hand once again found your chin.

You were thoughtful for a moment. "Take me with you."


	60. 'Slalom' for Nintendo Entertainment System (1986)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'mma go on hiatus for a bit. I'll be back, I am absolutely going to finish this story at some point, but I've just run out of steam for the moment. If you wanna keep up with me, come find me on tumblr. Don't know when I'll pick this back up, but I'll do my best to come back eventually.

****You were beginning to regret asking Revali to bring you with him. When you asked him the other day to bring you up into the Hebra mountains so you could watch him train, you wouldn't be prepared for a snowstorm to hit. He, on the other hand, seemed unfazed by the biting cold. You wished you did something more with your hair. An unrelenting wind whipped around Hebra peak and made an absolute mess of it. There was nothing you could do to fix it now, so you simply elected to ignore it and worry about fighting the catastrophe it would be later. You pulled your scarf up tightly around your face, covering your nose and cheeks. Your eyes stung from the icy wind and you squinted, trying to get a good look around. It was hard to see, as the sun was blocked out by stormy-looking grey clouds, and the snow fell thick around you.

You stood just below the peak of the mountain, actually. You were standing in what looked like a perfect hole carved out of the peak, leaving it gaping and scarred. You bent your neck back to look around, seeing the top of the mountain looming dangerously above you as if it would all come crashing down any moment. Your eyes fixated on the underside of it, as what looked like a ghostly blue, translucent ice crystalized to the rocks. You'd never seen anything like this in your entire life, but then again, you were seeing a lot of new things lately. You turned back to look at Revali, who was standing not too far away, watching your every move. He stood in a patch of wildflowers, which you thought was odd to see them growing among this cold.

"I've been coming here quite often. The heavy winds provide the perfect resistance to perfect my ariel abilities." Revali said, his wings outstretched in a show-off-ish way.

"What happened here?" You asked, ignoring his usual boastfulness. You removed one of your gloves and touched the otherworldly sheen that was solidified to the entire scar on the mountain. You were surprised when you realized, it was cold, but it wasn't ice. What _was_ this?

"They say this hole was blasted into the mountain back 10,000 years ago," Revali spoke, walking up next to you and examining his own mangled reflection in the waves of the crystal. "It's rumored that it was created during the fight with Calamity Ganon all those years ago. Can you imagine, what kind of fight must it have been, what power the Divine Beasts must hold? To have the ability to tear through the ancient stone like it was _nothing_." He balled his hands into fists and then turned to you. You slipped your glove back on and hid your smile behind your scarf, though you were sure your eyes gave you away.

"Show me what you do here." You ordered, and he raised an eyebrow at you. Instead of coming back at you with some witty retort that you'd become accustomed to, you felt the wind change direction. He smirked, and suddenly he kicked off the ground with his gale that sent him flying up, hugging the inside curve of the hole cut out from the mountain. As he flew up to the peak he arched back and did a somersault in the air. He twirled around in a magnificent display of power and grace and then began flying away from you.

Where did he think he was going? You weren't about to be left behind, so you turned on your heels and ran to follow him. Revali flew high into the sky, but he made sure you were able to keep up with him. As you ran after him you watched him show off his skills to you, every once in a while glancing down to make sure you were still following. You were slow, trying to keep up with him while trudging through the snow, but you did what you could.

You were almost out of breath when you stopped at the top of a hill that overlooked the valley. Revali kept flying, not noticing that you'd stopped running. As you looked down the hill, the snow cleared somewhat. The clouds above you parted slightly to let you get a better look at everything, and it was all so beautiful. Eventually, when Revali realized you'd stopped following, he quickly looked around to try and find you, realizing you were stopped back up at the top of the hill. He'd turned to fly back towards you and you gritted your teeth.

You'd brought the shield with you, the one you were gifted from Urbosa. It had glittering gemstones embedded into it, ones that Revali would be able to spot from miles away in case you got yourself lost. You pulled it from your back and held it tightly in your grip. This would be just like sand seal racing back in the desert, right? Except, this time it'll smell better. This time you'd have more control, letting gravity do the work to pull you down the mountain, and that made you feel better. You looked up and saw Revali approaching where you stood and you ran at him. You took a leap off the hill and threw the shield down at the ground. It hit the snow and you came crashing down with it. As soon as you came down, you started sliding and you used all of your power to keep yourself upright. You were bent over, one of your gloved hands reaching down into the snow, picking up a powdery plume behind you as you went. Revali was almost shocked to see you take that leap down the hill like that, and he flew to catch up with you. Once you felt confident enough, you rose to stand tall on the shield. Revali flew down so he was in the air right next to you.

"Try and keep up!" He called to you with a grin and flew on ahead. Was that a challenge? You bent your knees slightly to lower your center of gravity to keep steady and try to move faster. The trail ahead of you began to wind and you tried to move your hips the way Anaya showed you how. You slid along the path, Revali flying just in front of you. He was obviously much faster, but he was holding himself back just so he could fly near you. That fucking dork. There was a huge boulder that came up and you drifted off to the right to avoid it, while Revali flew to the left. You lost sight of him for just a moment and almost panicked, but you saw him rise up into the air and fly above you.

You could only grin to yourself as you rode down the mountain with Revali flying right overhead. You came upon a stone arch and, of course, Revali had to show off again. He flew through the opening of the arch, flipping through the air, and going through it again before flying on ahead once more. The valley split into a few different paths and you veered to the right again to try to stay on the straightest path. You watched as Revali went on ahead into the open air and practice his technique a little bit more as you just sailed by and watched. You glanced ahead of yourself just to make sure you wouldn't run into anything, and your blood went cold. There was a gap in the ground in front of you, and you panicked.

You couldn't stop yourself in time, you sailed right off the edge of the rocks and you screamed as you sailed over the ravine. You held tightly to your shield and you fell forward, but suddenly the wind picked up under you and instead of landing face down, you were upright on your shield and sliding down the hill faster than before. Revali flew up by your side again to make sure you were alright, having just rescued you from taking quite the tumble. You gave him a reassuring look to let him know you were alright and tried to steady yourself again. Luckily, the rest of the way down wasn't nearly as dangerous. You were feeling more confident in yourself and Revali could tell, as he flew on ahead once again. You smiled, watching him perform for you in the air. Your skin felt frozen at this point and your eyes watered from the stinging winds, but you didn't care. Revali landed up ahead, standing in front of a lake that was almost hidden behind a thick wall of steam, there he waited for you. You really didn't know how to stop yourself, so you just prayed he caught you as you came barrelling on ahead.

Revali watched you come right for him and he seemed ready to take a last-second step out of your way, but you caught your shield at the right moment and pulled it up from under you. You had kept your momentum and tried to stop yourself, and you ended up running headfirst into Revali's arms, stopping you from falling into the lake. You couldn't help but laugh, the adrenaline running to your head now as you tried to steady yourself on your own two feet. Revali kept his arms wrapped around you and his body pressed tight into yours. He was smiling too, seeing that stupid grin on your face and thinking you looked absolutely ridiculous.

"That was fun, but let's not do that again." You said with a smile and buried your face into his neck. You were absolutely freezing, and you wanted to steal as much body heat from him as you could. Revali didn't argue and instead wrapped his wings all the way around your body, holding you close. You peered over his shoulder at your surroundings and looked around. "Where are we?" You asked, muffled into his neck.

Revali took a hesitant step away from you and took your hand in his. "I've been meaning to bring you here." He spoke as he pulled you closer to the water. The first thing you'd noticed was that the closer you got, the warmer it was. You stepped into the wall of steam and realized, this was a hot spring. You threw your gloves off and dipped your hands down into the water. It was so hot it stung, but you honestly didn't mind, as the water felt absolutely amazing. "There's an inactive volcano near here, and magma flows just below the surface close by. Because of that, it creates a natural hot spring here, one that not many others no about." He glanced over at you, a playful look in his eye. "It's just the two of us here, no one else." Revali snaked his hands around your waist and you could feel him begin to undo your belts.

"Is this the only reason you agreed to let me come along?" You asked coyly as your hands found his chest, your newly warm fingers reaching up under his feathers, touching his skin underneath.

"Perhaps." He chuckled, and you could feel your clothes loosen around you as he worked his hands on you. You helped him out and slipped off your scarf, tossing it off to the side and then pulling your tunic off. You stood with your chest bare and you shivered. Even though you were so close to the hot spring, it was still far too cold for your liking. You stepped away from Revali to remove the rest of your clothes, fighting to get your boots off, and then stripping naked. Your feet touched the water and you immediately felt a million times better. You lowered yourself down into the exquisitely warm lake and you felt your skin prickle. It took a moment for your body to adjust to the sudden change in temperatures, but in no time you were feeling incredibly relaxed. You splashed some of the steaming water over your face and kept your eyes closed, letting your body loosen up, letting the tension lift from your shoulders.

You heard the water ripple nearby and you opened your eyes to see that Revali had also stripped himself of clothes and joined you in the water. You couldn't help yourself, you reached your arms out and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him close and relaxing into him. He held you gladly and you both stayed like that for the longest time, just enjoying one another.

"You should have taken me here sooner," You spoke in a soft voice after being silent for some time. "Like, the day we met you should have just picked me up and whisked me away out here. I would've sucked your dick _way_ sooner had you done that." You felt Revali's chest vibrate as he chuckled at you.

"Is that so?" He asked as he brought his wet, feathered fingers up to play with your tangled hair. His other hand began exploring your body, reaching down and squeezing your ass in his hand. You could feel his cock begin to grow, trapped between your two bodies. You simply rested your head on his shoulder and brought your hand to gently caress him. You were guessing that he didn't expect you to do that, as his cock jumped slightly at your tough, and you felt his body go stiff.

"Is this okay?" You asked, dropping your head down so your chin was in the water. You went to move away, but his hand caught your wrist to keep you there.

"I didn't tell you to stop." He almost purred when he said that, and a small smile crept over your lips. You wrapped your hand around his shaft, your fingers just barely closing over him, and you gave him a gentle squeeze. You began slowly pumping him in your hand, feeling him grow harder with your small movements. Revali's hand once again found your hair and then gripped it tightly, pulling your head back. You kept your hand tight around the base of his cock and he loved it. He moved you just enough that your neck and chest were exposed to him, and he dipped his beak just under the water to start nipping at your neck. Under the water you could feel the sharpness of his bites in your skin, sending shivers down your spine.

His other hand found your breast and began rolling your nipple between his fingers. Your breath hitched in your throat and he squeezed your nipple hard the same time he bit down on your shoulder. You let out a loud moan, and you were thankful that you were the only two around. Revali pushed you away from him, your fingers slipping from his dick, and he pushed you back against the rocks just out of the water. He laid you down and then hovered over you like a predatory animal. Just your top half was out of the water and you suddenly felt far too cold, but when Revali pressed his sopping wet body into yours, you happily let him engulf you in his heat.

"I want to take you, little one. Right here." His voice was dangerously low, his head right next to your ear as he spoke. Even just part of the way out of the water, you couldn't stop shivering, but the feel of his hands on you was exquisite. Underneath the water you felt his fingers trace along your stomach, drawing circles on your skin until you felt him dip down into your curls. His soft fingers traced along your folds, pulling a moan from you, your hips rising up to meet him. "You want this bad, don't you?" In response, you bit your lip and wrapped your arms around his neck.

You spread your legs wide for him, and his fingers found your clit. You tightened your grip around him as he played with you, soft and slow. Revali savored every sound that came out of you as he took you apart, feeling your hips grind into his hand. He pulled away from you a couple of times when you'd buck up into him. He wanted you to know that _he_ was in control, and you just had to lie there and take it. And take it you did.

You don't know when it happened, but the sky cleared up above you, showing a few stars beginning to dot the sky. Revali moved his hand faster, stirring something deep inside you that made you hold onto him tighter and spread your legs a little bit wider. Your eyes fluttered closed for just a moment, but when you opened them, you refocused your gaze back into the sky where the most beautiful lines of color began to appear. Elegant waves of blue and green began to appear as if someone had taken a paintbrush and painted it into the blackness of night themselves. You had the most wonderful view as Revali held you down and played with you until you were coming undone underneath him.

Your entire body was shaking, part from what he was doing to you, part from the cold. You turned your head to bury your face into his feathers, and you heard the oddest cracking noise. Your wet hair had frozen to the ground below you and when you moved your head you heard the ice snap from your hair. Revali stopped what he was doing to quickly look you over, and sighed when he realized that it was, indeed, too cold. He cupped some of the hot water in his hand and sprinkled it around your hair, melting the ice and freeing you from being frozen to the ground. You slipped back into the warmth of the lake and pressed your body into his, feeling his cock press against your stomach.

"Come with me." He ordered and once again took you by the hand. Revali led you over close to the nearby cliffs, a small cut out in the rocks led you to an even smaller cave. The steam rose up and bounded off the wall of the caves, making it just warm enough for you to stand outside of the water and not freeze to the ground. A little trickle of a waterfall fell in that cave as well, keeping the air moving so it didn't feel like a sauna, but it was still comfortable. You reached your hand out to feel the falling water, and you quickly pulled your hand back from just how cold it was.

"Come here," Revali spoke, his voice reverberating off the walls of the small cave, making his voice sound mighty. He sat you down on a dry area just outside of the water, the stone floor below you feeling just as warm and comforting. He pushed you back so you were laying down and he dipped his head between your legs. Revali forced small yelps and moans out of you as he nipped the sensitive skin on the inside of your thighs. Your voice sounded much louder than usual as well, and he drank up everything he heard.

Revali stopped wasting time and went right for it. He slipped his tongue passed your sopping wet folds and started exploring your pussy. You threw your head back and cried out, your fingers reaching down into the feathers on his head, trying to pull him closer. You felt him fuck you with his tongue before he pulled out and started playing with your clit. He moved along you expertly, knowing exactly where and how to touch you to keep you teetering on the edge of release, but not quite. Revali held your thigh tightly with his hand while his other reached up and started playing with your breast, grabbing and pulling at your nipple.

This was getting to be too much, and you weren't in the mood for his little games. "Stop..." You begged, your voice barely a whisper. Revali's eyes turned up at you, locking with yours. He didn't stop his movements entirely, just slowed enough to keep teasing you. You got lost in his eyes as you looked down at him slowly working you into blissful oblivion. Before you let yourself fall any further, you pushed him off of you and rolled him onto his back.

"Is this what we're doing now?" Revali asked as you then straddled his hips and looked down at him.

"Yes." You spoke, trying to be in charge now, but the way he smirked up at you just reminded you that no matter what, he'd always have power over you. Right now, though, you placed your hand on his chest and held him down as you took his dick in your other hand and held him firm. You looked him dead in the eyes as you began moving your hips, sliding your cunt along the underside of his cock, letting your wetness spread over him. Revali tried not to show it in his face, but you could tell he adored what you were doing to him. You moved both of your hands to his chest as you rocked forward, sliding your pussy along his length, letting him glide over your clit.

Revali leaned his head back and let out a long moan, one that made you smile triumphantly. He was all yours now. But before you had time to make your next move, one of his hands gripped your hip while the other held one of your wrists. Revali shifted his hips and you felt his cock press against your opening. You gasped as he penetrated you, he paused for only a moment before he sunk himself into you all the way to the hilt.

"Fuck!" You exclaimed, your voice dropping a whole octave, your head falling forward. Your knees were shaking now, you'd felt entirely split open by his huge rod inside you, but you coveted that feeling. You glanced at him through your hair and saw him giving you an absolutely predatory look. You bit your lip, and in response, he pulled out of you just enough so he could buck up back into you. The air was pushed out of your lungs when he did that, and slowly he picked up a steady rhythm to fuck you with.

The hand that was on your hip moved up to cup the side of your face. "You're so beautiful." He told you, and you buried half your face into his hand. "Touch yourself for me, little one." Revali's hand was still wrapped around one of your wrists, so you let the other one slide down his body, feeling the rigidity of his muscles and the softness of his wet feathers before you found yourself. You teased yourself for just a moment, your fingers dancing just around your clit, before finally scratching that almost painful itch you had.

You began breathing heavily as you played with yourself. You matched the rhythm Revali had set while thrusting up into you. Your pussy walls clenched tight around him, making him groan as he moved his hand from your face back down to your hip to hold you steady while he fucked up into you. This was absolute perfection, but he was going too slow, and you needed more. You pressed your weight onto your hand as you leaned forward to pull him out, and then plop yourself back down onto his dick. You matched his movements, heightening your sensations to the point where you felt yourself twitching. The heat inside you was building up and you fucking needed it. Just for that, Revali gripped your hip tightly, and his hand moved from your wrist up to your throat. He held you there, keeping you still, and he began pounding himself into you much faster now. You began feeling lightheaded and your entire body shook.

"Will you cum for me, little one?" His voice was low and dangerous and exactly what you needed. Your hand worked faster, building yourself up and up and up until you came crashing down. The waves of your orgasm rocked you to your core, the heat washing over you again and again until your entire body shook almost uncontrollably. You planted both of your hands on his chest now to steady yourself, your orgasm lasting far longer than expected as he still thrust up inside you. Your pussy walls spasmed around his cock and he did everything in his power not to fall over that edge with you. He had other plans for his own release. Your body shook and your heart raced. Your head was buzzing still from the intensity of your climax, and you looked down at him with pure adoration. Both of his hands found your hips as he held you steady, still ever so slowly thrusting up into you.

"Good girl." He cooed, and you smiled.

Not wanting to hold yourself up anymore, you leaned forward and lied into his chest. Revali's hands found your back and he held you, keeping you comfortably warm in his embrace. You honestly didn't see how this night could get any better. You laid like that for quite some time, just relaxing into him as his hands rubbed up and down your sides, him slowly thrusting up into you to keep himself hard. Your brain eventually stopped buzzing and you lifted your head to look at him. You smiled and he nuzzled his beak into your cheek.

"Up." He was just full of orders today. You sat up, your body feeling like it weighed a ton. You had your hands on his chest again, holding yourself up and looking down at him with a lopsided smile. He pushed up into you and you groaned, feeling his cock twitch inside you. "Off. Get on your knees." Revali squeezed your hips one last time before you pulled yourself off of him. You watched his cock leave you and bounce against his stomach, covered in your mess. You began backing up from him on all fours, leaving a trail of kisses down his chest as you went. You stopped at his dick, giving a long, slow lick up and down his shaft before finally moving away from him.

You moved back into the water, sitting on your heels, submerged up to your hips. The hot water felt absolutely marvelous as it washed over your till throbbing pussy. Revali got to his feet and approached you, both of his hands found your face and his thumbs caressed your cheeks. You looked up at him with big, wanting eyes and as he looked down at you, you could have sworn you saw love in his eyes.

Without prompting, you moved your hands to his hips and you pulled him closer. You ran your tongue along him, from his base to his tip, and then you took him into your mouth. A beautiful moan erupted from him as you took him as far into your mouth as you could, both of your hands wrapping around his base where your mouth couldn't reach. You worked on him just like that, his fingers lacing into your hair and holding your head tightly. He thrust himself into your mouth and you held still, letting him run himself over your tongue. He pulled away from you and then grabbed your chin with his hand. With his other hand, he grabbed his cock and began sliding his tip against your plump lips. You opened your mouth for him and let your tongue hang out. He slid himself against your tongue and then bounced his dick against it a few times. His fingers moved from your chin back to your hair and he gripped it so tightly you squeezed your eyes shut. Without warning, he shoved his cock far back into your throat, groaning at your resistance. He pulled out of you all the way and then began rubbing his dick against your cheek.

"You're being so good for me," He praised. "I want more from you, though." He tugged at your hair, pulling you up so you were standing on your knees. He kept your head up, making you look at up at him as you felt him play with your breast. He tugged at you, kneading your flesh in his fingers and making you moan. Both of his hands found your breasts and he squeezed them tightly. "I want to fuck these." He stated, and you felt your face grow hot. He gave you a devilish grin and pulled you closer to him. Revali pressed his cock into your chest between your tits and let his hands travel from your breasts back to your head.

Before you did anything else, you grabbed his cock and started licking down the sides of it, getting it nice and slick with your spit. You seized his head between your lips and you looked up at him with sultry eyes. He gave you an appreciative moan and you went back to work. Once you were satisfied, you grabbed your breasts and brought them up, capturing his cock in between them and then began moving up and down his length. Revali almost doubled over from how good it felt, and he braced himself on your shoulders as you worked him. You adored seeing what you did to him, and you had to hide your smile as he looked down at you. You pressed your chest close into him and then you opened your mouth, taking just the head of his cock in your mouth while you continued to pump your breasts on his shaft.

Revali unconsciously bucked his hips against you and you ran the flat of your tongue over the head of his dick. In no time at all, you had turned him into a panting mess as you fucked him with your tits and sucked on his head. He roughly grabbed your hair again and then pulled you further down onto his cock. He held you there and began thrusting his hips into you, losing himself in your tits and mouth. You knew it was over when you felt his movements become almost frantic, his cock twitching, his moans desperate. You let your eyes roll back into your head as he fucked you, and then he pulled you off his dick, letting it slip out of your mouth with a pop.

Your mouth was open when you felt his hot cum hit your face. You stuck out your tongue and he shot himself again at you, his jizz dripping down your chin. Revali's body shuddered as he came, his knees going weak and almost giving out on him. He aimed himself at your chest and let out another hot spurt of cum onto your tits. As he finally began to calm down, you darted for his cock and gulped him down, trying to suck out anything left he had inside him. Revali spat curses at you when you did that and he once again pulled you off of him, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't love you for doing that.

As Revali once again held you by the hair, he looked down at you, your face painted with his cum. At that moment, with the way that he looked at you, you'd never felt sexier. You licked your lips and gave him a sultry smile. Revali peered down at what a mess he'd made of you, how he defiled you, how he _claimed_ you. You were his perfect little plaything, and more importantly, you were _his_.

"Thank you~" Your words were like an arrow right through his heart. 

~

"Love, don't fall asleep." Revali gently nudged you, and you lifted your head, realizing you'd begun to drool onto his chest. After you two were done fucking each other and you'd cleaned up, he took you back into the hot water with him and pulled you into his chest. You laid on top of him and let him roam his hands over your body as you listened to his heartbeat. You must have become so relaxed that you began to drift off.

"I don't want to leave..." You spoke, your body feeling heavy as you turned your head to look at him.

"We're going to have to eventually," Revali said as he touched your cheek.

"I know... But... Let's just stay here a little longer." You buried your face in his feathers and breathed in deeply. After a moment you'd felt his breathing get shallow.

"...River?"

"Hm?"

He didn't speak again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Youtuber voice: Hit that subscribe bell so you know right away when I'm back! It'll be sooner than you think, I promise. <3


	61. River Comes Down With a Cold After Walking Around Naked In Her Cabin Like a Dipshit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, fuckers
> 
> I have no set update schedule. Just whenever I'm able to get them up. Work has been kicking my ass so I'll do what I can when I can. Any questions? Come join me on tumblr.

Your heart was racing. You felt like you were running through cold waist-deep water to try to get to him. Revali was just out of your reach and you  _ had  _ to get to him. To make sure he was alright. To make sure he was safe.

Somehow you managed to push yourself through the icy depths that kept you apart and you flung yourself onto him, wrapping your arms so tightly around his body you were sure his bones would break.

You were convinced something terrible had happened to him. That he was lost to you forever. You couldn't bear to live without him. You couldn't bear to be alone. He was all you had left.

Tears fell, stinging your frozen skin as they melted down your cheeks. And then suddenly, you were being pulled away from him.

Not pulled, pushed.

Revali was pushing you away, a feeling of unfamiliarity between you two, as if he wanted nothing to do with you.

Your heart was beating even faster now. You were dying to get closer to him, to have him close to you, and now you didn't know him.

All of a sudden, the man you loved with all your heart was someone else. You didn't know him.

He didn't know you.

Your heart broke. But you had so many memories? You still loved him.

You reached out to him, to take his hand in yours. He began to fade away, you couldn't see him anymore. You went to call his name but you didn't remember anymore. You knew you loved him, but who was he?

You were falling.

The wind whipped around your ears and stung your eyes.

You didn't feel scared.

Revali always caught you when you fell. He'd catch you again.

He'd catch you.

He-

Pain surged through you as you held your face in your hands. It took you a moment to regain your bearings as you woke up. You were sitting on the floor of your cabin, hot blood dripping from your nose as you had fallen face-first from your bed onto the floor.

"Goddess. Fuck." You tried to pinch your nose closed to stop the bleeding but the moment you opened your mouth you could taste the coppery bitterness.

"What's going on?" Revali's voice lazily rumbled from behind you. He had spent the night with you, and he was peacefully asleep until you fell and started cursing. As soon as you turned to see him in the dim firelight your body relaxed. You didn't know why seeing him made you feel so calm, it must have had something to do with that dream that shook your nerves so much, but you didn't remember it at this point and you didn't care. Revali groggily opened his eyes and looked over the edge of the bed to see you sitting there, hand covering your face, but not quite hiding the blood that was beginning to drip down your chin and onto the floor.

"River, what the fuck?" He woke up quick. Revali scrambled to untangle himself from the blanket and then reached down to take your face into his hand, looking over you carefully. "Are you alright?" You wanted to lean into his hand, feel the warmth of his body on yours, but you didn't want to get blood on his feathers so you pushed his hand away.

"I think I fell." You said as you got up to grab a cloth to wipe your face off with.

"You think?" Revali was wide awake now, despite it being well before dawn, but he was worried for you. He tried to get a better look at you through the light of the fading fire to make sure for himself that you were alright. You didn't want him looking at you at that moment so instead, you turned around and backed into him, pressing your back into his chest and pulling his arm around your waist. You wanted nothing more than to be in his arms at that moment and never have him let you go. In response Revali wrapped both of his wings around you, enveloping you in his plush feathers and keeping you exquisitely warm.

"I'm having trouble sleeping." You finally admitted after spending some time just standing with Revali in the middle of your cabin. You hadn't wanted to, but you stepped away from Revali, his hands slipping off your body, leaving just a phantom sensation of warmth on your skin. You grabbed a log and threw it onto the fire, stoking it so it burned and properly heated your house. You took some water and tossed it into the basin by the fire so you could wash the now dried blood off your face.

"I'd be lying to you if I said I wasn't nervous as well." Revali tapped his fingers on your writing desk, watching you carefully.

"Can't you just fuck the nervousness out of me?" You dipped the rag into the now hot water and wiped your face clean.

"That's... Not really how it works."

"But you did it to me back in the castle!" You turned and stood on your toes, pouting up at him.

Revali chuckled and grabbed the wet rag from your hand. "At least one of us needs to be in the right state of mind for that." Revali then began wiping away the spots of blood you had missed. He began wiping the area under your eyes too. Had you been crying? You were so caught up with your bloody nose you barely noticed.

You glanced up at him through the dim light of the fire. His eyes were always the most expressive part of him. You learned to read his eyes as the rest of his face was still foreign to you. He glanced between your own eyes, your nose, your mouth, back to your eyes, and then finally away as he tossed the bloody rag into a nearby bucket and turned away from you. Revali went to sit down on your bed and you followed, sitting next to him and leaning your head onto his shoulder.

"You're gonna be the star of the show." You whispered, mainly to yourself.

"I'm  _ always _ the star." He boasted.

Two loud thuds on your front door pulled you from your thoughts as you quickly sat up and looked at Revali. You bit your lip and the two of you shared a knowing glance. You couldn't allow people to see him in your house at this hour of the day, so you quickly pushed him up against the wall behind the door. You slipped on a jacket and cracked it open to see who was stopping by.

"Commander Quill, reporting for duty, Captain."

"I'm here too, I guess."

Just outside your door stood your two friends, Tuli and Quill, looking none too thrilled to be at your house so early in the morning, but they were there anyway because you'd requested them to be. You suddenly slapped your forehead and squeezed your eyes shut.

"Oh shit. Fuck. I totally forgot I asked you guys to come." You stepped aside and opened the door some more, making way for them to come inside. "Get in here, he's fucking freezing." They walked inside and you quickly shut the door, keeping the cold out and then going over to throw another log on the fire. Revali came out of his hiding place, and when Quill turned to see that he was also there, he started snickering.

"Did you have something planned?" Revali asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

"I wanted to scout out the roads to make sure they were safe." You spoke as you were stoking the fire. You turned back to the others and started fixing your hair into a ponytail. "Zelda is coming from the south, she'll have an escort, but I still wanna make the rounds first just to be sure. I wanna make sure that Stone Talus isn't back. Is anyone here going to be offended if I get naked?" You got a couple of odd looks, but no protests, so you stripped your jacket off and began dressing in layers to keep warm and put your armor on as well.

"Hylians are so fucking weird looking," Quill spoke up as he looked at your naked body. Tuli smacked him on his shoulder for being rude, but Quill didn't look phased by it. You wanted to be offended, but you thought the same thing the first time you met a Rito. So instead, you just shot him a dirty look. "What? You guys look like all your feathers have been plucked off."

"Keep up the comments and I'll pluck your feathers off." You spat at him as you struggled to get your boots on. This earned you a chuckle from Revali as he began dressing as well.

Once you tied on your belt and made sure you had your sword at your hip and your bow ready, you walked over to your desk and pushed your mess of books and papers aside to make room for a map you rolled out for everyone to look at.

"Where'd you get this map?" Tuli asked as he leaned over your shoulder. "It doesn't have the names of any landmarks on it."

"I drew this one." You admitted.

"Wait, you  _ drew _ this?"

"Yeah, I grew up on a farm so I was always drawing up diagrams and maps of territories. Can everybody just fucking shut up about me today, please?" You got defensive and motioned for the other two to come look at the map. "So I have our course planned out. Zelda will be coming from this way," You placed your finger on the map and ran it along the lines you drew. "So I wanna head this way first. So we'll go down here..."

"Through the Tabantha Frontier," Revali spoke up and reached over you, grabbing the writing quill you had made from his feather and wrote in the name he just said.

"Uh, yeah. So we'll go this way first, and then we'll cut through this place here-"

"Hyrule Ridge." Revali interrupted as he wrote in the name once again.

"Yes." You said through gritted teeth, starting to get annoyed now. "So we'll go through  _ Hyrule Ridge _ , and then we're actually gonna cut north, as Daruk is probably going to come this way from Death Mountain. We'll go up and around the canyon, passed this part here."

"Tabantha Tundra-"

"Fucking shut up, Revali." You turned and placed your hand around his beak. All he did was remove your hand from him and lean around you so he could write the name on your map. You let out a heavy sigh and pulled it from him, rolling it up and shoving it into your bag. "Does everyone understand where we're going?"

"I guess? What happens if we actually run into trouble, though?" Tuli asked.

"That's obvious, we throw the Hylian one way to distract them and then we run the other way," Quill answered.

"Hey, how 'bout everyone gets the fuck outta my house." You shoved your two friends out the front door and then turned back to Revali. "Are you coming too?"

"Are you giving me a choice?"

"Of course-"

"Well fine, if you give me no say in the matter, then fine. I'm coming with." Revali made a big show of grabbing his bow and securing it to his back.

"Holy shit, everyone's so snarky today." You muttered as you made sure the front door of your house was shut tight.

"Oh please," Tuli said. "I've been putting up with these two for years, they're always like this."

"Tuli, you're the only responsible adult I know, that's why I asked you to come along." This earned you a chuckle from him, and you smiled. At least tensions weren't as high between you anymore.

You took a deep breath, letting the icy wind fill your lungs and make you shiver. You called your horse's name and smiled when you heard him come running. Toto was a sturdy breed, one that had no trouble in the harsh, frigid climates of the Hebra region. When you moved into your new home, you happily brought Toto with you and let him wander free through the plains. Wild horses were always roaming nearby, so it was a perfect spot for him to be, but he never strayed too far from you.

When Toto trotted up you gave him a couple of pats on his nose and began saddling him up. Thankfully, the others didn't complain too much as they waited for you. Once ready, you hopped up onto your horse and brought your scarf up to cover the lower half of your face.

"Ready?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck, I'll finish editing this shit tomorrow


	62. Oh Shit Another Chapter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH HELLO THERE, NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN.  
> I am happy to let you know that I'm still alive! I'm sorry I haven't posted in SO LONG. I haven't been dead, I've actually been working on quite the Pokemon fanfic. I started it after I played Sword and I just... Couldn't help myself. I know, I'm sorry for leaving you all hanging for so long. At least it wasn't a cliffhanger, right?  
> Anyway, please enjoy this chapter. I wanted to give you something fun since I've been gone so long. Please let me know what you think. I don't know when the next chapter will be up. It's actually done! I finished chapter 63 long before I had 62 written, but I still need to edit and revise. After that, I have no clue. Please stay tuned, let me know what you think. And again, I'm sorry for being gone. Hopefully, we get a LOT more of this story out now that we're in 2020. Lets rock this shit!

Up the hill, down the path, over the bridge, you trotted along on your horse as overhead your friends flew, getting a literal birds-eye view of everything. You had been pleased to see that the Stone Talus had not returned. This meant that the southern roads were safe for the princess, and also you wouldn't have to get into another fight and almost break your arm again. You figured you were done fighting talus' for a while. Maybe when Link arrived, the two of you could go out Lynel hunting instead...

You slowed down on the Tabantha Bridge to get a view of everything. You could never quite believe just how truly beautiful this world around you was. The absolute vastness of everything, and how small you felt compared to the grandiosity of it all. You peered down into the ravine and felt slightly dizzy, so you held tighter to Toto's reins and spurred him to trot faster. The wind whipped around you and knocked some loose hairs into your eyes. The farther you got from Rito Village, the warmer it got as well, so the snow eventually turned into a light rain that slowly gave way for the sun to begin to peek through the clouds.

You passed the horse stables, your first checkpoint. You'd then turn from here to go through Hyrule Ridge, as Revali so affectionately informed you before. Glancing up, you saw the three of them overhead, flying at a lazily slow pace and checking downwards every now and again that they didn't lose you. You were beginning to think that maybe it would have been easier to just send these three alone and to have stayed behind. But, this expedition was your idea, and who were you to send them out into danger and then sit in the comfort and safety of your own home as you awaited their return? That was absolutely not what you were about.

You picked up the pace to a full gallop, letting Toto run at his full speed along the path. For a moment, you looked up and saw you'd ran ahead of the boys until they noticed and started flying faster as well. Quill dove down out of the air and started flying by your side, so close you could reach out and touch him if you tried. He gave you a smirk and then made a big show of flapping his wings and then sped off to fly ahead of you. He rose back, high up, into the air, and you could almost see the vying look on Revali's face as Quill flew past him. There was a huge whirlwind that was kicked up, and then Revali looked as if he had been shot out of a cannon as he flew past Quill going so far off into the distance you almost couldn't see him anymore.

Both men flew so far on ahead as they competed with one another that you knew you'd never keep up, so you slowed Toto once again to a trot. Tuli, of course, stayed behind. You knew you'd need one level headed person with you, which is why you brought him in the first place. You felt very appreciative, not really wanting to be left alone in the world now that the threat of the Calamity was making everything so dangerous.

You were lost in thought when you looked over and saw it. From the top of the hill you crested, there was the most absolute perfect view of Hyrule castle. It sat in the distance, so far off that the forest surrounding it looked like a sea of green, the wind rustling the leaves of the trees like waves on the ocean.

You slowed down to a meandering pace without realizing it. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Tuli land at the side of the path just up ahead. Once you made it to him, he began walking at your side as you continued on.

"Those two got pretty far ahead. I'm gonna see if I can go wrangle them back here." He spoke up to you as the two of you walked side by side.

"Thank you, just come back quick, okay?" 

With that, Tuli took a running start and spread his wings, letting a heavy gust of wind carry him upwards. It was strange to you seeing how the Rito took to the sky. Even stranger seeing the feats of Revali, how he managed to just shoot himself straight up into the air like that. Even now, after all the time you had been with him, you were still absolutely amazed by what he could do.

~

After about an hour of riding on your own, you made it up to the horse stables where your friends waited for you.

"Wow guys, thanks so much for leaving me behind like that. I feel so loved right now." You said, your voice dripping with sarcasm. Hopping down from your horse, you stretched your legs and cracked your back. You'd been riding the whole day, so your body had become quite stiff.

"Oh relax," Revali said as he waved you off. "I know quite well you can take care of yourself, you weren't in any danger. Besides, we had _just_ flown through. As soon as we were seen overhead, anyone that had hoped to pose a threat was frightened away by our intimidating presence." Revali placed a wing to his chest and raised his nose up into the air.

All Tuli did was scoff and smack Revali's arm with the back of his wing. Revali looked extremely offended for a moment until you did the same thing and walked away to fix your windblown hair.

"I'm giving you three a choice. Either we can sleep here and continue first light, or we can ride through the night and hopefully make it back to the village by morning."

"I don't mind continuing on," Quill spoke up as he leaned most of his weight on his spear. After the race he had with Revali you would have thought he'd be exhausted by now. He must have quite a bit of stamina.

"And you two?" You turned back and rose an eyebrow at Tuli and Revali.

"Whatever you prefer, my dear." Revali's words were sincere, but his tone was overly sarcastic. In response, you flipped him off and turned your back to him to watch as the sky became slowly speckled with more and more stars.

"I say we rest, but not the whole night. maybe an hour." Tuli suggested. "You three might be alright, but I'm starving."

"Oh yeah," You said as you turned around. "I forgot that food is kinda important."

Tuli raised his eyebrows. "How do you just _forget_ to eat?" You just shrugged. Tuli was about to get mad at you for that, but Revali took a step forward between you two.

"Obviously we're fine," Revali said, one hand on his chest, the other gesturing to you.

"Yeah, food is for the weak!" You stood on your tiptoes to look over Revali's shoulder and shout at Tuli.

"And we are _obviously_ not weak," Revali smirked.

"We are not! We're the toughest ones here." You had to suppress a giggle.

"You're both idiots," Quill said and then turned to walk away. That caused both you and Revali to fall into laughter together

~

You made sure Toto had eaten before you did. You always did so on your journeys. Once everyone had eaten and rested, you fed Toto one last apple before returning the bit into his mouth. You wiped the horse's spit off on your tunic and hopped up into your saddle, making sure your weapons were still strung tightly around your body.

"You ready yet?" Quill called out to you as the three others were already ready to go and were waiting on you. You kicked Toto forwards and approached the others.

"As long as the weather stays good we should be fine riding through the night. We got a full moon tonight, should be nice and bright." You said. Quill nodded and then motioned to Revali, who smirked. The wind picked up, and using his gale, he shot straight up into the air. The other two let the wind pick them up high into the air, and so they were all off.

~

The night didn't stay clear.

The bright moonlight was soon shadowed over by heavy clouds, and the wind that pierced through the night was bitter cold. As you had made your way down the trails you were beginning to round the very edge of the canyon, now heading back towards the Rito Village. It wasn't long before it started snowing, beginning as a light dusting, but soon enough it turned dangerous.

You could barely see the road in front of you once the storm picked up. You pulled your scarf up over your nose and squinted your eyes, the chilling wind making your eyes sting. You'd never felt this cold before, was this what winters in the valley were like? You hated this. You kept looking up to make sure the boys were still above, but you couldn't see them. You panicked and looked around, trying to find them, your heart racing in your chest as you realized you were probably separated.

Your fears were soon alleviated when you saw Revali drop down out of the sky.

He landed in front of you, holding his wing up to keep the wind out of his face. "It doesn't look like this storm will let up soon!" He shouted over the roaring wind. "There's another stable up ahead, head there, and we'll wait out the storm for the night!" You gave him a thumbs up in response, and he took back to the sky. You saw him almost struggle to get high into the air, but he was able to right himself. He stayed close enough to the ground for you to still see him through the falling snow, and eventually, the other two fell into line next to him.

He was right, the stables weren't too far ahead. Soon enough you saw the light of the stables up ahead, and you almost cried at the thought of warming your stiff bones. You picked up the pace, your horse pushing through the storm the best he could, as you wanted nothing more than to be by a nice campfire. But... Something caught your eye, and you halted to a stop.

Not too far away, you saw another light. It was dim, fading, but it was there. You strained your eyes to see it, a dark lump in the snow not too far off the road. It was a person. Someone lying face down in the snow, an oil lamp at their side fading, their last cry for help slowly dying with them. You had to do something, to help them.

"Revali!" You yelled out as loud as you could, but your cries went unheard. Your voice was drowned out by the roaring wind. You watched for a moment as you saw the others continue to fly, becoming more and more obstructed as they flew off into a now building hale storm. You made the decision just then that you had to move _now_. You pulled hard at your horse's reins and turned quickly. You galloped towards the downed traveler, jumping off Toto before he fully slowed down from his run.

"Are you alright?" You called to them, and when you got no response, you fell to your knees in the snow and grabbed their shoulder. You tried to shake them, but their body was unusually stiff, and you felt a chill go down your spine that wasn't from the cold. The snow surrounding the person had the slightest hint of pink outlining their body. You pushed them slowly, and you saw frozen blood underneath. You gasped and quickly jumped to your feet, trying to back away from the corpse.

You turned around to see a harsh orange light begin to illuminate the area. Around you appeared several people out of nowhere. Four members of the Yiga Clan had you surrounded, it was a trap. You pulled your sword from your sheath, raising it up just in time to deflect one of their weapons from crashing down onto you. The rest closed in, taking swings at you that you just barely dodged by dropping down onto the ground. You rolled back, trying to retreat away from them, but they were too quick. One of the Yiga members came at you as you tried to make it back to your horse, and Toto was spooked.

Toto neighed loudly and kicked his hoofs up into the air, causing one of the Yiga members to shy away from the frightened beast. Toto then kicked his legs back, hitting another Yiga member straight in the chest and knocking them hard to the ground. As he was hit, you heard a loud crack that you knew must have incapacitated them to a point, if not killed them. Your horse then took off running, leaving you behind as he ran for safety. You scrambled away, trying to run, and the three standing Yiga members took off after you.

You ran as fast as you could, the snow up to your ankles, slowing you down significantly. The others that followed were faster, gaining on you quickly and attacking. You were struck in the side, the blade cutting open your coat and grazing your skin. You knew the hit was stifled by your clothing, but you could feel the hot blood begin to ooze down your side. You threw your sword up again at them, the sharp sound of metal ringing against metal cut through the sound of the screaming wind. Sparks flew from your weapons, illuminating you in the night, alerting the other two to your position.

Soon enough the others found you as well, two more swords attempting to cut you down, with you just barely saving your own skin. You were fully defensive now, the three Yiga Clan members all bearing down on you at once, coming at you from all sides to try and strike you down. You had no time to think, to react, as you desperately moved to try and save your own life. One of the curved swords caught around your ankle, cutting you deep. You fell to one knee as the snow around you began to stain red. You looked up, seeing the three slowly approach, realizing you had no way to retreat anymore. And then the wind picked up.

An idea struck you, and as quickly as you could, you grabbed your paraglider out of your pack, opening it up and letting the strong wind lift you up and into the air. You let out a short scream and you were carried up, higher into the air than you had wanted to be, but you had no control. The wind was too strong, and though it pulled you far from danger, you were now at the storm's mercy.

You looked down at the ground, seeing the Yiga Clan members grow small as they faded into the distance. Two of them took off running in the direction towards where you were flying, and one of them waved their arms around, glowing bright orange for a short moment before disappearing. You looked back, towards where the wind was carrying you. Suddenly you took a sharp turn, being flung around in the air. You held onto your paraglider as best as you could, but your fingers were frozen from the cold and you were growing weak from your assault. You must have lost more blood than you thought, as you were growing dizzy.

Your body betrayed you, and when another sharp gust of wind hit, your hands slipped off the paraglider, and you fell. You screamed and then got the wind knocked out of you as a tree branch hit your back. You tumbled through the branches of several trees, the bare limbs grabbing at you on your way down, breaking your fall and scratching at your face. You hit the ground with a hard thud, the blanket of snow not as thick on the forest floor, and you lie there for a moment, trying to catch your breath. The world spun around you as you came to, and you struggled to your feet. You looked around, the winds were not as strong as it was being blocked by the trees, so you could hear slightly better.

You heard laughter. You saw the members of the Yiga clan off in the distance, their dark silhouettes through the haze of snow and ice. You had to think of something quick, being outnumbered like that almost killed you, and you had to do something to save your own ass. You grabbed your sword off the ground that had fallen not too far away and thought hard. You couldn't run, your leg had been nearly cut open, every time you put pressure on that foot you could feel yourself slowly being drained. They were getting closer. You had to move. Now.

~

The two Yiga members made it to the edge of the forest. They stopped, their hidden eyes surveying the area, looking for movement. They looked at each other for a moment before giving a quick nod and then split up. They both headed into the forest, taking separate paths to cover the most ground. One of them went in deep, closing in at the heart of the forest as they searched for you.

Crimson blood stained the snow, and that seemed to catch the Yiga's harsh eye. They saw the blood, a trail of it actually. A desperate attempt to flee, but it would be in vain, as the Yiga member followed the trail, stalking silently, body low to the ground. They thought they had the upper hand on you, and then they came to the end of the trail. It stopped in the center of a rather large clearing, no real direction for where you went next. No blood, no footsteps, no nothing. You were gone.

The Yiga member whipped their head around, looking for any trace of where you might be. They soon realized that you must have gone upwards, into the trees, and as their gaze turned skyward to try and look for you, an arrow shot right through the back of their head. You were nestled high up in the branches of a tree, using the hidden vangate point to strike. The Yiga fell dead in the snow, a silent thud, but you didn't let your guard down yet. It was still two to one, and you had no idea where the other two were. You'd have to play it carefully, you couldn't afford to let them sneak up on you.

You crawled as best as you could through the branches of the trees, making your way deeper into the forest for your own safety. Then you spotted the dark red uniform of another one of the Yiga who pursued you. You spotted them first, they didn't know you were there. You readied your bow, drawing an arrow back and taking aim.

As you were about to attack, the tree you were hiding in shook. You looked down to see that the last Yiga member had appeared underneath you, an enormous sword lodged in the trunk of the tree, stuck where it was as they tried to cut it down. The enemy you were taking aim at heard the commotion and quickly turned, seeing the two of you, and brought out their sword. You needed to think quick. The Yiga below you struggled to free their sword from the tree, and you had an idea.

You let your body fall backward out of the tree. Mid-air, you felt the world around you slow down, and you drew your arrow again. Concentrating as hard as you could, you took aim and fired, hitting the Yiga Clan member straight through the neck. You fell back onto the other, and the two of you collapse to the ground. You coughed as you dropped your bow, then gasping for your sword. You freed it from its sheath, but before you could attack, the Yiga kicked you hard in the stomach. You fell onto your back as they made it to their feet.

You stood on shaky legs, your sword pointed forward in defense. The Yiga member then freed their sword, they stumbled back at the force needed to free their blade, and you took that opportunity. You thrust forward, stabbing them in the stomach. They loud out loud cry, and you pulled back, pulling the now bloody sword from them. You went to attack again, but a loud roar came from behind you.

The noise from all the excitement must have woken a hibernating bear, as one approached you and the Yiga, growling angrily. The enraged beast approached, snarling at the two of you as you stumbled back to try and get away. The Yiga, instead of running, made a pained grunt as suddenly, they disappeared in a cloud of smoke, ofuda fluttering in the air down at your feet. You were now left alone with the angry creature, the smell of blood lingered heavily in the air, and you were once again afraid.

The bear made a menacing snarl and then backed up, pulling her body up to her hind legs in an attempt to intimidate you. Of course, it worked, but you had an idea. Something you saw Link do many, many years ago. You rolled out of the way as the bear came down, swatting at you. You rolled to the side and got behind her, and as fast as you could, you clambered your way up her back. The beast writhed back, trying to throw you off. You held tight onto her fur, digging your fingers in and refusing to let go.

In an act of utter desperation, you tried soothing the beast the way you would a feral horse. The bear was angry and did not want to give in to you, but you refused to give up. Using every last ounce of energy you had, you held on for dear life as the bear tried to shake you off. Eventually... It worked, and the shaking stopped as she stood there, huffing angrily at you, but no longer aggressive.

You sat up, looking down at the creature as you sat atop it. You had watched Link tame a bear once before, and you were surprised it worked for you. Your body was beginning to give in to exhaustion as you fell forward, pressing your frozen cheek into the warm fur on the back of the bear. You breathed in deeply the musty scent of it and despite the bear smelling rancid, to you she smelled like roses.

~

Meanwhile, the snowstorm only grew more dangerous. The others made it all the way to the horse stables before they realized you were gone, and Revali flew into a white-hot rage. He spat curses at Quill and Tuli for not keeping a better eye on you, and inside he berated himself for not watching you as well. He flew out into the storm, desperately looking for you, finding nothing. Any footsteps in the snow were now covered, the dead traveler you found before was buried, hidden to the world until spring would make its way back to the valley.

Revali was furious that he couldn't find you, his heart racing as panic began to set in. There's no way that you would survive this cold on your own, and as the night went on the temperature only plummeted even lower. His search was cut short when he heard Quill calling him. He followed his friend back towards the ground, where Tuli had found your horse. Tuli was holding tight to the horse's reins, trying to calm him down as he was still panicked from the earlier attack.

"Where is she?" Revali asked, almost yelling at him.

"I don't know," Tuli answered as Toto finally calmed down somewhat, breathing heavily as his hooves still patted anxiously at the ground. "She's not anywhere, her horse just ran up alone."

The wind began circling violently around them, a whirlwind of snow surrounded Revali, and he was about to take off again into the air when he stopped. Quill motioned for him to look off into the distance, and from the haze of the blizzard, a figure appeared. Revali watched slack-jawed and wide-eyed as he saw you emerge, lumbering towards the trio on the back of a bear...

You couldn't help but smile when you saw your friends staring at you like that. You let out a heavy sigh, not wanting to come down off the warm animal, but you had to. As you moved to get off the bear, she suddenly shook violently, throwing you onto the ground, and then took off running. Revali darted over to you, his wings wrapping around you as he brought your body close to his. He cradled you in his arms, looking over you furiously as he assessed the cuts and bruises on your skin.

Small beads of ice clung to your eyelashes, and your hair was matted with frozen blood. You saw panic in his eyes and you put your hands on the sides of his face, trying to calm him down. Here you were, having been viciously attacked, and now you were the one to try to calm _him_ down. It's been quite the day.

"I'm fine." You said weakly. Revali wanted to say something, but you quieted him with a hand on his beak. All you wanted to do was lie down, so you nestled your head into his shoulders, letting your arms fall weakly around his neck. You felt yourself get lifted off your feet as he picked you up into his arms. You'd let yourself be carried by him, that was fine. You were tired and cold, and he was safe and warm. This was where you wanted to be.

~

Eventually, you all made your way back to the village. The snowstorm broke in the morning, and you took a slow pace back. Revali was furious at you that you would go off on your own like that when you told the others what happened, but you were sure he was just scared. He kept talking about how he needed to be there to protect you, how you shouldn't go too far... You were glad he was mad. He cared so much for you and you truly appreciated him.

You shared silent glances at Quill on your way back, Tuli paid you no mind, but you could tell he had been worried as well. Once back at the village, you were greeted by Tuli's sister Ossa. She stood next to Frossa, a Rito woman with vibrant purple feathers. You had become fast friends with her, as well as her son, and she had been caring for Ossa while Tuli was away.

The small Rito child ran into Tuli's arms and he scooped her up, high into the air. "You're back!" She exclaimed, giggling as she held tightly onto her brother's neck with her small arms. "Did you have fun?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Depends on how you wanna define fun," Tuli said as he pried Ossa's arms from his neck.

"Oh shit," Frosa spoke up when she saw you. You were bandaged up for the most part, but there were still obvious cuts and bruises on your face. Frossa quickly placed her hand over her mouth when she realized she cursed in front of children, but she regained her composure. "You alright? You look like you got attacked by a bear!"

You and Quill burst out into laughter when she said that. "That's closer to the truth than you think it is!" Quill said as you just sat on your horse, giggling. She looked confused, but you wouldn't leave her like that for long. With the Yiga clan coming this far to follow you, you had to tell her, to make the threat known.

Tuli and Quill went to let the Village Elder know what happened while you all were out, and Revali took you home.

~

"You shouldn't have done that."

"Revali-"

"You should have waited for us. Never go alone." Revali said as you sat on your bed, him kneeling in front of you as he bandaged your leg.

"Revali-" You tried to speak, and once again you were interrupted.

"They almost killed you. You have an important role you play here in the village, you're invaluable now. And did you forget just how important you are to me? You're my everything, you can't just-"

"Revali." You interrupted him now, placing your hands on the sides of his face, making him look at you. You locked eyes with him, giving him an intense stare, and then took a deep breath. "Thank you." He narrowed his eyes slightly at you in mild confusion, but you simply leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his beak. He was quiet now as you nuzzled your face into his cheek. You needed to feel him, his soft feathers on your skin. You probably still smelled horrible, but he didn't seem to care as you felt his wings wrap around your waist to pull you in close. He was careful with you, as you still had that cut on your side. He was tender and gentle with you, and you loved him so much you wanted to cry.

You felt Revali burrow his beak into your hair, his feathers caressing your face and neck. You wanted to slip into him, lose yourself in this moment. You didn't want to think about the danger, that which is looming over you constantly, growing stronger and more powerful by the day. You didn't want to think about the taboo nature of your relationship, which keeps the two of you apart in front of the eyes of others. Or the weight of the responsibilities you now carried by being here. The duties you had to the Princess who would be arriving soon.

You pulled Revali closer and leaned back so you could lie down. He held you close as you lie together on your bed, the crackling inside the fireplace the only thing noise in the room. You leaned your head onto his chest, hearing his heartbeat in your ear. This was all you cared about now. Maybe one day, it'll be the only thing you _have_ to care about. You silently prayed for a day where the two of you may finally be at peace together. One way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on tumblr! I always love chatting with people. Send me memes, tag me in shit, I adore you all and I love you so, so much. Again, thank you for sticking with me through this LONG ASS story. It's been a wild ride, and we're not even close to done yet!  
> https://river675.tumblr.com/


	63. Things Are Happening Again Maybe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this chapter pre-written for a while, I just needed to revise and edit to make it work with the previous few chapters. Hopefully, the timing of events adds up and makes sense. Things might happen soon? Well, let's just hope we don't have to wait another six months to find out. 😫

A harsh wind blew through the valley, snow coming down heavily around you as you stood, waiting. Winter in the valley had been colder than you'd ever expected. As you stood there, at the mercy of the wind, you wondered exactly how you got yourself here in the first place. It was an accident, really. You'd come here for selfish purposes. You wanted to travel, to explore, to experience the world first hand and actually make something of yourself other than a divorced woman shunned by everyone in her hometown. And now you were here, standing beside Champion Revali. The Rito you loved.

You went to him to learn archery. That was it. You let your attitude get the best of you when you first met him, taking a jab at his ego with your first words to him. Had you not been incredibly disrespectful, perhaps things would be different. Perhaps you'd be back home with your sister, thinking about him from a distance instead of standing by his side. Perhaps he would have forgotten about you as he performed his champion's duties. Perhaps that would have been best for him.

Instead, you were here. Standing at the entrance to the Rito Village, standing between the Rito Champion and the Rito elder. You were waiting, watching Zelda's party approach as they traversed down the mountain and into the valley where you waited. There was no going back now.

When you first walked up, the wind whipped around the three of you and you shivered, the chill reaching you through your many layers. Revali noticed your discomfort and made it so you were standing right in the middle between him and the village elder. Having them around you helped shield you from the biting cold, but you felt even more uncomfortable standing in the dead center. Almost as if you were the most important of the three. You tried to take a step back from the other two, but the elder noticed your hesitation. You hid the lower half of your face in your scarf and kept your eyes forward, ignoring the elder's prying gaze.

"Why do you shy away, young one?" The elder spoke to you directly, not so loud that the guards standing nearby could hear, but loud enough for your not-so-great hearing.

"She's not here for me." You said, not looking up at him, your stare fixed on the princess in the distance.

"As someone chosen by the Princess herself for your job, I beg to differ." Revali didn't even look at you, just stood facing forward with his arms crossed. You glared at him, but he didn't care.

"I believe he's right, River." The elder turned to you, resting both of his oversized feathered hands on his walking stick and regarded you directly. "You're nervous."

"I'm not."

"Would you care to tell me why?" He ignored your deflections.

With a heavy sigh, you finally looked up at him. "I wish I had more time to help prepare, honestly." You gestured with one of your trembling, almost frozen, hands to the newly erected buildings beside the horse stables that were built in preparation for the princess' and the champion's arrival. You'd done quite a bit to help prepare, honestly, but even your best work never felt like enough. You had done your job in helping prepare food and housing for their arrival and made sure that each of their needs was met. Daruk couldn't step foot inside the village, as the platforms holding everything up would collapse under his weight. Mipha had to have both a constant supply of cold-resistant potions as well as have access to non-frozen water. You'd arranged to have some of the water from the nearby hidden Hotspring delivered directly to where Mipha would be staying. You'd also had tailored for Urbosa her own personal set of Snowquill armor, as you knew she wouldn't take to the cold of the valley as well as the cold desert nights she was used to. Still, though, as you looked at the temporary living quarters of your friends, you still thought that there was so much more you could do to help.

Wait, what? No, not your friends. The Champions.

The elder chuckled at the frustrated face you were making as you crossed your arms tightly around your chest to conserve your body heat. "River, you look as nervous right now as when our champion was preparing for his first archery tournament." You shot your head up to look at the elder with wide eyes. You saw Revali shoot an angry glance at the elder before facing forward again. You had no time to ask what any of that was about, as the princess had finally arrived.

The first to walk up was Zelda herself, atop her beautiful white stallion, wearing the most regal, pure white fur coat. Link road up next to her and hopped down from his horse first to give Zelda a hand so she could hop down. One of her guards came up and took their horses away to the stables as the two approached you.

"Thank you for preparing everything on such short notice." Zelda's words were as firm and authoritative as ever, but not unkind. "I am grateful for your hospitality, truly. As I'm sure you're aware, the trials the Champions face are ones truly meant to test their limits, and even put their lives on the line. It is my hope that if we work together, we can help each other achieve greatness."

"As was the intention of our alliance." The elder spoke, his voice projecting loudly over the rushing wind. "Only with the combined efforts of all the tribes do we stand a chance of fending off the Calamity."

"And with me as your Champion, Ganon doesn't stand a chance." Revali stepped forward making a grand sweeping motion with his wings.

Zelda smiled politely at both men, and then looked directly at you. You wanted nothing more than to run away, but despite your heart telling you to run, you took a step forward to regard your princess head-on.

"Every one of us plays a vital role in the conservation of our great land. I'm sure that with our abilities combined, we will be victorious." Zelda's words pulled a smile to your lips as you'd always regarded her in such high esteem.

"Are the other champions here as well?" You asked, looking out towards the rest of Zelda's guard, not seeing anyone else on the horizon.

"They should be here by tomorrow." Zelda smiled. "Urbosa should be here by first light, she had a few things to attend to before leaving."

"Come, I'm sure you're weary from your travels." The village elder took a step forward and gestured to the living quarters that had been prepared for Zelda. He began leading her there and you moved to follow, but Link caught your eye. He grinned as he came over to you and grabbed your hand. Usually, this was a playful gesture, but now he brought you in for a hug so tight you were sure it would leave bruises. You ignored Revali's piercing glare and wrapped your arms around Link just as tightly, taking in a deep breath. You could do this.

~

Zelda insisted you caught up with her over dinner. You'd been corresponding with each other over the last month to prepare for everyone's arrival, but as the conversation drew on, it soon shifted from work to more personal matters. When you asked how things went with Urbosa, Zelda informed you that since the trials ended for her, she gained quite a bit more control over her divine beast.

"I hope things go just as well for Revali." You said as you sat with Zelda at a table inside her large tent. It was just the two of you as Link stood just outside, seemingly lost in thought as he stood guard.

"Has he been improving at all with piloting Vah Medoh?" Zelda sipped her cup of tea, watching anxiously as you completely forgot your own, letting it get cold at the table.

"Quite a bit, yeah. Sometimes he takes me up there with him and I watch... I don't know how he does it."

"That's because the beasts are controlled by one's spirit," Zelda said, sounding rather matter of factly. You perked up and looked at her questioningly. "The four Divine Beasts are able to be controlled by the Sheikah Slate, being as it was most likely created for that purpose. The four chosen champions are the only ones able to control them on pure will alone. It is theorized that their spirits are bound to the beasts, are their bond is so strong that they are able to pilot them on pure will alone."

"Thaaaaats right, Princess!" A familiar voice rang out as the tent flaps were thrown open. There stood the royal scientist, Purah, with Robbie right behind her. You almost squealed with joy at seeing your friend again and quickly jumped up from the table to capture her in a hug.

"I missed you!" Purah said excitedly, far too loud, and directly into your ear. She wrapped her arms around your waist, and then slowly snuck her icy fingers under your coat and onto your bare skin. You yelped and jumped back, glaring as she giggled. "Oh come on, I thought you'd be used to the cold by now."

"Hey, don't I get a hug too?" Robbie shot you a sly grin.

"No." You said flatly to him. You didn't fucking owe him anything. He looked slightly irritated, but shuffled his way into the tent, leaving you alone.

"I'm glad to see you made it safely." Zelda stood and approached the two of you with a smile.

"You're right, the roads are getting more and more dangerous, but we're more than prepared!" Purah made her cute hand symbols and winked at the princess. "Oh! I almost forgot!" She started digging through the tote bag she had draped along her body. "I stopped by at home before coming here. Your sister's doing well." Pulled from her bag was a small bundle of flowers with a twine string tied around them. It was Cold Safflina.

"Oh?" Zelda watched curiously as you took the flowers into your trembling hands. You couldn't pull the grin off your face as you looked down at them. Quickly you glanced at her and then back to the bundle in your arms.

"My sister, Leaf... She, uh..." You cleared your throat. "She always had a very hard time having children. She's tried many, many times, but has only managed to have two. Though, when she knew her pregnancy was doing well, she always got very specific cravings. When she was pregnant with her daughter, she had the strongest love for the smell of Cold Safflina. For her son, it was Warm Safflina. This must mean she's having another girl..."

"River, I'm so happy for you!" Zelda placed her hand onto yours and grinned, her smile seeming to light up the room.

~

Later that night when you returned to your cabin you were still clutching the small bouquet of flowers in your hand like your life depended on it. You were only slightly surprised to see Revali inside your house waiting for you, his hand on his hip while the other rested on your desk, reading through something. He glanced up at you as you walked in and you almost flung yourself into his arms. Now was his turn to look at you in surprise as you then shoved the flowers up into his face for him to see.

"River, what in the world are you doing? You haven't been drinking again, have you?" He asked, pushing your hand out of his face and wrapping his arm around your waist.

"These are from Leaf," You gave him a fake scowl before going back to smiling like an idiot. "She's having a baby. When I saw her last a few months ago she mentioned it but was worried that she'd lose the baby, as all the women in our family seem to have trouble carrying a child to term. But, this is her way of letting me know she's doing okay." You looked up at Revali and saw his eyes considering you carefully. Gently, you pushed away from him and out of his arms. You grabbed some water and poured it into one of the empty wine bottles you had on your desk. "If I think about it, I think she'll actually give birth some time in summer. I'm going to have to make time to go home and visit her, absolutely." You placed the flowers into your makeshift vase, set it right underneath the window and nodded proudly. When you tuned back to Revali, he was still looking at you with an expression you couldn't quite place.

"You've such a love for children and yet you want none of your own?" Revali crossed his arms and looked down his beak at you. He wasn't quite being hostile but his words were carefully spoken.

"Absolutely not." You raised your hands into the form of an 'X' over your chest. "As much as I adore kids, I don't want any myself. I'm not fit to be a mother, I guarantee that. I can barely even take care of myself." You turned back to your desk and began fiddling with the flowers, trying to pretty up your little display. Your hands slowed, though, as you thought hard about his question, and you began feeling extremely self-conscious.

You rested your palms flat on your desk and looked down, letting your hair fall over your face. "What about you, hm?" You turned to look at him, his eyes were still wary. "After this is all over. After the Calamity is dealt with..." You saw him visibly twitch at your words. "Once you're one of the great heroes of Hyrule, what are your plans? Are you going to find yourself a beautiful Rito wife, someone to bear you your own children?"

"Being completely honest with you, the thought _had_ crossed my mind..." You were shocked at his answer and stood up straight. Revali uncrossed his arms and placed one hand behind his back and then captured your chin in the fingers of his other. "But when I considered the notion further, I realized... Why would I search for something new when I already have something so perfect right here." He looked deep into your eyes and pulled the air from your lungs with just his words.

"You're not just fucking with me, are you?" You pushed his hand off your chin, your heart rate picking up just a bit. You were being serious now, and you wanted serious answers.

"Do I give you any reason to suspect betrayal?"

"I didn't have a reason to think I'd be betrayed the first time." You held your own arms and looked up at him with heavy eyes.

Revali's gaze grew soft and he took a step forward, pulling you into his arms. "In truth, I will silently mourn that I will never be a father. However, if that means I get to spend the rest of my life with you, that's fine by me."

You weren't quite sure how to feel, really. Guilt washed over you, as you felt bad about not being able to give him what he wanted. Though on the other hand, your heart soared when he professed his love to you like that. You leaned your head into his chest, breathing deeply his scent, letting your senses be filled by him.

"Were we permitted to, would you marry me?" You asked, your voice barely a whisper.

"Yes." The answer was simple, and it made his point clear. He leaned back far enough to look down at you. His hand reached up to tug at your scarf, pulling it down slightly to reveal the beautiful ruby around your neck. His fingers traced along the gemstone, and he admired it gratefully. "You belong to me. Your heart, your mind, your body. I own you... For as long as you permit me to. And in turn," Revali's eyes locked with yours, his gaze utterly intense. "Every essence of my being belongs to you. I am yours. For as long as you will have me."

You were without words. Revali had always had a silver tongue, but the way he spoke just then sounded as if he was saying his vows to you. Binding you to him, and he to you. You figured that your own words might sour the moment, so you simply held him close, burying your face into his neck. Your grip on him was so tight you were afraid you might hurt him, but Revali held you back just as tight.


	64. It's Your Party And You'll Cry If You Want To

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, thank you for being so patient with me. I hope you enjoy this chapter <3 Coming up next, Champion Revali's trials.  
> Smut warning for the first scene, but, you all expect that by now ;)

Your breath came out in gentle gasps, puffs of smoke ghosting past your lips as it had become frigid in your cabin, the fire dying out through the night. The sun had not yet begun to rise when Revali woke. It had gotten so cold that in your sleep, you pressed your body tightly against him, desperately clinging to him for warmth. He chuckled at you, and then shifted your body so your back was to him, holding you tightly in his feathered arms. When you woke, the first thing you felt was the heat building up in the pit of your stomach and the wetness between your legs.

As the shroud of sleep slowly lifted, a moan escaped your lips when you felt your nipple rolled between soft fingers. Instinctively, you pressed your ass backward, feeling Revali's hot prick against your backside, leaking with precum and making a mess of your sheets. Revali then grabbed the blanket over the two of you and pulled it down, exposing your breasts to the cold air. Your skin immediately pricked into goosebumps, and you shivered from both the cold and the pleasure he was giving you.

As Revali played with your breasts, he then gently started nipping at your neck with the tip of his beak. You couldn't help yourself as you ground your hips back into him, craving to have him inside you. You reached up and grabbed the back of his head, working your fingers into his feathers until your fingertips reached his skin. He moaned in your ear, his hot breath making you shiver again.

Revali seemed to lose his own patients with his teasing, and soon enough he grabbed your hip and began shifting your body around. He threw the blankets off of you entirely to get them out of the way, causing you to grab onto his arm, desperate for warmth. He grabbed your leg, pulling it upwards and spreading your legs for him. You felt his shaft press into your wetness but not enter, teasing you, making you moan. Ever so slowly you felt him rock his hips forward, sliding the length of his cock against your folds, and your grip tightened around the feathers on the back of his head.

"Master, please..." You said desperately. Your mind was still foggy with sleep and lust, as you didn't quite realize what you had said until after you said it. You heard him make a small growl, and you knew he'd be ordering you to call him that again later. Revali pulled your legs wider apart, and with one swift movement, buried himself into you to the hilt. By this point you were so wet he was met with almost no resistance, but once he started moving, the walls of your cunt clamped down around him so tight, he couldn't help but moan your name.

Quite, desperate moans escaped your throat with every thrust. Your breasts bounced as he pounded into you, and you held onto him for dear life. Revali kept thrusting into you, but let go of your leg. His hand slid downwards to where your bodies were connected, and his pillowy fingers began playing with your clit. The breath hitched in your throat, and then his other hand began snaking its way around your neck. His hand clamped tightly around your throat, making sure he didn't cut off your airway, but enough to make your eyes roll back into your head.

Eventually, it all became too much, as you felt your whole body begin to twitch. Revali knew you were close, so he pounded into you harder, making the bed shift as he thrust into you without remorse. You came hard around him, your body shuttering and twitching, writhing in pleasure as he held you there, fucking up into you without relenting. He never stopped working your clit either, causing the waves of your orgasm to hit you over and over again, giving you absolutely no reprieve. Just as you thought your body began to calm down, another orgasm washed over you, just as powerful as before. Revali had to hold you with all of his strength to keep you from wriggling out of his arms as your body spasmed and convulsed. He brought both of his arms around your waist, holding onto you tightly as he pressed himself deep into your cunt, rutting up into you until he too shuttered, his own orgasm taking hold. Once again, he sang your name as his thrusts became sporadic and shallow, until he stopped, lying there, holding you in his arms. Both of you refused to move, tangled together in a mess of limbs, his cock still deep inside you. You could feel him still twitching, your hungry cunt still tight around him, milking him for every last drop.

Eventually, though, you had to get up. You had a princess to meet with, and trials to run. Though even as you gently pulled away from him, Revali's grip on you grew tighter for a moment, before finally letting you go. You pulled yourself out of bed and walked on shaky legs to go restart the fire. You stoked the logs until the warmth once again began to fill the room. Neither of you spoke as you dressed, just sharing small glances and soft touches as you moved around each other.

By the time the two of you were ready to leave the house, Revali stood in the middle of the room, looking at the door, unmoving. He wasn't one to be vulnerable, but you could tell right now that he was more than nervous. Not quite knowing what to say, you walked up him and took his hand in yours. Your fingers traced along his soft feathers, dipping between his plumage to touch his skin. You looked up at him, right in the eye, and he took a deep breath. You were there for him, no matter what. Despite his outward cockiness, on the inside, he was unsure of himself.

"Come, let's go prove you're truly the most superior champion." You said boastfully, hoping to put his unease to bed. Revali's face softened into a smirk as he reached his hand up and brushed a lock of hair behind your ear. In return, you took the tip of his beak in your hand and then kissed it, flashing him a small smile before walking over to your desk. He watched you as you took a bottle of wine off the table and pulled the cork out. You swung it back and took several large swigs, letting the wine dribble out from between your lips and down your chin.

"What's that for?" Revali asked, watching you curiously.

You set the bottle down and cleared your throat, wiping the sticky-sweetness from your chin. "You're not the only one who's nervous." He chuckled at you, and you both headed out.

~

Just as the princess had said, Urbosa and her guard arrived just as the sun rose above the valley. You greeted her with the others, more than happy to see her. Urbosa arrived on horseback, wearing a heavy cloak and robes still adorned by Gerudo jewels. As she dismounted from her horse, Urbosa approached Zelda with a low bow, unable to keep the smile off of her face. The two made eye contact for a moment, and then dropped the formalities as Urbosa brought Zelda into a tight hug.

"They greet each other as if they haven't spoken in months," Revali mumbled as he stood next to you. He spoke low enough that only you could hear. "It's almost as if they forget they had just spent the entire month together."

"So, what, are you saying you wouldn't miss me if I went away for a couple of days?" You asked, speaking just as low.

"Absolutely not,"

"Revali, you wound me." You said with a smile, placing your hands to your chest.

"Hey, what gives, I thought you two were friends or something?" One of the Rito guard standing nearby spoke up, she must have heard your conversation, as she piped up curiously.

"Oh, don't worry, we are." You said assuringly, patting Revali on the shoulder. "In fact, I'd say he was one of my best friends. Wouldn't you agree?"

Revali scoffed at you, though you could tell by his smile he was only joking. "Don't associate yourself with me."

As you stuck your tongue out at Revali, you suddenly noticed that Urbosa had approached. Quickly, you tried to regain your composure. You gave her a low bow, but Urbosa simply put her hand on your shoulder, beckoning you to stand. You couldn't help but grin.

"It's good to see you." You said.

"And you. Has winter here been treating you well?" She asked playfully, and just as she did, a strong wind blew, stinging your eyes with the cold.

"Well enough," You said, pushing the hair out of your face. Looking at Urbosa, she looked honestly concerned. Her body shook slightly as she pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders. "Please, come this way," You beckoned, leading her just outside the city where you had set up the campsite for Zelda. "I have a gift for you."

"Is that so?" Urbosa cocked her eyebrow at you. Grinning, you motioned for Tuli, who stood at your side, to lead her to the campsite.

As Urbosa was lead off, your attention was drawn at a new arrival. Mipha had appeared, coming down the path with her own company. You stood back at attention, happily greeting her when she arrived. Though as she approached, you noticed that Mipha had abandoned the same silver jewelry she wore last you saw her. Instead, Mipha wore a stunning display of gold bands around her wrists, ankles, around her head, and her waist. The jewelry she now wore was dotted with rubies, framing her body, using it's warming effects to keep her from freezing over. Mipa saw the shine in your eyes while you looked at her, and she couldn't help but giggle.

"You look beautiful," You said, bowing down to her.

"Thank you, I had it especially made for our trip here." Mipha held her hands in front of her, and her eyes flickered over to Link who stood not too far away. It was almost as if she was hoping for the same reaction out of him as she did from you. You looked back as well, seeing Link smiling at the too of you, but nothing more than a polite gesture to his friend. Mipha, marginally upset, looked down at her hands.

"Oh, this one here," Mipha then spoke, holding out her wrist to you, showing a rather sloppily made gold band with a loose ruby in it. "This one Sidon made for me. He was quite proud of it."

"I think he's got quite the talent." You grinned.

"I must say," Urbosa's voice called out as she rejoined you all. "Your people have done exquisite work. I thank you." Urbosa came back wearing Rito armor you had made especially for her. It fit her perfectly and should help with the bitter cold.

You felt your heart swell, standing up straighter. She referred to the Rito as 'your people'. You knew you weren't one of them, not by a long shot, but still... It was nice to be recognized as such. For a split second, you glanced back at the village elder who was chatting with the princess. His eyes met yours, and you saw the unmistakable smile that grew on his face.

Just then, you noticed the ground beneath your boots begin to rumble. You looked to Revali, concerned, but soon the cause revealed itself. Daruk and two other Gorons came barreling down the mountain to where you all stood. He skid to a stop, kicking up the snow and dirt underneath him. Standing taller than all the rest of you, he put his hand behind his head and grinned.

"Long time no see." He joked, his booming laughter heard throughout the valley.

"Welcome, Daruk." Princess Zelda said, stepping up to speak to everyone. "Now that we are all here, we should continue on to Champion Revali's trials without delay. Now, if you would please follow me." She turned to Revali. He stood tall and followed her off, looking as proud and as sure as himself as ever. You followed as well, back to the encampment where Zelda stayed.

There, both Purah and Robbie helped Revali into his Divine Beast armor. You were absolutely taken with him, seeing his body adorn such sacred armor. You caught yourself staring when he glanced over at you, your eyes locking. You tore your eyes away, looking anywhere but him, your face growing hot. Out of the corner of your eye, you spotted Zelda almost staring off into space, her fingers fiddling with a small blue cloth. Quietly, you leaned over and spoke her name. She jumped, and then looked at you, looking somewhat flustered.

"Are you alright?" You asked, keeping your voice quiet as to not worry the others.

"Oh! I'm fine," Zelda deflected, looking down at her hands, feeling embarrassed for fiddling with the cloth.

"Are you sure?" You questioned her, placing your hand gently on top of hers. You felt her fist clench, and then relax as she looked back at you.

"Every day the Calamity draws nearer." She spoke. "I just... Can't seem to shake these nerves." Her honesty moved you, and you gave her a gentle smile.

"I understand." The two of you shared a comforting look until Purah spoke up.

"And here we are! Looking good there, Champ!" Purah looked over Revali, her hands on her hips.

"Of course I do, this armor was made for me, after all," Revali said, checking himself out in the mirror Robbie had held up for him. Once again, he looked back at you, wanting to see your reaction. He was pleased when you were standing there, smiling like an idiot.

"Let's not keep the others waiting," Zelda said as she took a step forward. Purah lead the way out, followed by her assistant Robbie. Revali took his helm under his arm and, ever the gentleman, held the tarp of the tent open for you, letting you leave before him. Though as he waited for Zelda to leave as well, she motioned for him to come closer.

Curiously, Revali approached the princess.

"Champion Revali," She started, looking at him right in the eye. "I understand that tokens like these do not mean as much to your people as they do to mine, but..." She looked down at the blue fabric in her hands, clenching her fist tightly, before looking back up at him. "I've kept this with me as good luck, the last bit of the cloth I used to make your champion garb. Like I said, I know it might not mean as much to you as it does to me, but..." Zelda pursed her lips together and stepped behind Revali. He looked back at her curiously as Zelda tied the cloth to his bow, leaving it dangling.

Reaching back, Revali grabbed his bow, taking a long look at it before looking back at the princess. "You _are_ correct, these tokens you Hylians hold no meaning to us here." He spoke his harsh words but noticed a slight look of disappointment in her eyes. "Although... From you, Princess, it is more than significant." Revali gave her a low bow. "I will wear it with pride."

"Thank you," Zelda herself gave him a small bow in return. "Hyrule and her people will never be able to properly thank you for your sacrifice."


End file.
